Mi inesperado por siempre
by patrynachys
Summary: AU- Esperaba una vida de música y criar a mi hijo. Hizo falta una sola mirada para cambiarlo todo. Nunca esperé felicidad, ni encontrarla a ella. Nunca esperé sentir deseo, ni convertirme en un hombre de familia. Nunca esperé ser amado, ni enamorarme. Nunca espere enamorarme. Dicen que deberías esperar lo inesperado, pero no me di cuenta que el mío sería del tipo por siempre.
1. Chapter 1MIPS

**Algunos personajes son de Suzanne Collins y otros de Heidi McLaughlin. La historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola! Las invito a esta nueva aventura. Es un libro que leí hace muy poco tiempo y que me gustó muchísimo. En realidad es el tomo de 2 de la serie Forever my girl o A Beumont serie. La estaré actualizando a medida que saqué los capítulos, no tendrá un día fijo, pero estimo poder hacerlo una vez por semana. Les dejo un breve resumen.**

**Katniss acaba de perder a su marido, su novio, su amante, su amigo desde los 15 quince años en un accidente, con una casa y dos hijas de las cuales hacerse cargo, comienza a trabajar para un amigo que tiene una famosa banda de rock y que ha decidido establecerse en Beumont para estar cerca de su chica y su hijo. Así es que el resto de la banda, que son poco mas que su familia, decide seguirlo y establecerse en el mismo pueblo. Allí es donde Katniss conoce a Peeta. El resto es la historia a continuación…**

**Bienvenidos y espero que disfruten el viaje.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Esperaba una vida de música. **

**Esperaba criar a mi hijo. **

**Hizo falta una sola mirada para cambiarlo todo.**

**Nunca esperé felicidad.**

**Nunca esperé encontrarla a ella.**

**Nunca esperé sentir deseo.**

**Nunca esperé convertirme en un hombre de familia.**

**Nunca esperé ser amado.**

**Nunca esperé enamorarme.**

**Dicen que deberías esperar lo inesperado, pero no me di cuenta de que mi inesperado, sería del tipo de para siempre.**

**Capítulo 1**

**Peeta**

La hoja de música no tiene ningún sentido. He pasado por ella un centenar de veces o más, y aún así todo es un borrón. Conozco la letra y el ritmo, pero todo lo que escribo es un desastre. Finnick está esperando algo de mí para la práctica de la banda que comienza en una hora, y no voy a ser capaz de entregárselo. Mi mente está consumida con pensamientos de amor y lujuria y no hay una jodida mierda que pueda hacer al respecto.

Me arranco los auriculares y me alejo de la computadora. No puedo hacer esto, no hoy. No después de haberla visto anoche. Odio que no pueda decirle como me siento. Odio cuando otro hombre la mira, no siento más que rabia asesina. Quiero ser el _único_ mirándola.

Soy un tonto por pensar que ella me quiere, con mis tatuajes a lo largo de los brazos y mi estilo de vida roquero. Sé que puedo ofrecerle más que aquellos otros hombres. Un hogar estable, seguridad financiera y un hombre que va a adorar y besar el suelo que ella pisa. Pero no soy el que puedes llevar a casa de tu mamá o a las reuniones de ex alumnos de la escuela sin ser observado. Sé que ella no quiere eso. Suficientes personas la miran ahora.

Saco una hoja de papel y escribo más letras. Más mierda sensiblera que me gustaría poder decirle. En su lugar, se lo muestro casi todos los días con algo que ofrecerle, café, almuerzo, o podar su césped gratis porque no puedo, por mi vida, hacer pasar a través de mi cabeza, que no soy nada más que un amigo para ella, y eso es todo lo que llegaré a ser.

Escribo seis palabras antes de romper el papel. Sé porque Finnick me dio la tarea de poner la música para estas canciones, pero son mías. No había planeado compartirlas con el grupo. Creo que está tratando de vengarse de mí por todas esas cosas que dije sobre él enamorándose cuando regresó a casa para el funeral de su amigo. Ahora que es mi turno, el está sentado carcajeándose.

Debería escribir alguna mierda pesada. La cabeza agitándose mientras gritas con todo en tus pulmones sacando la mierda como a veces pienso. De cualquier manera, necesitamos nuevas canciones y todos hemos contribuido a la producción con algo.

Pero no, eso no es lo que somos. Hemos disparado con las sinceras baladas y mecedoras historias personales de Finnick que hacen que las mujeres se enamoren de nosotros. Todas piensan que somos almas torturadas y con necesidad de compañía. Lo que no saben es que Finnick solo ha escrito acerca de una mujer. Diablos, incluso yo no sabía nada de ella hasta que subió y dejó Los Ángeles por la tranquila y mundana vida de Beaumont.

No lo culpo. He hecho lo mismo. Este es el mejor lugar para criar a Quinn. Va a ir a la escuela con Noah, y cuando Finn y yo tengamos un concierto, Annie se hará cargo de él. Ella está realmente de lleno en el papel de madre de Quinn y por eso, le estaré por siempre agradecido. Eso, y que le dio a mi mejor amigo una completa nueva vida y nosotros hemos tenido una serie de éxitos número uno, lo que nos sitúa de nuevo en la cima de las listas de éxitos.

Ahora, si tan solo pudiera conseguir que la única persona de la que estoy enamorado me mirara. Sin embargo, estoy firmemente atrapado en al categoría de amigo, y no sé como salir de ella. Tengo miedo de decirle lo que siento, porque la expresión de su rostro, me romperá. Sé que ella no me quiere como yo la quiero, y prefiero ser su amigo entonces a no tenerla en mi vida en absoluto.

Me pongo mis auriculares de nuevo e intento esto una vez más. Me imagino las cosas que quiero hacer con ella. La forma en que quiero abrazarla. Como quiero ser el único que llega a casa por la noche. Ser el único al que acuda cuando necesite consuelo por el aniversario de la muerte de su esposo. Quiero ser el único al que las gemelas necesiten cuando alguien se atreva a romper sus corazones.

Imaginar una vida con ella es tan fácil como respirar, solo tengo que encontrar una manera de hacer que suceda sin poner demasiada presión sobre ella. Espero que el tiempo sea mi amigo y que algún día mire en mi dirección y se de cuenta de que soy alguien en quien puede confiar para cuidar de ella. Que sepa que nunca le haría daño ni a ella ni a las niñas. Que ella me vea a mí y sepa que Quinn y yo encajaríamos perfectamente en su vida.

Me alejo de la mesa y me dirijo a mi batería, llevando mi laptop conmigo. Necesito golpear fuera un poco de rabia y frustración y tal vez algo de lo que transpire que se pueda utilizar. Cierro los ojos y dejo que mis baquetas me guíen. Mi ritmo comienza duro y constante. Estoy batiendo los tambores frente a mí, liberando esta energía reprimida.

Su cara parpadea ante mis ojos, su voz dentro de mi cabeza. Al instante me tranquilizo y elaboro un ritmo. Golpeo grabar en mi laptop y reproduzco el sonido. Es lento, suave. Definitivamente es algo en lo que Finn y yo podemos trabajar.

Marvel y Haymitch tocan la ventana, advirtiéndome que están aquí. Haymitch es nuestro nuevo gurú de caja de resonancia y ha estado pasando tiempo con Marvel en Los Ángeles la semana pasada para llegar a conocerlo. Detengo la grabación y me quito los auriculares para abrirles la puerta. Cuando lo hago, ella esta bajando las escaleras hablando por su teléfono celular. Sus ojos se encuentran brevemente con los míos. No puedo decir si estoy sonriendo o sin mostrar ninguna emoción en absoluto, ya que su sola presencia hace que me convierta en un completo tonto. Es en momentos como este, en que estoy agradecido de que ella trabaje para nosotros. Me da todas las excusas imaginables para estar cerca de ella. Es tan fácil fingir una conversación acerca de la música, del concierto que está por venir o de nuestras fechas tope. Lo curiosos es que sé todo esto, pero actúo como si lo hubiera olvidado o no puedo encontrar mi teléfono para buscarlo.

Marvel, o MD como le llamamos mientras el nos dice que se adapta a su estilo de vida de "estrella de rock", me da una palmada en el hombro a su paso. Está riéndose y murmurando algo para si mismo. Finnick está bajando por las escaleras antes de que pueda cerrar la puerta y encender la luz para que Katniss y Annie sepan que estamos trabajando.

No me gusta la forma en la que Finnick se ve por la mañana. No, yo no diría eso. Me alegro por él. Está con la mujer que ama y son felices. Asquerosamente felices, él ha pagado sus deudas y se merece esto. El orgullo que veo en sus ojos cuando miro a sus ojos es el mismo que el mío cuando miro a Quinn. Son lo mejor de nosotros, no importa lo mucho que nos equivocamos.

- MD, mi hombre – Dice Finn mientras lo abraza – No te oí entrar.

- Maggs me dejó entrar. Dime, ¿Cuánto tuviste que pagarle para que dejara su cómodo trabajo en el hotel para venir aquí para cuidar de tu lamentable trasero?

Finnick se ríe. Lo hizo hace un par de meses antes de que el comenzara a buscar un ama de llaves. No quería que Annie tuviera que cuidar de la casa por su cuenta por lo que le pidió a su ex empleada, Maggs, que se mudara a Beaumont. Está en el proceso de construirle una pequeña casa detrás de la suya y él le compro un coche.

- Vamos a trabajar. Katniss está trabajando en la reserva de algunos de los nuevos bares de los que ella escuchó, así que tenemos que resolver los nudos. – Finnick se cuelga su guitarra y empieza a afinar.

- Trabajé esto antes de que Uds. llegaran aquí – Me muevo sobre la laptop y presiono reproducir, viendo a MD y Finnick mientras escuchan la melodía. Finnick sonríe y mira la letra en que hemos estado trabajando. MD se mueve al teclado y golpea unas cuantas teclas y yo añado el ritmo de mi batería. Fin señala a Haymitch para iniciar la grabación. Él rasguea su guitarra y canta en el micrófono mientras Marvel y yo tocamos con él.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, Katniss nos está mirando. No, a nosotros no, sino _a mí_, antes de que ella se dé vuelta y se pierda de vista. Por un breve momento tengo una pequeña esperanza de que pudiera sentir lo mismo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno. Sinopsis, resumen y primer capítulo. Quisiera saber que opinan de él. **

**Al venir de una serie de libros anteriores hay varias cosas que les iré explicando a medida que vayan surgiendo y si lo amerita realmente, para no hacerlo muy largo.**

**Gracias por leer, a ver que les parece la historia...**

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	2. Chapter 2MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola! Las invito a esta nueva aventura. Es un libro que leí hace muy poco tiempo y que me gustó muchísimo. En realidad es el tomo de 2 de la serie Forever my girl o The Beaumont serie. La estaré actualizando a medida que saqué los capítulos, no tendrá un día fijo, pero estimo poder hacerlo una vez por semana.**

**Aunque este es el segundo capítulo, gracias por el apoyo que le han dado a la historia.**

**Mas datos (aunque si quieren, pueden leer For ever my girl, que narra al historia de Finnick y por ello aquí no voy a dar demasiados detalles) : **

**Katniss se convierte en manager de la banda cuando Finnick despide a la manager que tuvo durante diez años la banda, en medio de los preparativos para la cena de navidad. Así que este pequeño pedacito de For ever my girl, es desde el punto de vista de Finnick.**

**(…)**

**Katniss y Peeta observan todo a medida que transcurre. Peeta comienza a aplaudir cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe. Sabía que él nunca fue un fanático, pero Sam nos hizo ganar dinero. Supongo que tendremos que averiguar esa parte por nuestra cuenta.**

**- Bueno, eso fue interesante - dice Katniss. Peeta mira hacia ella, su sonrisa se extiende. Voy a tener que decirle que se relaje cuando de Katniss se trate.- Para que lo sepas, si necesitas un gerente o algo así, es probable que pueda ayudar un poco.**

**- Estas contratada - suelta Peeta de golpe causando que Annie y yo riamos. **

**Sacudo la cabeza y arrastro a mi amigo lejos de su más reciente obsesión. Aunque supongo que si Katniss va a empezar a salir de nuevo, Peeta la trataría bien.**

**(…)**

**Espero que les haya gustado, es para que noten lo prendado de nuestro chico, ya que en esta parte acababa de conocer a Katniss. Y además en este capítulo POV Katniss ella hace mención a este momento.**

**Las dejo con el capítulo 2. Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 2**

**Katniss**

Cuelgo el teléfono, apoyando mi cabeza sobre mis manos. Sé que puedo hacer esto. Solo tengo que convencerme de que Finnick no se equivocó al contratarme. ¿En que estaba pensando cuando abrí la boca en navidad, diciendo que podría ser su manager?

Me temo que he mordido mas de lo que puedo masticar, pero Finnick tiene confianza en mí, aunque solo estoy reservando a _4225 West_ en pequeños bares.

Se ríen, (los dueños de los bares) cuando llamo para reservar un concierto. Preguntan si estoy bromeando, y les aseguro que no lo hago. Les digo en repetidas ocasiones, que la banda está tratando un ángulo diferente, más familiar y quieren devolver algo a los fans que los han hecho tan populares. Sin embargo, puedo oír el humor en su voz cuando aceptan una reserva y el módico precio es descubierto. Lo que no entienden es que con un poco de publicidad, van a limpiar la casa al final de la noche. 4225 West no está pidiendo un gran porcentaje, sino que solo quieren tocar y quieren hacerlo sin las luces brillando en sus rostros.

Mi teléfono suena, sorprendiéndome. Casi derramo mi café cuando alcanzo el teléfono. Mi mano estabiliza la taza antes de que haya un desastre por todas partes. No sé de donde provienen todos estos temores… bueno, sí. Sé exactamente qué o quién me está poniendo nerviosa. Sólo elijo ignorarlo. No puedo concentrarme en mis hijas y la carrera con las distracciones que me enfrento a diario. Tengo que ir a través de… no sé qué. Él es mi jefe. Eso es lo que me sigo diciendo a mi misma, si él es en realidad el que firma el cheque o no. Trabajo para él.

Agarro el teléfono al cuarto timbre, aclarando mi garganta y tomando una respiración profunda antes de decir hola.

- Es Katniss Hawthorne?

- Lo soy – digo, tirando de mi bloc de papel cerca de mí para tomar notas.

- Soy Clove Peterson y represento a un artista conocido como DeVon. Es un artista en ascenso con quien recientemente firmamos. Su sencillo debut se estrena el próximo mes y estamos interesados en conseguirle un poco de atención. Estoy llamando para ver si 4225 West estaría dispuesto a trabajar en una pequeña gira con él.

- ¿Qué tipo de música? Suena más hip-hop con un nombre como DeVon – anoto su nombre y garabateo investigar al lado. No he oído hablar de él, pero eso no significa nada. Cuando se trata de música, estoy casi en las nubes.

- Se podría pensar, ¿verdad? DeVon está realmente en el blues con una onda de rock. Es algo moderno con un toque más. Creemos que con el éxito de 4225 West, DeVon no solo ganará unos fans, sino que aprenderá de los veteranos y como se maneja una gira.

¿Veteranos? Sé que no soy una veterana en lo que se refiere a los viajes, pero los chicos lo son. ¿Yo? Yo solo soy la persona detrás del escritorio tratando de encontrar lugares dispuestos a pagarles.

- ¿Tienes lugares establecidos? – Esto es importante. ¿Cuánto trabajo voy a tener que hacer?

- Cerca de quince, pero nos gustarían unos treinta.

Puedo arreglar los lugares restantes. Esta será una buena experiencia para mí.

- ¿dónde estás buscando la gira?

- Idealmente, nos gustaría ir a las multitudes más jóvenes, por lo tanto, Miami, Nueva York, Seattle.

- ¿Y cuando te gustaría empezar?

- Tenemos la esperanza de empezar en Agosto.

¿Agosto? Un mes antes de que comience la escuela. No es que tengo que estar de gira con los chicos, a pesar de que Finnick me quiere allí. Estoy segura de que Annie y Noah irían y que también Peeta probablemente llevaría a Quinn. La banda tiene un nuevo CD en camino y esto probablemente sería un gran beneficio para ellos. Treinta paradas, ¿Es eso suficiente?

- Agosto realmente no funciona para nosotros. ¿Qué hay de Julio y estaremos de gira por cuarenta y cinco días? – Lanzo el número por ahí, esperando que este haciendo lo correcto. Finnick me ha dado rienda suelta para hacer lo que crea conveniente, pero todavía cuestiono todo. Él pone los ojos la mayor parte del tiempo o me dice que le pregunte a Peeta, y eso en realidad no va a suceder.

- Podemos hacer eso.

- Genial – Clove y yo nos pasamos la siguiente hora en el teléfono afinando los detalles. Tomo muchas notas y ella se compromete a enviar los contactos que ya ha reservado. Estamos de acuerdo en que voy a tomar la iniciativa, mientras 4225 West será el encabezado principal.

Miro por la ventana para ver si la luz roja del estudio sigue encendida. No lo está. Recojo mi libreta y una pluma y salgo al estudio. Los chicos están de pie alrededor de Haymitch, riendo. Esto es bueno. Esto significa que han grabado algo que les gusta y están contentos. Me gustan felices.

Finnick me besa en la mejilla cuando me acerco a él. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mí, empujándome más cerca. Así ha sido desde que se mudo de regreso. No me estoy quejando. Lo quiero como a un hermano y él ha estado ahí para nosotros, ayudando más de lo que nunca podría agradecerle.

- Katniss, ¿Conociste a Haymitch? – Pregunta Finnick mientras señala a Haymitch quien asiente con la cabeza.

- Si, Marvel lo trajo para llenar el papeleo. ¿Consiguieron grabar algo?

- No. – Dice Peeta bruscamente. Lo miro e inmediatamente desearía no haberlo hecho. Él está mirándome, o la mano de Finnick, que sigue descansando en mi hombro. No estoy muy segura. De cualquier manera, sus penetrantes ojos azules me miran. Su expresión es estoica, casi dura.

- Bueno, escuchen – Les digo. Finnick baja los brazos y se mueve, por lo que está de pie delante de mí, dejando suficiente espacio para que los otros chicos escuchen lo que estoy diciendo. Estamos hablando de negocios ahora; él está serio. Este Finnick a veces me asusta-. Acabo de hablar por teléfono con un manager cuyo cliente va a estrenar un CD. Su nombre es DeVon…

- ¿Es un rapero? – Pregunta Peeta, interrumpiendo mi perorata. No sé porque hace eso, pero me dan ganas de estampar mi mano sobre su boca.

Niego con la cabeza y continúo.

- DeVon es un artista de blues, con un poco de rock moderno. Ellos están buscando construir su base de fans y preguntaron si estamos interesados en una gira. Pensé que con el CD a punto de salir, podríamos utilizar la publicidad, por lo que estamos haciendo una gira por cuarenta y cinco días por todo el país comenzando en julio. Ustedes estarán de regreso a tiempo para que los niños comiencen la escuela.

- ¿Ustedes? – Pregunta Marvel

- Si. Yo me quedaré aquí.

- No, vas a venir con nosotros. – Dice Finnick – reserva un autobús para la gira. Peeta puede ayudarte. Él tiene algunas conexiones y sabe lo que vamos a querer. Esto va a ser divertido.

Peeta y yo nos miramos fijamente el uno al otro. El gorro negro que lleva siempre se burla de mi imaginación de lo que parece su cabello. Solo lo he visto sin su sombrero a través de fotos, nunca en persona. Soy la primera en apartar la mirada porque no puedo manejar la intensa manera en que me mira. O tal vez es porque no puedo entender la forma en que lo miro. O la forma en que quiero saber más sobre él.

Finnick me besa en la mejilla antes de subir las escaleras. Él declara que es la hora de comer antes de que tenga la oportunidad de decir nada. Marvel y Haymitch se mueven más rápido de lo que nunca los había visto antes, y me dejan sola… con Peeta.

- ¿Deberíamos ir a tu oficina?

Miro hacia arriba rápidamente, esperando que sonría o cambie su expresión, pero no lo hace. Me recuerdo a mi misma que este es mi trabajo y él tiene las respuestas que necesito para hacer mi trabajo, y tanto como no quiero sentarme en mi oficina con él mientras se inclina sobre mí, tiene que ser hecho.

Asiento con la cabeza y abro el camino. Cuento los pasos hasta mi oficina y luego a mi escritorio, veinte, veintiuno, veintidós. Él saca mi silla. Cometí el error de mirarlo mientras me siento. El ligero cambio de sus labios me dice que está contento de estar aquí. El me rebasa en el trayecto a mi oficina y no se como. ¿Estaba realmente caminando tan lentamente?

Empuja mi silla un poco y se inclina sobre mi. Trato de no respirar su colonia. No quiero saber lo que lleva, pero huele bien. Me inclino lejos, cerca de la pantalla, y él se inclina demasiado. Me pregunto si sabe lo que me está haciendo. ¿No sabe que estoy tratando de evitarlo? ¿Qué nunca podremos ser nada?

Peeta me dice que sitio busque y lo hago. Salvo que mis dedos n están funcionando y tengo que escribir la dirección web en varias ocasiones. Él mueve sus dedos sobre los míos. Quito los míos al instante, con miedo de que me toque. Mis manos descansan en mi regazo.

- Lo siento, solo estaba tratando de ayudar.

Asiento con la cabeza y me doy cuenta de lo estúpida que estoy siendo. Podemos ser amigos, ¿no?

Él nos lleva a la página web y me guía a través de la forma de pedir una carta personalizada. Él dice que han usado esta empresa antes, y que llame y pregunte por Larry, que él se asegurará de que consigamos lo que necesitamos y en tiempo. Escribo lo que me dice y se ríe. Me vuelvo un poco, pero lo pienso dos veces y me concentro en mi trabajo.

- Creo que puedo manejarlo desde aquí.

- ¿Katniss?

El sonido de su voz, la forma en que dice mi nombre, bajo y dulce con suficiente misterio, me hace mirarlo haciendo que me patee mentalmente a mi misma.

- Es hora de comer y a Maggs no le gusta dejar afuera la comida durante mucho tiempo.

Tiene razón. Me deslizo de mi silla hacia atrás. Se mueve un paso atrás dándome un poco de espacio. Tenía la esperanza de que pudiera seguirlo escaleras arriba, pero él no se mueve o abre el camino. Él me espera.

Me siento estúpida por sentirme así, pero es demasiado pronto después de Gale. De hecho, nada va a pasar con Peeta. Sé como se siente, pero solo no puedo. No solo porque amo a Gale, sino porque no es mi tipo. Nunca saldría con un hombre que está cubierto de tatuajes, lleva un gorro y pantalones cortos todo el tiempo. El es un rockero por excelencia y no encaja en mi vida.

No me importa que la forma en que me mira me haga sentir querida.

No me importa que la forma en que me mira me haga sentir deseada.

No me importa que la forma en que huele me de ganas de meterme en su piel hasta que este envuelta en su aroma.

No me importa porque el no es Gale.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, creo que es bastante claro que "NO le importa"… o si? Jejeje a ver que piensan Uds.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Gpe77: **Hola! Gracias por seguir leyendo mis adaptaciones. Verás, esta historia tiene POV de ambos y se van alternando, pero como decis, los POV de Peeta son muy profundos. Espero leerte pronto.

**hoolie hutch: **Hola! Gracias por el voto de confianza. Es completamente cierto, si todavía es posible, lo amarás más, te lo aseguro. Espero y nos sigamos leyendo.

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

- Ya puedes despertar, ellas están fuera.

_Arruinado_, subo mi gorra de lana y miro a Finnick. Él está sacudiendo la cabeza con una maliciosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta en un tono silencioso.

- Claramente sintiendo lástima de mi mismo. – Digo sobando mis manos sobre mi rostro. Reajusto mi gorra de lana y me paro.

- Ella reaccionará.

Sacudo mi cabeza

- Honestamente no creo que lo haga. No soy su tipo.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	3. Chapter 3MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola! Las invito a esta nueva aventura. Es un libro que leí hace muy poco tiempo y que me gustó muchísimo. En realidad es el tomo de 2 de la serie Forever my girl o The Beaumont serie. La estaré actualizando a medida que saqué los capítulos, no tendrá un día fijo, pero estimo poder hacerlo una vez por semana.**

**Este es el momento en que Katniss y Peeta se conocen, desde el punto de vista de Finnick:**

**(…)**

**- Peeta, esta es nuestra amiga Katniss, y sus hijas, Peyton y Elle. – Las dos chicas miran y sonríen antes de volver a ordenar los adornos.**

**Katniss estrecha la mano de Peeta y en cámara lenta, él le entrega el ramo. Ella acepta las flores, acercándola de modo que pueda inhalar su olor. Los ojos de ella miran hacia los suyos, con la mano de él aún sosteniendo el ramo.**

**- Hola – dice él como si acabara de correr ocho kilómetros.**

**- Mierda – Digo sacudiendo la cabeza. Annie mira de ellos hacia mí, con los ojos ensanchados.**

**Palmeo a Peeta en el hombro y me río. Él se tambalea hacia delante antes de recomponerse, sin apartar los ojos de Katniss. La navidad oficialmente acaba de ponerse interesante.**

**(…) **

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 3**

**Peeta**

Recojo a un Quinn durmiente del cuarto de invitados de Finnick. Lo dejé aquí temprano esta mañana después de que terminamos de cargar el autobús de la gira. No tenía mucho sentido despertarlo solo para traerlo de vuelta unas horas mas tardes. Él está acostumbrado a esta vida, la gira constante, las noches hasta tarde y a la comida del hotel. Ha tenido una niñera antes, pero ella viajaba con nosotros. Yo no quería estar lejos de él por más de un día.

Katniss se ofreció a quedarse en casa, pero Finnick fue firme en que ella viniera con nosotros. Dijo que ella necesitaba aprender como funcionaba todo. Ella se opuso, pero cuando él lanzó las palabras como Vacaciones familiares y Disney World, ella accedió. Ahora no puedo sacar la visión de Katniss en bikini de mi cabeza.

Tengo un tiempo bastante difícil, literalmente, cuando ella esta vestida con sus ropas de trabajo. Siempre una falda, las longitudes cambian, pero uno solo se da cuenta de eso si se está tomando atención, y yo lo estoy. Todo el tiempo. Mi imaginación está corriendo salvaje y tengo que pelear contra cada impulso que tengo para extender la mano y tocarla. Para sentir solo la cantidad mas pequeña de su piel contra la mía. El roce casual de su mano contra la mía; o cuando me inclino y su cabello cosquillea mi barbilla. Cualquier momento que pueda robar para sacarme del apuro hasta la próxima vez.

El único problema es que no hay momentos suficientes. Ella me evita siempre que sea posible. Aun cuando la descubro mirándome, ella aparta los ojos, en el momento en que ellos encuentran los míos. ¿Por qué hace eso? Entiendo que ella aun está dolida por su esposo. No soy un completo idiota para pensar que lo ha superado, pero veo la manera en que me mira. Si yo no le gustara, no debería afectarla de esa manera.

Quinn se despierta tan pronto como lo pongo en su litera. Sonríe antes de voltearse. Supongo que él está muy grande para mí para llevarlo, pero a mis ojos, aún es mi bebé. Él está en la parte inferior, con Noah tomando la parte de arriba. Noah está emocionado con ir de gira, y realmente no puedo culparlo. Pasó toda la tarde pasada haciéndole a Quinn preguntas sobre los diferentes hoteles, los conciertos, y lo que él hace cuando no estoy en el escenario.

Quinn fue amable y lo rellenó, aún diciéndole que comidas evitar en la carretera. Sé que esta gira va a ser diferente a la anterior. Por una cosa, todos nosotros tenemos familia, aparte de MD y Haymitch. Puedo ver que la mayor parte de nuestro tiempo libre la pasaremos sentados en el área de la piscina mientras las mujeres hacen compras.

Me bajo del autobús justo cuando Katniss se estaciona en la entrada. No vacilo. Trotó hacia su auto justo cuando ella abre el asiento trasero para sacar a una de sus gemelas. La única manera en que puedo distinguirlas es por la manera en que están vestidas. Voy al otro lado y abro la puerta de atrás. Peyton está inconsciente en su silla de seguridad, su balón de fútbol metido debajo su brazo. No estoy seguro de cómo dormir con un balón de fútbol puede ser cómodo, pero era de su papá, así que lo entiendo.

Miro a Katniss que deja de desabrochar a Elle cuando alcanzo la hebilla de Peyton. Le sonrío porque francamente, no sé que más hacer cuando se trata de ella. Ella no sonríe o demuestra en absoluto algún tipo de reconocimiento. Decir que estoy confundido es eufemismo. Si fuera Finnick, ella me hubiese sonreído, me habría guiñado y probablemente me hubiera soplado un maldito beso como agradecimiento.

Pero no a mí, no tengo nada más que una mirada en blanco. Y eso es algo que quiero cambiar.

Maniobro el cinturón de seguridad alrededor de la cabeza de Peyton y la dejo caer en mis brazos. Ella no se despierta cuando la levanto y soy cuidadoso de asegurarme que no deje caer su balón de fútbol. Recuerdo como fue cuando Quinn era pequeño y había perdido su manta. Había sido víctima de terrores nocturnos y lágrimas interminables y Peyton no necesito eso ahora mismo, y tampoco Katniss.

Con Peyton en mis brazos, espero que Katniss levante a Elle. Puedo escuchar a Katniss gruñir cuando la levanta y ojala hubiera llevado a Peyton al autobús y hubiera regresado por Elle, pero tengo el presentimiento que Katniss está acostumbrada a hacer las cosas por su cuenta ahora. No puede ser fácil ser mamá soltera de gemelas, especialmente cuando ellas aún te necesitan tanto.

Tan pronto como ella tiene a Elle en sus brazos nos guía hacia el autobús. Está oscuro, pero conozco el camino. La puerta hacia el cuarto de literas de las niñas está abierta. Coloco a Peyton en la parte de abajo, poniéndola en un extremo de la cama y apartándome para dejar a Katniss hacer entrar a Elle. El espacio es pequeño en el autobús y uso esto para mi ventaja. Cuando Katniss se roza contra mí, tengo que pelear contra cada impulso para tomar a Elle de sus manos y enseñarle a Katniss como luce mi cuarto.

Pero no tengo esa oportunidad porque ella se aleja. Su cabeza cae, volteándose ligeramente a medida que me mira. Retiro mi brazo atrás, lejos de ella y salgo del cuarto. Necesito bajarme de este autobús. En su lugar, me siento e inclino la cabeza hacia atrás, cerrando los ojos. No sé como voy a estar cerca de ella por este período de tiempo. Vamos a estar en el mismo espacio, día tras día y noche tras noche, nunca separados a menos que tengamos diferentes encargos para hacer.

Nuestros amigos están juntos, manteniéndonos juntos. A veces me pregunto porque me mudé a Beaumont ¿Fue debido a la conexión instantánea que sentí por ella en la primera noche que nos conocimos? Me dije a mi mismo que no lo fue. La mudanza aquí fue por Quinn y la banda y para tener una vida más fácil. Que tenerla aquí es solo una ventaja agregada.

Cuando la escucho cerrar la puerta de las niñas, empujo mi gorro de lana abajo. Sé que ella está de pie a mi lado. Estoy enfurruñándome como un niño, un hábito que he aprendido de Quinn. A él le encanta sentarse en nuestro sillón reclinable y tirar de su sombrero sobre sus ojos, ignorándome hasta que me rinda. Siempre me rindo. No quiero que vea la confusión en mis ojos. La desesperación que mantengo por ella. No quiero que ella sepa que me tiene de las pelotas y que puede mover mis hilos como si fuera una marioneta.

Quiero mover mi sombrero, pero ella se moverá tan pronto como lo haga, así que me quedo quieto y pretendo dormir solo por el tiempo que ella permanecerá ahí. Siento la silla moverse mientras se recuesta en ella, tratando de averiguar si en realidad estoy dormido o no. Su respiración es normal, dentro y fuera. Su perfume es fuerte. Se que se o puso antes de venir aquí. Si estuviera parándome detrás de ella, lo hubiera respirado profundamente, así puedo oler su champú de coco y lima, una esencia que ahora amo porque me recuerda a ella.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – Es Annie. Sé que debería mostrarles que estoy despierto, pero tengo curiosidad acerca de lo que van a decir. Me he convertido oficialmente en el nivel mas bajo de un hombre. Debería estar avergonzado de mi mismo. No lo estoy. Soy malo y estoy desesperado por una señal de cómo llegar a ella.

- Solo estaba poniendo a las niñas en su litera.

- ¿Y ahora?

- Ahora… estoy… yo no… - Estoy tratando de ralentizar mi respiración, pero el hecho de que Katniss está tropezando con sus palabras me emociona. ¿Le hice esto a ella?

- Sabes que está bien tener citas. Gale hubiera querido que continuaras.

Quiero saltar y besar a Annie ahora mismo, en serio. Aún si esto significa que Finnick me daría una patada en mi trasero, lo valdría.

- Es muy pronto.

- Ha pasado un año.

- No, no lo es. Han pasado diez meses. Eso es dos meses a punto de cumplir un año. Además, tú esperaste por tres años cuando Finnick te dejó.

Annie coloca algo abajo y se mueve más cerca. Al menos pienso que lo hace.

- Finnick me dejó Katniss, él no murió. Esperé porque rezaba para que el volviera. Hay una diferencia.

- No sabes de lo que estás hablando.

El silencio le sigue. Ahora sería un buen momento para hacerles saber que estoy despierto, pero soy demasiado gallina para hacerlo. Tengo curiosidad de saber si ellas están teniendo una competencia de miradas fijas como lo hacen los niños en la escuela primaria. Del tipo que si tú sonríes primero, pierdes. Nunca perdí. Probablemente porque nunca fui invitado a jugar, pero observe desde una distancia y me pregunté como las personas, especialmente los niños, podían mantener un rostro serio por tanto tiempo.

- Oye, el autobús no se empaca solo.

Oh, gracias a dios, Finnick está aquí. Él pondrá a las damas en movimiento y fuera del camino así yo puedo "despertarme".

- Lo siento, solo estábamos hablando – Escucho labios moviéndose sobre otros e internamente siento vergüenza ajena. Finnick es un idiota afortunado.

- Solo necesito agarrar nuestro equipaje y estaremos listos para irnos. – Por el amor de dios. Olvide las maletas-. En lugar de estar ayudándola, estoy sentado en su silla sintiendo lástima por mi trasero rechazado. ¿Qué demonios está mal conmigo?

- Ya puedes despertar, ellas están fuera.

_Arruinado_, subo mi gorra de lana y miro a Finnick. Él está sacudiendo la cabeza con una maliciosa sonrisa estampada en su rostro. A veces olvido que tiene unos años más que yo.

- ¿Qué estás haciendo? – pregunta en un tono silencioso.

- Claramente sintiendo lástima de mi mismo. – Digo sobando mis manos sobre mi rostro. Reajusto mi gorra de lana y me paro.

- Ella reaccionará.

Sacudo mi cabeza

- Honestamente no creo que lo haga. No soy su tipo.

- He visto la forma en que ella te mira y habla con Annie sobre ti. Si no estuvieras metiéndote debajo de su piel, no estaría asustada cada vez que le digo que necesita trabajar contigo.

- Espera, ¿Haces esa Mérida a propósito?

- Claro que sí. Ambos son mis mejores amigos y quiero verlos felices. Creo que tú la harías extremadamente feliz. Ella solo necesita abrir sus ojos.

Finnick me palmea la espalda y sale del autobús. Lo sigo y veo a Katniss en su auto, con sus brazos llenos. Camino de vuelta, mis manos en mis bolsillos. Deteniéndome enfrente de ella.

- ¿Puedo ayudar?

Ella me mira, sus labios se vuelven un poco hacia arriba, pero es suficiente para mi. Alcanzo sus bolsas, cargándolas en mis brazos y llevo sus cosas al autobús.

Voy a ser un caballero está vez, creo.

Dejo su bolsa en la silla y silenciosamente pongo las bolsas de las niñas en lo alto de la litera.

Cuando cierro su puerta ella está parada ahí, suficientemente cerca para tocarla. Mira arriba hacia mí. Sus ojos se mueven por mi rostro, abajo en mis brazos y de vuelta. No puedo decir si ella está feliz o no.

Levanta su mano. Mantengo mi respiración, ansioso por lo que ella está por hacer. Sus ojos se mueven de ida y vuelta sobre mí, inquisitivamente. Quiero asentir o decirle que si, que puede tocarme, pero tengo miedo de hablar y romper el momento. Sin embargo ella toma su decisión. Deja caer su mano demasiado pronto para mi gusto.

- Gracias, Peeta.

Trago fuerte en la manera en que mi nombre sale de su boca.

- De nada, Katniss.

Me giro y entro en mi pequeña habitación y me tiro sobre la cama y deseo que el difícil momento se vaya.

Está va a ser una larga-gira-de-mierda.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Eso sin duda es un paso más para Katniss, lástima que no se animó… **

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Tiempo de contestar guest: **

**Gpe77:** Jajaja es una postura según veo, "finge hasta que te lo creas", solo que no se le va a hacer tan fácil, ya hemos visto que Peeta no se da por vencido, tal cual el original. En algún capítulo se explica mejor el hecho del "cómo" por ahora solo diré que fue un accidente. Gracias por escribirme. Espero leerte seguido por acá. Besos.

**hoolie hutch:** Oh! Bien espero que no me mates por adaptarla, ni a la autora, sin duda Peeta ya está sufriendo, pero como dije antes, no va a darse por vencido y seguirá buscando la forma de estar con ella. Habrá que esperar entonces que Katniss recapacite y le de su oportunidad. En su favor debo decir, que su situación no ha de ser nada fácil. Gracias por escribirme. Nos leemos.

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

- ¿Katniss?

Salto cuando él sacude mi brazo. Sé quién es por su voz. Me siento, ajustando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre mi regazo. Muevo mi cabello enmarañado lejos de mi rostro. No puedo creer que él este de pie a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Soy un desastre.

Me entrega un pañuelo de papel. Lo miro inquisitivamente.

- Estabas llorando.

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	4. Chapter 4MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 4**

**Katniss**

_- Gale, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí?_

_- ¿Qué quieres decir?, caminé._

_- ¿Es una larga caminata?_

_- ¿De que estás hablando? Camino desde la escuela hasta la casa todo el tiempo._

_- Pero tú estas…_

_- ¿Estoy que? Qué está pasando Katniss, ¿Por qué te estas alejando de mi?_

_Miro a la distancia entre los dos y me muevo mas cerca. Él extiende sus brazos, su mano alcanzando la mía. Mi reacción es automática, como si he hecho esto un millón de veces antes. Lo hago. Por tanto tiempo como puedo recordar, siempre he estado sosteniendo su mano. Mi palma se desliza en la suya, el sostiene mi mano apretadamente. Miro abajo hacia ellos, nuestros anillos de boda brillan mientras reflejan el sol._

_¿Sol? Pensé que estábamos dentro._

_Miro alrededor. Flores y trigo nos rodean. No estábamos aquí antes._

_Gale envuelve su brazo a mi alrededor, presionando sus labios en mi oído. Lo sostengo fuerte, con miedo de dejarlo ir. _

_- Es tiempo, Katniss._

_Tengo miedo de conocer la respuesta, así que no se la pido._

_- Quédate._

_Gale se aleja y sonríe. Lo he extrañado tanto. Las niñas estarán tan felices de saber que él está de regreso. Que él ha regresado a nosotras, y que todo esto ha sido solo una pesadilla. _

_El jala mi mano hacia su boca y besa mi anillo de boda y mi anillo de compromiso._

_- Te amaré no importa que pase._

_Y se va justo como eso._

_- Gale, vuelve._

"_Por favor, no puedo hacer esto sin ti"_

_Corro, buscando a donde sea que se fue. Miro abajo. Todo está negro. Estoy descalza y sangrando._

- ¿Katniss?

Salto cuando él sacude mi brazo. Sé quién es por su voz. Me siento, ajustando el libro que estaba leyendo sobre mi regazo. Muevo mi cabello enmarañado lejos de mi rostro. No puedo creer que él este de pie a mi lado, mirándome fijamente. Soy un desastre.

Me entrega un pañuelo de papel. Lo miro inquisitivamente.

- Estabas llorando.

Tomo el pañuelo de su mano y limpio mis ojos. No he soñado con Gale en meses y menos así. Siempre ha sido acerca del accidente y como se desarrollaba en mi mente. Este sueño… significa algo mas, pero, ¿qué?

- Gracias – digo, aclarando mi garganta. Él se para y asiente, regresando hacia la silla en que se estaba sentando hasta que me despertó. Miro por la ventana, los campos pasan volando mientras viajamos abajo por la carretera. No sé dónde estamos, pero todo lo que puedo ver es una granja al azar de vez en cuando.

Peeta se aclara la garganta fuertemente. Mi exabrupto es mirarlo. Frota su mano sobre su gorro de lana negro. Éste se desliza ligeramente hacia delante y hacia atrás. Miro atentamente, esperando por el más mínimo indicio de su cabello. Desearía que se hubiese quitado su sombrero, pero el nunca lo hace. Si tuviera algún descaro, rasgaría el incauto de su cabeza y correría. Quemaría la cosa esa, cuando el no está mirando.

El gorro se mueve solo centímetros, diciéndome nada. Él me echa un vistazo, atrapándome mirándolo fijamente. No puedo apartar la mirada, aún a pesar de que debería. Miro sobre mi hombro por alguien que me rescate. No hay nadie. Estoy sola con él.

He conocido a este hombre durante meses. Hemos cenado. Trabajado juntos casi a diario. Cuando no estamos trabajando, estamos alrededor del otro, entonces, ¿Por qué por el amor de Dios, no puedo sentarme en la misma habitación carca de él sin necesitar que alguien mas esté en el lugar? Soy una profesional. Él es un profesional. Podemos ser adultos.

¿Cierto?

Me volteo atrapando su atención. Él sacude la cabeza, volteándose, y mirando por la ventana. Abro la boca para decir algo… cualquier cosa, pero nada sale. No entiendo porque no puedo hablar con él. No tiene sentido este modo en el que estoy actuando con él. Estoy segura que es un ser humano decente, a pesar de los tatuajes en sus brazos. No son solo sus brazos, pienso, también su pierna. El tiene algo en su pantorrilla, pero a menos que me agache a mirar o preguntarle, nunca sabré que es.

Podría dejar caer un bolígrafo la próxima vez que este de pie cerca de él y conseguir un buen vistazo. ¿Cuánto tiempo toma levantar un bolígrafo y tomar mentalmente una imagen? Mas de lo que tengo, porque él siempre esta pendiente de mí. Es como si él fuera un imán y yo soy el pedazo de metal que quiere atraer, lo cual es sólo una tontería porque los imanes son atraídos a otros imanes y yo no soy un imán

¡¿Pero, qué?!

Cuando se levanta salto, botando el libro que tengo reposado en mi regazo. Mi mirada lo sigue abajo por el pasillo. Ingresa al cuarto de las niñas, y antes de que pueda levantarme y averiguar que diablos está haciendo ahí dentro, él sale y sostiene a Elle en sus manos. Ella está pegándose a él, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de su cuello. Su rostro aplastado enfrente de su pecho, en su camisa.

El se detienen enfrente de mí.

- Elle estaba llorando.

Miro de él hacia mi hija y abajo por el pasillo. Él la escuchó llorando, pero, ¿yo no lo hice? ¿En que me convierte eso?

Llego hasta ella, pero ella se apega a él. Gimotea ligeramente, lo cual rompe mi corazón. Está molesta y prefiere ser consolada por él, que por mí. No lo entiendo.

- Puedo sostenerla por un rato hasta que ella vuelva a conciliar el sueño. – Ofrece él. Su voz es increíblemente suave y afectuosa. Asiento, aún a pesar de que me duele hacerlo. Ella necesita a su madre, no a él. Soy quien cuida de las niñas. Yo. Aunque parece como que Peeta ha estado sosteniéndola desde el día en que nació.

Viéndolo sentarse con ella, él se mueve con tanta facilidad y cuidado. Reclina su silla, acomodando a Elle en su pecho. Me levanto y los cubro con una manta. Él sonríe muy suavemente, como si este gesto fuera la mejor cosa que cualquiera jamás ha hecho por él. Él cierra sus ojos, sus brazos envueltos apretadamente alrededor de mi bebé. Me pregunto si el sabe que está sosteniendo la mitad de mi vida en sus manos.

Aparto el cabello de su rostro y siento su frente, chequeando por fiebre. Quizás el viaje la está desgastando, haciéndola enfermar. Este es su primer viaje por carretera, a diferencia de Quinn que ha hecho esto cientos de veces. Las niñas nunca han ido a ninguna parte.

- Ella está bien, debe haber sido una pesadilla. – Peeta dice esto sin abrir los ojos. Odio admitir esto, pero él es natural. Todo lo que puedo hacer es dar un paso al costado y verlo mantener a los demonios a raya.

…

- ¿Crees que deberíamos despertarlos?

El sonido de voces jóvenes, las de los otros niños, suenan en mi oído. Abro los ojos lentamente. Seis pares de ojos me miran de vuelta. Un par, en particular, tiene sus brazos cruzados sobre su pecho. Ella está sin su balón de fútbol y me pregunto, si por un momento, se da cuenta de que no lo está sosteniendo. Me niego a llamar la atención sobre este hecho. Tal vez ella necesita este viaje más que el resto de nosotros.

Me estiro y rápidamente supongo que dormir en una silla no es doloroso. Recuerdo porque estaba durmiendo aquí y miro hacia arriba para ver a Peeta y a Elle cubiertos y aun sonando dormidos. Ella se ve como si no se hubiese movido un centímetro y por las formas de sus brazos, él tiene una garre de muerte en ella.

- ¿Sabe UD. Si nos detendremos pronto? – pregunta Quinn. No lo he visto mucho desde que partimos. Él y Noah han pasado la mayoría de su tiempo en el cuarto de Finnick y Annie jugando videojuegos.

- Yo… - sueno como si tengo un sapo en mi garganta, lo cual los hace reír – No lo sé, pero lo averiguaré. Estoy segura que Uds. tienen hambre. Sólo creo, después de la primera parada, estaremos alojándonos en hoteles la mayor parte del tiempo.

- ¡Si! – Quinn levanta su puño.- Chicos, los hoteles son tan increíbles y te traen toda la comida que quieras. A papá tampoco le importa si salto sobre la cama.

- Si que lo hago. Solo que nunca te atrape haciéndolo.

La cabeza de Quinn vuela alrededor. No estoy segura si él está en problemas o no. Peeta le da un guiño, causando que Quinn sonría tan amplio que enseña su diente faltante.

- ¿Cómo la despertaron?

- Así.

Antes de que pueda decir algo, Peyton golpea a Elle tan fuerte que ella comienza a llorar. Peeta se levanta y aleja a Elle de Peyton furiosamente. Tiro de Peyton hacia un lado.

- ¿Qué sucede contigo? – Estoy tratando de mirar a Peyton, pero no puedo alejar mis ojos de Peeta y Elle. Él la está sosteniendo, sobando su espalda donde su hermana la golpeó.

Ella cruza los brazos y mira hacia otro lado.

- ¿Qué está pasando aquí? ¿Ustedes piensan que estamos viajando con un zoológico? – dice Finnick.

Él y Annie se unen a nuestro circo a primeras horas de la mañana. Annie toma a Elle de Peeta, quien no luce feliz. Finnick despeina el cabello de Noah y Quinn mientras Peyton llama mi atención. Tomo su mano en la mía y la llevo por el pasillo hacia mi pequeño camarote. Quien quiera que dijera que estar viajando en un autobús de gira era fácil, estaba muy equivocado. Nuestros cuartos son apenas lo suficientemente amplios para acomodar una cama doble y una de nuestras literas tiene dos hombres adultos en ella.

- ¿Qué esta pasando Peyton? ¿Por que le pegaste a tu hermana?

- Lo siento.

- Esa no es respuesta suficiente y tú sabes que no está bien golpear.

- Elle me golpea

- Peyton….

- ¡No! Siempre te pones de su lado. Ella me golpea todo el tiempo, y tú no haces nada al respecto porque ella es tu favorita y yo era la favorita de papá y el se ha ido, así que no tengo a nadie. – Grita con todos sus pulmones, lo suficientemente fuerte para que cada uno en el autobús la oiga. Tiene lágrimas recorriéndole su rostro. La alcanzo, pero ella golpea mi mano. No quiere que la toque.

La puerta se abre. Finnick está parado ahí. Él me mira y luego a Peyton. La recoge y la sostiene en sus brazos. Un momento después, su puerta se cierra. Salgo y trato de escuchar, pero él está susurrándole. Puedo escucharla llorar y no puedo hacer nada al respecto.

No puedo consolar a ninguna de mis niñas.

Annie envuelve sus brazos a mi alrededor, manteniéndome cerca.

- Nos detendremos pronto. Todo el mundo se siente apretado y no están acostumbrados a estar enjaulados por tanto tiempo. Ella estará bien.

- ¿Qué si no lo está?

- Entonces lo averiguaremos y partiremos desde ahí. Tal vez las niñas necesitan ver a un terapeuta o algo cuando volvamos. Es posible que ellas quieran hablar con alguien que no sea su mamá.

- Elle tuvo una pesadilla anoche. Ni siquiera la escuché llorar, Peeta lo hizo. Él fue y la levantó, y cuando traté de tomarla, ella no quiso alejarse de él. Se quedo dormido en su silla con mi bebé envuelta en sus brazos y todo lo que pude hacer fue sentarme y mirar a otro hombre sostener a la hija de Gale.

Annie me empuja hacia atrás y me mira, sus manos descansando gentilmente en mis mejillas.

- Gale hubiera aprobado a Peeta, Katniss. Deberías darle una oportunidad.

Ella se aleja, sin esperar respuesta, pero se la doy de todas maneras.

- No puedo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o**

**Mmm...momento difícil con las niñas, supongo que debe ser normal para el problema que enfrentan, no ha de ser nada fácil y si... las cosas son como lo dijo Peyton y se volverán a repetir mas adelante, pero cuando Gale vivía, Peyton miraba partidos con él, se ponía camisetas de fútbol, etc. Le encantaba pasar tiempo con su papá, mientras Elle, era mas como Katniss, mucho mas femenina, siempre de bonitos vestidos y hebillas en el pelo, jugando a maquillarse y a modelar.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Tiempo de contestar guest:**

**hoolie hutch:** por supuesto que no, tardaré un poco mas, pero iré sacando los capis y a medida que lo haga los subiré. Espero te haya gustado este. Nos leemos y gracias por escribirme!

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

_- ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mío?_

_- Porque dormimos juntos y quede embarazada._

_- No es posible. No bebo tanto así puedo evitar situaciones como esta. Siempre envuelvo mi paquete. Tu niño no es mío. _

_- Esto lo es._

_- ¿Esto? ¿No sabes lo que diste a luz?_

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	5. Chapter 5MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hoy llega antes el capi. Se que es un poco corto, pero estimo, espero y quiero subir otro esta semana, asíq ue no desesperen. Que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 5**

**PEETA**

Tengo mi rutina en el día de una presentación. Este comienza con una carrera en el parque más cercano, lejos del hotel y de los constantes mimos. Este era siempre desaprobado por Glimmer, pero siempre me ayudó a mantener la cabeza despejada. Ella siempre estaba preocupada de que traería a algunas groupies. La manera en que lo veo, si ellas podían mantenerse al corriente conmigo, ellas merecían regresar y pasar el rato.

Después de mi carrera, busco una cafetería local y tomo una taza y camino de regreso al hotel. Le sigue el desayuno, luego una ducha antes de dirigirme hacia la sede para el ensayo. Una rutina muy mundana, cuando piensas en ello.

Cuando despierto en la comodidad de un edredón de plumas y sábanas de algodón egipcio con Quinn roncando mi lado, sé que mi rutina puede permanecer igual.

Puedo levantarme y hacer las mismas cosas que he hecho una y otra vez, o puedo cambiar. La pregunta es, ¿cuánto necesito cambiar antes de que ella me note? Veo la manera en que ella mira mis tatuajes. Ella definitivamente no mira a Finnick de esa manera, solo a mí. No sé por qué, pero quiero cambiarlo.

Había planeado hablar con ella la noche pasada cuando llegamos. Pensando en llamarla para hacerla entrar en una tina caliente con alguna excusa, pero nada de lo que se me ocurrió fue plausible. Casi acabé tan bajo como para traer a Annie en mi descabellado plan, pero sabía que me estaba buscando problemas.

En su lugar, me paré fuera de mi puerta y la observé abrir la suya. Ella me miró brevemente antes de que la pesada puerta nos separase, el ruidoso sonido metálico sellando mi destino una vez más.

Miro fijamente en el techo, preguntándome si puedo contar las pequeñas partículas antes de que Quinn se despierte y exija el desayuno. El problema con esta lógica es que mis ojos se desenfocan antes de que pueda incluso contar pasado los cinco.

Apúntenme otro fracaso.

…

Tiro las sabanas y me dirijo hacia la ducha. Debería volver a mis viejos hábitos.

Annie podría vigilar a Quinn, o la camarera en el piso podría escucharlo si algo estuviera mal. Él tiene la edad suficiente para quedarse en la habitación por sí mismo por una hora y él tiene un celular. Un simple texto de mi parte diciendo que estoy saliendo a correr no lo haría asustarse. Aunque, despertarse y darse cuenta que no estoy aquí lo haría. La última cosa que quiero para él es hacerlo enojar o para Katniss descubrir que lo dejé solo. Esa no es la imagen que necesito darle de mí.

Me meto a la ducha y abro el agua. El frío golpea contra mi piel; me paro ahí tomando el castigo, por qué, no lo sé. Tal vez esta es mi consecuencia por desear una mujer que claramente no me desea. Tal vez estas pistas que estoy viendo son el trabajo de mi visión nublada y demencial. Ella probablemente me tira dagas cada vez que me volteo.

Me muevo más debajo del rocío cuando el agua se calienta. Cubriéndome de espuma de jabón, froto mi cuerpo. Encuentro un punto desnudo en mi brazo y pienso acerca de tomar una cita por algo de tinta. Una visión de Katniss se dispara ante mis ojos, piel desnuda con su cabello oscuro cayendo sobre sus hombros. Ella está parándose ahí, su mano trazando su cadera. Ahí hay tinta, un delicado diseño de lirios expandiéndose por sus caderas hasta su espalda. Si el pensar en ella teniendo tinta me despierta, no sé qué haré si ella alguna vez consigue una.

Me desmayaría si me fuera permitido verlo.

Moriría si me fuera permitido tocarlo.

Cuando regreso en la habitación, Quinn está despierto y hojeando por los canales. Él me sonríe antes de volver a la televisión. Él pronto tendrá ocho y comenzará el tercer grado. No puedo creer que en algún momento solía sostenerlo mientras él dormía. Ahora, él está creciendo tanto, que no puedo seguirle el ritmo.

— ¿Quieres ver dibujos animados? — Quinn palmea el sitio junto a él en la cama. Él me hace un guiño antes de que comience a reír.

No puedo evitar reírme. No por él, pero con él. Él hace todo mejor en mi vida. Tomo el lugar a su lado, colocando mi brazo alrededor de él. Él se acomoda contra mi pecho. Descanso mi cabeza encima de la suya y miro sus programas matutinos.

Desde que nos mudamos a Beaumont, él se ha ajustado tan bien. Estoy seguro que echa de menos a su tutor, pero me gusta la idea de él subiéndose en el autobús todas las mañanas y sentándose en un salón de clases. No sé cómo es hacerle el almuerzo y ayudarlo a ponerse la mochila, juntos. Él necesita estar con niños de su edad y no depender de mi o de la televisión para el entretenimiento. Me gusta la relación que ha desarrollado con Noah, quien ha tomado algún rol de hermano mayor con Quinn. Si no lo supiera mejor, diría que las cosas se están viendo alentadoras para nosotros, excepto para mí en el departamento del amor. Parece que estoy siguiendo tras alguien que no quiere tener nada que ver conmigo.

…

_Me sobresalto al despertarme por el sonido del golpeteo. Mi triste trasero camina sin prisa hacia la puerta. Ni siquiera estoy seguro que hora es, pero el sol está ardiendo por las ventanas enfrente de mi habitación. Debería recordar cerrarlas antes de ir a la cama. El golpeteo vuelve otra vez, más fuerte esta vez. Me sobo mi cabeza, halándome mi cabello. Necesito un corte, se está volviendo muy largo._

_— Ya voy — grito fuerte cuando el golpe ofensivo vuelve._

_Deshago la cadena y el cerrojo de seguridad. Uno nunca puede estar seguro en Los Ángeles. Abro la puerta a un lindo pequeño paquete. Ella es alta y delgada. Su cabello tirado atrás en una apretada cola de pony._

_Mis ojos se desvían hacia abajo, sus ojos escondidos detrás de sus lentes oscuros. Sus labios están pintados en rojo negro y me pregunto cuanto me llevaría quitar esa horrible basura de ellos._

_Ella está usando una apretada camiseta negra con 4225 West en el frente. Lindo, he abierto la puerta a una groupie. Glimmer va a tener un día ajetreado con ésta. Continúo mi vista, sus jeans apretados acentúan su pequeña balanceante figura._

_Ella descansa una mano en su cadera y suspira._

_— ¿Esto es pesado, me puedes dejar entrar? — Miro hacia su otra mano, está llevando algún tipo de artilugio grande y está haciendo ruido._

_— ¿Te conozco?_

_— Claro que sí — dice ella con tanta confianza que empuja la puerta más amplia, permitiéndole ingresar._

_Mientras ella ingresa, noto que el artilugio está en realidad llevando un bebe. Esta chica trajo a su niño a mi casa. Desde luego espero que no le dijera que haría de niñero. Sé que estaba bebido la noche pasada, pero muy seguro que me acordaría ofreciéndome a cambiar pañales._

_La sigo dentro en la sala. Ella se sienta abajo en el sofá y deja a su bebé en la silla en el suelo. Me paro, lejos de ella, contra la pared, aún no seguro si conozco a esta mujer._

_— ¿Te acuerdas de mí?_

_Niego con mi cabeza._

_— No, probablemente no. Estabas muy borracho._

_— No estaba borracho — digo en respuesta de su declaración. Esa es la única cosa que me enorgullece de mí mismo, no beberme hasta el aturdimiento. Las personas hacen estúpidas decisiones cuando ellos han estado bebiendo._

_— Bueno, lo estuviste esa noche._

_— ¿Cuál es tu nombre? — Estoy dándome cuenta rápidamente que he cometido un error dejándola entrar a mi casa._

_— Delly._

_— ¿Delly qué?_

_— Cartwritgh, Delly Cartwritgh. Nos conocimos hace diez meses._

_No soy estúpido. Puedo hacer los cálculos. Sé que toma nueve meses para hacer un bebe._

_— Parece que has estado ocupada desde que nos conocimos. — Este comentario causa que ella se quite los lentes de sol de los ojos. Si las miradas mataran, estaría muerto ahora mismo y ella estaría limpiando mi cuenta bancaria._

_— Nos conocimos diez meses atrás luego de uno de tus espectáculos. Estaba en la parte trasera y fuimos al bar. Te compré una bebida y me trajiste aquí._

_— De acuerdo. — No estoy seguro que más decir. Solo puedo imaginarme que sucedió cuando volvimos aquí y es triste decirlo, pero no fue memorable._

_— De todas formas, esto... — Ella apunta a la silla en el piso — . Es tuyo._

_Las dos últimas palabras colgaron en el aire. La escuché alto y claro. No necesito que lo repita. La miro a ella y a la silla. El bebé está cubierto en su mayoría, excepto por su rostro. No sé si es un niño o una niña. Realmente no me importa. Esta polluela está loca. Siempre envuelvo mi paquete._

_— ¿Qué te hace pensar que es mío?_

_— Porque dormimos juntos y quedé embarazada._

_— No es posible. No bebo tanto así puedo evitar situaciones como esta. Siempre envuelvo mi paquete. Tu niño no es mío._

_— Esto lo es._

_— ¿Esto? ¿No sabes lo que diste a luz?_

_Ella rueda los ojos y coloca sus manos en sus caderas. La miro, no dispuesto a ceder. Su teléfono suena. Lo saca y lo mira, sonriendo. ¿Cómo puede estar sonriendo? Esto no es una cosa para sonreír. Ella está culpándome de su error. Ella mete su teléfono y me mira._

_— Escucha. Estuve loca por ti. Fui a tu presentación, me metí en la parte trasera y te conocí. Te compré una bebida y terminamos aquí. Estoy segura que eres lo suficientemente inteligente para darte cuenta._

…

— ¿En qué estás pensando, papá?

Pestañeo un par de veces, preguntándome porque estaba recordando el día en que él vino a mí.

— No mucho, compañero. Probablemente deberíamos irnos. — Él asiente y sale de la cama. Lo observo mientras él se mueve alrededor de la habitación con facilidad.

Él está acostumbrado a esta vida y como que odio esto para él.

Llegamos al lugar a tiempo para la prueba de sonido. El artista que está abriendo para nosotros termina mientras llegamos. El chico sacude nuestras manos, alardea sobre nuestra música y se va sin cesar de hablar sobre lo agradecido que está.

Dejo a Finnick y a Katniss hablar con él, aunque quiero que Katniss venga conmigo. Le puedo mostrar cómo tocar la batería, mientras que ella se sienta en mi regazo. No me gusta lo que lleva puesto. Su falda es corta y su camiseta es una de las camisetas de nuestra banda.

Quiero romperla a pedazos así puedo tener lo que ella está escondiendo debajo y esa falda se vería bien en mi piso o arriba de su cintura.

Comienzo mi prueba de sonido, tocando unas cuantas canciones de nuestras primeras entradas así Haymitch puede darse cuenta de todo. Este será su primer gran concierto y quiero asegurarme de que vaya sin contratiempo.

Finnick finalmente se nos une en el escenario y comienza yendo por su lista de requerimientos. El canta el primer verso de cada canción en nuestra lista fija para esta noche. En su mayoría la prueba de sonido fue muy bien. Fue Haymitch a quien no le gustó la manera en que algunas de las canciones sonaron, pero los ajustes fueron hechos y terminamos a tiempo para que las puertas abrieran.

Salgo en frente y me registro con Darius en la mesa de mercaderías. No he tenido la oportunidad de ver todas las cosas que Katniss ordenó por nosotros para la presentación. Tenemos la habitual camiseta de la banda con nuestro nuevo álbum, llaveros, acolladores y cinco diferentes imágenes de mí, Finnick y MD. Esto es nuevo, usualmente solo ha estado Finnick en las imágenes, pero ahora estamos todos nosotros. Tengo que decir que me gusta que ella nos incluyera a MD y a mí.

Miro hacia arriba cuando mi nombre es llamado. Unas cuantas chicas comienzan a venir hacia mí, pero no son ellos quienes captan mi atención, es Katniss.

Ella está buscándome.

No puedo evitar sonreír de oreja a oreja mientras camino hacia ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola. Bueno, tienen capítulo antes, así que espero que me digan si les ha gustado.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Les dejo un pequeño adelanto:**

— Déjame ayudarte.

Tiro mi mano lejos debajo de la de Peeta. No sé cuándo se dobló para recoger los papeles, pero él me está mirando y me siento sonrojar.

— Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás. Aquí, Finn está buscando esto

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	6. Chapter 6MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

**Capítulo 6**

**Katniss**

Hoy debería tener un goteo intravenoso de café insertada dentro en mis venas. No sé si pueda hacer esto. Finnick hizo que todo sonara tan fácil y sin embargo aquí estoy cerca de saltar de un risco porque no tengo ni idea de lo que está sucediendo.

Al principio, cuando abrí la puerta del camerino, pensé que esto era normal.

Habiendo rosas rojas por todos lados. Estamos hablando de todas las superficies. Pensé que este lugar era simplemente agradable. Un poco exagerado, sí, pero sin embargo, un agradable lameculos.

Eso fue hasta que escuché el griterío, seguido por la rotura de un vaso. No he estado en una hogar violento. Mi padre idolatra a mi madre quien habría preferido colgar algo de su cuerpo a levantar su voz. Y Gale, nunca levantó su voz a menos que él estuviera gritándole a la televisión. Así que esta escalofriante sensación corriendo por mi espina dorsal es bastante desconcertante y honestamente, estoy un poco asustada y miedosa de abrir la puerta.

Respiro profundamente y trato de centrarme. Si es Peyton o Elle gritando en el otro lado de la puerta, puedo manejarlo en su mayor parte porque sé que está causando su confusión, pero Finnick... no puedo entenderlo.

La vista ante mí es angustia pura. Finnick está tirando jarrón tras jarrón contra la pared, una serie de maldiciones acompañan cada jarrón hecho añicos. Annie tiene sus manos alzadas pidiéndole que se detenga. Y yo... estoy parada en la habitación sin saber qué hacer.

Marvel corre por mi lado, caminando enfrente de Finnick y empujándolo en una silla.

Annie se apresura a él, llorando. Ella lo sostiene como si algo estuviera doliéndole a propósito.

— Katniss, ve y encuentra a Peeta — dice Marvel, pesadamente, claramente sin aliento.

Miro a Finnick y Annie; ninguno de ellos me está prestando atención y luego vuelvo a Marvel quien me señala que vaya. Me doy vuelta y salgo, sosteniendo mi portapapeles en mi pecho, mientras trato y averiguo dónde diablos puedo encontrar a Peeta.

Busco en el escenario. Le pregunto a Haymitch si él lo ha visto. Toco en la puerta de DeVon; él no está ahí. En el baño nada. Él no está en el camerino con los niños, pero

Quinn dice que a él le gusta ver lo que los fans están comprando. Lindo. Tomo el consejo de Quinn y finalmente me dirijo hacia la explanada y lo veo inmediatamente.

Uno no puede perderse el gorro de lana, sin importar de qué color sea, lo vería en cualquier lugar.

— Peeta — digo, no lo suficientemente alto. Creo que estoy esperando secretamente que no me escuchara y poder volver con Marvel y decirle que busque a Peeta él mismo, pero él se voltea, así como lo hacen las cabezas de las mujeres cerca de él. Él esta probablemente obteniendo sus números telefónicos para más tarde.

Él mantiene la cabeza gacha cuando camina hacia mí. Por un breve segundo quiero que levante la mirada así puedo ver sus ojos verdes. ¿O son azules? Sacudo mi cabeza. No puedo creer que no sepa eso de él. Eso es cruzar muchas líneas. No creo que alguna vez estaré lista para cruzar alguna línea, especialmente con él.

Peeta se detiene en frente mío. Sus manos están empujadas dentro de sus bolsillos de sus bermudas. Hoy él está usando botas de combate negro, ellas están desatadas y si él fuera Peyton estaría en mis rodillas tratando de amarrarlas por ella.

Su indescriptible camiseta negra acentúa sus definidos bíceps. Él no está hecho como

Gale. Gale era musculoso, siempre ejercitándose. Él no necesitaba flexionarse para enseñar sus músculos, ellos estaban ahí para que todos lo vieran. Gale nunca hubiera cubierto su cuerpo con tinta. No como Peeta. No puedo ver la piel de sus brazos sin ver la tinta. No, Peeta no es nada como Gale.

En el último momento, mira hacia arriba y desearía que no lo hubiera hecho porque ahora no sé qué decir. Sus ojos, son azul, un azul profundo hoy y están siendo eclipsados por sus largas pestañas rubias. No puedo mirarlo; cuando lo hago, no puedo pensar y necesito pensar.

Sacudo mi cabeza y froto mi sien.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunta y desearía que no lo hubiese hecho. No quiero que hable, no ahora.

— Marvel dijo que te buscara. No sé qué pasó, pero Finnick, él está enojado y tirando los jarrones contra la pared.

Peeta mira hacia abajo por el pasillo y devuelta a mí. Sé que está curioso, pero no tengo las respuestas para él. Honestamente nunca he visto a Finnick de esa forma y solamente leo a cerca de las divas y sus vestuarios. No esperé que Finnick fuese uno.

Peeta me propone ir, pero niego con mi cabeza. No lo quiero detrás de mí.

Entorpezco cuando él está cerca y no sé porque. Claramente no quiero tropezar con mi tacón en un paso y caerme de cara. Con mucho gusto caminaría detrás de él.

Y ahora que estoy detrás de él, deseo no estarlo. Estoy mirándolo fijamente. No puedo evitarlo. Una vez más el tatuaje en su pantorrilla está rogándome que lo mire.

Mi mente quiere saber qué es, pero mi boca definitivamente no va a preguntar. Si estas dos se pusieran en sincronía, con mucho gusto lo apreciaría.

Llegamos al camerino de ellos. Peeta no toca la puerta. Supongo que realmente él no lo necesita hacer, ¿de verdad? Él balancea la puerta abierta con un " ¿Qué diablos están haciendo? " explotando muy alto para mi gusto.

Marvel está inclinándose contra la pared, sacudiendo su cabeza. Finnick está sentado en una silla con Annie frotándole sus hombros. No estoy segura que estaría tocándolo si fuera ella, pero ahí está ella, parada al lado de su hombre.

— ¿Por qué hay rosas aquí? — Peeta está mirándome como si yo sé la respuesta. Me encojo de hombros y miro a todo el mundo en el cuarto.

— ¿Por qué agregaste rosas a la cláusula? ¿No te dije, sin flores? — Esta vez es Finnick hablando. Hay tanto veneno en su voz y por primera vez desde que comencé a trabajar para él, él es mi jefe y no mi mejor amigo. Él está enfadado y hostil. Su rostro esta rojo y sus sienes están latiendo. Sé cómo se siente.

— ¿Q... qué? — tartamudeo.

Marvel rueda sus ojos. Peeta solo me mira.

Finnick tira sus manos al cielo y salta de la silla, causando que Annie retroceda un poco.

— La cláusula, Katniss. ¿Por qué le agregaste flores?

— No lo hice.

— Déjame verlo. — Finnick acecha, sus pasos pesados y sólidos. Este es un diferente Finnick, este es Finnick Odair, el artista y no estoy segura de que me guste en este momento.

Sin embargo, hurgo en mi archivo, mirando la cláusula que faxeé antes de que nos pusiéramos en marcha. Mis archivos se caen, esparciendo mis papeles por todo el piso. Finnick suspira y comienza a murmurar una serie de maldiciones que traen lágrimas a mis ojos.

No lloraré en frente de él. Tengo el presentimiento que esto será mi mantra.

Me agacho sobre mis manos y rodillas y comienzo a reunir mis papeles. Ahora que ellos están puestos en desorden, no voy a ser capaz de encontrar nada. Mis manos están temblando terriblemente. Odio esto. ¿Porque de repente está siendo un idiota? Si Gale estuviera aquí, él patearía su trasero por gritarme.

…

_Gale empuja a Finnick contra el casillero. Annie grita antes de que me dé cuenta que está sucediendo. Estoy agarrando los brazos de Gale, pero es en vano. Él es demasiado fuerte para mí. Finnick no empuja devuelta. Está dejando que Gale lo sostenga ahí._

— _¿Qué carajos, hombre? — escupe Finnick._

— _No me vengas con que carajos, tu rata bastarda. Te vi gritándole._

— _Se lo merecía. Ese comentario le ganó a Finnick otro golpe contra el casillero._

— _Bebé, vamos, déjalo ir. No es gran cosa — supliqué._

— _¿Te gritó?_

— _Sí, pero..._

— _No peros, nadie te grita, excepto yo._

_Empujo a Gale tan fuerte como puedo, causando que pierda su agarre en Finnick quien fácilmente se desliza lejos. _

— _¿Qué demonios? ¿Solo tú puedes gritarme? ¿Eso es lo que piensas Gale Hawthorne? — Lo empujo otra vez y otra vez. Mis pequeñas manos apalean en su pecho. _

_Gale mira a Finnick que tiene su cara enterrada en el cuello de Annie. Yo sé que él se está riendo, puedo verlo sacudirla._

— _Yo no quise decir eso, nena. Vamos, sabes que nunca te grito a ti. _

— _No puedo creer que estuvieras dispuesto a golpear a Finnick..._

— _Oye, él pudo haberme tenido contra el armario, pero no había manera de que conseguiría algo de mí. Gale mira a Finnick y sacude su cabeza. Yo, no estoy tan feliz en este mismo momento. _

_Me doy vuelta y camino hacia mi casillero, dejando al gigante idiota parado en el vestíbulo._

_Gale pone su mano en mi casillero antes de que lo abra._

— _Vamos, nena — susurra en mis oídos mientras gentilmente me presiona contra la puerta cerrada. No puedo creer que la pelea lo encienda. Puedo sentirlo y tanto como quiero ignorarlo, saca tanto deseo de mí. — Lamento haber dicho esa estúpida cosa. Voy a recompensártela._

— _¿Cómo?_

— _Umm... ¿Cómo crees?_

…

Eso es todo lo que necesito, pensar en Gale para que las lágrimas comiencen.

Me limpio furiosamente el rostro, miedosa de mostrar debilidad en este intenso momento.

La última cosa que necesito es a Finnick sentirse culpable porque no puedo hacer mi trabajo apropiadamente.

— Déjame ayudarte.

Tiro mi mano lejos debajo de la de Peeta. No sé cuándo se dobló para recoger los papeles, pero él me está mirando y me siento sonrojar.

— Estoy bien.

— No, no lo estás. Aquí, Finnick está buscando esto.

Asiento y me paro, entregando a Finnick el papel que él pidió. Él niega con su cabeza y desmigaja el papel en sus manos. Él rueda la cabeza, cuello y hombros antes de mirarme.

— Lamento haberte gritado. Claramente el lugar se jodió.

Él tira la pelota de papel y sale como una tormenta del camerino. Miro con los ojos abiertos a Annie, quien lo persigue. Marvel lo sigue, dejando solo a Peeta, un cuarto increíblemente desordenado y yo.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

Peeta aclara su garganta.

— A Finnick no le gustan las flores en el cuarto de camerinos. Glimm lo hizo una vez y él se cabreó. Tiene algo que ver con ella, creo. No estoy muy seguro, pero es por eso que la cláusula es muy importante.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunto. Mi espalda aún lo está enfrentando. Es muy fácil hablar de esta manera.

— Porque, si has puesto flores en la cláusula, él te tendría que despedir.

— ¿Así como así?

Peeta parece enfrente de mí como magia. Ni siquiera lo escuché moverse.

¿Cómo una persona que está usando botas de combate no hace ningún ruido cuando camina?

Él se encoje de hombros y busca tocarme, porqué, no lo sé, tal vez tengo cabello pegándose a mi rostro. De cualquier forma, me muevo antes de que sus dedos puedan tocarme. Él deja caer su mano y su mirada, escogiendo en su lugar mirar al piso.

— Me gustaría pensar que él no lo haría porque te ama, pero nunca lo he visto encolerizarse así tampoco. Quizás algo más lo desencadenó. Aunque eso no importa.

— ¿No? ¿No crees que el que me despida importe? — pregunto incrédula —. Mi trabajo me importa. Tengo dos niñas para cuidar y una casa que mantener. Necesito este trabajo.

Peeta da un paso más cerca. Suficiente cerca que estamos respirando el mismo aire. Tan cerca que si me muevo un poco, él estará tocándome.

— No dejaré que te despida.

Esta vez cuando me alcanza para tocarme, no me muevo. Sus dedos empujan mi cabello detrás de mí oreja, causando escalofríos en cascada abajo por mi espalda.

Él suspira y se mueve lejos sin decir nada más. Salto un poco cuando la puerta se cierra, dejándome sola con mis galopantes pensamientos en lo que acaba de suceder.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo**

**El capi de ayer fue corto, demasiado para mi gusto, así que aquí va otro. A ver que les parece este.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — le pregunto. No me gusta la forma en que le habló a Katniss. Sí, estar de gira es estresante, pero esta vez se supone que es para divertirnos. Se supone que les debemos demostrar a nuestras familias como es nuestra vida fuera de casa. Tratar a Katniss como si hubiese hecho algo malo, va a hacer que quiera renunciar, y no puedo permitir eso.

Finnick me mira con impaciencia y una mirada acusadora. Sacude la cabeza y se frota las manos por la cara antes de dejar escapar un grito de frustración. La única cosa que previene a todo el mundo de escucharlo es el hecho de que DeVon está en el escenario.

— No puedo creer que le grité así a Katniss.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	7. Chapter 7MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola. Les explicaré un poco el tema de las flores dentro de este capítulo, pero antes les diré por las dudas qe no quede claro quien es que esta historia viene de "Forever my girl". En esta historia, Finnick se aleja de su pueblo para probar suerte con la música, y le va muy bien y es gracias a su manager: "Moreno entertainment"; sin embargo, el dueño de Moreno... tiene una hija, que se enomora de Finnick y busca tener algo con él (cosa que consigue eventualmente), pero esta chcia no tiene los patitos en fila, le falla un poco y comienza a hacer cosas un poco locas, entre ellas el tema de las flores. **

**Ya no las aburro mas, solo quería que quedara claro. Las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo-**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Capítulo 7**

**Peeta**

La toqué.

Me dejó tocarla.

Y me detuve.

¿Por qué me detengo?

No tengo ni idea.

Mis pasos son pesados. Mis oídos laten mientras me alejo de ella. Cada fibra de mi ser me dice que vuelva. Que vuelva a esa habitación y sostenga su mano. Un simple roce de mis dedos contra los suyos sería suficiente. No estoy pidiendo mucho.

Aunque sé que lo estoy. Ella no está lista. Puede que nunca esté lista.

¿Eso es algo con lo que pueda vivir? Tal vez, no lo sé. Nunca me he sentido así.

Todo lo que sé, es que tocarla en ese breve momento, con su pelo deslizándose a lo largo de mis nudillos y la mirada en sus ojos cuando lo hice, me hizo sentir como si pudiera hacer cualquier cosa, y todo porque ella no se alejó, no miró hacia otro lado. Se quedó, permitiéndome una pieza de sí misma, y ahora, ese momento quemará en mi memoria hasta que pueda hacerlo de nuevo.

Cuando encuentro a Finnick, él está paseando.

— ¿Qué demonios fue eso? — le pregunto. No me gusta la forma en que le habló a Katniss. Sí, estar de gira es estresante, pero esta vez se supone que es para divertirnos. Se supone que les debemos demostrar a nuestras familias como es nuestra vida fuera de casa. Tratar a Katniss como si hubiese hecho algo malo, va a hacer que quiera renunciar, y no puedo permitir eso.

Finnick me mira con impaciencia y una mirada acusadora. Sacude la cabeza y se frota las manos por la cara antes de dejar escapar un grito de frustración. La única cosa que previene a todo el mundo de escucharlo es el hecho de que DeVon está en el escenario.

— No puedo creer que le grité así a Katniss.

— ¿Qué fue eso?

— Es Glimm de nuevo.

— Me di cuenta, pero esto no es culpa de Katniss. Ella no sabe nada acerca de las cosas que solía hacer Glimm, y si lo hacía, seguramente no las haría sin preguntarnos antes.

— Lo sé. — Finnick se mueve hacia la pared y se inclina hacia atrás —. ¿Recuerdas ese primer concierto que tuvimos? Dios, abrimos la puerta y allí estaban, cada centímetro cuadrado estaba cubierto.

— Recuerdo.

…

— _¿Qué es todo esto? _

— _Estoy detrás de Finnick y MD, examinando la habitación. Sabíamos que cuando firmáramos con Moreno Entertainment íbamos a tener un tratamiento de estrella, pero esto puede ser exagerado —. ¿Pedimos esto?_

_Finnick se da la vuelta y nos mira, los dos sacudimos la cabeza. Soy un chico. Las cosas simples me divierten. Definitivamente no necesito un cuarto lleno de rosas... de hecho, hay tantas que no puedo ver los muebles._

— _Glimm pensó que sería un buen detalle — dice Moreno. Es un hombre de baja estatura, regordete. El tipo me recuerda a un gángster, siempre llevando un sombrero que cubre su calva cabeza. Nunca, sin un cigarro colgando de su boca, a pesar de que jamás vi que lo encendiera. Mira a Finnick y guiña._

— _No creo que nos guste — dice Finnick, MD y yo asentimos. No soy un tipo de flores. _

_Quiero decir, le envío a mi mamá, pero no puedo decir que quiero que estén apestando mi espacio. La habitación parece una funeraria y para completar una roja. Rosas rojas cubren cada centímetro disponible, dejando apenas espacio para que nosotros nos sentemos._

— _¿Podemos ir a otro lado, señor Moreno? Esto no es nosotros — le digo._

_El Sr. Moreno frota su voluminoso vientre. _

— _Pero mi Glimm hizo esto para ti, Finnick. Ella dijo que te gustaría._

_Oigo a Finnick suspirar. Se pellizca el puente de la nariz y niega con la cabeza. _

— _4225 West no necesita o no quiere esto. ¿Podemos, por favor, hacer que se lo lleven o ir a otra habitación?_

_El Sr. Moreno le da palmaditas en la espalda a Finnick. Él no nos presta atención a nosotros. Quiero decir, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo? Finnick es el talento detrás de la banda. Solo soy un humilde baterista de una banda casera al que se le pidió venir a tocar con él cuando firmó y MD se unió después de responder a un anuncio en el periódico. Para Moreno Entertainment, Finnick es su premio._

— _Mi Glimm hizo esto especialmente para ti, Finnick, creo que te gustaría aceptar su regalo._

— _Señor Moreno, con el debido respeto a usted y a Glimm, esta habitación se supone que es un lugar para que nosotros nos relajemos antes de salir a tocar. Sé que es eso para mí, y estoy suponiendo que también para Peeta y JD, y no podemos centrarnos en esta habitación cuando el fuerte perfume de las flores está tratando de matarnos._

_El Sr. Moreno se ríe, su vientre saltando de arriba a abajo mientras su sonrisa amenazante continúa. Finnick nos mira, los dos nos encojemos de hombros. No sabemos lo que está pasando, pero por el sonido del señor Moreno, no nos va a gustar el resultado._

— _Finnick, eres joven y nuevo en todo esto. Es mejor que me dejes decidir lo que te gusta y no te gusta. Glimm solo está tratando de mostrar su aprecio y hacer que te sientas cómodo. Te sugiero que la recompenses amablemente._

_El Sr. Moreno se va y nos deja en medio de la roja sala funeraria. No hay ningún lugar para que nos sentemos, y mucho menos colgar nuestros abrigos. MD comienza a caminar alrededor, sacando las cartas de cada ramo._

"_Buena suerte, Finnick. Con amor, Glimm"._

"_Eres el mejor, Finnick. Con amor, Glimm"._

"_Vas a estar increíble, Finnick. Con amor, Glimm"._

— _Amigo, ¿te acostaste con ella? — pregunté. Finnick niega con la cabeza._

— _No, y tal vez ese es el problema. Rechacé sus avances. Solo quiero que las cosas sean profesionales y ganar nuestro camino a la cima._

— _Sí, bueno, creo que Glimm está dejando muy claro que el camino a la cima es follar con ella — dice MD mientras baja las tarjetas en el suelo._

_Finnick empieza a recoger los jarrones y los traslada a la esquina. Los amontona uno encima del otro, rompiendo las flores que están debajo. MD y yo le seguimos y pronto tenemos una cantidad mínima de espacio para sentarnos._

— _Me ocuparé de ello — Eso es lo último que dice Finnick antes de empezar a repasar la lista de canciones._

…

Hemos estado por este camino antes de las primeras etapas, justo después de que firmáramos con Moreno Entertainment. Finnick y yo éramos tan nuevos en este lado de la industria, que no sabíamos qué esperar. MD dijo que su padre era una total diva cuando se trataba de su camerino, pero nunca a este extremo.

¿Quién hace eso? Oh bien, Glimm porque está totalmente desquiciada.

— Katniss es tu amiga y la conoces mejor que yo, pero lo que pasó allí, no puedes dejar que vea ese tipo de ira. Ella no tiene ni idea de lo que ha hecho mal y está aprendiendo a mover las cuerdas aquí. Nosotros la contratamos sin ninguna experiencia así que...

— Me ocuparé de ello.

La última vez que Finnick dijo eso, Glimm se puso peor.

Beso a Quinn en la frente y despeino el pelo Noah. Elle me mira con sus grandes ojos grises idénticos a los de su madre, y sonríe. Desde su pesadilla, me sigue a todas partes. No me estoy quejando. Cualquier hombre querría tener a una hermosa morena tras de él todo el tiempo. Me gustaría que fuera su madre, pero no soy exigente. No estoy seguro de qué hacer con Elle. Besos en la frente, está fuera de cuestión; y despeinarle el pelo, es una cosa de chicos, pero por su expresión, sé que está esperando algo. Doy un paso adelante y me arrodillo frente a ella.

— ¿Vas a ver el espectáculo?

— Ujum, en la gran TV. — Elle señala la televisión en la que los niños están jugando. Espero que Quinn y Noah apaguen el juego, solo un poco para que las niñas puedan ver el concierto.

— Cuando lance mis palillos en el aire, será la señal de que estoy pensando en ti,

¿de acuerdo? No quiero echar a perder tu pelo como lo hice con Noah.

— ¿No quieres darme un beso aquí? — Se golpea en la frente. Asiento con la cabeza y me inclino dándole un rápido beso en dónde su dedo está. Se ríe, lo que hace retumbar mi corazón.

— ¿Y yo qué? — pregunta Peyton.

Coloco mi dedo índice en el labio superior y pretendo pensar.

— Cuando golpee los dos palos, será cuando esté pensando en ti.

— Lo que sea — dice mientras se levanta. Elle y yo vemos como Peyton se sienta junto a Noah, quien se mueve un poco más cerca de ella. Tiene suerte de que tenga a Noah, porque en este momento, creo que él y Finnick son sus personas favoritas.

— Es tan mala — susurra Elle.

— Ella simplemente está molesta, cariño. Va a mejorar.

Me levanto y dejo la habitación de los niños. No me preocupo mucho por Quinn, pero los demás, no están acostumbrados a pasar el rato por sí solos en una habitación, durante un par de horas. Sé que Annie y Katniss, además de nuestro personal de seguridad, verificaran cómo están, pero Peyton me preocupa. Si Noah no le está prestando atención, ¿quién puede decir si ella se quedará donde se supone que tiene que estar?

El público es ruidoso, cantando West. Finnick y MD están esperándome de pie en la apertura del escenario. Siempre soy el último en llegar ya que no quiero dejar a Quinn antes de tener que hacerlo. Estoy detrás de ellos mientras vemos a nuestro equipo afinar los instrumentos, asegurándose de que todo este perfecto. Esta es la mejor parte, la anticipación. El público es cada vez más salvaje, porque saben que es hora.

Encuentro una abertura en la cortina y echo un vistazo. Este lugar es pequeño; un antiguo coliseo que quedo en pie cuando uno más grande fue construido para mayor capacidad de multitudes, pero es perfecto para pequeños espectáculos como el nuestro.

Pensé que cuando Finnick se mudara a Beaumont la vida de banda iba a ser diferente y, sinceramente, no quería eso. Sí, quería una vida más normal para Quinn, pero no estaba dispuesto a renunciar a mi pasión. Afortunadamente, Finnick se sintió de la misma manera. Me esfuerzo por esto. Lo necesito.

Ella está detrás de mí. Puedo sentirla. Si me inclino hacia atrás, estaremos tocándonos. Me pregunto si se da cuenta de lo cerca que está de mí. Estoy tentado a dejar caer mi mano a un lado y buscar sus dedos, en todo caso, solo para rozarnos y darme la suficiente sacudida para que me dure durante mi turno.

Las luces se apagan y esa es nuestra señal. Soy el primero que sale, pero no me muevo. No quiero dejar el espacio que comparto con Katniss. Finnick pone su cabeza hacia atrás y gira el cuello. Él está listo. Sé que debo moverme.

— Buena suerte, Peeta — dice ella. No estoy seguro de cómo puedo oírla por encima de la multitud, pero lo hago. Siento la más pequeña presión en la espalda. Me giro un poco y la miro. Ella nos permite un breve contacto visual antes de alejarse. Eso es suficiente para impulsarme a la acción. Paso rápidamente a MD y Finnick, los dos me golpean en la espalda, giro a la izquierda y cuento mis pasos. Uno, dos, tres, cuatro y giro a la derecha. Otros cinco y estoy sentado en mi taburete. Me doy la vuelta una vez más antes de sacar los palillos de mi bolsillo trasero.

Golpeo los platillos y la multitud ruge. Incluso a través de la oscuridad sé que MD y Finnick están en el escenario esperando a que tome la iniciativa. Alzo los brazos por encima de mi cabeza y golpeo los palos para una cuenta de cinco. Mis palos golpean en la batería de abajo y las luces se encienden. Los aficionados gritan mientras Finnick y MD comienza sus riffs.

Es pura magia.

Mis brazos están adoloridos. Mi camiseta esta empapada en sudor. Mis pies golpean la docena de botellas de agua que están desordenadas en el piso alrededor de mi batería. Los aficionados siguen cantando, a pesar de que hemos hecho tres repeticiones. Soy el último en salir del escenario. En el camino, no le prestó atención a la gente de la forma en que Finnick y MD lo hacen. Me deslizo fuera tan silenciosamente como puedo. Estoy segundos detrás del telón cuando las luces se encienden. El gemido de la gente es fuerte y no puedo evitar levantar internamente mi puño. Incluso sin Moreno Entretainment , todavía lo tenemos.

Abro la puerta a la habitación de los niños y Quinn salta a mis brazos. Un pedazo de mí morirá cuando él sea demasiado grande para hacer esto. Ahora mismo, envuelvo los brazos alrededor de mi niño y joder, le doy un abrazo, porque él todavía quiere esto.

— Estuviste impresionante, papá.

— Gracias, amigo.

Lo coloqué abajo, pero él no salió de mi lado. Está cansado. Que puedo decir. Llevará un tiempo para que se adapte a nuestras largas noches. Estoy agradecido de que estamos haciendo esta gira durante el verano, porque estoy listo para que él tenga la experiencia escolar tal y como yo lo hice, a excepción de las partes que no me gustaban.

Frías manos se sujetan alrededor de mi pierna. Miro hacia abajo para encontrar a Elle mirándome. Le sonrío, solo para ser recompensado con la sonrisa más grande que he visto nunca. ¿Quién sabía que después de una noche de insomnio seríamos amigos? Me agacho para estar al nivel de ella. Quinn se para derecho, mi mano se sitúa en la parte posterior de su pierna para que pueda más o menos sostenerme. Estoy demasiado cansado para confiarme en que no me caeré.

— Te vi tirar muchas veces tus palos.

— ¿En serio? ¿Te acuerdas de que lo estaba haciendo para ti?

Elle asiente.

— A Peyton no le importó. Ella no vio el espectáculo.

— Está bien. Tal vez ella va a verlo la próxima vez.

Miro a Peyton, quien está de pie en la esquina con los brazos cruzados sobre el pecho. Levanta la mirada con el rostro sereno, cuando la puerta se abre de nuevo. Noah corre hacia Finnick y Annie, Elle saluda a su mamá. No me pasa desapercibido que ninguna de las chicas corre hacia ella. Puedo ver la angustia en su rostro. Quiero tomarla entre mis brazos y decirle que todo va a estar bien, pero estaría cruzando tantas líneas que sé que ella no está preparada. En cambio, hago lo único sobre lo que sé, tengo un poco de poder.

— Creo que tu madre te extraña. Tal vez deberías ir a verla — le susurró al oído de Elle.

Elle mira a Katniss y dice:

— ¿Eso crees?

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Sí, creo que sí.

Elle se va y se lanza a los brazos de Katniss. Me levanto agarrando la mano de Quinn en la mía y viendo a Katniss, ofreciéndole mis más sinceras disculpas. Quiero ayudarla, pero no estoy seguro si puedo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, espero que les haya gustado. Se que la cosa viene lenta, pero ya falta un poco menos para que estos dos avancen, tengan paciencia. Espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Sí lo está. Simplemente no quiero ser despedida.

Finnick sonríe.

— No podría despedirte ni aunque quisiera.

— Sí, ¿y eso por qué?

Mira alrededor y sus ojos aterrizan en Peeta, quien está hablado con los chicos no muy lejos de nosotros.

— Él me mataría.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	8. Chapter 8MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Buenas! Por aquí retomando las actualizaciones. Creo que hoy actualizaré las tres historias. Esa al menos es la intención. Así que las dejo con el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 8**

**Katniss**

Cuando la banda tomó el bis final, sentí que no podía respirar. Mientras los chicos abandonaban el escenario quise aplaudir como si fuera una fanática, pero me contengo. Estoy tan orgullosa de Finnick, y ver este lado de él es impresionante. Actúa con tanta confianza, al igual que lo hizo en el campo de fútbol. No tengo dudas de que pudo haber hecho lo que sea y habría tenido éxito.

Finnick y Marvel pasan a mi lado como si no fuera más que una simple empleada. Sé que lo soy, pero todavía duele. No puedo olvidar que estoy a su entera disposición, no al revés. Espero a Peeta y odio que mi cuerpo se estremezca de anticipación al estar nuevamente cerca. No debería tener que sentirse así, mi cuerpo pertenece a Gale. Yo le pertenezco a Gale. Las luces se encienden y sigue sin aparecer Peeta. Me asomo hacia afuera y observo a las personas salir de sus asientos. Respiro hondo y doy un paso en el escenario, preparada para enfrentarme a Peeta y alentarlo para que vuelva al escenario. Miro su batería, vacía. Ya se ha ido y lo perdí.

¿Me importaba haberlo perdido? No. O tal vez sí lo hago y no me atrevo a admitir que, cuando él está en una habitación, el caos no existe. Que observarlo sostener a Elle la otra noche no solo duele, sino que me da esperanzas de que mis niñas sanaran, y si yo no puedo ayudarlas y alguien más si puede, estoy dispuesta a dar un paso adelante e intentarlo. Él no tenía por qué abrazarla toda la noche y dormir en una silla incómoda, pero lo hizo, y ni siquiera pude agradecérselo.

Al abrir la puerta de la habitación de las niñas, me quedó allí de pie. Noah está con Finnick y Annie, contándole s sobre lo que vio a su padre hacer. Quinn está con Peeta, que está de rodillas y hablando con Elle. Peyton, mi muy dulce y enojada niña, está de pie desafiantemente en la esquina. Y nadie sabe que estoy aquí, salvo Peeta.

Hay un destello en sus ojos y creo que él está recordando cuando lo toqué más temprano. No quise hacerlo, al menos no creo que haya querido. Se sintió tan natural colocar mi mano en su espalda y desearle buena suerte.

Él se inclina y susurra algo en el oído de Elle y lo que haya sido, causa que arranque a correr hacia mí. Mis brazos están extendidos antes de que salte en ellos. La abrazo con fuerza, pero se siente vacía. Miro hacia Peyton y le hago señas para que se acerque, pero me ignora. ¿No sabe que mis brazos se sienten vacíos sin mis dos niñas en ellos?

— Mami, ¿miraste el concierto?

Su exuberancia me alegra. Quiero que ellas disfruten de esta aventura y no rueguen regresar a casa. Me gusta mi trabajo y a pesar del arrebato de Finnick más temprano, no quiero dejarlo, pero si ellas no están contentas, lo haré.

— Lo vi. ¿Tú lo viste?

— Oh sí, y pudimos sentir la música a través de las paredes. Mi corazón estaba latiendo muy rápido.

— El mío también. — La bajo y tomo su mano en la mía. Caminamos hacia Peyton, quien se aleja de nosotras.

— Oye, Peyton. ¿Estás lista para irnos?

Ella se encoge de hombros.

— Elle, por qué no vas a buscar tus cosas mientras hablo con Peyton.

La beso en la mejilla y observo mientras se va. Ella tiene mucha energía y me pregunto si está enfrentando la muerte de Gale o si Peyton tiene razón. Elle es mía, mientras que Peyton y Gale estaban muy unidos.

Extiendo el brazo y tiro de la mano de Peyton en la mía, ella intenta sacudirla, pero no se lo permito. No quiero ser severa con ella, pero si es necesario, haré lo que deba para hacerle entender que ella también es mía, con o sin Gale.

— ¿Viste a tío Finnick en el escenario?

— No. — Su respuesta es filosa.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No me importa.

— Eso no es cierto. — Me agacho e intento mirar a Peyton, pero se rehúsa a tener contacto visual conmigo — . Peyton, puedes hablar conmigo sobre todo lo que estás pensando.

— No, no puedo porque te haría llorar.

Tiene razón, lo haré. No pasa un día que no llore por Gale.

— Intentaré no llorar, pero extraño a tu papá tanto como tú y Elle lo extrañan.

Es difícil, pero las cosas mejorarán. Estamos en este viaje con todos nuestros amigos y vamos a ir a Disney World. El tío Finnick está haciendo mucho para ayudarnos a sanar, ¿no crees que deberías al menos intentarlo?

Ella niega con la cabeza y se da la vuelta por lo que solo puedo ver su espalda.

Su mano se levanta y se limpia la cara. Me rompe el corazón verla llorar y no ser capaz de hacer algo por ella. Miro por encima de mi hombro y le ofrezco a Finnick lo que probablemente parece una mueca. Cuando me coloco de pie, él me tira en sus brazos.

— Recapacitará — susurra él en mi oído por lo que nadie más puede escucharlo.

Asiento y apoyo mi cabeza en su hombro. Me besa suavemente en la mejilla, dejándome para atender a mi desconsolada hija. Paso mi mano a través de su largo cabello y la estrecho en mis brazos. No sé qué hacer, pero me siento como un fracaso de madre.

Elle ya está lista y esperando con todos los demás, aferrándose a la mano de Peeta. Quiero reír ante la enorme diferencia entre los dos. Allí se irgue un hombre, con sus brazos excesivamente tatuados estrechando las manos con una pequeña aspirante a animadora. Sosteniendo su otra mano está su hijo. Cuando uno mira a Quinn, uno puede decir que él pertenece a una batería por la manera en que se viste, con su chaqueta de terciopelo rojo, el cuello hacia arriba y sus pantalones de color negro. Es una versión más pequeña de Peeta y ya está lleno de confianza. Pero mi Elle, ella es lo opuesto, casi remilgada; siempre en un vestido y con el cabello bien arreglado. Usaría maquillaje si la dejara. Este improbable trío es como la noche y el día, y yo estoy afuera observando como este hombre desarrolla una relación con mi hija. A veces me hace querer gritar y a veces quiero agradecerle que ella se sienta cómoda hablando con él o en realidad con quien sea, porque yo no tengo las respuestas para ella en este momento. Ni siquiera tengo las respuestas para Peyton, quien más me necesita.

Peeta mira por encima de su hombro y me sonríe. Por primera vez no dudo y le sonrío de vuelta. Sin embargo, quizás podamos ser amigos, nada más. Él no es mi tipo y amo a mi esposo, aunque esté o no para amarme.

Sigo a todos hacia el autobús. Peyton no se ha movido, sus manos están aferradas con fuerza alrededor de mi cuello. Si la suelto, ella colgaría como un mono. Estoy tentada a tratar de hacerlo, pero eso era algo que Gale hacía con las chicas. Las dejaría saltar encima de él y nunca les diría que se bajaran. No importaba lo que él estaba haciendo, incluso si estaba mirando fútbol, las chicas actuaban como si él fuera un gimnasio.

…

— _Chicas, bajen. Su papá está intentando ver el partido._

— _Está bien, nena._

— _No, no está bien. Tienes trabajo que hacer._

— _Y lo estoy haciendo, ves. — Gale levanta su lapicero y su bloc de notas, apuntando a _

_la TV donde el partido se está reproduciendo repetidamente._

_Peyton y Elle están saltando encima de él, colgando de sus brazos. A él no lo desconcierta, pero a mí sí. No quiero ver que se enoje con ellas por molestarlo mientras trabaja._

— _Las llevaré conmigo a la tienda._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque te están molestando._

_Gale baja su bloc de notas y aleja a cada niña lejos de él. Se pone de pie y se acerca a mí, llevándome a sus brazos._

— _¿Estás celosa de tus hijas?_

— _¿Qué? No. ¿Por qué lo estaría? _

_Gale se encoge de hombros._

— _No lo sé. Tengo a dos preciosas morenas bañándome en atención y a mi sexy esposa intentando hacer que se detengan. Creo que quieres quedarte conmigo por un rato._

_Me muerdo el labio para detener la sonrisa que se está formando y niego con la abeza._

— _Eres imposible._

_Gale me besa el cuello dirigiendo su camino hacia mi oído._

— _Te amo, Señora Hawthorne y amo a esas dos niñas de allá. Si me están molestando, pediré ayuda. Honestamente me gustaría que vinieras a sentarte entre mis piernas y me ayudaras a trabajar._

_Lo empujo ligeramente._

— _Eres incorregible._

— _Me amas._

— _Te amo, más que a nada._

…

Me gustaría haber tenido una cámara en ese instante para capturar los momentos entre Gale y las chicas. No estoy segura de alguna vez haber pensado en tomar una foto cuando ellas estaban saltando encima de él o sentadas en su regazo mientras él estaba observando los partidos. Tantos recuerdos que he perdido y nunca volverán, y no seré capaz de demostrarles a las niñas lo grandioso que fue su padre.

Estoy saboreando el hecho de que ella me está dejando abrazarla por tanto tiempo. No quiero bajar a Peyton. Quiero abrazarla hasta que se sienta lo suficientemente segura como para abrirse. Annie tiene razón, las niñas necesitan hablar con alguien acerca de lo que están enfrentando. Claramente, no soy suficiente, y tengo que estar bien con ese hecho.

Me siento en el sofá e inmediatamente me arrepiento. Ella está fuera de mis brazos, más rápido, de lo que puedo pedirle que se quede. Va hacia Noah y se sientan.

Él no la reconoce, pero Quinn sí. No puedo escuchar de lo que están hablando, pero

Peyton sonríe y Noah pone sus ojos en blanco.

El autobús ruge a la vida y todos los chicos gritan animados. Deberían estar durmiendo, pero la vida durante la gira no permite horarios normales. Manejaremos unas poca horas más antes de conseguirnos un hotel, donde nos quedaremos por unos días y llevaremos a los niños a Disney World. Será la primera vez para Noah, Peyton y Elle. Esto era algo de lo que Gale y yo hablamos muchas veces y detesto que no esté aquí para compartirlo con nosotros.

Finnick se sienta a mi lado y me da una botella de agua.

— Lamento haberte gritado antes. Me estreso un poco y las flores me enojaron.

— Está bien.

— No, no lo está — dice mientras sacude la cabeza. Veo como se toma la botella de agua en un trago. Siempre me pregunté cómo él y Gale podían hacer eso. Yo me ahogaría si lo intentara.

— Sí lo está. Simplemente no quiero ser despedida.

Finnick sonríe.

— No podría despedirte ni aunque quisiera.

— Sí, ¿y eso por qué?

Mira alrededor y sus ojos aterrizan en Peeta, quien está hablado con los chicos no muy lejos de nosotros.

— Él me mataría.

Sacudo la cabeza. Sé que Finnick y Annie creen que él sería bueno para mí, pero no lo creo. No tenemos nada en común.

— Tienes que detenerte.

— ¿Detener qué? — pregunta despreocupado.

— El intentar juntarnos. No es mi tipo.

Finnick se echa hacia atrás y pone su brazo en el respaldo del sofá. Su sonrisa es deslumbrante cuando Annie baja al pasillo. Él la ama como Gale me amaba. Puedo verlo por la manera en que la mira.

— ¿Soy el tipo de Annie?

— Por supuesto.

Finnick me mira inquisitivamente.

— ¿En serio? Mírame, con mis tatuajes, mi motocicleta y mi música. Este no es el Finnick del que ella se enamoró. Ese Finnick era una estrella del fútbol. Se despertaba temprano cada mañana y comía alguna porquería llena de proteína. Hacía ejercicio durante y después de la escuela. Él era fútbol. Ahora míralo. Es el extremo opuesto de quien ella se enamoró.

— ¿Cuál es tu punto?

— Mi punto es que te enamoraste de Gale cuando tenías quince. Él es todo lo que has conocido. ¿Quién dice que no se habría hecho un tatuaje cuando entró a la Liga Nacional de Fútbol Americano? ¿Lo habrías amado menos? Supongo que probablemente no. El hecho es, Katniss, que el amor no se fija en la apariencia de alguien. El amor se fija en el interior de lo que es esa persona. No estoy diciendo que necesites enamorarte de Peeta o Joe Smith, pero no quiero ver que renuncias a lo que está frente a ti. No estoy diciendo que tengas que superar a Gale, sino abrir tus ojos un poco y ver lo que está afuera. Eres joven, hermosa y algún hombre va a ser afortunado de estar a tu lado.

— No es tan sencillo.

— Tienes razón. No lo es. Busqué por diez años una manera de reemplazar a Annie y fallé. No puedes reemplazar a Gale aunque lo intentaras, pero puedes encontrar algo de felicidad y amor si te lo permites.

— Lo haces sonar fácil.

Finnick sonríe.

— No te estoy diciendo que saltes a la cama con alguien. Solo estoy sugiriendo que empieces a mirar a tu alrededor y pienses en hacerte amiga de nuevas personas. Tú eres la única quien dijo que Peeta no es tu tipo.

Me cubro la cara con las manos mientras él ríe a mi lado. ¿Qué me pasa? Estoy casada, incluso aunque mi esposo no esté. Simplemente no puedo empezar de nuevo con otro hombre. La vida no se supone que funcione de esa manera.

— Así que ya sabes, Peeta no ha tenido una novia verdadera desde que Quinn nació. Él es tan tímido como tú.

Finnick se pone de pie y lo observo mientras agarra a Annie y la sienta en su regazo.

Ellos son asquerosamente felices y eso me enferma porque yo solía ser así y todo en mí está diciendo que puedo volver a serlo. Simplemente no sé cómo, o si alguna vez puedo atreverme a disfrutar de la compañía de otro hombre. No estoy segura de que consiga superar el sentimiento de estar traicionando a Gale.

Miro a las chicas y sonrío. Las tengo a ellas. No necesito a un hombre para que me haga sentir completa como mujer. Me pongo de pie y me acerco a ellas. Elle sonríe y Peyton me mira fijamente, sabiendo que estoy a punto de terminar la noche para ellas.

— Vamos, niñas. Ya es tarde y tenemos que dormir.

Peyton resopla y rueda los ojos.

No quiero ser mala con ella, pero con su actitud, está empujando los límites.

— Tú también, Noah — dice Finnick.

Él obedece, bajando el control de su video juego.

Quinn lo sigue, deteniéndose junto a su papá para darle un abrazo y un beso. No es algo que se vea en los chicos, pero Quinn lo hace.

Annie me sigue a las habitaciones. Ella por un camino con los chicos y yo por el otro con las niñas.

Las arropo una vez que están cambiadas. Nuestra rutina a la hora de dormir ha cambiado por estar de gira. Es solo una aventura, me recuerdo. Cuando lleguemos a casa, todo volverá a la normalidad. Las beso a ambas y les digo que las amo. Elle corresponde el sentimiento, pero Peyton rueda de costado y enfrenta la pared.

— Te amo, Peyton — repito.

— Está bien.

Me acuesto con ella y la coloco contra mi pecho. Mi mano descansa a un lado de su rostro. Su almohada está húmeda. No puedo ayudarla. No puedo hacer que su dolor desaparezca.

— Lo siento tanto, mi dulce bebé — susurro en su oído y la abrazo con fuerza. No pasa mucho tiempo antes de que se duerma. Su leve ronquido retumba en el confinado espacio. Beso suavemente su mejilla y hago lo mismo con Elle.

Respirando hondo, dejo el cuarto y ruego para que los demonios permanezcan alejados de Peyton solo por esta noche.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas, acá estoy actualizando esta historia que tenía un abandonada por lo que ya saben. Mi familiar está mucho mejor y ya fue dado de alta. Gracias por hacerme el aguante con ese tema. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo y espero sus comentarios.**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— No sé cómo lo haces.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Criar a Quinn por tu cuenta.

Me doy vuelta y la enfrento, pero mantengo mis ojos centrados en el exterior.

— A veces deseo que no lo estuviera criando solo. Sé que hay cosas que solo una madre puede hacer, pero trato de ser ambos. He leído un montón de libros sobre cómo ser un padre efectivo y le proporciono las herramientas adecuadas, pero es difícil. Soy el único padre que conoce. Nuestras situaciones son diferentes. No perdió a su madre en la forma en que las chicas perdieron a Gale.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	9. Chapter 9MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Buenas! Actualización sorpresa en marcha. Que lo disfruten. Mañana contestaré los reviews de ayer y hoy, no quiero atrasar mas esta historia...**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 9**

**Peeta**

Nunca he querido ser una mosca en la pared hasta esta noche mientras observaba a Finnick hablar con Katniss. Quería saber lo que estaba diciendo. Traté de no inclinarme hacia adelante y escuchar, pero me sorprendí a mí mismo haciendo eso un par de veces.

Cuando Annie se sentó y empezó a hablar de cosas intrascendentes, quería pedirle amablemente que se callara, así tal vez podría oír lo que estaba diciendo Finnick.

Pero no lo hice.

El autobús está en silencio. Odio el silencio. Necesito ruido para sentirme a gusto. Todo el mundo se ha ido a la cama, excepto por mí y MD, a pesar de estar dormido en la silla lo suficientemente cerca. Saco mi teléfono y presiono sobre el botón GPS. Estamos todavía a un par de horas de distancia de nuestro hotel, pero no hay suficiente tiempo para que importe si duermo ahora o más tarde. El plan es tomar una siesta por la mañana en el hotel antes de llegar a los parques temáticos por la tarde.

Estoy emocionado de ir a Disney, sobre todo porque estoy buscando cualquier excusa para conseguir estar cerca de Katniss. Sé que está luchando con Peyton. Me he devanado los sesos tratando de pensar en maneras en que pueda ayudar, pero a menos que encuentre un hechizo para resucitar a los muertos, no soy útil. No es que yo realmente lo haga. Pensé que Quinn podría ser la respuesta pero él nunca conoció a su mamá, así que es difícil decir que ha estado allí.

Una puerta se cierra silenciosamente detrás de mí. Me doy vuelta y veo a Katniss venir por el pasillo. Ella está vestida con una camiseta grande, y por mi bien espero que tenga pantalones cortos por debajo, porque todo lo que puedo ver son las piernas y están muy desnudas. Tengo que morder el interior de mi mejilla con el fin de mantener la boca cerrada.

Me gustaría saber cómo hablar con ella de una manera de conseguir hacer que se abra. Desde que me mudé a Beaumont, no le he dado a otra mujer una segunda mirada. Con Katniss, estoy no solo dándole una segunda, sino una tercera, una cuarta

y una quinta siempre que esté en la habitación. Podría vivir un día sin agua si se me concediera el permiso para solo mirarla.

No puedo mirar para arriba y hacer contacto visual con ella, a pesar de que es probable que sea lo correcto por hacer. Mis ojos siguen los pasos que da mientras me pasa. Me pregunto si está caminando dormida o si aún estoy despierto. Tal vez estoy soñando y no está realmente aquí, de pie en mis inmediaciones generales medio desnuda.

Trago saliva con fuerza cuando ella se sienta y mete sus piernas debajo de ella.

¿Acaso no ve que me siento aquí? Por supuesto que no, soy invisible. Tengo que encontrar una manera para que ella me vea, al verdadero yo en el interior y no el hombre grafiado que ella ve cuando me mira. Veo la forma en que mira mis brazos. No tengo ninguna duda de que las ruedas están girando en su cabeza preguntándose por qué alguien podría cubrir sus brazos con tinta. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es preguntar y se lo diré. Soy un libro abierto una vez que revientas mi tapadera.

Me aclaro la garganta, pero eso no consigue llamar su atención. ¿Qué demonios?

— Hola — le digo lo suficientemente fuerte como para causar que MD se reacomode en la silla. Deseo que se despertara y se fuera ahora que ella está aquí. Quiero disfrutar de su presencia sin una audiencia.

— Hola. — Su respuesta es suave y silenciosa. ¿Ella tiene miedo de despertar a la máquina de cortar troncos?

Miro a MD y niego con la cabeza.

— Lo siento. Por lo general no es así.

— Está bien.

Al menos ella me contesta. Esto significa que ella está en realidad despierta, aunque no estoy seguro de que yo lo esté. Miro hacia atrás a ella y veo que está frotando sus brazos. Tiene frío. Me levanto y voy al armario y saco una manta. Sentándome la despliego y la pongo encima de ella.

— Gracias.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Por qué estás levantada?

Ella me mira. Sus ojos son agudos.

— ¿Quieres que me vaya?

Trago saliva, conteniéndome a mí mismo de chillar en respuesta.

— No, en absoluto. Es solo que ya es tarde o temprano, dependiendo de cómo mires las cosas. Pensé que era el único todavía funcionando.

— No podía dormir. ¿Cuál es tu excusa?

Esto es lo más que ha hablado conmigo desde que me encontré con ella.

— Se me hace difícil relajarme después de un espectáculo, sobre todo cuando sé que vamos a parar pronto.

Katniss me mira pero no dice nada. No hay un reconocimiento ni nada. El incómodo silencio sigue.

No debería, porque tengo tantas cosas que quiero preguntarle. En realidad eso no es cierto. Sé cuál es su color favorito, su comida favorita y cómo se toma su café. He prestado atención en estos últimos meses, aprendiendo cómo funciona y lo que la molesta.

No sé qué hacer ni qué decir. Aquí es donde yo fallo. Aquí es donde he tenido mi condición de trabajo de baterista para mi beneficio. La mayoría de las mujeres con las que he ido a casa no se preocupan por lo que está en mi mente, o como me gusta mi café. Ellas no están buscando una conversación significativa. Ellas solo quieren una cosa.

No quiero eso con Katniss. No quiero que sea alguien que solo llevo a casa cuando el impulso está ahí, porque con ella, incluso al respirar, el impulso está ahí. Quiero saber de ella, dentro y fuera. Quiero aprender cómo enamorarme de ella como mi compañera.

No puedo seguir mirándola a ella o fuera en el espacio. No sé cómo proceder. No quiero presionarla a hablar conmigo. Agarro el libro y doy la vuelta a la página donde lo dejé. Las palabras están faltas de definición en mi mente. No voy a hacer cara o cruz de estas páginas mientras ella esté sentada a una almohadilla de mí.

Katniss se acomoda y deja escapar un largo suspiro. Cierro el libro, poniéndolo de nuevo en el suelo.

— ¿Quieres hablar de ello?

Ella niega con la cabeza.

— No sé cómo lo haces.

— ¿Hacer qué?

— Criar a Quinn por tu cuenta.

Me doy vuelta y la enfrento, pero mantengo mis ojos centrados en el exterior.

— A veces deseo que no lo estuviera criando solo. Sé que hay cosas que solo una madre puede hacer, pero trato de ser ambos. He leído un montón de libros sobre cómo ser un padre efectivo y le proporciono las herramientas adecuadas, pero es difícil. Soy el único padre que conoce. Nuestras situaciones son diferentes. No perdió a su madre en la forma en que las chicas perdieron a Gale.

— ¿Dónde está su mamá?

Me encojo de hombros.

— No lo sé.

— ¿Cómo que no lo sabes? ¿Ella no llama?

Niego con la cabeza. Mi dedo comienza a jugar con mi labio mientras proceso su pregunta.

— Su mamá... ella apareció un día y solo lo dejó en el piso de mi sala de estar. Él tenía tres días.

— Guau. ¿Por qué no te casaste con ella antes de que todo esto sucediera?

No va a importar cómo responder a esta pregunta. Ella me va a ver como el roquero por excelencia que duerme alrededor. No podría estar más lejos de esa imagen.

Niego con la cabeza y dejo escapar un pequeño gruñido de frustración. Me tapo la cara con las manos, frotando mi gorro hacia atrás y hacia adelante.

— Quinn es producto de una aventura de una noche...

— Por lo tanto... — Empieza a interrumpirme, pero levanto mi mano pidiéndole que se detenga. Necesito sacar todo esto para que no haya malentendidos.

— Su mamá me drogó. Después de un show, nos fuimos al bar y yo nunca he sido un gran bebedor, pero esa noche conseguí martillazos. Recuerdo que me desperté con ella, pero no recuerdo nada más. Pocos meses más tarde, ella llama a mi puerta con un portabebés y se mantenía llamándolo cosa. Ella claramente no lo quería y honestamente, yo tampoco.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Llamé a mi mamá y le dije que estaba en problemas.

…

— _Hola, cariño._

— _¿Mamá? — Mi voz se rompe mientras la llamo._

— _¿Qué pasa?_

— _Estoy en problemas._

— _¿Estás en casa?_

— _Sí._

— _Voy en camino. _

— _Ella cuelga, pero no me muevo. Mi teléfono está pegado a mi oreja escuchando el silencio en el otro extremo. El bebé... esa cosa gime. Miro el artefacto donde está y mentalmente cuento los segundos que le toma a mi mamá llegar a mi casa. Me temo que va a empezar a llorar. No me gusta el llanto. Voy a tener que salir de la habitación si lo hace._

_Mis puertas delanteras se abren, golpeando contra la mesa que mi madre colocó allí. _

_Ella dijo que era decorativa y añade carácter, pero al parecer ahora es un detiene puertas_

— _Peeta, ¿qué está mal?_

_Amo a mi mamá. Junto con mi hermana, es mi mejor amiga y mi confidente. Ella está de pie frente a mí, con los ojos llenos de preocupación. Señalo y ella mira detrás de ella antes de mirarme. Sus ojos entrecerrados y veo la confusión escrita por toda su cara._

— _¿Por qué en la tierra te ofreciste como niñero?_

_Niego con la cabeza._

— _No lo hice._

— _¿Hay un bebé en ese portabebés?_

_Asiento con la cabeza._

— _La madre solo dejó esa cosa aquí._

— _¿Esa cosa?_

— _Ella no dijo..._

— _Oh, Peeta — jadea mi mamá mientras quita la manta que ha estado cubriendo el bebé. Se agacha y hace algo con las manos y antes de darme cuenta, ella sostiene al bebé contra su hombro. Ella comienza a balancearse hacia adelante y hacia atrás, palmeando la espalda del bebé._

— _¿Cuál es su nombre?_

_¿Su nombre? Me encojo de hombros._

— _No lo sé._

— _¿Cómo que no lo sabes?_

_Me levanto y empiezo a pasear. _

— _La mamá... su mamá solo lo dejó. Ella lo dejó aquí. _

— _¿Cuándo va a volver?_

_Niego con la cabeza tirando del aro en mí labio inferior. Miro a mi madre. Mis cejas se fruncen._

— _Ella dijo... — Señalé el bebé —, que es mío._

— _¿Tuyo?_

_Asiento con la cabeza, mordiendo mi mejilla._

— _Tienes un hijo._

…

— ¿Qué hizo tu mamá?

Me recuesto y me pongo cómodo. Si Katniss quiere saber sobre mi pasado, voy a decirle. Voy a decir cualquier cosa con tal de mantenerla hablando. Ella imita mi posición. La manta se desliza, mostrándome más pierna de lo que ella probablemente piensa. Destellos de mi mano acariciando su pierna se reproducen en mi mente. Mis dedos pican por tocarla. Sentirla contra mi piel sería el cielo. Mi mano se agarra a la parte de atrás del sofá para mantenerme sentado. No confío en mí mismo para no lanzarme a través del espacio abierto y presionar mis labios con los suyos.

— ¿Peeta? — Salgo de mi fantasía cuando ella dice mi nombre, deseando que fuera más realidad que cualquier otra cosa. Solo necesito una señal de ella, algo para mostrarme que ella podría estar, al menos, interesada en conocer al verdadero yo.

— ¿Sí?

— ¿Qué hizo tu mamá?

— Se mudó y me enseñó cómo cuidar a un bebé. Ella vivió con nosotros durante un año hasta que contraté a una niñera, a tiempo completo.

— ¿Dónde está la niñera de Quinn ahora?

— La dejé ir cuando nos mudamos a Beaumont.

— Oh — dice ella. Ella apoya la cabeza en la parte trasera del sofá. Ella se ve cansada. Ojala le pudiera ofrecer un lugar para dormir... en mi pecho. Podría tenerla en mis brazos. Frotar su espalda hasta que se duerma. Nunca la dejaría ir. Nunca dejaría que sus pesadillas la atormentaran. Puedo hacer las cosas mejores para ella. Cuando sus ojos se cierran, ésa es mi señal. Hemos terminado de hablar. Agarro el libro y empiezo a leer de nuevo. Necesito algo para mantener las manos ocupadas o podría terminar haciendo algo que lamente.

La veo temblar por el rabillo de mi ojo. Agarro otra manta y la dejo caer por encima de ella. No me puedo resistir. Me siento a su lado. Sus piernas se doblan lo suficiente como para darme espacio. Mis dedos cepillan el cabello de su cara, justo como hice antes. No me lo estoy imaginando, cuando ella se inclina en mi mano. Me quedo allí y disfruto de cómo se siente su mejilla contra mi palma.

Dejo caer mi mano, sintiéndome como una rata. Yo no le gusto de la forma en que ella me gusta. No la debería tocar mientras duerme. Ella me odiaría si lo supiera.

Con los codos empujando en mis muslos, descanso mi cabeza en mis manos. Estoy tan jodido. No hay manera de que alguien como Katniss me dé la hora del día. Tengo que encontrar una manera de conseguir más de ella, y rápido, antes de que el dolor sea demasiado para tomar cuando ella finalmente decida empezar a salir de nuevo.

Miro hacia abajo cuando siento un roce contra mi muslo. Es su mano. La miro y deduzco que está soñando. Ella tiene que hacerlo. Ella nunca me tocaría así de buena gana. Tomo su mano y suavemente la pongo en su cintura. Mi mano se prolonga más de lo necesario, pero no puedo evitarlo. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos. Sé que dejo de respirar mientras espero a que despierte y enloquezca. No hay manera de que esté tirando de mi mano, aunque sé que está mal. Ella tiene que estar soñando con su esposo, no conmigo.

Deslizo mi mano por debajo de ella, agradecido de que no se despierte. Tengo que alejarme de ella y rápido. Por mucho que me gustaría aprovecharme de esta bella durmiente, no es suficiente para querer arruinar cualquier oportunidad que tuviera con ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hola chicas, he decidido actualizar esta historia hoy, porque va mas lenta que las otras… falta poco… Aquí hay un poco más de la historia de Peeta y Quinn llegando a sus brazos, y de Katniss tratando de conocerlo… ¿les ha gustado el capítulo?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Odair?

— Tú, tú eres mi problema, Katniss. Ese hombre te gusta y lo ignoras. Ahora estás cabreada porque ha encontrado a alguien que le preste atención. O lo mantienes en la zona de amigo o déjalo entrar, pero he visto el sube y baja en que lo mantienes y no es justo.

— No me gusta.

— Entonces que no te guste. Nadie está diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, pero no lo alientes. No te levantes en medio de la noche y hables con él como si quisieras llegar a conocerlo.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	10. Chapter 10MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Buenas! Por aquí solo para dejarlas con el marvilloso capítulo de hoy ;) que tengan un lindo finde :)**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 10**

**Katniss**

Quiero matar a Annie. Bueno, quizás no matar, mutilar, pero de la peor manera. Ni siquiera creo que tenga buenas intenciones. Creo que es mala y sin corazón, porque todo lo que quiero hacer es dormir.

No creo que sea mucho pedir, pero al parecer se requiere mi presencia en la cena, que según ella será seguida por un baile. No quiero bailar. No tengo a nadie con quien bailar. ¿Realmente cree que voy a golpear y moler con un desconocido?

Arrastro mi cepillo por el pelo furiosamente. Esta es la última cosa que quiero hacer. Una noche de sueño en una cama dura de hotel clasifica más alto que una noche de fiesta. Me opuse al principio, le dije que no hay nadie para cuidar a las chicas, pero, por supuesto, ella tenía una niñera alineada. No hay manera de salir de esto, no importa cuánto lo intente.

Me deslizo en el vestido de cóctel rojo que había enviado, me meto en un par de los más caros zapatos, también un regalo de ella. Quiero retorcerle el cuello. Ella sabe lo que siento por los regalos, sobre todo cuando son caros. Tengo muchas ganas de mandarlos de vuelta a ella con un gigante "no, gracias", pero yo no quiero verme desagradecida. Sé que ella lo hace porque me ama y Finnick la anima. Los dos juntos van a hacer que me salgan canas antes de lo que debe.

Hoy se supone que va a ser el comienzo de una aventura épica de tres días. Cuando nos detuvimos en el hotel, los niños estaban tan agotados que todo lo que querían hacer era yacer en la piscina.

Marvel estaba muy feliz de llevarlos, solo para que me enterara de que él utilizó a mis hijas como una artimaña de padre soltero para conseguir chicas. En retrospectiva, debería haber escuchado a Peeta cuando él me dijo que no dejara a las chicas ir, ¿pero quién es él para decirme tal cosa? Envié a las chicas en su camino a un Peeta sonriendo con satisfacción y a un Finnick riendo. Imbéciles.

Ahora mis hijas están descansando en la habitación de los "niños", como Finnick lo llama, con una niñera muy bien pagada, toda mareada sobre ser la niñera del hijo de Finnick Odair. Estoy segura de que le está diciendo al mundo en sus múltiples aplicaciones de redes sociales en lugar de realmente cuidar a los niños.

Me miro en el espejo y toco mi maquillaje. Estoy buscando evasivas. Tal vez estoy retrasando mi llegada para que ellos piensen que me zafé y pasé una noche sin hijos encerrada con un buen libro. Sin embargo, Annie no dejará que eso suceda.

Con una respiración profunda y reservada, me dirijo a la planta superior.

¿Quién sabía si Disney tendría un área de adultos en su hotel con temática de chicos?

La decoración es de color negro y pulido. Probablemente podría ver mi reflejo claramente si quería estar allí y mirar.

La música está zumbando, pero no es ruidosa en la zona del restaurante. Una anfitriona me conduce a mi fiesta de cena. La fiesta que tengo la intención de envenenar antes de que termine la noche. Rodeo una esquina y mis ojos se dirigen inmediatamente a él, sentado con el brazo apoyado en la espalda de la cabina.

Su pierna está medio colgando de la banca. Lleva pantalones vaqueros oscuros y una capucha oscura y su cabeza está cubierta, como siempre. ¿Por qué hace eso? Me hace pensar que su cabeza está llena de cicatrices o deformada. No llevaba el sombrero durante el concierto. Yo solo descubrí esto después de mirar a través de unas fotos de prensa. Me perdí una perfectamente buena oportunidad para verlo sin su sombrero, y no voy a permitir que eso vuelva a suceder.

Mis pasos parecen más rápidos mientras camino hasta la mesa con una falsa sonrisa en mi cara. Por mucho que me gustaría mirar a Annie, mis ojos caen sobre Peeta. Se sienta, lentamente. Sus ojos azules, viéndose más vivos con los colores es que vienen de la pista de baile, nunca dejan los míos.

¿Qué ve cuando me mira? ¿Ve lo que yo veo? ¿Ve una madre soltera con dos niñas de corta edad, una mujer tan rota y en dolor porque su marido le fue quitado demasiado pronto? No, probablemente no. Supongo que él ve a su próxima conquista, y eso es algo que nunca seré. Mi cuerpo se ruboriza bajo su mirada. Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero mis ojos me fallan. Sus labios tiemblan ya que trata de no sonreír.

Hay guijarros de sudor en mi cuello y mi corazón se acelera mientras me observa.

Quiero correr de aquí gritando, pero estoy congelada en el suelo. Extiendo la mano y sostengo el borde de la mesa para no perder el equilibrio. Debo estar viniéndome abajo con la gripe.

— Pensé que nunca vendrías — dijo Annie.

Cuando por fin puedo mirarla, ella tiene una sonrisa maliciosa en su rostro. Finnick intenta no reírse mientras se inclina y la besa en la mejilla. Peeta se inclina hacia adelante apoyando su boca contra sus manos. No puedo decir si él sabía sobre esto o no. De cualquier manera, no me hizo gracia.

— Estoy segura de que si no lo hacía, vendrías a mi habitación y me sacarías pataleando y gritando.

— Tan dramática, Katniss. Vamos a tener una agradable, cómoda y adulta cena.

Annie dice con un gesto de la mano: "¿Estoy siendo dramática?" No puedo dejar de pensar que están tratando de ponernos en estas situaciones incómodas. ¿Debemos pasar cada minuto del día, juntos? Trabajamos juntos y ahora estoy de gira con la banda y él está en todas partes donde estoy y cuando no lo está, Finnick y Annie están en mi oído hablando acerca de él.

— Claro que la tendremos — le digo, mientras tomo el único asiento que está disponible… junto a Peeta. Mi intención es sentarme en el borde, una salida fácil, pero eso no ocurre. Cuando me siento, mis piernas rozan a Peeta y tan duro como lo intento, no puedo moverme. Si fuera a moverme ahora, sería grosero. Las cabinas son un poco pequeñas, después de todo.

La camarera toma nuestra orden. Por primera vez desde que perdí a Gale, ordeno una bebida alcohólica. Tal vez pueda ayudar a relajarme y disfrutar de la noche.

Ahora que estoy aquí, la idea de tener una noche de adultos es un poco atractiva.

— Vamos a bailar más tarde — dice Annie cuando me pilla mirando a la pista de baile.

Niego con la cabeza.

— No he bailado en mucho tiempo.

— Es como andar en bicicleta — dice Peeta. Me vuelvo a encontrarlo mirándome con esa intención en los ojos. Ha pasado casi un año desde que he visto una mirada similar. Cuando Gale me miraba de esa manera a través del cuarto, sabía qué esperar, pero no tanto cuando Peeta lo hace.

Miro hacia atrás a Finnick y Annie, que nos miran como halcones. Finnick niega con la cabeza y le susurra algo al oído de Annie. Diga lo que diga la hace destellar con apreciación. Nunca la he visto así de feliz, al menos no con su antiguo novio, ese al que dejó por Finnick, cuando Finnick regresó. Ella siempre fue contenida y solo iba con la corriente, pero ahora, ella está rebotando en las paredes de la emoción todo el tiempo. Yo quiero eso.

— Así que la razón por la que estamos aquí esta noche, además de tener una noche para adultos, es que Finnick y yo tenemos una pregunta muy importante para hacerles.

Cojo el Cosmopolitan e inclino la copa. Probablemente no debería beber el dulce licor, pero necesito algo para quitar el borde. Estoy tan cansada de sentirme como si estuviera a punto de caerme la pared de un edificio.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta Peeta mientras él inclina su cerveza.

— Bueno, ¡hemos fijado una fecha! — chilla Annie. Mi boca se cae y Peeta se echa a reír. Llega sobre la mesa y choca los cinco con Finnick. Me apresuro a salir de la cabina para que pueda abrazar a Annie.

— Estoy tan feliz por ti — le digo al oído mientras nos abrazamos. Deseo que Gale estuviera aquí para ver esto. No quería nada más que fuera feliz, incluso si eso significaba que iba a casarse con Crane.

Me gustaría pensar que estaría feliz de que ella se iba a casar con Finnick, ya que están destinados a estar juntos.

Nos sentamos de nuevo y me limpio un par de lágrimas felices que han caído. No puedo esperar para ver a Noah en un esmoquin. Él va a parecer tan guapo y apuesto.

— ¿Cuándo es el gran día?

— Queremos casarnos justo después de Navidad, pero estamos manteniendo esto entre amigos — responde Finnick sin apartar los ojos de Annie.

— Bueno, eso no nos da mucho tiempo para planificar, ¿no es así? — le digo mientras la camarera coloca nuestra cena. Finnick y Peeta cavan directo dentro de ella. Sacudo la cabeza y recojo mi tenedor, haciendo girar un pedazo de pasta.

— ¿Vas a ser mi dama de honor?

— Por supuesto — le digo mientras me tapo la boca en ese incómodo momento que me atraparon con la boca llena.

— ¿Y qué acerca de ti hombre? ¿Puedes ponerte de pie por mí? — pregunta Finnick a Peeta.

— Sí, hombre — dice Peeta con un asentimiento. ¿Por qué todo tiene que ser tan simple para ellos? Ni siquiera se miran uno a otro. Me golpea como una tonelada de ladrillos que si yo soy la dama de honor y Peeta es el padrino, eso significa que vamos a estar caminando por el pasillo, juntos. Vamos a tener que compartir un baile.

¿Es por eso que nos trajeron aquí esta noche, para poner a prueba nuestra capacidad de bailar juntos? Recojo mi copa y termino, indicándole a la camarera que necesito otra.

Finnick me mira. Me encojo de hombros. No necesito ninguna observación del dúo de emparejamiento que no puede tomar una pista.

Mientras comemos, hablamos de la boda. Annie quiere algo fuera y Finnick quiere una gran fiesta después. Ambos coinciden en que 4225 West no tocará en la recepción.

Finnick dice que quiere disfrutar de su novia y no preocuparse de poner una actuación para cualquier persona.

Peeta vuelve el brazo a su posición anterior, descansando cómodamente en la parte trasera de la cabina. Me siento a mí misma moviéndome. Mi cuerpo quiere sentarse en el rincón que él ha creado, y por mi vida, no entiendo por qué. No me siento atraída por él. Somos contrarios y los tatuajes... No puedo. Trato de deslizarme lejos de él sin llamar demasiado la atención sobre mí, pero él se da cuenta. Sacude la cabeza y quita el brazo. Mi corazón late y la tensión invade mi cuerpo. No debería importarme.

— Ya regreso — dice mientras lanza la servilleta en su medio comido plato de comida.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le pregunto.

Finnick vuelve la cabeza, mientras ambos observamos a Peeta alejarse de la mesa.

— No lo sé — dice, encogiéndose de hombros.

Él toma su cerveza y toma un sorbo, mirando a Annie todo el tiempo. Trato de no ver a Peeta, pero tengo curiosidad. Se para en el bar y no toma un minuto antes de que una alta rubia de piernas largas esté parada junto a él.

Peeta se gira y se inclina contra la barra. La mujer se acerca. Demasiado cerca si me preguntas. Está claro que no se conocen entre sí. Ella se inclina y se ríe de algo que él dice. Su mano se frota a lo largo de su pecho y a él no parece molestarle. Él mira a nuestra mesa brevemente y me pilla mirando.

Peeta levanta la ceja mientras tira de su mano en la suya. Él lleva su cerveza en la otra mano mientras él los conduce a la pista de baile. Aparto la mirada. No me importa que él vaya a bailar con ella. No es de mi incumbencia. Es soltero y libre para hacer lo que quiera.

Señalo a la camarera de nuevo y pido una ronda de tragos para la mesa. Cuando llegan, solo Annie toma uno conmigo. No sé por qué pedí cuatro. Está claro que Peeta nos ha dejado a nuestros vicios para el resto de la noche. Bajo mi segundo mientras mis ojos lo encuentran en la pista de baile. La mujer cubre todo su cuerpo mientras bailan. La mano de él está en su trasero. Él la está jalando hacia él y cada vez que lo hace, la cabeza de ella cae hacia atrás. La mano de ella se frota hacia arriba y abajo en el pecho de él. Mi boca se cae cuando ella desliza fuera su sudadera y empuja los dedos en sus cabellos rubios que están cortados de manera corta en los lados, pero un poco más largo arriba. No demasiado largo, solo lo suficiente para poder agarrarlo. He estado esperando meses y ella lo conoce por treinta segundos y ya está tocándolo. Él le dice algo a ella que la hizo asentir mientras le toma la mano y los lleva fuera de la pista de baile.

— ¿A dónde va él? — pregunto de nuevo.

Finnick se ríe. Me doy vuelta y lo miro.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Odair?

— Tú, tú eres mi problema, Katniss. Ese hombre te gusta y lo ignoras. Ahora estás cabreada porque ha encontrado a alguien que le preste atención. O lo mantienes en la zona de amigo o déjalo entrar, pero he visto el sube y baja en que lo mantienes y no es justo.

— No me gusta.

— Entonces que no te guste. Nadie está diciendo que tienes que hacerlo, pero no lo alientes. No te levantes en medio de la noche y hables con él como si quisieras llegar a conocerlo.

— ¿Él te dijo eso?

— Sí, lo hizo. — Finnick arroja algo de dinero sobre la mesa —. Me voy de aquí. ¿Vas a venir?

Annie asiente con la cabeza mientras une las manos con Finnick.

— Buenas noches, cariño.

— Buenas noches — murmuro mientras caminan, dejándome en una mesa vacía.

Me levanto lentamente con las piernas temblorosas. Tengo que equilibrarme contra el borde de la mesa. Definitivamente he bebido demasiado. Me deslizo de mis zapatos y trato de caminar en línea recta hacia el ascensor. En el que me meto está lleno. Doy un paso y espero a mi piso. Estoy segura de que estas familias se preguntan qué tipo de basura soy. Borracha y sin zapatos en un hotel resort, viajando en el ascensor en Dios sabe qué hora de la noche. No puedo conseguir sacar la imagen de Peeta y la mujer fuera de mi mente. La forma en que él la sostenía hacia él, era rudo y sexy. Y ella le tocó el pelo, el pelo que he estado muriendo por ver. Él solo le permitió hacer lo que quisiera mientras yo me sentaba y observaba sus juegos preliminares desarrollándose en la pista de baile.

Salgo fuera y miro por el pasillo. Mis pasos son lentos al pasar su puerta. Me detengo y escucho. ¿Él realmente va a llevar a una mujer a su habitación con Quinn ahí? Por supuesto él no lo haría, pero Quinn no está ahí, está en la suite de Finnick con la niñera.

Me sobresalto cuando se abre una puerta. Peeta se encuentra allí con su sudadera con capucha puesta, cubriendo su cabello de nuevo. La cremallera hasta la mitad así que puedo ver varios tatuajes en su pecho. Ha cambiado sus vaqueros por pantalones cortos de color caqui.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

Me encojo de hombros.

— ¿No deberías estar ocupado? — Las palabras salen antes de que pueda detenerlas. No sé por qué diablos hago una pregunta tan descarada. No es de mi incumbencia lo que hace. Se ve triste de que yo le haya preguntado y siento mi cuerpo suspirar de alivio. ¿Por qué es eso?

— ¿Quién lo pregunta?

Lo miro inquisitivamente.

— ¿Eres mi jefe en este momento?

Niego con la cabeza.

— ¿Quieres entrar?

No, no me gustas.

— Sí. — Doy un paso adelante, rozándome con él. Tal vez si yo solo pregunto, va a quitarse su sudadera.

Peeta está detrás de mí. Puedo sentirlo allí, respirando sobre mi cuello. Él no me está tocando, pero bien podría estarlo. Mi piel pica, haciéndome temblar. Da un paso en alrededor para pararse frente a mí. El único ruido en la sala viene de afuera.

Mira hacia abajo, estudiándome. Levanto la mano a su capucha. Se echa un poco hacia atrás. Está bien, así que eso es un no, no estoy autorizada a ver su pelo.

Tentativamente me acerco, mis pechos tocando su sudadera con capucha, y miro de sus ojos a su boca. Me levanto, empujando mi cuerpo contra él.

Peeta se lame los labios, lo que me anima.

— No lo hagas a menos que sea en serio.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ay! Chicas, ha quedado en lo mejor y no puedo dejarlas así…. Ya subo el siguiente! Igual les dejo el adelanto que seguramente ya se imaginan…**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

Ella jadea y retrocedo. Sus ojos bloqueados sobre los míos. Miro de sus ojos a su boca, su lengua provocándome, mientras humedece sus labios de nuevo. Mis labios tocan los suyos mientras le doy pequeños besos. Su mano se agarra mi costado y la siento jalándome más cerca. Mi mano se encuentra adueñándose de la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndola hacia mí, mientras profundizo el beso. La explosión de calor que siento cuando su lengua toca la mía es hipnótica. Nuestros labios se mueven por propia voluntad.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	11. Chapter 11MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Bien, segundo y último del día, espero que lo disfruten. Ya saben, dejenme sus comentarios...**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 11**

**Peeta**

Qué demonios estoy haciendo? Aquí está ella, en mi habitación con su cuerpo presionado contra el mío. Está a centímetros de mis labios. Solo tengo que inclinarme hacia adelante y estaremos conectados. Podría probar su dulce y pecaminosa boca. Su lengua podría estar moviéndose contra la mía mientras agarro su trasero, tirando de ella hacia mi erección. Pero no, mi idiotez le pregunta para estar seguro, porque no voy a ser capaz de retirarlo si no lo está.

No voy a ser capaz de trabajar día a día con ella sabiendo que la tenía y le permití rechazarme.

Mis manos ruegan por contacto. Ellas quieren tocarla tanto como yo. La otra noche en el cuarto verde fue solo una pizca de lo que quiero hacer con ella. Nunca tuve que ser paciente para conseguir a una mujer, y esta noche es un testimonio de solo eso.

Podría haber traído a esa groupie aquí atrás, ella sabía quién era yo, pero al momento en que me paré en el pasillo y trató de besarme, no quise llevarlo más lejos.

Katniss me mira fijamente, con sus ojos grises penetrando mi resolución. Ella lame sus labios, tentándome más. No quiero nada más que arrastrar mis manos por su cuerpo, sobre sus exquisitas caderas. Puedo ahuecar las manos detrás de sus piernas, levantarla y ella estaría sentada exactamente donde necesito sentirla. Su ligero vestido no es suficiente barrera; sentiría exactamente lo mucho que la deseo.

La estudio buscando una señal, algo que me haga saber que ella me desea. Que esto es lo que quiere para nosotros. Mis movimientos son lentos y calculados. Me aferro a lo que sé que estoy autorizado a hacer. Sus ojos miran como mi mano se mueve hacia su cabello. Agarro un mechón rizado y sostengo la seda entre mis dedos antes de colocarlo detrás de su oreja.

Permito a mis dedos tocarla, les permito moverse a lo largo de su mandíbula. Su piel es suave, y ligeramente porosa mientras me acerco a su boca. Levanto su barbilla con suavidad y la inclino, rozando mis labios con los de ella.

Ella no se resiste.

Ella jadea y retrocedo. Sus ojos bloqueados sobre los míos. Miro de sus ojos a su boca, su lengua provocándome, mientras humedece sus labios de nuevo. Mis labios tocan los suyos mientras le doy pequeños besos. Su mano se agarra mi costado y la siento jalándome más cerca. Mi mano se encuentra adueñándose de la parte posterior de su cuello, sosteniéndola hacia mí, mientras profundizo el beso. La explosión de calor que siento cuando su lengua toca la mía es hipnótica. Nuestros labios se mueven por propia voluntad.

Katniss se acerca más, su mano moviéndose hasta mi pecho. Suspiro cuando toca mi rostro. Me sostiene hacia ella, como si le perteneciera. He estado esperando por este momento desde que la conocí y ahora que finalmente la tengo, no creo que seré capaz de dejarla ir.

— Katniss — digo roncamente entre besos. Ella se aleja bruscamente, rompiendo nuestro contacto. Tengo miedo de abrir los ojos. Me levanto y tomo una respiración profunda. Cuando abro los ojos ella está mirando cualquier lugar excepto a mí. La alcanzo, solo para que retroceda ante mi toque. Dejo caer mi cabeza y mi mano y doy un paso atrás. Mi garganta está apretada. Quiero preguntarle por qué, pero no puedo encontrar las palabras. Tengo miedo de abrir mi boca.

— Esto es un error — dice.

— No lo es. — Las palabras son en mi beneficio, porque dudo que ella me vaya a creer.

Ella no está lista. Debería haberlo sabido. La miro y la encuentro sacudiendo su cabeza. Sus dedos tiran de sus labios. Labios que solo acabo de besar por completo y quiero besar otra vez. No, eso no es correcto. Necesito besarlos de nuevo. Necesito sentir el hechizo bajo el que me puso para sentirme vivo.

— Necesito irme.

— No lo hagas.

Katniss sacude su cabeza. Ella se inclina y recoge sus zapatos que ni siquiera sabía que había dejado caer. Permanezco aquí, arraigado al lugar mientras camina a mi puerta. ¿Cuáles son las posibilidades de que la abra y se vuelva hacia mí? Probablemente ligeras. Ella no me quiere. No soy nada más que una distracción. No soy el hombre que cree que necesita para ayudarla a criar a sus hijas. No encajo en el molde, el estereotipo del marido todo americano.

Mi corazón se detiene cuando se abre la puerta. Soy incapaz de mantenerla aquí, de detenerla de alejarse de algo que sé que puede ser bueno. Sé cómo tratar a una mujer como ella. Ella es a la única a la que he estado esperando.

— ¿Por qué ella?

Camino hacia ella, deteniéndome cuando mi pecho está presionado contra su espalda. Me aferro al borde de la puerta, dándome más ventaja para mantenerla apretada contra mí.

— ¿Qué quieres decir?

Katniss se voltea, su mano rozándome. Me muerdo el labio para evitar sisear. Eso la asustaría, pero tiene que darse cuenta de lo que le haces a un hombre cuando te frotas contra ellos cuando están duros, y cuando estoy cerca de ella... demonios, incluso cuando no estoy cerca de ella, estoy duro. Solo el simple pensamiento de ver su sonrisa una vez al día es suficiente para mí.

— Ella consiguió tocarte, quitarte tu gorro y cuando yo lo intenté, te alejaste.

Ella estaba observando. Esto debería darme esperanza, pero no es así. Duele que me viera con esa mujer. Si esto fuera el año pasado, me hubiera acostado con ella y nunca pensado en ella otra vez. Todo eso cambió la noche que conocí a Katniss. Una mirada a ella y lo supe.

— Porque quiero que me conozcas.

Mi respuesta no es suficiente para ella. Se da la vuelta y camina por el pasillo, hacia su habitación. Me paro afuera, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta y la veo caminar a su habitación. Ella está de pie en la puerta. Su mano se acerca a su cara cruzando su mejilla. Jodidamente genial, la hice llorar. Ella no me ofrece una mirada antes de entrar por su puerta. El clic hace eco en el pasillo, efectivamente poniendo fin a los mejores y los peores minutos de mi vida.

Me siento en el sofá y me estiro. No sé qué más puedo hacer para llamar su atención. Tal vez debería parar. Debería tomar su alejamiento de mí como una señal. Pero estoy demasiado en lo profundo. Demasiado lejos de darme por vencido, y no sé si puedo ser más su amigo. Algo tiene que pasar.

Froto mis manos hacia arriba y abajo de mi cara antes de gritar de frustración. La vida no se supone que sea así. He esperado a que la correcta llegue, y cuando finalmente lo hace, esta tan destrozada tras perder a su marido que no tengo ninguna posibilidad en el infierno.

Debería haberlo sabido mejor.

Debería...

Busco desesperadamente un pedazo de papel y un bolígrafo, encontrando uno en la mochila de Quinn. Sentándome reclinado, despejo la mesa de café de sus juegos y empiezo a escribir.

_Debería saberlo mejor, pero mi corazón triunfó sobre mi mente_

_desde el día que la conocí._

_Sé que debería saberlo mejor,_

_pero mi corazón triunfó sobre mi mente desde el día que la conocí,_

_supe que ella estaba lastimada_

_sabía que ella era de la clase que lastima,_

_ese tipo de rompecorazones, no es nada nuevo,_

_se necesita uno para reconocer a otro, sé que he roto algunos_

Bajo mi pluma y leo sobre las palabras. Me gusta la forma en que se están uniendo, como está sacando esto de mí.

_Me gustaría beber para emborracharme, es como una bala_

_Ella es como un trago que necesito sentir, como un arma que necesita_

Me levanto y camino de un lado a otro. Mis dedos juegan con mi desaparecido aro del labio. A veces me gustaría tenerlo todavía, pero Quinn lo habría arrancado hacia fuera cuando era más joven si lo mantenía. Leo las letras que escribí. Mis garabatos son apenas legibles. La escuela definitivamente no te prepara para el estrellato. Tal vez si hubiera puesto más atención en clase de escritura, no gemiría internamente cada vez que me piden un autógrafo. Me detengo y toco la batería en el aire con las letras corriendo por mi cabeza.

Tengo que apresurarme de nuevo al sofá cuando el siguiente verso se abre paso en mi subconsciente.

_Como un trago para un bebedor,_

_una bala en la pistola,_

_solo un beso más y_

_estaré acabado_

_Devería Debería haber aprendido mi lección_

_Después de todos estos días, años,_

_debería haberlo visto venir pero ya está aquí_

_una chica como esa son_

_lágrimas garantizadas._

Sostengo el papel en mi mano. No puedo evitar sino sonreír. La primera canción que escribí acerca de mis sentimientos resultó ser una mierda, Finnick ni siquiera la cantaría, pero esto... esto tiene un número uno escrito por todas partes. La euforia de mi logro desaparece rápidamente. No tengo a nadie con quien compartir esto. Quinn está teniendo una fiesta de pijamas con Noah y Finnick tiene a Annie. MD está Dios-sabe-dónde y con quién. ¿Yo? Estoy solo, agarrando un pedazo de papel entintado con un montón de rayones, pensando que acabo de escribir una obra maestra. Dios, soy tan tonto. Esto no es nada mejor a la primera canción que le di. Sé que Finnick dice que necesitamos expresarnos más, vamos. No puedo. Nunca he sido bueno en esto. Soy el silencioso en el rincón. Al que olvidas cuando entras en una habitación. Este no soy yo.

Arrugo las letras en una pelota y las tiro hacia la papelera. El papel cae cerca de treinta centímetros delante de él. Genial, no puedo ni siquiera hacer un enceste. Mi teléfono vibra en mi bolsillo. Miro el reloj, dos a.m.

— Es temprano.

— O tarde dependiendo de dónde estés.

— Eso es cierto. ¿Qué pasa, Prim?

— No mucho. — Ella suspira en el teléfono. Definitivamente hay algo que le molesta o no llamaría.

— Estás mintiendo. Odio cuando me mientes.

— Lo sé — dice en voz baja —. Solo te extraño y eso no es realmente una mentira.

— Yo también te extraño.— Me inclino hacia adelante y descanso mis codos en mis rodillas. Debería estar en la cama. Estamos yendo a Disney en la mañana. Tal vez podría hablar con Quinn para ir a primera hora, pero los otros chicos quieren ir y necesita estar con sus amigos — . Por lo tanto, ¿extrañarme es el problema o está pasando algo más?

— Tengo noticias.

— Oh sí, ¿qué es? — pregunto.

— Voy a estar actuando en Broadway en Enchantment — dice emocionada Prim.

— Felicitaciones. ¿Cuándo te vas?

— En una semana.

— Es increíble, estoy muy orgulloso de ti, Prim.

— Gracias. Ahora dime por qué estás despierto. Sé que no tuviste un show esta noche.

Esta vez soy yo el que suspira.

— ¿Cómo se llama?

— ¿Qué te hace pensar que hay una mujer involucrada? — pregunto, tratando de luchar contra la sonrisa que está a punto de propagarse por mi cara. Katniss, y cómo quedaron las cosas, definitivamente no son nada por lo que sonreír.

— Quinn pudo haber mencionado algo cuando lo llamé antes.

— Traidor — digo mientras niego con la cabeza. Me encanta que Prim y él sean cercanos, a pesar de que estamos viviendo tan lejos. Es importante para él confiar en ella. Ella ha sido como una hermana mayor para él

— Me gusta alguien que no puede o no quiere quererme.

— Quinn dice que perdió a su esposo.

Asiento con la cabeza antes de darme cuenta que Prim no puede verme.

— Ella lo hizo y está criando a dos hijas gemelas de seis. ¿Qué más dice mi hijo?

— Que ella te hace sonreír y que a una de sus hijas realmente le gustas mucho. — Quinn debe estar hablando de Elle porque a Peyton no le gusta nadie en este momento, a menos que su nombre sea Finnick. Me hace sentir bien que le haya caído bien a Elle. Nunca querría reemplazar a su padre, pero no me importaría ser una parte de su vida. En este momento, Elle es la única dispuesta a dejarme entrar.

— Ella me hace sonreír, pero también me irrita demasiado. Tengo miedo de mostrarle el verdadero yo, porque definitivamente desprecia todos mis tatuajes y el rechazo... no estoy seguro de que pueda soportar más. — Tan pronto como las palabras están fuera de mi boca, me arrepiento de ellas.

— ¿Algo más?

Respiro profundo y me saco el gorro.

— La besé esta noche.

— Eso es bueno, ¿verdad? — Prim suena demasiado feliz. Quiero ser de su clase de feliz, algún día.

— Lo fue, hasta que ella se apartó. Me moví demasiado rápido y probablemente la asusté.

— Oh hermano mayor, estoy segura de que cambiará de opinión. Una vez que llegue a conocerte, no será capaz de resistirse. Sé que eso es un hecho.

— ¿Lo sabes? — pregunto, tratando de no reírme de su entusiasmo —. ¿Y cómo es eso?

— Porque eres la persona más increíble que conozco y cualquiera podría considerarse afortunada de ser amada por ti.

No puedo evitar sino sonreír.

— Te amo, Prim.

— Yo también te amo. Me tengo que ir. Te llamaré en unos días.

— Sé buena.

— Ja, mira quien habla. Ve enganchar a tu dama.

— Eres graciosa.

— Lo soy. — Mi hermana cuelga. Me recuesto y me quedo mirando el techo. Ella ha estado estudiando y trabajando extremadamente duro para conseguir un protagónico en Broadway y ella finalmente lo ha hecho y no podría estar más orgulloso. Ahora, si pudiera poner mi vida en orden, tal vez la familia Mellark podría finalmente estar en sincronía. El único problema con la mía es que no he esperado un año, el período de luto predeterminado de acuerdo con Cosmo, y ahora estoy atrapado en el limbo y no sé qué hacer para salir de él. Obviamente mis habilidades en besos no hicieron nada por ella.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, ahora sí me doy por servida… capítulo doble y con acción, no pueden quejarse. Ahora enserio, espero les hayan gustado los capítulos, o que me digan que les parecieron. Parece que Katniss, ha cedido un poco, y es que no entiendo ¿como hace para resistirse tanto, eh? Con Peeta enfrente esperando por ella! jajaja**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Esto, no puedo subir. — Nuestro carro comienza a sacudirse hacia adelante, dejándome sin salida. Entramos a un túnel oscuro y algo roza contra mí. Grito y aprieto el brazo de Peeta, mis dedos se clavan en su carne. Rodeamos una esquina y nos detenemos para ver el espectáculo de un fantasma que baila para nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que te distraiga?

— ¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer eso?

Peeta se encoge de hombros y voltea su gorra de béisbol. Sus labios están en los míos antes de que pueda tomar mi próximo respiro.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	12. Chapter 12MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 12**

**Katniss**

Me apoyo contra la puerta cerrada. Por mucho que quería golpearla y enviar el mensaje de que no estoy interesada, no lo hice. Mi cabeza golpea contra la madera en señal de frustración, no porque él me besó, y no porque no lo alejé en el momento en que sus suaves labios tocaron los míos; sino porque me gustó y quería mucho más.

¿La manera en que me sostuvo como si yo fuera el objeto más frágil que él jamás hubiera tocado? Gale nunca hizo eso. ¿La forma en que me miró como si yo fuera el ser más frágil que él alguna vez hubiera visto? No puedo recordar si Gale hizo eso. ¿Fue porque comenzamos a salir tan jóvenes que él no tuvo que aprender a ser romántico? Sé que Gale me amó, nunca he dudado de eso y no quiero compararlos, pero no puedo evitarlo.

…

— _¿A quién estás viendo?_

— _A Gale Hawthorne — digo sin apartar la vista de él. El año escolar ha sido bueno para él. Se ha vuelto más grande, con más músculos. Es difícil de creerlo solamente para un estudiante de primer año, bueno casi de segundo._

— _¿Por qué? — pregunta Annie._

_Me encojo de hombros y cierro mi casillero. Tenemos las pruebas para porristas hoy. No estoy nerviosa, pero sé que Annie sí. Hemos estado esperando todo el año por esto. Nos perdimos las pruebas antes de que nuestro año escolar comenzara, así que ésta será nuestra oportunidad._

— _¿Te gusta?_

— _No lo sé. Tal vez. Él es lindo, ¿no lo crees?_

_Sigo los ojos de Annie mientras ella lo mira. Cuando ella ladea su cabeza hacia un lado, pongo los ojos en blanco y tiro de su brazo, llevándonos lejos del grupo de jugadores de fútbol._

— _Si te gusta, deberías invitarlo a salir._

— _De ninguna manera — le respondo mientras entramos al gimnasio — . Él nunca saldría conmigo. No soy su tipo._

— _¿Por qué dices eso? — pregunta mientras comenzamos a estirar._

— _He visto la forma en que mira a Flinch. Ella le da a todos los chicos lo único que yo no estoy dispuesta a dar._

_Annie se encoge de hombros. _

— _Tal vez él también te miré de esa manera algún día._

— _Sí, tal vez, pero no estoy dispuesta a abrirme de piernas, ¿sabes? Quiero decir, ¿y si él se burla de mí? Él es este gran jugador de fútbol del momento y todo el mundo dice que parece estar yendo a alguna parte constantemente. No tiene tiempo para citas. Probablemente es como esos chicos que vemos en esos especiales extracurriculares que somos obligados a ver. Lleva a la chica ingenua a una cita, van al estacionamiento, nueve meses después están esperando un bebé y él no quiere tener nada que ver con la chica y todo el pueblo la odia._

— _Eres tan dramática, Katniss. En serio, si él te gusta, dáselo a entender o algo. — __Annie se mueve en un split y salta rápidamente — . Oh, ya sé, deja caer tu lápiz enfrente de él y agáchate, eso seguramente llamará su atención._

— _No va a suceder._

_Annie se encoge de hombros y se queda callada. Todo lo que puedo pensar ahora es en Gale mirando mi culo y ahora estoy consciente de que podría ser gordo o demasiado flácido para él. Voy a tener que empezar algunos ejercicios para los glúteos o algo así, como mi madre hace para reafirmarlos._

— _No mires ahora — dice Annie, y por supuesto me doy la vuelta y hago precisamente eso y descubro a Gale mirándome. Tengo que apartar la mirada inmediatamente por temor a que él se vaya a reír cuando vea que me sonrojo fácilmente._

—_Tengo que ir al baño _

— _Annie Cresta, si me dejas, ya no somos amigas. — Ella se pone de pie y empieza a reír mientras se aleja. Miro hacia arriba, tensionando el cuello cuando dos musculosas piernas se paran delante de mí. Él se agacha así que está a la misma altura._

_Trato de no dejar que los nervios se apoderen de mí, pero estoy perdida en sus ojos grises. Él podría ser mi amuleto de la suerte._

_¡Oh, Dios mío!, Katniss, eres una idiota._

— _Hola Katniss._

— _Hola. — Mi voz es débil. Me muerdo el labio, con la esperanza de que él se vaya._

— _Buena suerte en las pruebas. No puedo esperar para tenerte animándome este otoño._

— _Está bien... quiero decir, gracias._

_Gale se encoge de hombros. _

— _Tal vez podamos pasar el rato durante el verano._

— _Sí, claro, pasa en cualquier momento._

_Tan pronto como lo digo, sé que nunca lo hará._

— _Gracias. Hasta pronto. — Él se va, antes de que pueda comprender qué diablos acaba de pasar. Todo lo que sé es que él ni siquiera me tocó y mi piel está hormigueando. _

…

Hormigueando. No pensé que sentiría algo cuando Peeta me tocó. Se supone que no debo sentirlo. Se supone que mi cuerpo no debe reaccionar a él, pero lo hizo.

Cuando Peeta me abrazó, cuando tomó la parte posterior de mi cabeza con tanta suavidad, pese a que su mano es tan fuerte, algo que Gale nunca había hecho, sentí el deseo de estar con él recorriendo mi cuerpo. Encendió una ardiente pasión que había estado tratando de esconder desde Gale.

Alejándome de la puerta, no puedo evitar sonreír al recordar la primera vez que él me habló. No pasó mucho tiempo después de ese día en la escuela en que nos convertimos en una pareja. Pasamos casi todos los días juntos durante el verano entre el primer y segundo año. Si él no estaba en el campo de fútbol, estaba en mi casa.

Teníamos una piscina, y él y Finnick vendrían y me rogarían que fuéramos a nadar.

Nadar con ellos solo era emocionante cuando Annie estaba cerca, lo cual no era muy seguido, ya que ella tenía que trabajar. Mi mamá dijo que él me estaba usando y cuando la escuela comenzara, me abandonaría como un mal hábito.

Temía el primer día por miedo a que ella tuviera razón. Estaba preparada para que las cosas fueran diferentes, pero no lo fueron. Él ignoró a todas las chicas que le coqueteaban y me dijo que solo tenía ojos para mí. No pasó mucho tiempo para que me enamorara de él. Era fácil de amar.

Miro alrededor de mi oscura y tranquila habitación de hotel y me doy cuenta de que estoy sola en todos los sentidos de la palabra. Peyton no quiere hablarme y Elle está teniendo problemas para encontrar una manera de que Peeta encaje en su vida.

Mi pequeña familia feliz se está deslizando a través de mis dedos.

Todo en mi vida está cambiando y no hay nada que pueda hacer para detenerlo.

Caminando a través de las puertas, me detengo y disfruto de los alrededores con Peyton y Elle sosteniendo mis manos. Las pongo más cerca sin que sea obvio. No saben lo importante que es que nos encontremos aquí. Gale debería haber estado aquí con nosotros. Habíamos planeado esta salida, un regalo para su sexto cumpleaños, habíamos empezado a ahorrar todo lo que podíamos. Íbamos a hacer que esto sucediera, juntos, y ahora yo estoy aquí con nuestras hijas, y parado delante de mí está un hombre quien, tengo la sensación, se trasladaría al papel de padre sin dudarlo, si tuviera la oportunidad.

Las niñas y yo caminamos hacia adelante. Elle suelta mi mano y camina hasta Peeta. Trato de no demostrar ninguna emoción cuando ella desliza su mano entre la de él. Quinn no parece preocuparse, ¿por qué habría de hacerlo yo? Peyton es la siguiente en ir, dejándome parada torpemente en medio de la entrada a Disneylandia.

Annie me empuja suavemente cuando pasa por allí. Quiero golpearla. Derribarla en el piso como lo hice cuando estábamos en el jardín de niños. Inmaduro, sí, pero la mirada en sus ojos me dice lo suficiente. Ella sabe que Peeta me está viendo. Y yo también lo sé porque puedo sentir sus ojos en mí, incluso si están cubiertos por unas gafas oscuras.

Peeta se adelanta hacia el camino que nos llevará hasta el lugar más mágico en la tierra. Veo a Peyton, quien está firmemente unida a la mano de Finnick, al igual que

Elle está con Peeta. Él me mira, esperando claramente por mí para continuar. No necesita palabras, es como si ya pudiera leerlo.

Dos guardaespaldas con dos más enfrente de Finnick me flaquean. Si hoy solo se tratara de una salida con los chicos, no los necesitaríamos, pero con los niños afuera, la seguridad es obligatoria. Además los chicos no quieren firmar autógrafos hoy, lo cual es comprensible. Marvel viene detrás de mí y pone su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

No escapa de mi atención que la ya sombría expresión de Peeta se vuelve aún más oscura.

Es agradable estar afuera como una gran familia. La gente mira y señala, sin duda reconocen

a los chicos, pero ellos los ignoran. Este es nuestro día; un día para estar lejos de nuestros trabajos y su vida pública y para darles a los niños un poco de diversión.

Marvel corre hacia adelante y alza a Peyton en sus brazos, poniéndola encima de su hombro. Ella se ríe, y el sonido trae lágrimas a mis ojos. Peeta desacelera y camina junto a mí con Elle a su otro lado. Ella no ha soltado su mano, ni ha dejado de hablar, y Peeta no se ha perdido una palabra, a pesar de que me está mirando cada pocos segundos.

Es solo cuestión de segundos antes de que mi cámara esté afuera y las niñas estén envueltas en los abrazos de Mickey Mouse. Noah bromea diciendo que Mickey es para bebés, obteniendo un jalón de oreja por parte de Finnick.

— Ve y ponte con las chicas, yo te tomaré una foto. — Su cálida mano cubre la mía. Sus labios están peligrosamente cerca de mi oído. Mi lengua se pone pesada, no hay palabras que me atreva a formar mientras le entrego mi cámara y me acerco a las niñas. Las cargo en mis brazos, besándolas a ambas en las mejillas antes de posar para la que seguramente será nuestra tarjeta de Navidad. Nosotros no enviamos una la

Navidad pasada, así que tal vez lo haremos este año.

— Gracias — digo cuando Peeta me enseña la foto. Se pone a mi lado, con su pecho presionado contra mi hombro. Debería dar un paso hacia atrás y recordarle que nunca podremos ser algo más que compañeros de trabajo, pero hacer eso podría ser grosero y presuntuoso. Él solo está siendo amable en este momento.

Marvel, lo he decidido, es el chico más grande de todos ellos. Corre con los niños y Peyton hacia las filas para que ellos puedan comenzar a montar, a pesar de que claramente dice no funciona. Nunca he sido alguien de paseos, así que con gusto he aceptado el papel de fotógrafo.

Me sorprendo cuando Peeta aparece. Estaba segura de que estaría con Quinn. Por un momento me preocupo por Elle, pero recuerdo que Finnick y Annie también están allí y ninguno de ellos dejaría que algo le pasara. Peeta se encuentra junto a mí, con su cuerpo rozando el mío. Hoy lleva una gorra de béisbol y eso está empezando a molestar la mierda en mí.

Trato de ajustar mi cuerpo para que no nos toquemos, pero fracaso en mi intento y termino creando suficiente fricción para hacer que los vellos de mis brazos se ericen. Si él lo nota, no dice nada y estoy agradecida por eso.

— ¿Quieres hablar de lo que pasó?

Niego con la cabeza.

— Fue un error.

Peeta suspira. Baja la cabeza y se vuelve un poco para mirarme.

— No se sintió como un error para mí.

No tengo una respuesta y creo que eso lo molesta. Miro hacia el cuidado jardín enfrente de mí, temerosa de ver su expresión. Mis ojos comienzan a lagrimear, ¿y para qué? Nada puede pasar entre nosotros, él no sabe.

Nos apresuramos de juego en juego y a pesar de que no estoy subiéndome con ellos, estoy agotada por las historias que Peyton y Elle me están contando. Peyton está disfrutando mucho. Ver su sonrisa me da la esperanza de que está superando su luto.

No es que ella necesite ser apresurada, pero echo de menos a mi pequeña niña.

— Mami, estoy cansada. — Elle tira de mi camiseta para llamar mi atención.

Estamos en una de las muchas tiendas de regalos mirando recuerdos. Es también un excelente lugar para refrescarse del sol ardiente.

— ¿Estás lista para regresar al hotel?

— No, ¿puedes cargarme?

— Elle, no hay manera de que pueda cargarte. Estás demasiado grande.

Elle se apoya contra mí, acomodando su cara en mi costado. Esto es típico de

Elle, ella es de los niños que les encanta dormir la siesta, mientras que, Peyton puede estar despierta todo el día. Juego con su cola de caballo, pensando que hacer con ella.

No quiero arruinar su día, pero cargarla está fuera de cuestión.

— Disculpe, ¿dónde puedo alquilar un carrito? — le pregunto al vendedor detrás del mostrador.

— ¿Para qué necesitas un carrito? — Me doy la vuelta y encuentro a Peeta detrás de mí. Él me mira. Sus ojos son suaves e indulgentes, sin hacer alusión a nuestra conversación anterior.

— Elle está cansada. Yo no puedo cargarla, así que necesito algo en donde ponerla o nosotras necesitaremos regresar al hotel.

Peeta asiente. Él se inclina y le dice algo a Elle antes de agarrarla desde atrás y ponerla en su hombro. Ella sonríe ampliamente mientras se acomoda.

— Ya no necesitaremos el carrito — le dice él al vendedor quién se encoge de hombros. Me quedo allí con cara de piedra mientras él camina fuera de la tienda, agachándose cuando llega a la entrada, con mi bebé en sus hombros.

— Oye, ¿es ese Peeta Mellark?

— No — digo mientras me voy

— . ¿Peeta? — Él se detiene y me mira. Sus lentes de sol están cubriendo sus ojos otra vez y eso me hace preguntarme si Elle hizo eso por él. - No tienes que llevarla, ella puede caminar.

Peeta mira hacia arriba hacia Elle, mientras ella baja la mirada para encontrarse con la suya. Ellos se sonríen como si estuvieran compartiendo sus propios secretos.

— Princesa Elle, soy su secuaz, ¿qué dice usted?

Sonrío y me rio por la forma en que Peeta está hablando con ella.

— Llévame a mi palacio y te daré de comer en la noche — dice Elle en su voz de princesa. Dios mío, él cayó en su juego.

— Estamos bien, reina Katniss. — Peeta guiña un ojo mientras se alejan caminando. Él comienza a galopar, dándonos todo el sonido de risa. Busco a Peyton, preguntándome si ella está celosa. Si lo está, ella no lo está mostrando. Entre Marvel y Finnick, creo que ellos tienen su pieza faltante llenada muy bien así.

— Parece que estoy por mi cuenta — digo para nadie.

— Caminaré contigo. — A mi lado esta mini-Peeta, solo un poco más lindo.

— Gracias, Quinn.

— Está bien.

Alcanzamos al secuaz y a su princesa justo a tiempo para que mi estómago gruña.

— Peeta, ¿estás listo para el almuerzo? — Me detengo en seco cuando las palabras salen de mi boca. Trato de mirar hacia otro lado, pero no puedo. Él está tratando de no sonreír, pero sin tener mucho éxito. No sirve de nada pretender que hay algo más en algo tan inocente como un almuerzo, él entendió el mensaje. No quiero que él piense que estoy ni remotamente cerca de dar un paso con él porque no lo estoy.

Es solo un almuerzo. Nada más.

— Hay un restaurante en el otro lado del palacio. Podemos ir ahí.

— Le diré a los otros y te encontraré allí.

Peeta asiente con la cabeza y le dice a Quinn que vaya con él. Observo cómo se aleja con Elle en sus hombros y su hijo sosteniendo su mano como si esto fuera algo que ellos hicieran todos los días. Él no pensó dos veces al ayudar a Elle y eso me asusta. No quiero que ella se apegue a alguien que no va a estar alrededor más es bueno para ella y definitivamente no es bueno para Peyton. Ellas necesitan estabilidad. Dejo a todo el mundo saber a dónde íbamos a ir y ellos acordaron encontrarnos allá. Peyton y yo caminamos de la mano a través del palacio hacia el restaurante.

— ¿Te estás divirtiendo? — pregunto, esperando lo mejor.

— Sí, lo hago.

— Sí, Quinn ha estado antes aquí. Es bueno salir con alguien que conoce los alrededores, ¿no es cierto?

— Sí. ¿Podemos regresar otra vez algún día?

— Por supuesto. Me gusta aquí. Es mágico.

Peyton se ríe y niega con la cabeza.

— Eres una tonta, mamá. — Pude haber sido insultada, pero eso merece la pena si conseguía que ella riera.

Entramos y encontramos que el resto del grupo estaba esperando por nosotras en una mesa de cinco puestos. Aunque Peyton no había estado mucho alrededor de nosotros hoy, él había pensado por adelantado y planeado que ella tendría su almuerzo con nosotros.

¿Quién hace eso?

El almuerzo es un suceso silencioso con Quinn, Elle y Peyton están provocándome acerca de no ir a algún juego. Yo insisto en que estoy bien tomando fotos de todo el mundo, pero ellos no se lo creen. Quinn me llama gallina y Peyton agrega los sonidos pertinentes.

— Vamos a un juego, juntos — sugiere Peeta. Sacudo mi cabeza rápidamente, expresando un gigantesco "no gracias". Me gusta mantener mis pies firmemente plantados en la tierra.

— Sí, vamos a ir a un juego. — Peeta pone mi mano en la suya, con su otra mano unida a la de Elle quién está sosteniendo la de Peyton quién tiene la suya unida a la de Quinn. Somos un tren.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — pregunto cuando nos detenemos en frente de la mansión embrujada

— De ninguna manera.

— Es un juego para niños, con fantasmas bailando. Es la atracción más inofensiva de aquí.

— No hay nadie que vigile a los niños — replico dejando ir su mano. Pongo mis manos en mis caderas como una medida para mostrarle que estoy hablando en serio. Esta es mi postura de mamá, la cual lo hace reír. Ruedo mis ojos y lanzo mis manos al aire.

— Finnick y Annie están justo allí, además también están los guardaespaldas. Déjame llevarte a esta atracción. — Peeta hace sobresalir su labio inferior y bate sus pestañas. Pensaba que solo las mujeres y un par de gemelas hacían eso. Los niños están saltando y aplaudiendo con sus manos, rogándome para que vaya.

— ¿No es escalofriante?

— No, en absoluto. Quinn estuvo ahí, cuando tenía cuatro años.

— Papá tiene razón. Es una atracción tonta, para ser sincero.

— Está bien — cedo y sigo a Peeta en la fila. Afortunadamente, es corta y no tenemos que esperar demasiado tiempo. Una vez allí en la silla y con el cinturón puesto, me arrepiento inmediatamente. Odio los fantasmas y las historias de terror.

— Yo no puedo hacer esto. — Mis manos empiezan a empujar la barra que me sostiene.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Esto, no puedo subir. — Nuestro carro comienza a sacudirse hacia adelante, dejándome sin salida. Entramos a un túnel oscuro y algo roza contra mí. Grito y aprieto el brazo de Peeta, mis dedos se clavan en su carne. Rodeamos una esquina y nos detenemos para ver el espectáculo de un fantasma que baila para nosotros.

— ¿Quieres que te distraiga?

— ¿Cómo diablos vas a hacer eso?

Peeta se encoge de hombros y voltea su gorra de béisbol. Sus labios están en los míos antes de que pueda tomar mi próximo respiro. Mientras el carro se mueve, sacudiéndonos una y otra vez, su lengua se desliza contra la mía en un estado de relajación. Mi mano ahueca su mejilla y mis dedos juegan a lo largo de su mandíbula, frotando la barba que había crecido desde la última vez que se afeitó.

Su brazo se ajusta a mí alrededor, protegiéndome de cualquier cosa que acechara en la oscuridad. Se aleja un poco, solo para morder mi labio inferior antes de volver a mi boca. Mis labios hormiguean con deseo, anhelando por más a pesar de que esto no debería estar sucediendo. Las curvas de mi cuerpo se amoldan a él como si pertenecieran allí. Debería estar asustada, pero estoy perdida en la manera en que su boca se mueve contra la mía, trayendo nuevas sensaciones que no sabía que existían.

Mi cuerpo suspira, incitándolo. Me muevo, así estoy más cerca, sin dejar espacio entre nosotros. Las personas gritan a nuestro alrededor y eso solo lo estimula para profundizar el beso. No es urgente, sino suave y seductor. Podía pasar días como este y no necesitaría respirar o incluso moverme de esta posición.

Peeta deja besos por mi mandíbula. Dejo escapar un pequeño chirrido mostrando mi desagrado por abandonar mis labios, ahora hinchados. Sé que tendré los labios rojos a causa de su barba, pero en este momento voy a darles la bienvenida. Jala de mi labio superior, susurrando mi nombre como él lo hace. Su voz llena de lujuria hace que mis dedos se curven y quiero exigir más. Quiero levantarme y decirle que necesito más, pero estoy demasiado perdida en mi cabeza para dejar que eso pase. Él está distrayéndome como dijo que haría.

Casi lloro cuando se aleja. Él se sienta delante y pone mi mano en la suya. Une sus dedos con los míos y acomoda nuestras manos entre nosotros abajo en el banco.

Nadie puede ver la conexión que estamos compartiendo en este momento. No puedo verla tampoco, pero puedo sentirla. Nuestros cuerpos están en sintonía el uno con el otro. El mío quiere que él suyo me toque, sentirlo presionado contra mí en la manera más íntima. Mi piel, se siente ardiente por su toque. ¿Cómo un simple beso puede hacerme sentir así? Cuando el juego se detiene, le da a mis dedos un apretón antes de ayudarme a salir del carro. Mis pasos son inestables. Él pone su mano alrededor de mi cintura, estabilizándome. Sus labios rozan mi oreja. Siento como mi piel está apunto de incendiarse.

— Espero que hayas disfrutado el paseo. — Él se aleja y espera por mí para ir al frente en la salida.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — preguntan ambas chicas al mismo tiempo.

— Estuvo genial — digo y no es una mentira. Lo que sentí allí, lo que había sentido más temprano esta mañana... ningún hombre debería ser capaz de sacar esa clase de sentimientos de mí. Ellos son solo para Gale no importa si él está aquí o no.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

– ¿Vas en serio con ella?

Mis pasos fallan con el interrogatorio de Finnick. Nunca hemos hablado de las mujeres antes, excepto por el horno de Quinn, pero él sabe que me interesa Katniss.

No he escondido exactamente cómo me siento.

– Lo hago – le respondo con confianza.

– ¿Qué tan grave?

Esta vez, me detengo por lo que puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que no tengo que responderle, ella tiene padres para eso, pero es su amiga y él es ferozmente protector con los que ama.

– Por un momento hoy, nos veía como una familia y no me asustó, me hizo feliz.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	13. Chapter 13MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Bien, segundo y último del día, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 13**

**Peeta**

Camino por la rampa de la mansión embrujada, tratamdo de eliminar la gran sonrisa de culo que se ha apoderado de mi rostro. Llevar a Katniss en este viaje fue una estratagema total, porque yo quería una oportunidad para abrazarla y supe al escuchar su charla que esta sería la oportunidad perfecta. Pero hacerlo con ella dos veces, en un lapso de diez horas, sin duda ocupa un lugar destacado en mi lista de logros. Después de que ella salió de mi habitación en las primeras horas de la mañana, pensé que sus paredes estarían arriba. Que estaría cerrada y unida a Annie todo el día. Por lo tanto, cuando ella comenzó a caminar conmigo, cuando me tocara sin pensar en ello, yo sabía que estaba dejando que sus sentimientos llegar a través.

No sé si se dio cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo. Ella había rozado la mano por mi lado después de darle agua a Elle o cuando ella agarraba mi camisa para cambiar mi dirección. Atrapé cada momento. No se trataba de gestos amistosos, al menos no en mi libro. Sin embargo, lo más importante, era la forma en que me preguntó si yo tenía hambre y esa fue la única vez que no pude ocultar mi reacción. Sabía que cogí el significado oculto y traté de jugar fuera por ella, pero por dentro me estaba regocijando.

A propósito elegí una mesa que se sentaban cinco. Quería ver como que nos gustaría parecernos a una familia y la imagen frente a mí fue una de la que cualquier hombre estaría orgulloso. Ahora que lo he visto, quiero esto aún más.

Finnick está de pie en la salida cuando llego a la esquina. Miró a Katniss, que ahora ha vuelto a la ignorarme por completo, maldita sea. Cojo mis gafas y me doy cuenta de que había vuelto mi gorra de béisbol hacia atrás. Soy malditamente afortunado por no perderme el viaje. No es que hubiera importado, besarla vale la pena del costo de reemplazarlos. Volteo mi sombrero de vuelta y paro frente a Finnick quién está mirando a Katniss mientras camina hacia Annie y los niños.

– ¿Qué pasa con ella?

– Se asustó.

Finnick se ríe.

– No puedo creer que ella incluso fue allí. Gale nunca podría conseguirla en un paseo durante la feria. Sin embargo, trató suficientes veces.

– Sí, fue muy divertido – le digo, frotando mi gorra hacia atrás y adelante.

Finnick y yo caminamos detrás de las chicas. Noé y Quinn están un paso por delante de ellos. Annie sostiene la mano de Elle y Katniss tiene a Peyton. La imagen de antes, a los cinco, tomados de la mano como una familia está en mi mente. Nadie se resistió. Ni siquiera Peyton, estaba seguro de que lo haría, que se negaba a ser tonta. Se sentía bien ser así.

– ¿Vas en serio con ella?

Mis pasos fallan con el interrogatorio de Finnick. Nunca hemos hablado de las mujeres antes, excepto por el horno de Quinn, pero él sabe que me interesa Katniss.

No he escondido exactamente cómo me siento.

– Lo hago – le respondo con confianza.

– ¿Qué tan grave?

Esta vez, me detengo por lo que puedo mirarlo a los ojos. Sé que no tengo que responderle, ella tiene padres para eso, pero es su amiga y él es ferozmente protector con los que ama.

– Por un momento hoy, nos veía como una familia y no me asustó, me hizo feliz.

– No puedes poner tu pene a su alrededor. Ella no es una de esas con las que puedes salir por unos meses y dejar a un lado cuando estás aburrido.

– ¿De dónde diablos viene esto? – me burlo – . Has sabido desde el momento en que la conocí que quería ser algo... Cualquier cosa para ella. Yo no he estado con nadie desde la noche que fui bendecido estrechando su mano. – Niego con la cabeza –. Joder, Finn, ¿en serio? ¿Crees que me la voy a follar y dejarla? ¿Por qué, porque ella tiene dos niños, o porque todavía está lidiando con la pérdida de su marido? O bien, ¿por qué cada vez que pienso que nos estamos acercando, ella me deja jodidamente fuera? Meto las manos en el bolsillo y pateo una piedra en el suelo. Pensé que había dejado mis intenciones muy claras, pero al parecer no.

Me alejo de Finnick antes de decir algo que me arrepienta después.

– Quinn – le grité. Se detiene y se vuelve. Él es un chico muy feliz. Tengo la suerte de ser su padre –. Voy a volver al hotel para empacar. Puedes quedarte o venir conmigo

– Voy contigo.

Asiento y me alejo del grupo sin decir nada. Tengo la tentación de mirar hacia atrás a Katniss, pero no quiero ver lo que la expresión podría tener ahora. Si veo su relieve, estaría acabado. Ella es mi propia montaña rusa personal, y en este momento me siento un poco enfermo de tirar hacia adelante y hacia atrás.

Quinn y yo caminamos de nuevo en silencio. Él permanece a mi lado mientras navegamos

a la multitud. Quiero llevarlo a los demás para que pueda pasar el rato con Noah, pero estoy feliz de que él ha venido conmigo. A veces necesito simplemente pasar tiempo con mi hijo. Él me calma. Me mantiene centrado y me da una razón para levantarme cada día. Sin él, no estoy seguro de dónde estaría.

Se sienta en el sofá cuando entramos en la habitación del hotel. No tenemos mucho para empacar, algunas cosas de baño, pero eso es todo.

Necesitaba alejarme de Katniss y su lado frío y Finnick con su predicación. ¿Dónde demonios se terminó?

Nunca he estado cerca del jugador que fue antes de volver con Annie.

Me siento y tomo a Quinn en mis brazos. A veces solo hay que sostenerlo. Un día me va a alejar. No sé cómo voy a reaccionar cuando esto suceda, pero hasta entonces, voy a ser un sabio y disfrutar de cada minuto que puedo con él.

– Le dijiste a la tía Prim sobre Katniss, ¿eh?

Se encoge de hombros.

– No estás en problemas.

– Está bien.

Trato de no reír. No quiero que piense que no puede hablar sobre sus sentimientos con Prim, aunque él me delate.

– ¿Te gusta Katniss?

Tengo curiosidad por cómo se siente. Si no le gusta, tal vez no debería ni siquiera perseguir cualquier cosa con ella. Nunca he traído una mujer a casa antes, no es que vaya a llevar Katniss a cualquier lugar, pero es evidente que se ve algo entre nosotros.

Siempre he mantenido a Quinn separado mi vida amorosa. No quiero que se vincule con alguien que no vaya a quedarse a su alrededor. Finnick tiene razón en ese aspecto que no he salido con nadie y durado más que unos cuantos meses porque me aburría, pero con Katniss, es diferente. Desde el momento en el que la vi, supe que era la única para mí, la única que completaría mi vida. Cambié mi vida por ella. Realmente no puedo verme haciendo algo para arruinarlo.

Quinn se acurruca más en mi hombro. Apoyo su cabeza en la parte superior.

– Me gusta mucho.

– Sí, a mí también, amigo.

– ¿Va a ser mi mamá?

Estoy sorprendido por su pregunta. Nunca me ha preguntado por su madre y, si le preguntó a Prim o mi mamá, no han dicho nada. Si vuelvo a ver a su madre, no sé lo que haría. ¿Quién droga a alguien para poder derribarlo, solo para abandonar a sus hijos de la manera que lo hizo? No sabía esa mierda sobre mí como persona. Ella lo llevó durante nueve meses y solo lo dejó en mi sala de estar sin nada. Sin ropa, comida o incluso pañales. Me faltaba un montón por madurar cuando él llegó.

– ¿Quieres conocer a tu mamá? La encontraré si quieres saber quién es.

Quinn se aleja y me mira.

– No, pero Katniss sería una buena madre. Cuando estás trabajando y Annie no está en casa, hace almuerzo para mí y Noah y corta la corteza de mi sándwich, a pesar de que no se lo pido.

Empiezo a reír y revuelvo su pelo.

– ¿Eso es lo que hace una buena madre? ¿Y si está de malas y te hace fregar el suelo con un cepillo de dientes?

Quinn sonríe.

– No lo creo, papá.

– ¿No?

Sacude la cabeza.

– Creo que es una buena madre. Noah la ama y dice cosas buenas sobre ella y te hace sonreír incluso cuando piensas que nadie está mirando. Te veo sonreír, y eso me gusta.

Tiene razón. Ella me hace sonreír.

– ¿Puedo contarte un secreto?

- Si.

– Me gusta Katniss, mucho, pero a veces siento que no puedo ser suficiente para ella.

– ¿Por qué? Creo que eres un gran padre.

– Quinn, tú haces el ser padre la cosa más fácil que he hecho en mi vida, pero eso no es todo. No creo que le gusten mis tatuajes y soy muy diferente a su marido.

Quinn pone los ojos. Es demasiado inteligente para su edad.

– Creo que los tatuajes cuentan una historia, tal vez debería aprender a leer.

Me recuesto y estudio mi hijo.

– Tienes razón, tal vez pueda enseñarle.

– Creo que ella necesita a uno propio, así a ella le gustará todo lo demás.

Quinn se levanta y se dirige hacia la cama y comienza a empacar, recordé la fantasía que tenía de Katniss con tinta en su cuerpo. La idea de ver algo delicado, en un lugar solo para mis ojos, me despierta. Tengo que empujar esos pensamientos. Nunca va a suceder si no puedo mantener los muros abajo durante más de un paseo en la casa encantada de dos minutos y algunos besos robados.

El autobús es tranquilo, mientras acelera por la autopista a nuestra siguiente parada.

Solo unos cuantos más espectáculos y habremos terminado. Devon parece estar divirtiéndose, aunque confundido en cuanto a por qué no está viajando con nosotros.

Uno, no hay espacio, y dos, se trata de un viaje familiar para nosotros. Katniss dejó claro a su manager que estaría solo, aunque me siento mal por el chico. Su primera vez en cualquier tipo de excursión y solo nos ve durante la prueba de sonido. En su mayor parte, parece agradable, acaba de perder. Supongo que tiene que ver con que su manager está siendo notoriamente ausente de la gira, lo que me parece muy extraño.

Una vez más, se trata de una noche en vela para mí. Traté de acostarme, pero mi mente está nadando. Desde que regresamos al autobús, ella me ha evitado. No lo entiendo y estoy empezando a sentirme frustrado. Tengo que perseguir lo que se supone está allí y que tengo que ser paciente, pero, ¿es demasiado pedir una simple sonrisa o un breve reconocimiento?

Saco las letras de las canciones de mi bolsillo y despliego la hoja de papel garabateado.

No me gusta escribir canciones con pasión. Mis palabras no fluyen tan fácilmente como Finnick y no soy fácilmente de mover por situaciones en mi vida que siento la necesidad de contarlo todo. Música, sí, puedo añadir un tramo de casi cualquier cosa que se lanza en mí, pero no palabras.

– ¿Qué es eso?

Doblo el papel al azar antes de que Finnick pueda ver lo qué es. Aprieto mi puño y miro por la ventana. Hemos tenido malentendidos antes, como la vez que estaba con Sam. Esa relación, tan corta como fue, arruinó la dinámica de nuestro grupo. Llegó a ser retirada y se volvió más una perra. No pasó mucho tiempo para que MD y yo nos deshiciéramos de él y solo hacer lo nuestro, y en un momento, luego empecé a buscar un nuevo concierto.

Pero esto es diferente. Él sabe lo que siento por Katniss, por lo que la explosión en el parque es totalmente injustificada. Nunca he sido claro acerca de mis intenciones que tengo con ella.

– No es nada – digo mientras me deslizo el papel en el bolsillo de mi sudadera.

Se sienta a mi lado y suspira.

– Siento lo de antes.

– Todo bien.

– No, no está bien. Estaba equivocado. Aquí he estado insistiendo a Katniss para dejarte entrar, y luego salto tu mierda y te acuso de tratar de usarla. Me equivoqué. – Él se da vuelta y se enfrenta a mí, pero sigo mirando por la ventana – . Tengo miedo por los dos. Solo he visto su amor a una persona y tú... Estás tan cerrado con las mujeres después de Quinn que no sé qué esperar.

» Sin embargo, veo la forma en que la miras y esa es la manera en que veo Annie.

Como tú apenas sabes que ella debe estar en tu vida. Hice todo, pero le rogué para que te diera una oportunidad, para conocer el Peeta que conozco, pero no estoy seguro de si ella puede.

– Voy a esperar.

– ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

– Tanto como sea necesario, supongo. No lo sé Finnick. Estoy tratando de ser respetuoso y darle el espacio que necesite. Estos últimos días actuaba como si quisiera que las cosas progresaran, pero después se cerró y volví al tablero. Me levanto y empiezo a caminar tanto como el autobús lo permite. No me gusta hablar de mis sentimientos. Si esto fuera alguien más, preferiría callarme, pero sé que él tiene la suya y mis mejores intereses en el corazón. – Quiero hacer lo correcto por ella, Finnick, lo hago. Pero si no me quiere, no voy a seguir persiguiéndola. La respeto demasiado como para seguir esforzándome en su vida si no está interesada.

– ¿Ella sabe cómo te sientes?

Paso la mano por el pelo, tirando de mi capucha.

– No sé si lo hace, no me ha preguntado y no es como que voy a ofrecer mis sentimientos en una bandeja de plata. El rechazo no es una emoción que me gusta experimentar.

Finnick se para y me da una palmadita en la espalda.

– Por si sirve de algo, creo que le gustas, solo tiene miedo de abrirse.

Observo mientras Finnick desaparece detrás de su puerta. Él no se da cuenta de la suerte que tiene, sabiendo que tiene su chica para él. Quiero eso. El único problema es que yo quiero a alguien que pertenece a otra persona, y no hay una sola cosa que pueda hacer al respecto.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, volvió nuestro sombrío Peeta. A veces parece que va por todo, y al segundo siguiente se bajonea tanto… pobre Peeta.**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta.

— Porque esto no puede suceder entre nosotros.

Peeta apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspira.

— Eso has dicho, pero eres la que me mira mientras duermo, me toca y me anima a seguir esto. Tienes celos cuando salí del bar la otra noche con una mujer. Actuaste como si fuéramos algo en el parque. No lo entiendo en absoluto.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	14. Chapter 14MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 14 **

**Katniss**

Al entrar en la sala verde, que irónicamente, no es verde, veo que Peeta está dormido en el sofá. Desde que estamos de gira, he aprendido que no duerme mucho en el autobús. Cómo funciona con pocas horas de sueño se me escapa.

Aunque, después de estar en el autobús y en diferentes hoteles, no solo la espalda duele, sino, las bolsas bajo los ojos son cada vez más difíciles de cubrir. Añoro una noche de sueño en mi propia cama.

Le contemplo despertar, pero esto me está dando la oportunidad de digerir realmente lo que veo. Mi dije a mí misma una y otra vez que son los tatuajes lo que me están alejando, pero, ¿y si ese no es el caso? El arte en sus brazos es tan complejo, no piezas juntas como los de Finnick, que tiene lo que yo llamaría tatuajes esporádicos, los de

Peeta cuentan una historia. Es solo que no sé cuál es la historia y aunque quiero preguntarle, temo que lo va a tomar como una señal de que estoy interesada.

Quiero un momento en el que puedo trazar la tinta, descubrir los secretos ocultos y averiguar si esto es lo que me mantiene lejos, o si no estoy lista para seguir adelante y hacer todo esto sin que él lo sepa. No quiero darle esperanzas, si eso es lo que está buscando. Tampoco quiero ser solo otra conquista. No soy como las mujeres que recoge en el bar. Si está buscando a alguien solo para llevársela a la cama, no soy para él. No puedo serlo. Esos días en los que podría estar libre de preocupaciones terminaron cuando me comprometí con Gale a la edad de quince años. Nunca he pensado en estar con otro hombre hasta la otra noche, cuando Peeta me besó.

Nunca he sentido tanto poder de otra persona. Me acerco, la alfombra calma mis pasos. Su cuerpo está extendido con su camiseta levantada, así que puedo ver más tinta en su lado. La suerte quiso que, una gorra cubriera su cabeza, similar a la que Gale se pondría cuando iba al gimnasio.

Estoy empezando a pensar que posee acciones en una empresa de sombreros o que algo anda mal con su cabeza y la esconde. Sin embargo, sé que no es el caso porque él dejó que esa mujer lo tocara, que retirara su capucha, sin ninguna reserva. Cuando lo intenté, rehuyó, diciendo me que quería que lo conociera.

¿Qué significa eso?

Mis espinillas chocan contra el sofá. Aguanto la respiración, esperando a que se mueva, esperando a que sus ojos se abran y me encuentre mirándolo como una acosadora. Mis ojos lo valoran. Su barba con crecimiento de unos días se burla de mí, como si supiera que esta es una de mis cosas favoritas en un hombre. Me permito mirar su forma. Su estómago muestra una franja de cabello rubio, que lleva a un lugar que nunca debería pensar, porque no es mi marido, pero no puedo evitarlo.

Me intriga, a pesar de que no estoy dispuesta a admitir estos sentimientos en voz alta.

¿Puedo pasar el resto de mi vida siendo así, no estando dispuesta a dejar entrar a otro hombre? ¿Es esto lo que Gale querría para mí? Annie y Finnick son insistentes en que

Gale podría estar de acuerdo con Peeta, pero,¿cómo lo saben? ¿Es esto algo que Finnick y Gale discutieron antes de que fuera sacado de nuestras vidas? Con Gale nunca discutimos si deberíamos encontrar la felicidad con otra persona si uno de nosotros fuera a morir antes de tiempo. ¿Y si fuera yo, Gale seguiría adelante un año después de dejar este mundo?

Me gustaría que lo hiciera. Mis niñas necesitan una mamá, ¿por qué está bien para mí aceptar que Gale podría seguir adelante, pero no a mí misma?

Peeta se desplaza ligeramente y antes de que me pueda mover, su cadera golpea mi pierna. Sus ojos se abren con cautela, preguntándose lo que acaba de golpear. Doy un paso atrás y empiezo a tropezar. Él llega y me agarra el brazo para sostenerme, evitando que cayera sobre mi trasero. Su mano se desliza por mi brazo hasta que sus dedos están vinculados con los míos. Tira de mí hacia adelante hasta que mis rodillas golpean el sofá, pero eso no es lo suficientemente cerca para él o para mí.

No sé lo que estoy haciendo. Me siento fuera de control, como si alguien más estuviera haciendo que mi cuerpo se moviera. Me inclino hacia delante y deslizo mis dedos por su brazo, sobre el tatuaje. Es la primera vez que he tocado un tatuaje y esperaba que su piel fuera más elevada, no tan suave. Peeta mira todos mis movimientos sin decir una palabra. Su piel se vuelve como de gallina mientras me muevo arriba y abajo de su brazo, al igual que lo hace la mía. Ni siquiera me toca y me siento excitada. Cuando lo miro, sus ojos están fijos en los míos. Una sonrisa juega en mis labios y lo odio. No me gusta que me haga esto cuando no debería ser así.

Se sienta, con la mano ahuecando mi cara. Me inclino, como si fuera automático que yo haga algo como esto. Su pulgar se desliza suavemente por mi mejilla, sus dedos se enroscan en mi pelo. Lo miro y sé lo que viene después, y estoy tan impotente para detenerlo, porque por mucho que mi corazón no quiera darle un beso, mi cuerpo lo hace.

Me muerde el labio inferior, que lleva a su boca. Suspiro, animándolo. Mi mano traza su mejilla, empujando mis dedos bajo el sombrero que lleva puesto, sintiendo el pelo corto frente a mis yemas. Me tira más cerca, nuestros pechos se tocan. Todo en mi corazón me dice que pare, que esto no está bien, pero mi cuerpo le está diciendo sí, que quiero esto.

Peeta envuelve su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sin dejar espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Me mueve, así que estoy sentada en su regazo. Mi mano se pasea por su pecho, mis dedos encuentran su camino bajo la camisa. Su respiración se complica cuando lo toco. Coloca besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula, mordisqueando mi cuello mientras mi mano le explora el pecho. Los suaves besos y peligrosos mordiscos me están volviendo loca. Esto no debería estar sucediendo. No debería sentirme así en los brazos de otro hombre.

Pero me siento así y no puedo dejar de querer más. Ansiar más.

— Peeta — le digo, apenas un susurro.

Se aleja, apoyando su frente contra la mía. Nuestra respiración es pesada con anticipación. Podría ser tan fácil caer en sus brazos y olvidar el dolor, con el que he estado tratando, pero no puedo, en conciencia, entrar en una relación con él.

— Por favor, no me digas que me detenga, Katniss. No puedo. Puedo sentir que quieres esto tanto como yo.

Sacudo la cabeza sin romper el contacto. ¿Por qué no entiende que no puedo tener nada más con él? Necesito alejarme de la situación. Mantener todo profesional entre nosotros.

El timbre de su teléfono celular hace que me aleje. Me muevo, manteniendo uno de los cojines del sofá entre nosotros. Él saca su teléfono celular, solo rompe el contacto visual cuando mira la pantalla. Lo silencia y mira hacia mí.

— Tenemos que hablar.

— ¿Por qué? — pregunta.

— Porque esto no puede suceder entre nosotros.

Peeta apoya sus brazos sobre sus rodillas y suspira.

— Eso has dicho, pero eres la que me mira mientras duermo, me toca y me anima a seguir esto. Tienes celos cuando salí del bar la otra noche con una mujer. Actuaste como si fuéramos algo en el parque. No lo entiendo en absoluto.

Su teléfono celular suena de nuevo, antes de que pueda responder. Lo silencia.

— Quiero entenderte, Katniss. Quiero comprender lo que pasa en tu cabeza y estar allí cuando necesites a alguien. Yo puedo ser esa persona para ti.

— ¿Cómo lo sabes?

— Porque lo que hago. — Se levanta y comienza a caminar, solo para ser detenido por su teléfono de nuevo.

— ¿No deberías responder a eso? Debe ser importante.

— No, no debe y no es importante. Tú eres importante. Eres lo que importa en este momento — dice mientras se pone de rodillas delante de mí.

— No puedo.

— No puedes o no quieres.

— ¿Hay alguna diferencia? — le pregunto.

— No puedes, quiere decir que hay algo físico que te detiene y sé que no es verdad. Puedo sentirlo cuando me besas y ahora mismo, la forma en que me estabas tocando, explorando con tus manos.

»No quieres, quiere decir que no caerás en la tentación, pero ya sabemos que eso no es cierto. Has dejado que te bese. Has dejado que te abrace contra mi cuerpo.

Ninguna de estas son razones válidas.

»Sé que has perdido a tu marido. Sé que cada día es una batalla para ti, ya que lo extrañas. No estoy tratando de tomar su lugar contigo o con las gemelas.

Solo quiero encajar en tu vida.

— Haces que todo suene tan fácil.

Peeta saca la mano en la suya.

— Lo es — dice con tanta confianza.

— No lo es.

— Solo porque no lo permites.

— Nuestros estilos de vida son diferentes. Soy una madre de dos hijas que tienen que estar en casa en todo momento. Eres un baterista de una banda que se va todo el tiempo y pasa meses en giras. Tienes todas estas mujeres arrojándose a ti, y no sería capaz de confiar en la situación. Lo he visto de primera mano. No sé cómo Annie lo hace, pero yo no sería capaz de hacerlo. Somos muy diferentes.

— Diferente es bueno.

— No, diferente causa problemas. Hay expectativas que tienen que ser seguidas.

— ¿Expectativas? — se pregunta, levantando una ceja.

Peeta se encuentra en frente de mí, haciéndome mirar hacia él.

— La gente tiene expectativas de mí — digo en voz baja.

Se inclina sobre mí, con un brazo apoyado en el brazo del sofá.

— ¿Le das una mierda por lo que la gente piensa?

Mi garganta se contrae porque no me gusta que me importe lo que la gente piensa. Asiento con la cabeza y rompo el contacto visual porque no creo que pueda aguantar la mirada que me dará.

— Eso es una mierda. ¿No vas a estar conmigo porque te preocupa lo que la gente va a pensar? ¿Y si piensan "guau, mira a Katniss, ha encontrado a alguien que la ame a ella y a las chicas", o es que eso no es lo suficientemente bueno para ti?

Lo miro cuando dice amor. Tiene que ser una broma. Nadie puede amar a una viuda con dos hijos.

— ¿Amor? — le pregunto, queriendo saber la respuesta.

— Sí, amor. Puedo verme cayendo enamorado de ti y aunque esté tratando de no hacerlo, no está funcionando — dice en voz baja. Se sienta a mi lado y se inclina hacia atrás en el sofá —. No sé qué más decir. No debería tener que venderme a mí mismo. O te gusto o no. La cosa es que no puedes mentir, sé que sientes algo, solo tienes que creer que soy lo suficientemente bueno para ser una parte de tu vida.

Su teléfono suena de nuevo. Pongo mis manos en el aire.

— En serio, contesta el maldito teléfono.

Pone los ojos en blanco y responde.

— Hola... Sí me acuerdo... ¿Cómo conseguiste mi número? — Peeta tiene una mirada confusa en su rostro. Se muerde el labio mientras escucha a su interlocutor — . Está bien... Por favor no me llames de nuevo. Cuelga y pone su teléfono en el bolsillo.

— ¿Quién era? — le pregunto a pesar de que no es de mi incumbencia.

Se encoge de hombros.

»Mira esta es una de las razones. Sé que era una mujer, podía escuchar su voz quejumbrosa. ¿Es ella la que ha estado llamando la última hora?

— No importa de quién se trataba. Lo que importa es que no quieres estar conmigo, pero todavía estás sentada en esta habitación cuando debes hacer tu trabajo y tener las cosas preparadas para esta noche. Yo estaba aquí porque no puedo dormir en el autobús. La habitación es tuya ahora.

Acepté su tono duro, y que esto es lo que he pedido. Mis labios forman una línea delgada, mientras peleo contra el impulso de decir algo estúpido. Asiento y me levanto. Miro a Peeta, pero él está mirando a su teléfono, ignorándome.

La puerta se abre y Finnick entra, luciendo más enojado de lo que lo he visto en mi vida. Marvel lo sigue. Miro de Finnick a Peeta, que no reconoce que los chicos que estén aquí.

— ¿Qué has hecho? — pregunta en tono de incredulidad.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Esto. Finnick sostiene un pedazo de papel y lo sacude.

Me acerco y lo saco de sus manos. Es el contrato por el lugar. Mientras lo leía mi estómago cayó.

— Yo... Yo... No lo...

— Tienes razón, no lo haces. Esto es una mierda, Katniss, ¿no estás prestando atención?

— Lo estoy — le digo con una voz temblorosa.

— ¿Qué es? — pregunta Peeta.

— Parece que Katniss ha duplicado las reservas para el resto de la gira. Se supone que debemos estar en Colorado y en Seattle mañana en la noche.

— ¿Cómo es eso posible?

Peeta se levanta y se acerca a tomar el papel de Finnick. Lo lee, mirándome por respuestas que no puedo darle. Nunca puse ninguna fecha en Colorado, así que no estoy segura de cómo terminaron con un contrato.

— Dice que perdemos diez mil dólares si no nos presentamos.

— Sí, seguro que lo dice.

Mi corazón se cae y temor se apodera de mi cuerpo. Un error por mi parte de alguna manera le cuesta a los chicos diez mil dólares.

Peeta mira de Finnick a mí, y sé que esta vez no va a venir en mi defensa. He arruinado cualquier posibilidad de tenerlo en mi esquina cuando le dije que no podía estar con él. Me entrega el contrato y sale de la habitación, seguido de Marvel y, por último, de Finnick. Salto cuando la puerta se cierra de golpe y ni siquiera me molesto en detener las lágrimas cuando ellas fluyen.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, algo es algo, por lo menos se han sentado a hablar…**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

― _Por supuesto que es tuyo, Peeta, se parece a ti._

_Pongo los ojos y presiono el aro en mi labio. _

― _Se parece al viejo de al lado, eso no lo hace mío._

_Mi mamá se pone de pie, colocando a Quinn __(__que es el nombre que le di__) __en su hombro. _

_Ella frota su espalda, relajándolo, no es que es que esté llorando, pero a él le gusta eso._

― _¿Y si ella se vuelve y se lo lleva?_

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	15. Chapter 15MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 15**

**Peeta**

Me acuesto en mi cama, con las manos detrás de la cabeza, reproduciendo los últimos días una y otra vez en mi cabeza. Ahora que la gira se ha terminado, aunque fuera interrumpida, la realidad está saltando arriba y abajo, recordándome que la escuela está a punto de comenzar, que tengo que ser un padre responsable. Mi círculo de amigos, gente de la que he dependido durante tanto tiempo, están viviendo sus vidas en Los Ángeles, mientras que Quinn y yo vivimos la gran vida en Beaumont.

No debería tener que recordarme a mí mismo que esto es lo que quería. Solo pensé que las cosas serían diferentes.

Caray, no sé lo que pensé, pero definitivamente no es esto. No voy a mentir, yo la quiero en mi cama por la noche. Quiero despertar y encontrarla cocinando el desayuno para nuestros hijos. Quiero volver a casa por la noche y que todo el mundo se reúna alrededor de la mesa para la cena. Pero eso no va a suceder. Ella se lo ha hecho a sí misma muy claro y no puedo seguir poniéndome por ahí para el rechazo. Un hombre solo puede tomar demasiado en su vida.

Miro el reloj y suspiro pesadamente. Este año estoy llevando a Quinn para comprar sus útiles escolares. Por lo general, mi mamá, o su niñera, lo han hecho y ahora es mi turno. Es hora de que crezca, supongo.

Me levanto, me visto y caigo en mis botas, mirando mi atuendo. Sé que Katniss frunce su nariz por la forma en que me veo. La he visto hacerlo y eso está bien.

No voy a cambiar por ella ni por nadie. Me gustan mis camisetas, pantalones cortos de color caqui, mi gorro y, o bien mis botas o Vans. Caray, he sido conocido por usar Chucks antes. ¿No se supone que son considerados de chicos de clase alta a la moda o algo así?

Llamo a la puerta de Quinn y la abro, metiendo la cabeza dentro. Está sentado en su silla pelotita jugando en su Xbox

― ¿Quieres ir de compras para la escuela?

― Claro ― dice mientras apaga la consola. Es un momento de papá orgulloso cuando él no discute o rueda sus ojos. Sé que esos días están llegando y, sinceramente, no sé qué voy a hacer la primera vez que se vuelva irrespetuoso verbalmente. Él camina por delante, con la ropa a juego con la mía, todo excepto el gorro. Le gusta mantener su cabello estilizado, algo que nunca hice a su edad.

Quinn no tiene nada que ver conmigo. Es confiado y seguro de sí mismo, hace amigos con facilidad. Yo era tímido y torpe, siempre solo, nunca ajuste encajando. Doy gracias a mi buena estrella de que es diferente a mí. No estoy seguro de cómo habría hecho para manejar las cosas si él tuviera una infancia como la que yo tuve.

Caminamos a nuestro auto, el auto familiar sin gracia que me compré cuando nos mudamos aquí, así no llamaríamos atención no deseada con algo llamativo.

Todavía tengo mi moto en el garaje, pero en realidad no la he sacado mucho, aparte de unas cuantas vueltas con Finnick. Estoy tratando de vivir una vida normal, lejos del tope de mi chequera, y dar a Quinn una vida tranquila, por lo que dejé ir a su niñera y no le pedí que se mudara con nosotros. Quinn ha pasado demasiado tiempo a su cuidado debido a mi trabajo, y ahora Finnick me ha brindado la oportunidad de estar más en casa.

Conduciendo a la ciudad, no puedo dejar de mirar por encima de él, mientras que él mira el paisaje. Está bien ajustado y actúa como si nada le molestara y quiero creer eso, pero a veces me pregunto si necesita algo más, sobre todo una madre. No es que vaya a salir corriendo a casarme, pero a lo mejor traer a su niñera aquí es una opción.

Me deslizo en el estacionamiento del centro comercial y miro alrededor a todos los otros padres llevando a sus hijos de compras. Ahora sé por qué nunca me importaba cuando mi mamá llevaba a Quinn de compras. Este lugar es una locura.

― La abuela me envió una lista de cosas que usualmente te compra. Sin embargo, ella no me dijo que el centro comercial iba a ser así.

Quinn comienza a reír mientras se baja del auto. Lo sigo, cerrando detrás de nosotros.

― No es tan malo. Sin embargo, la abuela siempre me compraba helado. ― Él me mira y parpadea sus ojos.

Niego con la cabeza.

― Por supuesto que lo hacía ― le digo mientras tiro mi brazo alrededor de él.

Caminamos hacia el foso de los leones, los hombres Mellark, valientes... e increíblemente estúpidos.

Quinn camina de tienda en tienda conmigo siguiéndolo detrás, cargando sus bolsas. Nunca supe que mi hijo era como muy comprador, lo que sin duda tiene que ser Prim pegando en él. No puedo recordar un momento en el que pusiera un pie en un centro comercial. Ellos me dan miedo. La gente me mira. Nos las arreglamos para conseguir todo en la lista de mi madre y algo más.

― ¿Oye, papá?

― ¿Qué pasa, amigo?

― ¿Van tú y Katniss a ser novio y novia?

Pongo las botas de regreso en el estante y trato de componer mis pensamientos.

Esto es exactamente por lo que nunca he llevado a nadie a casa. No quiero que Quinn se apegue a cualquiera. Katniss está alrededor porque trabaja para la banda y por Finnick y Annie, pero él sabe que me gusta.

― Nah, no lo creo.

Observo mientras su cara cae.

― Vamos, vayamos a comer algo y hablaremos de ello. ― Pongo mi mano sobre su hombro y nos guío fuera de la tienda. Asiento a la cajera cuando pasamos y nos volvemos hacia el patio de comidas. Pedimos desde el alimento básico de todos los tribunales de comida del centro comercial, McDonald's, y encontramos un lugar para sentarnos y para que podamos acomodar nuestras bolsas. Estoy agradecido de que nadie está prestando suficiente atención para fijarse en mí. No estoy de humor para firmar autógrafos hoy.

― ¿Alguna vez has hablado con Elle o Peyton?

Quinn se encoge de hombros.

― En realidad no. Peyton está siempre con Noah, pero no habla mucho.

― Sabes que su padre murió el año pasado, ¿verdad?

Él asiente con la cabeza mientras se mete una papa frita en la boca.

― Sí, Noah habla todo el tiempo de Gale. Es triste que perdieran a su padre.

― Así es, estoy de acuerdo, y a veces es difícil para la gente seguir adelante después de que han perdido a alguien a quien aman demasiado.

― ¿Es por eso que Peyton siempre está molesta?

Asiento con la cabeza.

― Creo que sí. Por lo que Finnick me ha dicho, Peyton y su padre eran muy cercanos y ella está teniendo problemas ajustándose.

Quinn observa a algunas de las personas que nos rodean. Agarra su almuerzo, en realidad no participando en comerlo.

― ¿Estás bien?

Se encoge de hombros.

― Como que creí que Katniss iba a ser mi mamá. Los vi a ustedes juntos y sé que te gusta. No sé. Noah siempre habla de lo bueno que es tener dos padres y sé que te gusta, y creo que le gustas. Solo pensé que... ― Su voz se desvanece mientras él juega con la envoltura de su pajita.

Él no me mira a los ojos, sino abajo a sus manos.

…

― _Y, ¿qué si no es mío? ― continúo paseando. Estaba contando mis pasos, pero perdí la cuenta después de los cinco mil._

― _Por supuesto que es tuyo, Peeta, se parece a ti._

_Pongo los ojos y presiono el aro en mi labio. _

― _Se parece al viejo de al lado, eso no lo hace mío._

_Mi mamá se pone de pie, colocando a Quinn __(__que es el nombre que le di__)__en su hombro. _

_Ella frota su espalda, relajándolo, no es que es que esté llorando, pero a él le gusta eso._

― _¿Y si ella se vuelve y se lo lleva?_

― _Peeta...― Mamá se acerca y pone su mano en mi brazo ― , recuerdo un día, hace uno pocos meses, cuando ni siquiera mirarías dentro de su asiento ¿y ahora estás preocupado de que vaya a volver?_

_Me encojo de hombros._

― _Él es mi vida, lo amo._

_Las lágrimas brillan en sus ojos. Tengo que mirar hacia otro lado. Odio cuando llora. _

_Solo tomó un día, lo cual en mi opinión fue demasiado tiempo, antes de que lo recogiera. No sabía lo que estaba haciendo. Estaba llorando y mecerlo no estaba funcionando, así que tomé la oportunidad y el momento en que me acarició en el cuello, fui un caso perdido._

― _Es tuyo, cariño._

_No lo creo. Nada bueno puede salir de mi abogado llamándome y diciéndome que tengo que bajar. Ya han pasado seis semanas desde que tomamos las pruebas. Las semanas más largas de mi vida preguntándome si él es mío y viendo por la ventana para ver si ella estaría de vuelta._

― _Sr. Mellark. ― Me giro cuando mi nombre es llamado. Mi cuerpo se vuelve frío. _

_Respiro profundamente y miro por el pasillo que conduce a mi abogado. A un hombre que tiene mi futuro en sus manos. Mi mamá me empuja hacia adelante. Mis pasos son tentativos mientras arrastro mis pies y sigo detrás de ella. Quinn, todavía está en su hombro, me mira. Su sonrisa desdentada hace mis pasos un poco más rápidos. Durante meses lo he sostenido en mis brazos, esperando este momento. Rezando para que un simple pedazo de papel confirmará lo que siente mi corazón, que es mío._

_Mi mamá se sienta. Escojo estar de pie detrás de ella, cerca de la puerta para un escape rápido. Mis palmas sudan y mi corazón se acelera. Creo que prefiero escucharlo llorar por hora que sentarse aquí y esperar a que un hombre de baja estatura, con ojos pequeños y brillantes me diga mi destino. Mi mamá mira por encima del hombro y alcanza mi mano, sujetándola tranquilizadora._

― _Sr. Mellark ― dice él mientras baraja el papel hacia atrás y adelante sobre su escritorio. ¿No debería estar listo? Él me llamó y me pidió que viniera. Podrías pensar que todo iba a estar en una forma ordenada ― . Confío en que su día esté yendo bien._

― _Está bien ― respondo._

― _De acuerdo, bien tengo los resultados aquí y también otro asunto que tenemos que discutir._

_Reclino mi cuello, tratando de aflojar los nervios. Agarra la pila de papeles y los golpea contra el escritorio de gran tamaño. Él sabe que le estoy pagando por la hora, es por eso que se está estancando._

_Se recuesta en su silla, sosteniendo una hoja de papel con la luz adecuada para que pueda ver la impresión, pero soy incapaz de distinguir las palabras._

― _En mi mano, señor Mellark, están los resultados de paternidad que usted solicitó._

― _Está bien ― le digo, tratando de controlar mis temblorosas Los chillidos de Quinn, capturan mi atención. Froto mi mano encima de su cabeza, su fino cabello de bebé de punta. Él pone su mano regordeta en su boca y empieza a chupar._

― _El niño llamado Quinn Mellark es suyo. Usted es noventa y nueve punto nueve por ciento su padre. _

_Me agacho y dejé escapar el aliento que había estado conteniendo. Mi mamá frota mi espalda mientras lucho por hacer retroceder el sollozo que amenaza con tomar el control. Hace cinco meses cuando apareció, yo no lo quería, pero ahora nunca lo dejaría ir. Es mi hijo._

― _Tengo más noticias ― dice mi abogado. Me pongo de pie y le doy un ligero movimiento de cabeza para que continúe ―. La Srta. Cartwritgh ha sido localizada _― _dice mientras da la vuelta a su escritorio. Me congelo ante el único nombre que puede cambiar todo._

_Él pone sus manos en frente de él, sus dedos formando una tienda de campaña al igual que mi consejero en la escuela cuando él hablaba con mi mamá sobre yo no siendo lo suficientemente social para su gusto._

_Mi abogado puede hacerme enojar, pero ha sido muy sincero con mis derechos. Delly puede regresar y quitarme a Quinn. Todo lo que tiene que hacer es reclamar algún tipo de mierda de depresión y voy a perder a mi hijo. Dice que el lado de los tribunales es con las madres primerizas y escuchan la voluntad del padre más tarde. No quiero eso._

― _¿Y?― animo a que continúe. Necesito saber. Necesito escuchar las palabras de su boca. _

_Él extiende su mano, sosteniendo un pedazo de papel._

― _¿Qué es esto? ― le pregunto._

― _La señorita Cartwritgh ha renunciado a sus derechos de madre. Quinn es suyo y está disponible para su adopción por su esposa cuando decida casarse._

― _Nunca me voy a casar ― murmuro mientras leo el documento que dice que está renunciando a todos sus derechos como madre ―. ¿Es mío?_

― _Es tuyo, cariño ― dice mi mamá. Ella está llorando en mi hombro, pero sé que son lágrimas de felicidad porque estoy perdiendo contra ellas también._

― _Es mío. _

…

― ¿Extrañas a Cashmere? Si lo haces, puedo llamarla y ver si ella puede mudarse a aquí. ― Tal vez alejarlo de todas las mujeres en su vida no fue la cosa más inteligente para hacer. No pensé que las necesitaría. Tal vez yo no sé lo que un niño de ocho años necesita.

― No, está bien. Es que... ― Se encoge de hombros otra vez. Me estiro hacia adelante y sostengo su mano con la mía. Él mira hacia arriba. Levanto la ceja, esperando a que él me responda ―. Me gusta Katniss. Ella es amable conmigo.

Me siento hacia atrás y estudio mi hijo... el casamentero, ¿quién lo sabría? Me gusta... no jodidamente encanta que sea amable con él y nada me haría más feliz que ella nos diera una oportunidad. Miro hacia el patio y veo a algunas personas mientras compongo mis pensamientos. Los papás y las mamás con sus hijos todos preparándose para la escuela, y aquí estoy viviendo la vida de soltero, porque tengo miedo de amar a alguien, excepto a ella. Hay algo en ella y no sé si puedo decir que es una sola cosa. Me encanta su cabello, sus ojos, o tal vez es la forma en que su labio se curva cuando está realmente feliz. Ella no sabe que la veo como la veo. Que bebo su presencia cada vez que puedo.

No sé cómo responder a mi hijo. Por primera vez, voy a callarme y mantener mis pensamientos por temor a lo que pueda decir.

― Vamos, vayamos con Noah. Tú puedes jugar y yo puedo trabajar un poco.

Quinn limpia y lleva la bandeja a la basura. Camina un poco más lento. Está, o bien cansado, o piensa que ha hecho algo para molestarme. Lo empujo ligeramente, ganando una sonrisa, una que no ha cambiado desde que era un bebé.

No puedo sacar de mi cabeza los comentarios de Quinn. Golpear los tambores tampoco hace nada para aliviar mi estrés. Cada vez que cierro los ojos la veo debajo de mí y odio que todo esté en mi imaginación. Necesito conseguir superarla, para seguir adelante y sacarla de mi sistema.

La canción en la que había estado trabajando durante todo el recorrido está en reproducción en mi mente. Saco las letras de mi bolsillo y agarro un bolígrafo. Sé que

Finnick ha escrito canciones sobre Annie y lo sigue haciendo. Dice que es una de las mejores cosas acerca de ellos. Escribe y canta con ella y ella está al instante dejando caer sus bragas para él. No es que quiera a Katniss para hacer eso... de inmediato, pero sería bueno para que el calor y el frío se detengan. Siento su corazón acelerarse cuando estamos juntos, sé que ella quiere, pero se niega a ver que podemos ser algo más de lo que somos. Tal vez si no quiere ver cómo me siento, mis palabras puedan convencerla.

Tal vez si ella escucha las palabras de mi corazón acerca de cómo me siento, aquellas sobre mí y lo que ella significa para mí, ella va a detenerse y pensar sobre que podríamos estar juntos.

― ¿En qué estás trabajando?

Me giro en mi taburete para encontrar a Finnick recogiendo su guitarra. No hay ningún punto en esconderle las letras por más tiempo, no si quiero que Katniss las escuche. Le entrego el papel, lo toma y comienza a mover la cabeza de arriba a abajo.

Ya puede escucharse cantando las palabras.

― ¿Cuando has escrito esto?

― Esa noche, después del bar.

― Esto es realmente bueno. ¿Quieres darle una oportunidad?

― No lo sé. Es sobre... ― Niego con la cabeza y recojo mis baquetas ―. Me gusta. A

Quinn le gusta. No sé qué hacer.

― Ella vendrá y si no lo hace, sigue adelante. Ella se lo pierde.

Él rasguea su guitarra y comienza con la primera línea. Él escribe algunas notas y comienza otra vez hasta que encuentra una melodía que va a funcionar.

― ¿Por qué el cambio de corazón? ― le pregunto.

― He conocido a Katniss durante mucho tiempo, pero he pasado toda mi vida adulta contigo. Quiero verte feliz y si es con ella, genial, y si no, genial. Pero no voy a entrar en el centro. Solo voy a alentar. Hablando de eso, he tenido la intención de hablar contigo acerca de Katniss ― dice sin apartar los ojos del papel.

― Sí, ¿por qué?

― ¿Crees que pueda hacer este trabajo o no?

Hago girar mi baqueta entre mis dedos mientras contemplo su pregunta. Técnicamente, no, no creo que pueda hacer el trabajo, pero la contratamos sabiendo que ella no tenía ninguna experiencia.

― Creo que va a aprender. Creo que la lanzamos a la gira sin ninguna experiencia y las cosas que pasaron, ¿de verdad crees que ella nos hizo reservaciones solo así?

Finnick mira hacia arriba. Sus ojos fijos en los míos

― No, pero no estoy seguro de que yo pueda superarlo.

Asiento con la cabeza.

― Sí, te escucho.

No sé lo que vamos a hacer. Finnick despidió a Glimm y yo estuve de acuerdo con eso, pero no estoy dispuesto a permitir que la banda sufra por la falta de un manager.

Salimos de Los Ángeles suponiendo que podríamos llegar hasta aquí, pero a lo mejor no podemos. Tal vez tenemos que pasar más tiempo trabajando en Los Ángeles. La banda es demasiado importante como para dejar pasar la mierda.

― Tal vez las cosas van a mejorar.

Finnick sonríe mientras escribe una nota. Tal vez solo soy el eterno optimista y no quiero renunciar a la ligera esperanza que tengo de hacerle ver el verdadero yo. No el chico al que besa y del que se aleja.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno chicas, aquí nuestro Peeta optimista otra vez, el que está dispuesto a todo… paciencia con Katniss.**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Hola, es Katniss Hawthorne. Necesito hacer una cita con el Dr. Aurelius.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	16. Chapter 16MIPS

**ChaffTodos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Solo les dejaré el capítulo, los reviews los contestaré en estos días…**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 16**

He evitado durante una semana el hogar Odair. No porque estoy enojada con Annie o molesta porque Finnick me gritó, me merecía la amonestación verbal que recibí. Sino porque es ahí es donde trabajo o solía trabajar, por lo que a mí respecta. No sirvo para la industria musical o para cualquier industria si vamos al caso. La gira fue una broma, un desastre total y absoluto que terminó con el manager de DeVon llamando y dándome una buena reprimenda y amenazando con demandar a la banda por mala presentación.

He tenido suficiente. No soporto más. Así que voy a renunciar antes de que Finnick me despida. Salvar el rostro de esa forma y mantener intacta nuestra amistad. Nunca debí haber tomado un trabajo con él, pero una vez más, mi boca sacó lo mejor de mí y hora, aquí estoy con los anuncios de empleo y un bolígrafo rojo, rodeando empleos potenciales. Rojo porque necesito el recordatorio de que mi vida no es más que una espiral descendente y estoy perdiendo el control, que lo he perdido completamente.

Recuesto mi cabeza en el suelo fresco, la hierba cosquillea en mi mejilla. Peleo con la urgencia de llorar y no solo de llorar, sino de lanzar un buen berrinche acerca de lo injusta que es la vida. No me inscribí para esto. Nunca pensé que estaría sentada aquí a los veintinueve años preocupándome por un trabajo. Un año y medio atrás todo era mucho más simple. Mi mayor preocupación era preguntarme que haría para cenar.

No éramos ricos de cualquier modo, vivíamos de cheque pagado en cheque pagado, pero funcionaba. No podíamos pelear o evitar nuestros pagos mínimos. Simplemente vivimos.

…

_Giro y miro el reloj. Es después de medianoche y Gale todavía no está en casa. Hay un golpeteo proveniente de la sala de estar. Me levanto lentamente, dándome cuenta de que llevo la ropa de más temprano. El juego de esta noche fue hace dos horas. Un equipo tratando de hacerse un nombre por ellos mismos preguntó si jugaríamos con ellos. Gale, quien nunca rechazó un juego, obligó felizmente al resto del equipo. Se cargó el autobús además de dos adicionales para los fanáticos y se hizo el viaje. Las chicas y yo fuimos, pero nos vinimos temprano porque hacía frío._

_Entro en la sala de estar, está oscuro, pero luces azules centellean a través de la ventana._

_El dolor empieza otra vez. Es la puerta de entrada. Gale probablemente se quedó fuera._

_— Loco — murmuro. Abro la puerta y me encuentro con Chaff Baker, el jefe de la policía local — . Chaff, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí tan tarde?_

_— Hola Katniss — dice él mientras toca su sombrero. Abro la puerta y miro hacia el camino de entrada por el camión de Gale. No está allí. Trato de evitar la sensación de temor que crece en mí, pero está ahí. Algo está mal._

_— Necesito llevarte a Beaumont General._

_— ¿Para qué? — No le doy a Chaff una oportunidad siquiera de decirme porque antes de que le pregunte._

_Chaff se quita su sombrero. Sus ojos están rojos mostrando evidencia de que ha estado llorando._

_— Gale ha tenido un accidente. Necesitas venir al hospital. Mis rodillas fallan. Chaff me atrapa antes de caer al suelo. — Te tengo. Vamos Katniss — dice él y me endereza_

_— . Llama a Annie, dile que venga y se quede con las niñas. Estarán bien hasta que ella llegue aquí. Ripper se quedará afuera. Tenemos que ir._

_Asiento y camino con piernas temblorosas hacia el teléfono. Me toma cuatro veces marcar su número bien. El teléfono repica y va al buzón de voz._

_Cuelgo y trato otra vez._

_— ¿Hola?_

_— Annie, necesito que vengas a vigilar a las niñas. Gale... ha tenido un accidente y necesito ir. Chaff está aquí._

_— Okey, estaré allá. — Annie cuelga, pero me quedo en el teléfono escuchando el sonido de zumbido. Gale ha tenido un accidente. Un accidente. Las palabras suenan una y otra vez en mi cabeza, pero no entiendo el significado. ¿Qué clase de accidente?_

_La mano de Chaff presiona mi hombro y la otra toma el teléfono de mi mano. Lo cuelga tan suavemente que apenas oigo el clic._

_— Vamos Katniss, tenemos que ir._

_— ¿Gale está vivo?_

_Chaff no dice nada mientras me guía fuera de la casa. Cierra la puerta detrás de mí y me empuja hacia su coche. Las luces azules me ciegan a medida que me acerco._

_— Las chicas..._

_— Estarán bien. Ripper está allá, ¿ves?_

_Sigo la dirección que está apuntando y veo otra patrulla estacionada frente a mi casa._

_Mis vecinos parados en la línea de nuestra propiedad en sus batas y pantuflas, tomándose las manos. No quiero saber lo que están pensando cuando Chaff me ayuda a deslizarme en el asiento delantero y nos saca del camino de entrada._

_Conducimos a través de las calles vacías y aunque está acelerando, se siente como si los quince minutos en coche fuera una hora. Mis manos están retorciéndose en mi regazo. Mi estómago revuelto y amenaza con vaciarse en el piso sobre el que mis pies descansan. Chaff gira dentro del estacionamiento casi vacío y va directo hacia la entrada de emergencias. Miro por la ventana a las puertas corredizas de vidrio y veo a algunas personas caminando. Todo parece tranquilo adentro, pero todo dentro de mí está ardiendo y en el borde._

_Chaff abre mi puerta y sostiene mi mano hasta que estoy de pie. Todo se está moviendo en cámara lenta. Dudé en la puerta, con temor de cruzar la puerta. La última vez que estuve aquí fue para dar a luz a las gemelas y algo me dice que me estoy quedando aquí sola. Él me empuja, su mano guiando mi espalda mientras caminamos por los silenciosos pasillos. Una puerta hace clic y estamos en el centro de la acción._

_— Señora Hawthorne. — Miro al doctor parado frente a mí. Su uniforme azul luce limpio, fresco de la lavandería. Asiento, incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Chaff hace señas para que nos sentemos. No me puedo mover. Niego con la cabeza. Necesito saber lo que está pasando._

_— ¿Dónde está Gale?_

_Cuando el doctor me mira, lo sé. Él no necesita decir las palabras. Mi mano cubre mi boca y mi cabeza empieza a moverse de adelante a atrás. El brazo de Chaff viene a descansar en mi cintura sosteniéndome._

_— Señora Hawthorne, si desea ver a su esposo, puedo llevarla. No le queda mucho tiempo. Lo siento. Lo hemos limpiado y parece que está dormido. Las maquinas lo mantienen respirando, pero él no puede respirar por sí mismo y tiene muy poca actividad cerebral._

_— ¿Está vivo?_

_— Por el momento, sí._

_El doctor gira y lo sigo, con Paúl a mi lado. Hace una pausa en la puerta que me separa de mi esposo._

_— ¿Qué pasó?_

_Chaff se aclara la garganta._

_— Estaba parado al final de la colina, esperando el cambio de luz cuando un camión de dieciocho ruedas llego detrás de él. Los frenos del camión cedieron en la cima de la colina y no pudo detenerse. El conductor dijo que la luz cambió, pero para entonces ya estaba muy cerca y golpeó a Gale. Él dijo que toco la bocina, pero tú y yo sabemos que Gale probablemente tenía el estéreo encendido, así que probablemente no escuchó._

_Chaff respira profundo._

_— Tan pronto como lo golpeó, Gale perdió el control. Golpeó la pared antes de saltar la barandilla y golpear un árbol._

_No reconozco a Chaff o al doctor. Empujo la puerta abierta. Mi mano cubre mi boca mientras un sollozo se apodera de mi cuerpo. Mi esposo, mi novio de la secundaria yace ante mí con una sábana blanca cubriendo su cuerpo. Sus brazos están a su lado. Su rostro... su hermoso rostro está magullado y cubierto de cortes. No puedo decir si es mi esposo o no. Me aproximo tentativamente a su lecho y corro mis dedos por su brazo. Me inclino ligeramente y miro su hombro, incapaz de controlarme, y recuesto mi torso encima de él y lloro. Este hombre golpeado es mi esposo y él está muriendo._

_— Gale — digo una y otra vez esperando una señal o algún tipo de respuesta que me demuestre que el doctor está mal. Mi marido es fuerte. Él puede pasar por esto. Solo necesita saber que estoy aquí y que lo amo. Acuno su rostro, me inclino y beso sus labios. Están fríos y poco atrayentes. Corro mi mano por su cabello. Tiene una cita mañana en la mañana para un corte de cabello. Cada seis semanas como un reloj._

_— Gale, por favor, por favor despierta — le ruego — . Abre tus hermosos ojos para mí. — Descanso mi cabeza en su pecho para sentir su corazón, pero es muy débil._

_— ¿Katie?_

_Mi cabeza se levanta y veo al Sr. Hawthorne de pie al final de la cama. Olvidé llamarlo. Él me mira con tal tristeza en sus ojos. Viene a mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mis hombros. Me sostiene mientras lloro. Grito en voz alta, pero no conozco las palabras que salen de mi boca. Nuestro mundo nos deja y somos incapaces de detenerlo._

_— Tenemos que despedirnos._

_Sacudo mi cabeza._

_— No, él es fuerte, podrá salir adelante._

_— Lo sé Katie. — Suspira, sosteniéndome más fuerte. La máquina emite un pitido. Nos separamos. Sostengo la mano de Gale mientras su padre sostiene la otra. Mis dedos retuercen su anillo de bodas adelante y atrás mientas mi otra mano acaricia su mejilla. Me inclino hacia delante, acercando mis labios a su oído._

_— Te amo Gale Hawthorne. Eres el mejor padre y esposo. Nuestras hijas te aman. Si puedes escucharme, lucha por favor. Pelea tan fuerte porque te necesitamos. Yo te necesito. No sé cómo vivir sin ti._

_Mis lágrimas mojan un lado de su rostro. Escucho a su papá tomar un profundo aliento. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar cómo lo está haciendo. No hace ni un año que estábamos en este mismo hospital despidiéndonos de su esposa._

_El cuerpo de Gale se estremece. El pitido se detiene. Trato de extinguir un sollozo, pero corre a través de mi cuerpo. Lloro por la pérdida de mi esposo y mejor amigo._

…

Enjuago las lágrimas que están corriendo por mi rostro. No había pensado en esa noche en mucho tiempo. Las pesadillas son pocas y lejanas. Ahora solo sueño con él viniendo por mí. Hace meses era algo que quería. No la parte de la muerte sino la de tenerlo en mis brazos otra vez, ¿ahora? Ahora me pregunto si hay algo para mí.

¿Peeta es el que puede cambiar las cosas para mí y darles a las chicas una figura paterna? La respuesta es no, porque tengo la sensación de que si reemplazo a Gale mi suegro podría ser lastimado y no hay manera de que vaya a hacerle daño.

— Necesito ayuda Gale — digo a su lápida, sabiendo que no me va a responder, pero deseando que lo haga — . Estos sentimientos que tengo dentro de mí están corriendo, subiendo a la superficie y me siento como si fuera a explotar. Estoy ansiosa y nerviosa. Algo tiene que cambiar, pero no sé qué. Odio tener sentimientos por otro hombre cuando te amo tanto. No debería sentirme así. Mi corazón... debería saberlo mejor Gale. Por favor dime qué hacer.

Por supuesto, él no responde. Nunca responderá. Nunca se sentará a mi lado y me ayudará con el más pequeño de los problemas. Nunca sostendrá mi mano y caminará conmigo a lo largo de la ruta que nos propusimos hace tantos años.

Peeta lo haría.

Me siento, mirando alrededor. No veo a nadie y no puedo imaginar a mi subconsciente diciéndome que continúe. No de esta forma. No en el lugar donde descansa mi marido.

Sé lo que tengo que hacer, pero no será fácil. Saqué mi teléfono y me desplacé a través de mis contactos hasta que encontré el nombre que ha estado surgiendo allí desde que Gale se fue. Presiono el número y observo mientras mi teléfono se ilumina, diciéndome que voy a llamar a la única persona que me gustaría evitar porque pensé que era lo suficientemente fuerte para hacer esto sola.

— Hola, es Katniss Hawthorne. Necesito hacer una cita con el Dr. Aurelius.

Espero en la línea mientras ella vuelve con la hora de mi cita. Cuelgo y veo los otros dolientes, preguntándome si pasan por lo mismo que yo o si solo continuarán sus vidas. Hay dos pequeñas niñas, parece que fueran gemelas. Están vestidas igual. Gale estaba convencido de que nunca le haríamos eso a nuestros hijos, pero lo hicimos. Yo lo hice. Él rió y estuvo de acuerdo, una vez.

Pienso en Peyton y Elle y como no quiero que crezcan. Cuanto necesito que se mantengan igual, así no me olvido de lo que era tener a su padre alrededor. Necesito que Peyton ame siempre el fútbol, para mantener el espíritu de Gale vivo los domingos y que Elle sea la princesa que su padre dijo que sería. Pienso que esa es la única cosa que va a mantenerme a flote.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey! No llegué a responder los reviews chicas, lo siento mucho, peor sino no podía publicar, es que se me ha hecho muy tarde, prometo responderlos pronto.**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Deberías ponerte hielo en el bulto y llámame si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré, gracias.

Le sonrío y regreso a mi carrito. Katniss está parada allí, y por mi vida, no estoy seguro de la razón. Dejó muy claro que nunca seremos nada el uno para el otro así que, ¿por qué parece tan deprimida?

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	17. Chapter 17MIPS

**ChaffTodos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola chicas, les dejo el capi. que lo disfruten.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 17**

Comprar alimentos. Lo odio. Y una vez más, me estoy preguntando, ¿por qué demonios me fui tan lejos de mamá o no la traje conmigo? ¿En qué demonios estaba pensando? Cierto, no estaba pensando con el cerebro, sino con otro miembro de mi anatomía; porque pensé que podía ganarme el afecto de la chica más ardiente que jamás haya conocido y mira adónde me ha llevado eso. Estoy en la tienda de comestibles, mirando un millón de cajas diferentes de cereales, parado junto a mi hijo que no puede decidirse por cuál quiere.

Quinn está parado con un brazo atravesando su estómago y el otro apoyado encima de ese. Su mano casi está ahuecando su barbilla como si estuviera pensando profundamente sobre qué cereal va a hacer mejor su primer día de escuela. ¿Quién sabía que comprar comida para el desayuno era tan difícil?

— ¿Cuál quieres?

— No lo sé — dice encogiéndose de hombros.

— ¿Cómo puedes no saber? — Su respuesta me confunde. Este chico adora el cereal todos los días y, ¿no sabe qué tipo quiere? Esta es exactamente la razón por la que le pagué a mamá por hacer todas mis compras.

— La abuela dice que tengo que comer bien porque voy a madrugar y el desayuno en la comida más importante del día.

Lo miro y pongo mis ojos en blanco porque eso es exactamente lo que me escribió mamá anoche luego de pedirle que me enviara la lista de comestibles. Mamá nos ayudó a asentarnos en Beaumont, pero regresó a Los Ángeles cuando nos fuimos de gira. Gran error. Había olvidado lo agradable que era tenerla cerca. Ella era mi asistente personal hasta este gran movimiento.

— ¿Señor Mellark?

— Me giro hacia el sonido de mi nombre y me encuentro con una mujer alta de cabello largo negro, empujando un carrito lleno de comida, detrás de nosotros.

— ¿Sí?

— Soy Clove Lowell... de la escuela de Quinn... su maestra. Nos conocimos al final del año escolar cuando entró y lo registró.

La miro por un breve momento antes de que sus palabras se asienten.

— Oh sí, hola. — Extendí mi mano y estreché la de ella.

— Veo que se están preparando para empezar la escuela primaria.

Miro nuestro carro estéril y lo comparo con el de ella. Necesito mucha comida.

— Sí, acabamos de regresar de la gira, necesitamos reponer.

— Quinn, ¿estás listo para la escuela?

Él se encoge de hombro, lo cual estoy empezando a pensar que es como un nuevo tic.

— Estoy seguro de que está preparado. — Quinn me mira brevemente antes de volverse hacia la selección de cereales. Quizá no está listo para la escuela pública.

— Bueno, fue agradable encontrarme con ustedes. Los veré en unos días.

— Adiós. — La observo mientras camina por el pasillo. Mi cabeza se inclina ligeramente cuando ella se agacha para recoger algo.

— Le gustas.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— Puedo verlo. Hace esos ojos.

— ¿Qué ojos? — pregunto.

— Los mismos que Annie le hace a Finnick todo el tiempo. Noah la provoca sobre ello. Él dice que son sus ojos sexys.

— Ves demasiada televisión — digo mientras alejo el carrito —. Escoge un cereal y vamos.

Me dirijo al siguiente pasillo y encuentro allí también a su maestra. Mira y sonríe cuando me ve. Le guiño un ojo, incluso aunque no quería, y el resultado es un instantáneo rubor. Se le resbala la caja que tenía en la mano y puedo notar que está avergonzada.

Intento no reír y tengo que dar la vuelta para que ella no vea la sonrisa de idiota en mi cara. Quinn tiene razón, quizás ella tenga un enamoramiento.

— Oh, auch.

Me vuelvo a dar la vuelta y encuentro a Clove agachada frotándose la cabeza.

— ¿Estás bien? — le pregunto mientras camino hacia ella.

— Bien — responde con voz áspera. Es la misma voz que Elle usa cuando está intentando no llorar. Alcanzo su mano y la quito de su cabeza. Tiene los indicios de un desagradable huevo formándose.

— ¿Qué hiciste?

— Es estúpido. Estaré bien. El estante y yo tuvimos un desacuerdo.

— No se ve bien. Necesitas algo de hielo.

— Aparto el cabello de su cara y estudio la herida como si repentinamente fuera un doctor. Estoy más cerca de ello de lo que quiero estar, pero me siento responsable por lo que se ha hecho. No tenía la intención de coquetear con ella, pero es agradable que alguien te coquetee, por lo que inadvertidamente devolví el gesto.

— Papá, mira a quién...

Mi cabeza se alza hacia la voz de Quinn y detrás de él está Katniss. Cuando la miro, sus ojos inmediatamente miran el suelo. Bueno, ¿no es estupendo? Estoy en una situación sin solución ya, así que qué diablos.

— Deberías ponerte hielo en el bulto y llámame si necesitas algo.

— Lo haré, gracias.

Le sonrío y regreso a mi carrito. Katniss está parada allí, y por mi vida, no estoy seguro de la razón. Dejó muy claro que nunca seremos nada el uno para el otro así que, ¿por qué parece tan deprimida?

— Tu maestra se golpeó la cabeza — le digo a Quinn.

Quinn mira de mí a Katniss. Sé que a él le agrada, pero no puedo obligarla a estar conmigo. La mirada en la carita de él me dice todo lo que tengo que saber. No quiere que esté hablando con su maestra.

— Vamos, tenemos que terminar de comprar. — Pongo mi mano en su hombro y lo guío fuera del pasillo sin darle un segundo vistazo a Clove y sin decirle nada a

Katniss.

Ahora sé por qué le pagaba a mi madre para hacer todas las compras. La tienda de alimentos está llena de drama y confusión.

Enciendo mi motocicleta por primera vez en meses. No sé por qué no la monto más a menudo, en especial porque a Quinn le gusta. Simplemente no es práctico, a menos que vayamos a dar un paseo, y no hemos ido en mucho tiempo. Conduzco hasta la torre de agua, el lugar favorito de Finnick para sentarse y relajarse, salvo que esta noche hay algún tipo de celebración que me haya invitado. Me sorprende que la ciudad de Beaumont no haya quitado la escalera y considerado beber de la torre de agua contra la ley, pero supongo que cuando tu fuerza policial son todos lugareños, hacen la vista gorda para algo así.

Cuando llego, la fiesta está a plena fuerza. Me estaciono lejos de la mayoría de los camiones, lo último que necesito es que una botella de cerveza golpee mi motocicleta. Dejo el casco en el asiento y miro alrededor en busca de Finnick o Annie. La música está resonando de un estéreo, un retroceso a los años ochenta.

— ¡Oye, Mellark!

Alzo la mirada, protegiéndome de la puesta de sol con la mano. Finnick está agitando los brazos, intentando llamar mi atención.

— ¿Vas a subir? — Annie da un paso junto a mí vestida con una camiseta que dice

«El Dulce de Finnick Odair». Sé que hizo que Cinna se lo hiciera especialmente para ella. Si Katniss fuera mía, adornaría su pecho con algo como «La maldita calma hace a un baterista» o «Los Bateristas lo hacen mejor». Ese pensamiento solo dura un breve momento porque no existe manera de que Katniss sea alguna vez mía.

— Sí, probablemente. ¿Qué es todo esto? — Me muevo hacia la multitud. Tienen que haber veinte quizá treinta personas aquí.

— Es viernes a la noche. La mayoría de nosotros nos dirigiremos a la escuela por el juego, algunos se quedarán aquí y encenderán la parrilla. Es una tradición de hace mucho tiempo y es la primera para Finnick desde que regresó.

— Vida de ciudad pequeña, ¿jum?

— Oh, no lo sé. Beaumont no es tan pequeña.

Me da risa. Ella no tiene idea. Puedes vivir en Los Ángeles y nunca encontrarte con un mismo extraño dos veces.

— Es pequeña para mí.

— Bueno, como sea Beaumont, somos felices que estés aquí.

— ¿Es así?

Annie asiente. Mira a Finnick antes de girarse hacia mí.

— No sabía cómo resultarían las cosas cuando volviéramos a estar juntos, pero no me importó porque simplemente quería estar con él. Me dije que me enfrentaría a las largas noches y al viaje, siempre y cuando él regresara. — Annie patea el suelo antes de respirar hondo. No estoy seguro de a dónde quiere ir con esto, pero si necesita a alguien que la escuche prestaré mi oído contento. — De todos modos, cuando decidiste mudarte aquí, eso hizo que su decisión fuera más sencilla. Así que gracias, Peeta. Gracias a ti, mi hijo tiene a su padre en casa la mayoría de las noches.

— No hice nada. Me gusta aquí.

Annie sonríe y se inclina para darme un abrazo. La envuelvo con mis brazos y miro a Finnick. Él está sacudiendo la cabeza. Annie se aparta, mira alrededor antes de volver a mirarme.

— Encontrarás la felicidad aquí.

Me encojo de hombros.

— No estoy preocupado. — No es exactamente una mentira, pero si insisto demasiado en ello dejaré que mi productividad sufra y no puedo hacer eso. Mi batería puede recibir una paliza antes de permitir que la banda se decepcione.

— Voy a subir con Finnick. Te veo más tarde. — Me inclino y la beso en la mejilla.

Finnick es un hijo de perra con suerte.

Subo la escalera y soy recibido por una cerveza siendo lanzada a mi cabeza.

Finnick se ríe disimuladamente cuando fallo en atraparla, casi perdiendo una llena. Los otros sujetos que se encuentran con él ríen e inician una pequeña charla. A algunos ya los he conocido, otros son nuevos. Me siento al lado de Finnick. Mis piernas cuelgan por el borde. Miro hacia abajo y cuestiono mi cordura y la estabilidad de esta pasarela.

Si esta torre todavía se utilizara, ¿cuán a menudo le harían reparaciones? Abro la tapa de mi botella y bebo la cerveza. El pensamiento de beber lo suficiente para no sentir dolor es agradable, pero mañana será un asco y no es justo para Quinn.

Dejo la botella deslizarse en la parte trasera de una camioneta al mismo tiempo que veo a Katniss caminando por el campo hacia Annie. Esta vestida en esos estúpidos pantalones cortos Daisy duke que a mi hermana le encantan, y aunque ella es como treinta centímetros más baja que yo, sus piernas son kilométricas hasta que sus sandalias de tiras entran en la vista.

¿Qué diablos está mal conmigo?

Sacudo la cabeza para aclarar mi visión, pero eso no resuelve nada cuando mis ojos observan a un sujeto acercarse a ella y darle un abrazo. Las manos de él permanecen en su espalda más tiempo del que deberían. Ella no aparta su mano o se aleja de él. Se quedan parados hablando con Annie como si fueran una pareja.

¿Este es con quien ella quiere estar, el tipo de sujeto usando un holgado abrigo de tweed de deporte? ¿Cuán aburrido es eso? Busco otra cerveza, levantando la tapa y tomando esta igual de rápido. La arrojo con fuerza, esperando llamar su atención. No me mira y eso me irrita. Debería haber sabido que ella vendría. Si esta es una tradición aquí, ¿por qué se quedaría en casa? Estos son sus amigos, no los míos.

Busco una tercera, atrapando a Finnick mirándome en el proceso. Tiene una ceja levantada y está tiene una sonrisita de superioridad. Odio cuando se ríe así. Por lo general significa que tiene algo en mente y voy a escuchar algunas tonterías profundas del gran Finnick Odair.

— ¿Qué?

— Nada, hombre. Solo que no te he visto beber así de rápido en mucho tiempo.

Annie es mi conductora designada esta noche, puedes quedarte en casa si quieres.

Abro la tapa y pongo la cerveza entre mis piernas. Esta noche se supone que sea de diversión, la última fiesta antes de que el verano termine y los adultos tengan que enfocarse en sus hijos, sin embargo, todo lo que quiero hacer es emborracharme y crear caos. No me he sentido así de herido en mucho tiempo. Me apoyo contra el pasamanos y observo a la multitud. Intento no buscar a Katniss, pero mis ojos gravitan hacia ella, sin importar la determinación con la que intento mirar a las otras mujeres con poca ropa que están aquí. Podría volver a ser de la manera en que era antes de mudarme aquí, manteniendo a una mujer en espera por unos meses a la vez, sin conexiones, sin emociones.

Pero no es lo que quiero.

La quiero a ella.

Todo en mi interior dice que me rinda; que no la necesito, pero lo hago.

La necesito como necesito respirar.

— Entonces — dice Finnick rompiendo mi ensimismamiento. Tomo un trago largo de mi cerveza y lo miro —. Estoy pensando en que los cuatro vayamos a LOS ÁNGELES para una fiesta combinada despedida de soltero/soltera.

— ¿Vas a hacer una fiesta? — ¿Por qué demonios querría hacer eso? Tiene a la mujer perfecta en sus brazos y quiere cagarlo en una noche en LOS ÁNGELES donde están todas las groupies.

— ¿Por qué no?

— No lo sé, porque no estás soltero.

— Nah, no es así. Annie quiere ir a LOS ÁNGELES y nosotros tenemos una entrega de premios a cercándose. Llevemos a las chicas.

Sacudo la cabeza y empiezo a quitar la etiqueta de la botella.

— Actúas como si Katniss y yo estuviéramos juntos y no lo estamos. Demonios, ni siquiera nos hablamos en este momento.

— No, pero ella es... como sea que se llame de Annie, y tú eres mi padrino. Es como una ley de bodas o alguna mierda así. No lo sé. Solo intento hacerla feliz.

— Como sea, hombre, LOS ÁNGELES y la entrega de premio son un error, en especial con Glimm estando allí. — Bajo el tomo de mi cerveza y la lanzo a la parte trasera del camión —. Pero si es lo que quieres, bien.

La única idea emocionante respecto a volver es que seré capaz de dormir en mi propia cama. Prim se mudó a mi apartamento cuando me fui y estará en Broadway con su espectáculo.

— Voy a irme — digo mientras me pongo de pie, palmeándolo en el hombro.

— Bajaré contigo.

Finnick y yo bajamos la escalera desvencijada uno a la vez. Voy a sugerir un lugar alternativo para pasar el rato. No estoy seguro de que la escalera vaya a soportar a muchos de nosotros. Estoy seguro de que estaba bien cuando eran adolescentes, pero algunos de ellos han ganado peso desde entonces.

Caminamos... bueno, yo camino, Finnick camina pavoneándose hacia donde están

Annie y Katniss. El idiota que la estaba tocando sigue cerca de ella, pero con su espalda dada vuelta. Cómo es posible que un hombre pueda darle la espalda es algo que nunca entenderé.

— Entonces cariño — dice Finnick a la vez que envuelve a Annie en sus brazos. Ella ríe, y mientras que solía hacerme estremecer daría todo por escuchar a Katniss hacer eso como resultado de mis brazos —. Vamos a ir a LOS ÁNGELES para nuestras fiestas dobles.

— ¿Y si yo quiero un stripper?

Mi boca cae abierta. Katniss reprime una sonrisa detrás de su mano. El rostro de Finnick se torna rojo mientras su boca se abre y cierra. Annie se queda allí parada con la ceja levantada y los brazos cruzados. _Oh, esto será bueno_.

— Tú... — Finnick mira el suelo y respira hondo —. Está bien — dice cuando vuelve a mirar a Annie, la cual parece a punto de quebrarse bajo la presión.

— No bromees con él, Annie.

Finnick mira de Katniss a Annie. Sus ojos se cierran ligeramente.

— ¿Estás jugando conmigo, Ann?

— Tal vez. — Ella guiña un ojo.

— Ustedes son demasiado.

— Están enamorados — dice Katniss burlonamente.

— Oh, sí, ¿repentinamente estás enamorada del estirado ese? — Señalo con la cabeza al hombre detrás de ella. Él no me escucha, lo que es una lástima. La cara de Katniss se ensombrece e instantáneamente me siento un idiota — Sí, me voy de aquí. — Me doy la vuelta y me alejo.

— ¿Crees que deberías conducir? — grita Katniss a mi espalda.

— ¿Qué te importa?

Soy empujado por atrás. Me giro para encontrar a Katniss mirándome. Su cara está roja, la mandíbula apretada.

— Eres un idiota.

Pensé en algo apropiado que contestarle, pero nada vino a mi mente. Lo que quiero hacer es alzarla y llevarla al bosque y mostrarle lo idiota que podía ser. Sacudo la cabeza y regreso a mi motocicleta.

— ¡Te estoy hablando!

— Oh, ¿en serio? — grito mientras cierro la brecha entre nosotros —. No me había dado cuenta que me estabas hablando nuevamente.

Katniss se cruza de brazos, lo que solo empeora las cosas para mí.

— Yo... yo...

— ¿Tú qué?

— No importa.

— Correcto. — Regreso a la motocicleta y me subo. Dejo que el motor ruja, girando el acelerador más de lo necesario. Me deslizo el casco encima del pañuelo alrededor de mi cabeza y abrocho la correa. Revoluciona el motor una vez más antes de dejarlo en ralentí —. ¿Quieres montar, Katniss? ¿Quieres sentir cómo es dar un paseo montado conmigo, tener tus piernas envueltas alrededor de mi cintura?

— ¡Eres un idiota, Peeta Mellark!

— Como digas, cariño. — No le doy la oportunidad de responder. Salgo del campo haciendo chirriar las ruedas con tierra soplando en mi estela. Esa mujer me frustra constantemente.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-**

**Hola! Nuevo capítulo, las cosas se ponen mejor a partir de aquí… ¿les ha gustado?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— No funcionaría. Él no es mi tipo.

— No hay ningún tipo cuando se trata de amor, Katniss.

— Claro que lo hay. Me gusta Gale y este hombre, él no es nada como Gale.

El Dr. Aurelius se inclina hacia adelante.

— ¿Estás tratando de reemplazar a Gale?

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	18. Chapter 18MIPS

**ChaffTodos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Solo les dejaré el capítulo, los reviews los contestaré mañana, porque estoy de salida…**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 18**

— ¿Cómo estás?

— Bien — le respondo. Mis manos están dobladas cuidadosamente en mi regazo. Mis tobillos cruzados en la forma en que mi madre me enseñó. Aunque, si ella supiera que yo estaba sentada en una vieja silla de ala bajo el escrutinio de un terapeuta, estaría mortificada.

— ¿Cómo están las chicas?

— Están bien — le digo de nuevo, para gran consternación del Dr. Feelgood, que es realmente el Dr. Aurelius, pero fue apodado Feelgood por Finnick en la secundaria debido a la forma en que su madre actuaba después de que ella lo visitaba.

El Dr. Aurelius pone la pluma abajo y se gira hacia atrás y adelante en su silla.

— Katniss, esta es tu tercera visita y cada vez que te hago una pregunta, todo está bien. — Se inclina hacia delante y apoya sus manos juntas delante de él. Rompo el contacto visual. La alfombra raída está en extrema necesidad de cambiarse después de años y años de ir y venir. Yo debería saberlo. La caminé el primer día. — Todo está bien

— le digo, encogiéndome de hombros. Yo sé que él puede ver directo a través de mí. Está entrenado para esta mierda.

— Si ese fuera el caso, no estarías sentada frente a mí gastando tu dinero ganado muy duramente.

Cuando miro hacia arriba, él sabe que él llamó mi farol. Vuelve de nuevo, sonriendo mientras lo hace.

— ¿Qué haces aquí, Katniss?

Mis dedos cogen la tachuela de bronce que sostiene la tela de la silla.

— No lo sé, realmente. Yo um... cosas con... — Me detengo y tomo una respiración profunda. Me dije que no voy a llorar, que soy fuerte y puedo hacer esto. Él está aquí para ayudar — . Siento como que estoy dando vueltas en círculos con todo.

— Vamos a empezar con las chicas. ¿Cómo se están adaptando? Niego con la cabeza y trato de alcanzar un pañuelo.

— Elle lo está haciendo bien. Ella parece estar ajustándose bien y tiene una especie de unión con Peeta, pero Peyton... está exteriorizando y no sé qué hacer para ayudarla. Yo sé que extraña a Gale, todos lo hacemos, pero está teniendo dificultades. Finnick ayuda, pero...

— ¿No es lo mismo?

— No, no lo es.

— Ahora, ¿quién es Peeta?

Me muevo incómoda en la silla.

— Él es el baterista de la banda de Finnick. Empecé a trabajar para ellos y acabamos de llegar de gira. Él y Elle se cayeron bien.

— ¿Eso te hace sentir incómoda?

— No, él es bueno con ella y a ella le gusta él.— Él lo es. No hay duda de esto. El verlos juntos en Disney World fue un espectáculo que nunca quise ver, pero no pude evitar y mirar. La forma en que la trataba, como si ella caminaba sobre el agua, me mostró un Peeta diferente.

— ¿Pero?

— Pero, ¿qué?

— No quiero ser deliberadamente obtusa, pero no voy a dar ninguna respuesta que requiera que piense demasiado.

— Tu lenguaje corporal sugiere lo contrario.

¿Le digo cómo me hace sentir? ¿Es aquí donde dejo todos mis sentimientos sobre la mesa y él los disecciona por mí y me dice lo que tengo que hacer?

— Peeta y yo... — Niego con la cabeza y me muerdo la lengua para no Hablar — . Nos hemos puesto de acuerdo para mantener las cosas profesionales.

Él asiente y escribe algo más abajo. Me pregunto si puedo obtener una copia de estas notas cuando hayamos dicho y hecho todo. Sabes como un regalo de despedida de algún tipo.

— ¿Peeta y Elle se llevan bien?

Asiento.

— Qué pasa con él y Peyton. Es importante que a él le gusten ambas chicas.

— No estamos juntos — le respondo, corrigiendo su suposición.

— Está bien — dice con más garabateo.

— Él es bueno con Peyton, pero ella prefiere a Finnick.

— ¿Has pensado en un programa después de la escuela o algo en la comunidad en la que ella pueda participar?

— No, no lo he hecho. ¿Eso ayuda? — Mi voz está llena de desesperación. Él mira hacia arriba brevemente antes de volver su atención al papel.

— Podría, pero también me gustaría ver a las chicas también, de forma individual y a ustedes tres juntas. Podemos averiguar lo que va a funcionar y hacer que todas hablen.

— Está bien.

— Ahora dime acerca de ti.

— ¿Qué acerca de mí?

— Ha sido un año, ¿has pensado en tener citas?

Lo miro. ¿Cómo sabe que las citas es siquiera una opción? Los chismes de pueblo pequeño van a ser mi muerte, te lo juro.

— ¿Es un año un período predeterminado de luto?

— No, pero tu hostilidad me dice que estás interesada en alguien.

— No lo estoy. — Rompo mi mirada de él y miro hacia abajo a mis manos. Están en puños, mis uñas en mis palmas. No puedo...

— ¿Por qué no?

Ruedo los ojos.

— No funcionaría. Él no es mi tipo.

— No hay ningún tipo cuando se trata de amor, Katniss.

— Claro que lo hay. Me gusta Gale y este hombre, él no es nada como Gale.

El Dr. Aurelius se inclina hacia adelante.

— ¿Estás tratando de reemplazar a Gale?

— ¿Qué? — me burlo —. No, eso es absurdo. Nadie lo puede reemplazar. ¿Por qué me preguntarías algo así?

Su mano mueve la pluma sobre el papel. Suena como un pájaro caminando a través del escritorio. Me siento y trato de entender lo que está escribiendo, pero su brazo se mueve para cubrir mi vista.

— Encontrar a alguien para pasar el tiempo no significa que tengas que enamorarte. Significa que tienes compañía. Alguien en quien puedes apoyarte y que entiende y acepta por lo que estás pasando. Esta persona puede ser un amigo o un amante. Lo importante es no dejar que la muerte de Gale te cierre a lo que necesitas. Todo el mundo necesita a alguien, Katniss.

Él empuja su silla y se acerca con un pañuelo que me brinda. Ni siquiera sabía que las lágrimas habían caído. ¿Y si tiene razón? ¿Qué si puedo dejar entrar a alguien y aún así amar a Gale?

— Nos vemos la semana que viene.

— Él pone su mano en mi hombro —. Mejora, si lo permites.

…

Mi corazón comienza a latir rápidamente tan pronto como oigo encenderse la podadora. No sé por qué está aquí. Después de anoche, la forma en que actuó. Pensé que renunciaría. Cierro el álbum de fotos y lo deslizo debajo del sofá. No sé por qué, no es que tenga la intención de invitarlo a entrar, nunca lo hago. Ni siquiera estoy segura de que vendría después de ayer. Pero si lo hizo, y no estoy diciendo que lo haría, pero tal vez necesita ir al baño, no quiero que me vea sentada aquí suspirando por mi difunto esposo.

Me inclino un poco hacia delante para mirar por la puerta corredera de cristal, pero no lo veo. Cada vez comienza en un lugar diferente. Gale siempre iniciaba en la parte posterior. Él cortaría en un cuadro, moviendo los juguetes de las chicas cada vez. Mi jardín ya no se poda en un cuadro, sino en líneas rectas. Lo sé porque lo he espiado a él, a pesar de que me digo a mí misma que tengo que parar. Necesito concentrarme en las niñas y no en el hombre que está cortando el césped en lugar de mi marido.

La suerte no está de mi lado hoy, porque él está empezando en la parte delantera y mis cortinas están cerradas. Si tuviera un gramo de coraje iría a través de ellas las abriría y vería lo que él está usando, no es que yo lo he visto en nada más que pantalones cortos, camisetas y un estúpido gorro. Si tuviera una pizca de coraje, arrancaría la cosa de su cabeza antes de que pudiera detenerse para que yo pudiera ver lo que esconde. ¿Y por qué, por qué se esconde bajo esas estupideces?

_No hay ningún tipo cuando se trata de amor_. Las palabras se repiten una y otra vez en mi cabeza. ¿Qué pasa si el Dr. Aurelius está en lo correcto? ¿Puedo ser lo suficientemente fuerte como para dejar que Peeta entre a mi vida sin reservas? No sé si puedo. También me preocupa lo que el Sr. Hawthorne pensaría. Sé que mi madre nunca aceptaría a Peeta. Él no se ajusta a su imagen estereotipada del chico para su hija, pero a mi papi, a él no le importaría, siempre y cuando yo sea feliz.

Sé que debería hablar con él, tal vez le ofrezca dinero para segar el césped dos veces a la semana, pero anoche fui una perra con él y a él probablemente no podría importarle menos si alguna vez hablamos de nuevo. Me odio a mí misma por pensar acerca de sus sentimientos, pero lo hago, aunque no puedo admitírselo a nadie. Por mucho que quiera, no puedo apagar lo que siento cuando él está cerca.

Peyton y Elle vienen corriendo dentro de la casa. Peyton está cubierta de suciedad. Elle se ve formal y correcta. Esto es típico y hace que extrañe la vida en el autobús del tour. Peyton no tenía montones de tierra o hierba para rodar y manchar la ropa. Elle me da un abrazo, coge el libro y se dirige a su habitación compartida para leer. Doy a Peyton una mirada y ella lo sabe. Se dirige al baño, pisando fuerte y murmurando en voz baja. No sé lo que voy a hacer con ella. Ha sido más reservada desde que regresamos. Las únicas personas con las que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa son Noah y Quinn. Tenía la esperanza de que una vez que empezara la escuela, ella se asentaría, pero me temo que va a seguir luchando y no sé cómo ayudarla si no puedo ayudarme a mí misma.

Ha pasado un año. Tenía la esperanza de que la gente se olvidara, pero no hubo suerte. La copiosa cantidad de flores traídas por el repartidor de Annie es una prueba de que estamos al frente en los pensamientos de todos. No estoy segura de lo que debo hacer. No hay guía que me instruya cómo actuar o sentir, además de estar vacía.

Fuimos al cementerio con el Sr. Hawthorne y eso se sintió muy raro.

No podía ser yo con mi suegro parado allí. Él quiere ir a cenar, pero eso se siente mal. Finnick dice que Gale querría que celebremos y eso significa una noche de travesuras infantiles en la torre, no es que me opongo a eso, pero Peeta va a estar allí y no estoy segura de cuánto más puedo manejar. Estoy cansada de que Finnick y Annie me digan que Gale quiere que yo siga adelante con alguien que se preocupa por mí y las chicas. No me lo compro.

Johana sugirió que visite un médium. Ella cree en el destino y kismet. Annie se ofreció a ir conmigo, pero tengo miedo de lo que voy a averiguar. ¿Y si él es feliz? ¿Es eso posible? No puedo con la posibilidad de que Gale está bien con no estar aquí con nosotras.

Annie dice que estoy exagerando. Tengo miedo de que ella tenga razón. ¿Qué pasa si el médium me dice cosas que no quiero saber?

El sonido de la cortadora de césped cerca de la puerta de atrás me saca de mi ensoñación. Mi mano limpia mi mejilla, solo para descubrir que está seca. Me he dado cuenta que estoy llorando cada vez menos mientras el tiempo se aleja de la última vez que besé a Gale. Ahora, solo nos besamos en los sueños y recuerdos, y esos están empezando a desaparecer también.

Peeta está a la vista. Está en una camiseta sin mangas hoy, mostrando aún más tatuajes de los que he visto antes. Él mira brevemente hacia la puerta corredera de cristal a su paso. Hace calor y lleva ese maldito sombrero. Incluso ayer por la noche tenía algo en la cabeza. Doy un paso hacia la puerta, con la mano apoyada en la empuñadura. ¿Quiero salir y fingir que tengo algo para limpiar? Miro a mi casi olvidado arriate y veo que las flores necesitan ser podadas. Estoy usando pantalones cortos y una camiseta, ropa fácilmente considerada de jardinería.

Deslizo la puerta abriéndola y salgo. El sol está fuerte. Estamos en necesidad desesperada de lluvia. Salgo de mi patio y en la hierba recién cortada. Estoy tentada a quitarme los zapatos para sentir la frescura de la tierra. Miro a Peeta mientras siega en casi tiras. Este es un lado de Peeta que lo separa de la estrella de rock, que yo sepa. No le he dicho esto a nadie, pero el ramo que me dio en la Navidad del año pasado cuelga en mi armario. No me atrevo a tirarlo.

Cada vez que Peeta camina, está más cerca. Su patrón ha cambiado. Tal vez ha hecho esto cada vez que está aquí y yo no lo he notado.

Estoy buscándolo ahora y no estoy segura de que voy a ser capaz de parar. Hay algo que tira de mí hacia él, y por mucho que no quiera admitirlo, él me hace sentir, y no de la misma manera que Gale lo hizo, sino diferente.

Él apaga la podadora. Se levanta la camisa y puedo ver su estómago tonificado y la mancha de pelo que se extiende en sus pantalones cortos. Yo trato de no mirar, pero no puedo evitarlo. Él es hermoso en su propia manera única. Sé por qué las mujeres acuden a él. Es agradable a los ojos.

Se limpia el sudor de la frente. Su mano se mueve bajo ese sombrero horrible que lleva puesto. Estoy empezando a pensar que lo usa solo para molestarme. Si lo está haciendo, está funcionando.

Él me está mirando, esperando a ver si me escaparé. Tal vez tengo que hacer caso a los consejos del Dr. Aurelius y encontrar a un compañero. No estoy segura de que Peeta sea el bueno para mí.

Hay demasiadas cosas en las que no puedo envolver mi cabeza en torno a lo que él respecta. Un paso más cerca. Él hace lo mismo. Ambos estamos dando pasos hasta que estamos en frente el uno del otro. Él es mucho más alto que yo, que tengo que mirarlo hacia arriba.

—Siento lo de anoche.

No esperaba esas palabras viniendo de él. Su voz es suave. Puedo oír el remordimiento en el tono.

— Yo también, estaba fuera de lugar.

— Sucede.

Peeta y yo nos quedamos lo suficientemente cerca para ser capaz de tocarnos, ambos mirando el uno al otro. Sin palabras intercambiándose, pero yo sonrío y soy recompensada con una de las sonrisas más brillantes que he visto nunca. Una en la que si no tengo cuidado, podría perderme varios días.

— Mami.

La cabeza de Peeta voltea antes de que pueda darme la vuelta. Peyton se encuentra en el patio, con las manos en las caderas. Desde la posición del sol, no puedo ver cuál es su expresión, pero me imagino que no es feliz.

— Hola bebé.

— No soy un bebé.

Suspiro. Peeta apoya su mano en mi espalda y el pulgar frota pequeños círculos allí.

Estoy sorprendida de encontrar que me calma.

— Lo siento, Peyton.

— Tengo hambre.

— Es hora de la cena — dice Peeta en voz baja. Asiento, reconociendo que nuestra poca interacción ha terminado —. ¿Qué les parece si todos vamos a comer? Solo tengo este pedacito para el final. Cinco minutos como mucho.

— ¿Estás seguro? — le pregunto, girando ligeramente.

— Por supuesto, déjame terminar y puedo encontrarlas en algún lugar después de recoger a Quinn.

Miro hacia atrás a Peyton que está parada desafiante. Tal vez no soy yo la que necesita un hombre en mi vida, pero ella sí. Peeta es muy bueno con Elle, y tal vez él pueda romper el muro de Peyton.

— Está bien. — Tomo una última mirada a Peeta y camino hacia Peyton. No me mira cuando llego a ella. Me arrodillo y le muevo el pelo de la cara.

Ella se da la vuelta. Cada vez que hace esto me rompe el corazón.

— Vamos a salir a cenar con Peeta y Quinn.

— No quiero.

Cierro los ojos. Firmeza en el amor, eso es lo que ella necesita.

— Está bien, creo que Johana está en casa, así que voy a llamar a ver si ella puede cuidarte.

Me levanto y me alejo, dejándola afuera. No voy a ceder a su actitud.

Si ella quiere arruinar su noche, ella puede. Cierro los ojos y respiro profundamente antes de ir en búsqueda de Elle. Yo sé que ella va a estar muy contenta de ir.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — pregunta Elle, casi riendo.

— Estoy tratando de calmarme. — Abro los ojos para encontrar a mi mini-yo con los ojos cerrados.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo?

— Lo mismo.

— ¿Por qué, qué está mal?

— Tengo hambre.

No puedo dejar de reír.

— ¿Quieres ir a cenar con Peeta y Quinn?

Sus ojos parpadean abiertos con entusiasmo y mi corazón se rompe porque quiero que Peyton me mire así.

— ¡Sí!

— Está bien, ve a cambiarte. — Espero unos instantes antes de darme la vuelta y mirar hacia fuera de la puerta corredera. Peeta y Peyton están hablando, y por primera vez desde que hemos regresado de Disney, ella está sonriendo. Y aunque no se lo puedo decir, él solo está devastando un poco más mi corazón.

Puede ser un año desde que perdimos el hombre al que todas amábamos, pero si puedo darle a mis niñas un momento para sonreír hoy, ¿Importa que el hombre que las está haciendo sonreír está causando ondulaciones en mi corazón?

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueeeeeeno, parece que nuestra chica está comenzando a entender… espero que les haya gustado el capi. Espero sus comentarios. **

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

─ ¿Has conocido al señor Hawthorne?

Miro a Finnick interrogante. ¿Habla en serio?

─ Um, sí, no creo que estemos en esa etapa de nuestra relación. Pregúntame en cinco años cuando nos hayamos graduado a los mensajes de texto.

Marvel se echa a reír. Finnick lanza la baqueta hacia mí. La esquivo y tiemblo cuando hace un ruido contra la pared.

─ Él es tu boleto, idiota. Ella no va a acceder, hasta que él le diga que está bien.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	19. Chapter 19MIPS

**ChaffTodos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 19**

**Peeta**

Enciendo las luces de la habitación que alberga a 4225 West. Finnick se sacó la lotería con esta casa. El sótano, que ahora es el estudio, está completamente decorado e insonorizado. No estoy seguro de cuánto tiempo más vamos a ser capaces de llamar a esto casa. No me puedo imaginar que Annie quiera seguir aguantándonos, especialmente por la noche cuando está tratando de dormir. A pesar de que ella no puede oírnos rockeando, estoy seguro de que quiere que su casa para ella.

Ha pasado un mes desde que hemos trabajado en cualquier cosa. Todos necesitamos un descanso después de la accidentada gira. Pero el trabajo tiene que ser hecho.

Tenemos canciones que necesitan ser escritas y grabadas. Tenemos un CD a estrenar, con o sin una gira. No podemos decepcionar a nuestros fans.

Eso ya ocurrió cuando tuvimos que cancelar el resto de la gira. No más. 4225 West se niega a dejar que esta mierda nos lleve hacia abajo. Estoy emocionado de estar en el estudio, de sostener la madera de mis baquetas entre mis dedos, de golpear a mis agresiones y crear magia. MD y Haymitch estarán aquí en cualquier momento para poner las cosas en movimiento de nuevo, pero no estoy tan seguro de Katniss.

Me detengo frente a la oficina de Katniss y miro en el cuarto oscuro. No hablamos de negocios la otra noche en la cena hace dos semanas. Créeme, era la última cosa en mi mente cuando estaba sentada frente a mí. Yo estaba pensando más en cómo conseguir mis manos sobre ella. Estaba imaginando todos los lugares en que quería besarla. Me gustaría poder decir que la he visto todas las noches desde entonces, pero no puedo.

Cuando voy a cortar el césped, ella no está en casa. He deducido que la cena era solo un "gracias", y no el maldito avance que he estado esperando.

Esto va a suceder.

Ese es mi mantra cada mañana en la ducha. Decirlo cien veces y se hace realidad, de acuerdo con Quinn.

_¿Qué sabe Quinn?_

Más que yo, sé eso.

Katniss quiere renunciar. Ella está viniendo hoy para hablarnos de su trabajo.

Finnick, él está molesto con ella, pero está tratando de mantener el lado profesional separado del lado personal. No estoy seguro de cómo va a hacer eso, yo no puedo. La quiero alrededor todo el tiempo. Ella me excita, me hace sentir que estoy a punto de saltar en paracaídas. Podría vivir de la adrenalina que siento solo de ella. Pero no quiero imponerle este trabajo si no está cómoda. Estoy teniendo dificultades para creer que ella pudiera estropearlo tanto. Tal vez debería haberlo hablado con ella en la cena de la otra noche, cuando los niños salieron corriendo a jugar, en lugar de discutir el horario de dejada para la escuela.

Me siento en el taburete y giro alrededor una vez. Recojo mis baquetas, pasando mi dedo por la madera para comprobar los daños. Se ven bien por ahora, pero voy a necesitar tener a Katniss ordenando más si va a quedarse. Si no, estaré haciendo algo de mierda mundana por mí mismo, lo que significa que nunca va a hacerse. Dios, necesito Katniss en más de un sentido. Solo tengo que encontrar una manera de decirle esto antes de que sea demasiado tarde.

Siento los pedales con mis pies. Cerrando mis ojos, los presiono. Un golpe. Luego otro, de ida y vuelta hasta que mis piernas están calientes. Doblo mi muñeca antes de poner mis palos hacia abajo en la batería. Un golpe, luego dos. Una y otra vez hasta que esté rockeando. Me acerco al ritmo de la canción que escribí sobre Katniss.

Tocándola una y otra vez. No sé cuándo vamos a grabarla, pero no puedo esperar para tocarla en vivo.

─ Eso suena bien.

Dejé de tocar cuando MD y Finnick entraron.

─ ¿Qué fue eso? ─ pregunta MD.

─ Amigo, ¿qué demonios está en tu cuello?

MD sonríe y cubre su cuello con su mano.

─ Eso fue Tracy o Tanya... no me acuerdo. Algo con una T, sin duda.

─ Eso es tan incorrecto. ─ Finnick se ríe. Niego con la cabeza y tiró uno de mis palos hacia ambos. Ellos se agachan. Mi boca se cae. Katniss está de pie en la puerta sosteniéndose la cabeza. Jodidamente la golpeé con mi baqueta. Me levanto de un salto de mi taburete, mi pierna estrellándose en mi equipo cuando tropiezo.

─ Lo siento, Katie.

─ ¿Cómo me llamaste?

Me detengo cuando llego frente a ella. Finnick está riéndose más fuerte. Miro hacia ella y no veo más que puro odio en sus ojos. Sus hombros esta levantados y está respirando con dificultad y no por el trabajo que acabo de darle.

─ ¿Qué?

─ No lo sé, Peet, ¿qué le dijiste?

─ Oh, te golpeó en las pelotas. ─ MD ríe disimuladamente bajo, con más risas de Finnick. Miro de regreso a él. Tiene lágrimas en sus ojos. Froto mi mano sobre mi gorra, empujándola hacia atrás y adelante sobre mi cabello.

─ Mi nombre es Peeta, no Peet ─ le digo lo más tranquilamente posible.

Cuando estaba en la escuela los niños me llamaban Peet y yo lo odiaba porque adjuntaban otros nombres no tan agradables a él.

Katniss pone las manos en sus caderas, pero mis ojos se centran en la gran mancha roja en el medio de la frente.

─ ¡Mi nombre es Katniss. Eso es K-A-T-N-I-S-S y a solo un hombre se le está permitido llamarme Katie y no eres él... ¡nunca! ─ Ella me empuja en el pecho, duro, y se va. Mi mano se frota sobre el punto a medida que veo sus caderas balancearse adelante y atrás.

Me inclino hacia delante y golpeo la cabeza contra el marco de la puerta.

─ ¿Qué demonios fue eso? ─ pregunto mientras me paro de nuevo dentro de nuestra sala de grabación.

─ Eso, mi amigo, fue Katniss Everdeen-Hawthorne dándote el: "¿a cuenta de qué?"

─ Sí, pero ¿por qué?

─ Está claro que no quiere ser llamada Katie. ─ Añade Marvel de buena medida.

Pongo los ojos en él y lo empujo en el hombro cuando paso.

─ Eres observador, Marvel.

─ No es eso — dice Finnick mientras afina su guitarra.

Me siento y presiono mi pedal del pie para llamar su atención. Me mira. Lanzo mi otra baqueta hacia él.

─ Dime por qué, idiota.

─ Solo a un hombre se permite llamarla Katie.

Ruedo los ojos y niego con la cabeza. No puedo, maldita sea, competir con un fantasma. Está llegando a ser demasiado.

─ Genial, ¿así que la hice llorar porque saqué a colación a Gale? Punto para Mellark. ─ Golpeo dos golpes de tambor y el platillo, ba-dum-tsh. Supongo que la broma es sobre mí.

─ Ni siquiera Gale estaba autorizado a llamarla Katie, solo su padre. No sé cómo empezó, cuando éramos pequeños, creo, pero él siempre la llamaba Katie y ella se niega a permitir que nadie más use ese nombre.

─ Debidamente anotado.

─ ¿Has conocido al señor Hawthorne?

Miro a Finnick interrogante. ¿Habla en serio?

─ Um, sí, no creo que estemos en esa etapa de nuestra relación. Pregúntame en cinco años cuando nos hayamos graduado a los mensajes de texto.

Marvel se echa a reír. Finnick lanza la baqueta hacia mí. La esquivo y tiemblo cuando hace un ruido contra la pared.

─ Él es tu boleto, idiota. Ella no va a acceder, hasta que él le diga que está bien.

─ Qué mierda, ¿cómo lo sabes?

Finnick se encoge de hombros.

─ La oí hablar con Annie antes de irse a trabajar esta mañana.

─ Bastardo ─ murmuro mientras guiña hacía mí.

─ Muy bien, vamos a hacer esto. Tenemos que resolver la mierda sobre Katniss. ─ Finnick dice mientras cierra la puerta.

─ Conoces mi voto. Creo que solo necesita un poco de orientación. Nosotros la tiramos a los tiburones.

─ Apuesto a que no puede adivinar lo que oí. ─ Marvel abre la boca.

─ No, no puedo MD... Bueno, cabeza de mierda ¿Qué has oído? ─ Finnick pone los ojos. Puedo decir que este va a ser un día productivo en el estudio.

─ Glimm ha estado husmeando alrededor. La vi en el Roxy la otra noche. Ella quería un polvo rápido, pero yo no lo hago con las sobras.

El rostro de Finnick se pone rojo con la mención de Glimm. Sé lo que está pensando. Si ella está alrededor y tratando de conectar con Marvel eso significa que está tratando de causar problemas.

─ ¿Qué más? ─ pregunta Finnick.

─ DeVon estaba tocando esa noche y ellos definitivamente se conocen. ─ Mierda! ─ decimos ambos al mismo tiempo.

─ Odair, ¿estás pensando lo que estoy pensando?

Finnick asiente.

─ Ayúdame, si ella coloco esta mierda, jodidamente voy a matarla.

─ No lo dudo. Ella estaba tratando de convencerme de que me uniera a una nueva banda, pero le dije que se fuera a la mierda y llevara su usado culo a otro lugar.─ MD tiene tal habilidad con las palabras. Juro que podía ser poeta.

─ No quiero hablar de Glimm. Tengo que pensar ─ dice Finnick mientras chasquea la luz para que Haymitch sepa que estamos listos para grabar. Aunque no estoy seguro en qué estamos trabajando —. Esa canción que escribiste, vamos a trabajar en ella y vamos a tocarla esta noche a Ralph's.

─ ¿Ralph's?

─ Sí, ya sabes, el pub donde Finnick le gusta llevar a su señora.

─ Sé lo que Ralph's es, MD. ─ A veces creo que sigue siendo el mismo chico de diecinueve años que nos preguntó si podía tocar con nosotros un día. Se acercó directamente hasta nosotros después de una tocada y preguntó. No se ha ido, aún.

─ Tenemos un concierto de esta noche. ─ Finnick dice esto como si fuera un hecho cotidiano que nos colocara en Ralph's. En Whimsicality, sí, pero no en Ralph's.

─ Bueno, genial, gracias por dejarme saber. ─ Agarro mis auriculares y me los pongo.

MD y Finnick hacen lo mismo. Quiero esconderme cuando Finnick empieza a cantar mis letras, pero la canción es buena, y él hace que suene aún mejor. Si estamos actuando en Ralph's esta noche, es mejor estar en nuestro juego. Lo último que necesitamos es que una tocada local se convierta en una mierda.

…

Cinco minutos.

Eso es todo lo que me tomó conseguir una erección por estar parado junto a ella y lo único que hice fue tocar sus dedos. ¡Sus dedos por amor de Cristo! ¿Cómo es que eso aún tiene lógica en mi cerebro? También es un error seguirla por las escaleras, pero de ninguna manera le estaba mostrando lo que estaba pasando en mis pantalones.

Estaría mortificada. Yo probablemente correría fuera de la habitación como una nenita.

Pero verla caminar por las escaleras es un verdadero infierno. El silbido de su falda, el tejido moviéndose en su trasero con cada paso que da, hace que mi problema sea más fuerte. No hay manera de que pueda cenar con nadie en este momento. Lo peor de todo, los chicos lo sabrán, sobre todo Finnick. Él me dejó deliberadamente tratar con ella. Soy el que tuvo que darle la noticia de que estábamos teniendo una reunión de la banda en su cocina y que su presencia era requerida. Él me dejó hacerle frente a la cara triste que ella hizo porque sabe que haré todo lo posible para hacerla sonreír. Entonces,¿qué hice? La toqué. Y mientras eso pudo no haberla hecho sonreír, si me hizo a mí, porque ella no se apartó. Ella me permitió sostener su mano antes de que ella se incorporara y arreglara esa falda de su trasero apretado y saliera de su oficina.

Por supuesto, los chicos tenían que acomodarse en la cocina y no en el comedor, donde hay una larga mesa agradable para que nos reunamos alrededor. No, estamos en el rincón, embutidos en torno una pequeña mesa, haciendo mi problema actual más evidente.

Algo tiene que cambiar, pero no estoy seguro de qué. Ya sea que mis duchas frías tengan que ser más largas, o realmente voy a tener que hacer una jugada con ella, porque no estoy seguro de poder soportar la presión por más tiempo. Es como un maldito espectáculo de broma. _Voy a dejar que me beses cuando estoy borracha. Puedes tomar mi mano cuando estás sobrio. Podemos enrollarnos durante un paseo de miedo, pero todo lo demás es un "no" cuando estamos en nuestra vida cotidiana. _Odio no ser capaz de tocarla. Realmente quiero tocarla.

Temor instantáneo me inunda cuando miro el asiento vacío. MD se encuentra en la esquina tratando de no reírse y Finnick está paleando comida en la boca para que no tener que hablar. Intento ajustarme discretamente y bajar mi plato de modo que ella no pueda ver lo obvio. Odio a mis compañeros de banda.

Tengo que apretarme por ella, rozando su hombro al pasar. Hay una descarga de deseo en mi ingle cuando la toco. Me muerdo el labio, tratando de contener un gemido. ¿Quién demonios gime en esta situación? Necesito un poco de ayuda seria.

— Los chicos y yo hemos estado pensando un montón. ─ Comienza Finnick. ¿Lo hemos hecho? Quiero preguntar. Recuerdo que esta mañana empezamos a hablar, pero él tenía que pensar. No estaba al tanto de que conclusión había sido discutida. Esto debería ser interesante.

─ ¿Vas a despedirme? Creo que deberías hacerlo. ─ Miro a Katniss interrogante.

Se encoge de hombros y toma un bocado de su ensalada. Cuando nos fuimos a cenar comió pizza como si no fuera asunto de nadie. Nunca he visto a una mujer comer así antes.

─ No, no te estoy despidiendo. MD me dio un poco de información que necesito investigar, por lo que te estamos dando otra oportunidad. ─ Finnick mira su reloj y asiente ─. Tenemos que estar a Ralph's en una hora para una tocada. Maggs va a cuidar a los niños.

─ ¿Esto es un tema de debate?

Finnick se cruza de manos, todo en modo papá. Me dan ganas de reír, pero sé que él está tratando de ser profesional con ella.

─ Es viernes por la noche, necesitas una noche fuera. Caso cerrado.

Finnick se va y es seguido rápidamente por MD, dejando su cena a medio comer colocada en la mesa. No puedo irme porque estoy atascado detrás de ella, pero no la forma en que quiero estar.

─ Vas a divertirte.

─ Lo dudo.

─ Vamos ─ digo, teniendo la oportunidad de mover su cabello de su hombro. Me inclino, desesperado por acariciar con mi nariz su cuello. Podría perderme en su aroma por días si me lo permitiera —. Me gusta la Katniss borracha.

Con eso, me levanto y tomo grandes zancadas a la puerta del sótano. Tengo que alejarme de ella antes de que haga algo para conseguir una bofetada, aunque puede que valga la pena.

Me apresuro por las escaleras y comienzo a empacar mis tambores. Son una perra, pero me dejé mi otro set en Los Ángeles, porque, sinceramente, no creí que a Quinn y mí nos gustaría aquí. No quería mover todo de una sola vez. Supongo que cuando volvamos de las despedidas de solteros de Finnick y de Annie puedo alquilar un camión y traerlos de vuelta. Demonios, tal vez si tengo suerte, Katniss querrá hacer un viaje por carretera y podemos parar cada pocos cientos de kilómetros y bautizar a los sitios.

Eso sería un gran viaje por carretera.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno… un paso mas, es muy lento, pero espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, ya saben déjenme saber.**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

─ Finnick no escribió esa canción ─ dice, riendo ─. Peeta lo hizo.

─ ¿Por qué iba a escribir una canción así? ─ le pregunto confundida.

Annie levanta la botella a los labios y bebe.

─ Ese chico está enamorado.

─ ¿Lo está? ¿De quién? ─ Me duele el corazón un poco saber que ha encontrado a alguien. Sé que lo mantuve alejado, pero no esperaba que abandonara tan pronto y siguiera adelante.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	20. Chapter 20MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Que disfruten el capítulo.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 20**

No quiero estar aquí, y mucho menos vestida como estoy. Podría matar a Finnick. Voy a matar a Annie. Debería haberme alejado en el minuto en que Peeta salió de la cocina. Hacer mi escape, pero no, me sentí obligada a limpiar su estúpido desastre. Si estuviera en casa, nadie hubiera venido a buscarme. Podría haber cerrado con llave la puerta y enterrarme en mi sofá con una cerveza. En cambio, estoy sentada en Ralph's usando jeans ceñidos con una camiseta negra igualmente apretada que dice que estoy en la banda. ¿En serio? ¿Somos adolescentes de nuevo?

A veces lo quiero ser. Volver a cuando éramos solo los cuatro de nosotros en la torre de agua o la unidad, en el cine. Esos eran los buenos días. Preparándome para el baile en mi cuarto de baño y Annie usándome como tapadera para que pudiera pasar la noche con Finnick. Me estremezco pensando en las gemelas haciendo la mitad de la mierda que hemos hecho, pero sé que lo harán. La mayor parte es la tradición, un rito de paso. Simplemente no tendré a Gale alrededor para asustar a los muchachos.

Por supuesto, no pude irme una vez que entramos, porque Ralph estaba allí para recibirnos. No he vuelto desde que 4225 West celebró un concierto benéfico para mí después del cumpleaños de Gale y solo una mirada de Ralph me hace sentir culpable.

Miro a mi alrededor y disfruto de las fans aquí para ver a los chicos. Cuando estábamos de gira solo cogí unos destellos aquí y allá, pero al estar al frente y al centro, mis ojos están tomando en un montón de... piel. No sé cómo Annie hace esto sin sentir celos. No estoy segura de que pueda. La forma en que los chicos son abordados... me hace temblar y me siento muy mal por ellos.

Annie y yo estamos sentadas en el borde de la pista de baile, ambas con un cubo de cervezas en la mesa, esperando a los chicos. Sé que una vez que entran en el escenario, ella estará al frente porque es la mayor groupie de todas. No es que yo pueda culparla, perdió a Finnick una vez y sé que el infierno tendría que congelarse antes de que ella lo deje de nuevo.

─ ¿Cómo lo haces? ─ le pregunto antes de tirar una botella de la cubitera con hielo y hacer estallar la parte superior. Tiro mi cabeza hacia atrás y dejo que el líquido ambarino frío llene mi boca. No debería beber, pero Finnick tiene razón, es viernes por la noche y tengo una niñera. Debería aprovechar.

Annie se encoge de hombros.

─ Algo de eso me molesta, pero confío en él. Sé que va a venir a mi casa al final de la noche y no va a tocar a nadie. Él tiene mucho que perder.

Me maravilla su capacidad de recuperación. No estoy segura de que lo perdonaría, si estuviera en sus zapatos. Estuve allí, sosteniendo su cabello hacia atrás cuando ella subía y bajaba el contenido de su estómago día tras día. Ella era un desastre desde hace mucho tiempo, pero ahora ella está radiante. Sonríe cada día y me hace querer tener lo que tiene. Saber que lo tuve y lo perdí me mata.

La multitud crece cuanto más se acerque la hora del espectáculo. Desde donde estamos sentadas, no vamos a ser capaces de ver muy bien. No es que yo necesito verlos, aunque esta es mi oportunidad echar un vistazo a Peeta sin él mirando. Sí, lo admito, está empezando a llegar a mí, pero no es suficiente para mí para tirar la toalla.

Él es intrigante y tengo la sensación de que hay más en él que un baterista en una banda de rock. Simplemente no estoy segura de ser la persona adecuada para averiguar quién es exactamente. No tengo nada que ofrecerle. Me temo que no soy suficiente para alguien como él.

Las luces se apagan y se encienden los ventiladores gritando. Hay emoción en el aire, puedo sentirla corriendo a través de mí. Hoy puedo ser una fan sin tener que asegurarme de que los chicos son atendidos, Ralph va a hacer eso esta noche.

Annie se encuentra en su silla y silba mientras Finnick sube al escenario.

─ Hola bebé ─ dice en el micrófono, por lo que todas las mujeres se vuelven locas. Lástima que solo está hablando con ella. Niego con la cabeza y empiezo a reír. Es como si los dos nunca fueron separados.

Decido pararme sobre la silla también o no voy a ser capaz de ver. Estoy rezando para que nadie choque conmigo. Lo último que necesito es hacer una zambullida a la mesa. Marvel sale al lado y al instante comienza a coquetear con algunas de las mujeres en la primera fila. Sostiene una de sus manos y se inclina a su oído. ¿Quién sabe lo que está diciendo? Probablemente está dándoles su número.

Estoy sinceramente sorprendida de que él no es más que una pesadilla de relaciones públicas.

Hay días en que se comporta como un hombre de familia y al siguiente, es el hombre-puto del grupo.

Peeta entra sobre el escenario de último. Ha cambiado de un gorro de lana de una gorra de béisbol que lleva hacia atrás. Recuerdo muy bien la última vez que vi un sombrero como ese. Aguanto la respiración cuando mira a la multitud. ¿Está buscándome? La mitad de mí quiere que lo haga, pero mi otra mitad de voluntad me dice que él quiere encontrar a alguien que puede darle lo que quiere.

Peeta hace algunos ajustes antes de girar sus palillos entre sus dedos, y luego junta las palmas juntas y cuenta hasta cuatro. Miro a Annie, quien mueve la cabeza y le grita a Finnick.

La canción es nueva, algo que nunca he oído antes. Annie parece saber la letra porque ella está cantándola bien sola. Me duele el corazón de amor por Finnick y Annie. Él tiene ese talento y es capaz de escribir canciones acerca de ella. No pasa ni siquiera un día sin pensar en lo que la voz de Gale parecía y cómo nunca escuché las palabras "te amo" dichas en respuesta, y aquí está mi mejor amigo, cantado como si fuera la última cosa que siempre hará por ella.

La letra de la canción es conmovedora, de cómo su corazón triunfó sobre su mente y que él debería haberlo sabido mejor. Me muevo al ritmo de la canción, balanceándome hacia adelante y hacia atrás a medida que veo Peeta dar golpes en la batería. No puedo decir si está mirando a la gente o no. Me gustaría que lo hiciera, aunque solo sea por un momento. Tal vez salude y él me sonría. Finnick canta sobre el amor siendo una cosa segura y me gustaría que las cosas fueran tan simples.

Seguir adelante debería ser simple. Recogiendo los pedazos y abrir una nueva puerta de mi vida debe ser fácil. ¿Por qué no? ¿Por qué estoy dudando de todo? Me siento y tomo otra cerveza. Tengo que ahogar mis penas, o al menos mantener las voces de mi cabeza. No puedo amar a otro hombre. Simplemente no puedo.

Por cada canción los chicos tocan, bebo por lo menos dos cervezas. Demasiada charla sobre corazones rotos, amor, sexo y la vida. Ralph vuelve a llenar el cubo y Annie me mira. No debería haber venido. Escucharlos cantar es muy diferente que estar en el backstage y trabajando para ellos. Debería estar trabajando, que es lo que debo estar aquí sintiendo lástima por mí misma.

Los chicos tocan un par de canciones más antes de tomar un descanso. La multitud se dispersa. Miro a la chica por todo Marvel. Sin embargo, a él le encanta, así que supongo que es hasta que encuentre la correcta, él va a probar a todas ellas.

¡Hombre!

Annie se sienta a mi lado, con la cara roja y sudorosa de la danza. Ella saca una cerveza y lo sostiene contra su cabeza. Me apoyo en ella, mi cabeza descansando sobre su hombro.

─ Te quiero. ─ Mi voz es probablemente demasiado baja para que me oyera.

─ ¿Estás borracha?

Miro las tapas de las botellas en fila y asiento con la cabeza.

─ Tienes suerte, ya lo sabes.

─ Lo sé, pero, ¿por qué crees eso? ─ pregunta mientras extrae la tapa y toma una copa.

─ Él escribe canciones sobre ti. Esa nueva... no lo sé, me hizo pensar.

─ ¿Estás hablando de la primera canción que tocaron?

Levanto la cabeza un poco demasiado rápido. La sala gira. Annie empuja el hombro. Cuando veo que ella está sonriendo de oreja a oreja.

─ Finnick no escribió esa canción ─ dice, riendo ─. Peeta lo hizo.

─ ¿Por qué iba a escribir una canción así? ─ le pregunto confundida.

Annie levanta la botella a los labios y bebe.

─ Ese chico está enamorado.

─ ¿Lo está? ¿De quién? ─ Me duele el corazón un poco saber que ha encontrado a alguien. Sé que lo mantuve alejado, pero no esperaba que abandonara tan pronto y siguiera adelante.

— Katniss, ¿hablas en serio?

─ Sí.─ Le empujo fuera de mi lengua gruesa. No me dan ganas de llorar, pero mis sentimientos están heridos.

Antes de Annie me puede contestar, los chicos están sentados en nuestra mesa. Bueno, Finnick y Peeta lo están.

─ ¿No van a tocar un poco más?

─ No, esta noche es corto ─ dice Finnick antes de tirar a Annie cerca de él. Ella le dice algo. Él me mira y a Peeta y comienza a reír. Esa es mi señal. No voy a verlos actuar así y estoy segura de Peeta quiere estar con su nueva novia.

─ Bueno, me voy de aquí ─ digo, empujando la silla hacia atrás.

─ Está borracha ─ espeta Annie. Pongo los ojos y saco mi teléfono. Peeta se inclina hacia atrás, mirándome de arriba abajo.

─ Voy a llamar a un taxi. ─ Niego al teléfono delante de ellos.

─ ¿Por qué te vas? ─ pregunta Finnick ─ . Todavía es temprano.

Muevo mi mano a él.

─ Peeta no me quiere aquí.

Peeta mira hacia arriba, sus ojos penetrantes.

─ ¿Qué demonios estás diciendo?

Me encojo de hombros y tomo el último sorbo de mi cerveza, vaciando la mi mano y me alejo de ellos, dando pasos cautelosos hacia la estoy afuera, me apoyo contra la pared, dejando que al frío de la noche arrastrarse sobre mí. Soy tan estúpida por pensar que alguien como Peeta estaría interesado en mí. Puedo estar borracha, pero recuerdo la cena que compartimos no hace tanto tiempo. Fue agradable estar allí con él y los niños. No hay expectativas, solo ser amigos. Justo cuando creo que puedo dar ese paso para ser más para él, se encuentra con otra persona.

Toscamente limpio las lágrimas de mis mejillas y empujo contra la caminar. Tengo que calmarme y recuperar la sobriedad antes de ir a es la segunda vez que me emborrachado por él y mis sentimientos estúpidos. No puedo hacerlo más.

─ ¿A dónde vas? ─ Él tira de mi mano. Me doy vuelta y caigo en él. Él me atrapa, su mano ahuecando mi cara. Levanta suavemente mi cara ─. ¿Por qué las lágrimas?

Me encojo de hombros y mirar hacia abajo. No quiero que vea mi cara veteada de lágrimas.

─ Soy una borracha sentimental.

Peeta se ríe.

─ Oh, yo no sé nada de eso. Pero resulta que disfruto de Katniss borracha.

─ Ella es estúpida.

─ Ella es honesta y permite a sus sentimientos mostrarse.

─ Estoy confundida.

─ Eso nos hace dos ─ dice mientras se levanta mi rostro y me mira, sus ojos yendo y viniendo.

─ Tienes unos ojos preciosos.

─ Todo en ti es hermoso.

Doy un paso hacia adelante y descanso la frente en su pecho. Él pone su brazo alrededor de mi cuello, sosteniéndome hacia él.

─ ¿Por qué dijiste que no quiero que estés aquí? ─ pregunta. Tenía la esperanza de que lo iba a olvidar, pero parece que no he estado ausente en la mesa tanto tiempo.

─ No lo sé. Annie me dijo que escribiste la canción.

─ ¿Y qué?

─ Así que pensé que te gustaría pasar el tiempo con ella ─ le susurro. Me alejo de vuelta para que pueda hacer una salida rápida cuando diga que planea comenzar a ver a su amor platónico.

─ Estoy pasando tiempo con ella.

Levanto la vista de inmediato para encontrarlo sonriéndome.

─ Vamos, te llevaré a casa.

Peeta me lleva a la plaza de estacionamiento. Él no dice nada para hacerme sentir incómoda con la situación. No estoy segura de cómo tomar lo que dijo, pero sí sé que estoy escuchando alto y claro. La canción que Finnick canta esta noche se trata de mí, y Peeta la escribió.

Nunca tuve una canción escrita para mí antes y solo eso me hace sentir amada y nerviosa, todo en uno. No sé cuál debería ser mi respuesta, pero sé lo que va a ser. No puedo seguir luchando contra mis sentimientos. Está tomando demasiado esfuerzo de mi parte negar lo que mi cuerpo y mi corazón me está diciendo. Este hombre... el que está con su brazo alrededor de mí protectoramente se ha ocupado de mi mierda, mis reacciones frías y calientes para él y lo más importante, trata a mis hijos con el máximo respeto. Sería una tonta al alejarme de algo que podría ser una experiencia reveladora.

Solo tengo que encontrar las palabras para decírselo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o**

**Hey! Al fín… Katniss he decidido darse una oportunidad. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, espero repercusiones! ;) un baile de la victoria, como mínimo, jajaja**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

― Lo siento ― dice. Trata de alejarse, pero no dejo mi agarre sobre ella. No quiero que se mueva.

― No lo sientas, yo no lo hago. A menos que me vayas a decir que esto fue un error.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	21. Chapter 21MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Hola.**

**Como les dije en "Colisión", les dejo este capítulo para que no se vayan a dormir con mal sabor de boca. Espero que les guste.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-oo-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 21 **

**Peeta**

El agua caliente golpea mí nuca y espalda. Muevo mi cabeza de lado a lado con la esperanza de aflojar los músculos. Creo que voy a empezar a pagarle a alguien para cortar mi césped, porque cortarlo dos veces por semana, además de la práctica de la banda, me está empezando a pasar factura. Es eso, o la edad está finalmente alcanzándome. No puedo dejar de cortar el patio de Katniss. Vale la pena solo por verla agacharse por encima del macizo de flores. Tengo que decir que tiene las mejores rosas en Beaumont. No es que yo esté mirando otras rosas, pero el arreglo que ha estado haciéndoles comienza a mostrar sus frutos.

Me giro hacia el agua caliente y trabajo mis músculos. Tal vez tengo que hacer ejercicio o tocar más la batería. Definitivamente necesito traer mi otro conjunto de regreso a Los Ángeles cuando vayamos. Quiero preguntarle a Katniss si le gustaría ir en auto conmigo, pero no he encontrado el momento adecuado. Eso sería un gran paso hacia cualquier dirección, y aunque sé que estoy listo, no estoy seguro de que ella lo esté. Pero está llegando allí. Puedo sentirlo.

Anoche fue interesante. Nunca antes he corrido tras una mujer, pero al ver a Katniss a punto de llorar y preguntar si yo la quería, no solo me confundió, sino que casi me había parado en el escenario proclamando mi eterno afecto por ella. Annie me dijo que se ella casi se desmaya sobre la canción que tocamos, pero lo hizo de un modo improvisado, porque ella no quería venir directamente y decirlo.

Cuando encontré a Katniss afuera, quería tenerla en mis brazos y demostrarle lo mucho que significa para mí. Anoche, vi algo en sus ojos, en la forma en que me miraba. Solo puedo esperar que mi instinto esté en lo correcto, porque si es así, creo que voy a verla un poco más, sobre todo fuera del estudio.

En este caso, voy a seguir mi intuición y la próxima vez que la vea, voy a decirle... no sé qué, pero voy a decirle algo. Quizás eso le abra los ojos. La dejaré entrar en mi mundo, si ella me da un pequeño vistazo del suyo. Eso es todo lo que pido.

El agua se vuelve fría, cerrando efectivamente mi técnica de masaje. Debo hacer una cita con un quiropráctico o masajista. Demonios, tal vez pueda convencer a Katniss de poner sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Eso me sería suficiente para relajar la mayoría de mis músculos.

Cierro el agua y tiro de la cortina de la ducha hacia atrás. Salgo hacia la alfombra blanca de Quinn que se vuelve roja cuando está mojada. Esto hace que se vea como si estuviera sangrando. A él le gusta. Piensa que es divertido para asustar a la gente. Pongo la toalla sobre mí cabeza y froto mis manos hacia atrás y adelante para secarme el cabello.

Cuando la puerta se abre de repente, me asomo a través de la pequeña abertura de la toalla. Katniss está mirándome, con la boca abierta mientras sus ojos viajan por mi muy mojado y desnudo cuerpo.

― Oh mierda ― dice ella tapándose la boca, pero no los ojos.

Está mirándome totalmente y yo sería un idiota por decir que no me está encendiendo. Me tomo mi tiempo mientras entro en mis pantalones no muy ajustados y que cuelgan bajo mi cintura. Sí, sé lo que estoy haciendo. Es hora de jugar sucio.

― Ja... ― empiezo a reír.

― Lo siento... ― Katniss niega con la cabeza, rompiendo el contacto visual conmigo ―. Derramé mi café y Quinn dijo que estabas en la ducha...

― ¿Así que solo querías venir y comprobarlo por ti misma?

― No... eh... eh... en el piso de arriba.

Doy un paso hacia delante, tirando ligeramente de ella para que pueda cerrar la puerta y bloquearla. Subo el volumen en mi reproductor de mp3 para que los niños no nos puedan oír hablar.

― La ducha está siendo remodelada, así que tuve que usar la de Quinn.

― Tiene sentido.

― ¿Por qué no te fuiste de aquí cuando me viste? ― pregunto lo suficientemente alto para que me oiga.

― No lo sé ― susurra, sus penetrantes ojos están en los míos.

No puedo soportarlo más. Me apoyo contra el mostrador y la empujo entre mis piernas. Sus manos se mueven hacia mi pecho, sus dedos están acercándose peligrosamente hacia el aro de mi pezón. Yo no tengo mucho que resolver si ella quiere pasar los dedos sobre él. Cierro los ojos, disfrutando del hecho de que me está tocando voluntariamente. Sus manos recorren mi cuello y cabello. Yo sé lo que va a suceder y esta vez no voy a detenerla. No puedo. Lo necesito de ella. La toalla cae detrás de mí mientras ella mueve sus dedos dentro y fuera de mi cabello.

― Por mucho tiempo he estado esperando para verte así.

― Lo sé.

― ¿Por qué te mantienes oculto de mí?

Abro los ojos para encontrarla increíblemente cerca. No tomaría nada de mí parte el capturar sus labios.

― Porque quiero que me veas por quien soy por dentro y no por fuera. Es por mi seguridad.

― Estoy tratando.

Esas dos palabras son suficientes para mí. Le agarro las caderas y la jalo hacia mí. Nuestros labios se encuentran y esta vez, no hay vacilación, ella quiere esto tanto como yo. Sus dedos tiran de mi cabello, y me da una buena imagen de cómo va a ser cuando realmente pueda explorarla. Su boca abandona la mía, dejando besos por la mandíbula y hacia mi oído. Se frota contra mi pene, provocándome un muy largo gemido. Tengo que estar en control y ahora mismo, no lo estoy. Quiero levantarla, envolver sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y tomarla. Sería rápido y sucio, pero vale la pena estar enterrado en ella.

― Katniss ― le digo con voz ronca mientras ella hace su camino de regreso a mi boca. No me estoy quejando. Esto es más de lo que pensé que tendría, pero mierda, si no se detiene voy a tomar otra ducha.

― Lo siento ― dice. Trata de alejarse, pero no dejo mi agarre sobre ella. No quiero que se mueva.

― No lo sientas, yo no lo hago. A menos que me vayas a decir que esto fue un error.

Katniss mira hacia abajo. Mi corazón cae. Jodidamente increíble. Cierro los ojos y pateo mentalmente mi propio culo por ser tan estúpido.

― No voy a decir eso.

Mis ojos se abren de golpe para encontrarse con su sonrisa. Ella tiene una mano en mí hombro, la otra sigue jugando con mí cabello.

― ¿No? ¿Qué vas a decir?

― Que lo estoy intentando, Peeta. No va a ser fácil, y probablemente me alejaré o encerraré en mí misma, pero después de lo de anoche... ¿la canción y lo que dijiste en el estacionamiento? El intentarlo, me lo debo a mí misma y a ti. Quiero intentarlo.

― ¿Crees que tenemos algo?

― Sí, lo creo. No sé qué es, pero lo que siento cuando estoy cerca de ti. La forma en que me abrazas cuando me besas, es diferente e inesperado. No puedo encerrar mi mente alrededor de esto, pero pienso en ti todo el tiempo, y a pesar de que me digo que no, estoy encontrando cada vez más difícil el mantenerme alejada de ti.

Capturo sus labios con los míos. Acuno su rostro y lo sostengo hacia mí. Si eso es todo lo que estoy consiguiendo por ahora, lo tomaré. Mi lengua se mueve contra la suya con movimientos lentos. Sus manos caen a mis costados, agarrando la cintura de mis pantalones. Si me pongo de pie, garantizo que no se caerán, es una tienda de campaña por la maldita erección que tengo ahora. Trato de moverme lejos de esta agresiva Katniss, pero no cede. Ella puede sentir lo mucho que la deseo.

No tengo ninguna prisa por terminar con este beso. Quiero saborear cada momento, así puedo soñar con ella más tarde. De mala gana, me alejo primero.

Descanso mi frente contra la de ella y la beso en la nariz.

― ¿Quieres ir a comer algo después de limpiar ese desastre de café?

Ella mira hacia su blusa sin hacerme dejarla ir. Su blusa blanca tiene ahora una bonita mancha marrón.

― Tengo una camisa que puedes usar... ― ofrezco emocionado. Verla en una de mis camisas, sin duda, me enviará por encima del borde y de nuevo a la ducha.

― ¿Podemos volver a mi casa para que pueda cambiarme?

― Por supuesto.

Ahora que ella me dejó besarla y no se alejó o cambió de opinión, quiero hacerlo aún más. Aprovecho la oportunidad y me inclino. Se sonríe. Le sonrío.

― ¿Mami? ― Para mi gusto su sonrisa se desvanece muy rápidamente, pero lo entiendo.

Me alejo de ella, recogiendo mi camiseta y poniéndomela. Ella me observa vestirme. Quiero decirle que me ha visto desnudo y que es justo que yo también la vea, pero tengo la sensación de que la pared va directo hacia arriba y yo estaría cerrándola de nuevo. Así que me muerdo la lengua y espero a que vuelva la Katniss borracha.

Ella da vuelta a la cerradura y abre la puerta a una Peyton muy enojada. Ella está de pie en una camiseta de fútbol azul oscuro con las manos en las caderas.

― ¿Qué estás haciendo?

― Hablando.

Con nuestros labios, quiero añadir, pero me trago mi infantil comentario. Los niños no necesitan saber lo que estábamos haciendo en el baño.

― ¿De qué?

― Cosas de adultos.

Peyton levanta la ceja y lo único que puedo pensar es que Katniss tiene un duro camino por delante. Peyton es, sin duda, la última palabra en este momento, y eso no es bueno.

― Estábamos hablando de lo que tú, Elle y Quinn necesitan para Navidad, así cuando nos encontremos con Santa, podremos darle la lista correspondiente.

La boca de Peyton cae abierta y sus ojos se iluminan. Katniss me mira. Me encojo de hombros. Solía funcionar con Quinn cuando se ponía de mal humor.

― Elle, mamá está haciendo la lista de la Navidad ― grita Peyton mientras camina por el pasillo.

― Buena salvada.

― Cualquier cosa que funcione. Voy a cambiarme.

Acaricio su mejilla y mi mano se queda allí por un instante o dos. Ella va a tener que darme algunas pautas porque yo no quiero sobrepasar los límites que están establecidos. Sé que no voy a tocarla en frente de los niños, pero ahora que he tenido unos minutos ininterrumpidos y me siento bastante seguro de que ella no estará huyendo a corto plazo, no estoy seguro de si voy a ser capaz de mantener mis manos para mí mismo cuando ella está cerca

Tengo que encontrar una solución.

Mantengo mis manos metidas en los bolsillos mientras camino a un lado al otro junto a Katniss. Nos quedamos atrás mientras los niños corren delante de nosotros. Su brazo acaricia el mío, haciéndome preguntar si quiere tomar mi mano. Y por mucho que yo quiero eso, no deseo colocarla en una posición de ser cuestionada. Tiene que saber que es una mujer viva, la cual, no puede convertirse en un mártir. Ya que ella tiene hasta la última gota de mi atención y más.

Los niños están saltando arriba y abajo cuando entramos en el Fun Palace. Este lugar es la meca para el ruido y una máquina de chupar dinero. Sé que a Quinn le gusta este lugar, le gusta jugar y recolectar entradas para comprar un ridículo juguete que solo dura unos pocos días. Las dos niñas se ven emocionadas, y me imagino que esto es algún tipo de alivio para ellas, estar en un ambiente de niños sin estrés.

La cajera sonríe alegremente cuando damos un paso hacia adelante. Siento a Katniss dar un paso detrás de mí. Quiero envolver mis brazos a su alrededor y apoyar mi cabeza sobre la suya, pero no lo hago. Si necesita estar cerca de mí y hacerse valer, es más que bienvenida. Estoy detrás de ella y leo la tabla de menú.

― ¿Qué tipo de pizza quieres?

Se gira un poco y me mira por encima del hombro. Le doy un guiño, amando este cambio. Dios, ¿cuán malo es que quiera darle un beso en este momento? El dolor se está construyendo, más ahora que sé, está dispuesta a intentarlo.

― Me gustan todas en su mayoría, pero sin cebolla.

― Oh sí, ¿estás pensando en besar a alguien después? ― Por favor, di que sí y que su nombre es Peeta Mellark. Rueda los ojos y sonríe ―. ¿Pepperoni?

― Eso está bien. A las chicas les gusta el queso.

Asiento con la cabeza.

― Me lo imaginaba.

― ¿Puedo ayudarles? ― pregunta la cajera en voz alta, en su voz dulce y aguda de adolescente, cuando doy un paso hacia adelante. Supongo que tengo que hablar en voz alta sobre el ruido de este lugar.

― Vamos a querer una grande de queso, una grande de pepperoni y cinco refrescos.

― ¿Y qué les gustaría de fichas?

Me entrega una lista. Mis ojos se salen de la cabeza cuando veo los precios. Si mi vida como baterista termina, estaré abriendo uno de estos lugares. Miro la lista y decido comprar el paquete más caro. Todo en lo que puedo pensar es que esto me va a permitir un poco más de privacidad con Katniss, mientras los niños están jugando. O ella y yo podemos jugar, y por alguna razón, la idea de jugar un videojuego con ella de repente suena muy sexy.

― Me quedo con tres de estos ― le digo mientras señalo el paquete con tres mil fichas.

― Peeta. ― Katniss pone su mano en mi espalda cuando da un paso adelante ―. Eso es demasiado.

La miro y luego a los tres pares de ojos que miran hacia mí. Todos ellos sonriendo al mismo tiempo y cada una de las sonrisas tiene dientes faltantes. Eso nunca será demasiado.

Miro a Katniss y le extiendo mi tarjeta a la cajera sin romper el contacto visual.

― Vale la pena verlos sonreír.

Su rostro se ilumina. Cierra los ojos y sacude la cabeza. Sus manos cubren sus ojos brevemente antes de mirarme.

― Gracias ― susurra.

Es en ese momento que sé que voy a hacer todo lo posible para hacer sonreír a esta familia, porque eso va a valer mucho la pena.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ay! Me encanta este capítulo… ¿y a Uds.?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— He conocido a alguien.

Se muerde el labio, alejándose aún más de mí.

— ¿Estás llevándote a las niñas lejos de mí?

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	22. Chapter 22MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 22**

Subo mi edredón hasta la barbilla y me doy la vuelta, mirando hacia el lado de la cama de Gale. La alarma va a sonar en unos treinta minutos, pero he estado despierta durante más de una hora, dando vueltas, tratando desesperadamente de encontrar una manera de cerrar mi mente. Cada vez que cierro los ojos, lo que paso ayer por la mañana se repite en cámara lenta, todas las escenas me resultan difíciles de olvidar.

Ayer fue la primera vez que he visto a un hombre desnudo, aparte de Gale, y no podía apartar la mirada. Ni siquiera lo intenté. Creo que en el fondo sabía que él estaba allí.

Inconscientemente, mi mente oyó el agua que estaba corriendo y se apagó cuando alcancé la mano en el pomo de la puerta y la abrí. No sé si estaba destinada a encontrarlo así, pero desde luego no iba a salir, esta vez no.

La noche del show, la canción y esas palabras que rasgaron a través de mí.

Estaba tan celosa de Annie mientras estaba sentada allí escuchando a Finnick cantar palabras que estaba segura eran para ella. Yo también las quería, a pesar de que no me las merezco. Ya que no puedo decidirme, la única cosa que me merezco es ver a Peeta del brazo de alguna tonta rubia fanática. Soy tan ardiente y fría con él, y a pesar de todo, él se mantiene allí, esperando pacientemente por mí.

Le dije a Peeta que voy a intentarlo, y lo estoy haciendo. Cada día que me levanto será un nuevo día con una nueva aventura. No estoy tratando de olvidar Gale o reemplazarlo, pero puedo hacer espacio en mi vida para algo diferente, alguien diferente. El Dr. Aurelius me dijo que está bien hasta el momento, y eso es lo que voy a hacer, no que se nada acerca de las citas.

Sin embargo, siento miedo en mi corazón. No quiero que las niñas se encariñen. Ya les gusta Peeta y esperan que esté cerca, porque vive en Beaumont y está en la banda, pero que si estamos juntos por un tiempo solo para romper, entonces, ¿qué? Sé que me estoy adelantando a los acontecimientos. Puede no quererme después de un mes o dos, y estaré de vuelta en el punto de partida.

Hoy será un obstáculo y uno que en realidad no he considerado o pensado que sería necesario, pero lo es. Tengo que decirle al señor Hawthorne mi decisión de empezar a salir. No sé cómo va a tomarlo, con solo haber pasado un año desde la muerte de Gale, y por lo que podría no ser suficiente tiempo. No estoy segura de sí lo es para mí, pero tengo que correr el riesgo de que estos sentimientos que tengo por Peeta sean reales y no solo porque me preste atención. Está despertando en mí, sensaciones que no sabía que existían.

…

_Cierro los ojos en un último esfuerzo para conseguir algo de sueño. Peeta está ahí, frente a mis ojos. Su cuerpo está goteando con agua. Las pequeñas gotas ruedan por su torso. Mi boca cae abierta mientras miro todo lo que me he estado imaginando. Quinn está tatuado en su corazón. Hay otros, pero éste se destaca porque sé lo mucho que significa para Peeta. No sé dónde poner los ojos. Si miro hacia abajo, lo veo, más de lo que pensé que alguna vez lo haría, pero mirar su pecho no hace mucha diferencia. El anillo de plata que cuelga de su pezón envía un escalofrío por mi espalda. Nunca he visto uno de cerca. Aprieto mis puños para contenerme a mí misma de acercarme y tocarlo._

_Todo se mueve en cámara lenta. Mi temperatura corporal aumenta constantemente. Sé que debería irme, pero no puedo. Incluso si quisiera, mi cuerpo es un traidor. Estoy clavada en el suelo. Me siento ansiosa, emocionada. Tengo que hacer algo, cualquier cosa. Me mira, sus ojos entreabiertos. Sabe que lo estoy mirando, capturándolo todo en mi interior._

_Las palabras fueron intercambiadas. Estoy mortificada. No me aparto, pero lo veo mientras se pone un par de desgastados pantalones deportivos grises. Viene hacia mí. Parece peligroso. Sexy. Llega detrás de mí y cierra la puerta. El revelador clic de la cerradura girando en su lugar no me asusta._

_Peeta se apoya contra el mostrador, tirando de mí hacia él. Es ahora o nunca. Quiero tocarlo. Tengo que sentirlo bajo mis dedos para saber si esto es real o no. Estoy entre sus piernas. Mis rodillas se presionan contra los armarios inferiores. Me rindo y dejo que mis manos vaguen por su pecho. A propósito evito el anillo en su pezón. Quiero saborear el momento en que pueda tirar de él con mi boca. Finalmente empujo la ofensiva toalla de su cabeza. Cierra los ojos mientras mis dedos se profundizan en su pelo. He estado ansiando verlo sin un sombrero, y ahora que lo hago, no estoy segura de sí voy a ser capaz de tener suficiente. Su pelo rubio es suave al tacto y es un poco rizado. Cada paso me recompensa con un nuevo pensamiento. ¿Qué aspecto tiene con el pelo largo? ¿Más corto? ¿Alguna vez se lo afeitó, o siempre mantuvo esta longitud? Más importante aún, va a permitirme que lo toque libremente cada vez que sienta la necesidad, porque en este momento, no puedo tener suficiente de él. La espera ha sido demasiado larga para solo tocarlo una vez. Mantiene su pelo oculto por seguridad, ¿por qué? ¿De quién se está protegiendo? Quiero que él me deje entrar y me enseñe esa seguridad que tanto necesitamos. Todo sobre este hombre me está encendiendo, cuando pensé que no sería posible, pero estando aquí, apretada contra él, sé que tengo que intentarlo, que me debo a mí misma ver si somos capaces de estar juntos._

…

Me despierto sobresaltada. Mirando el reloj, es hora de levantarse. Mi cuerpo está en el borde, atormentado por los nervios y la ansiedad de volver a verlo. No sé si llamarlo o tal vez aparecer en su casa. No tenemos planes para vernos y debo de admitir que me da miedo que no lo hagamos. Me niego a permitir creer que tenga planes con otra persona, pero la verdad es que no lo sé. No puedo evitar el adivinarlo todo y sé que tengo que detenerme.

Cuando entro en la sala de estar, las gemelas están juntas sentadas en el sofá compartiendo un tazón de cereal y viendo dibujos animados. Esta era la manera en que Gale las hacia esperar hasta que me despertara y les diera el desayuno. Desayunamos juntos los fines de semana, así es como son las cosas en el hogar Hawthorne. Sabiendo que están tranquilas, me escapo al cuarto de baño. Descanso contra la puerta cerrada y pienso en Peeta; de nuevo, en todo lo que pasó ayer. Si los hombres pueden despejarse con una ducha fría, ¿qué pueden hacer las mujeres?

— Pa-Pa, Pa-Pa — Ambas chicas gritan tan pronto como están fuera del coche.

Mi suegro, Michael Hawthorne, sale al porche. Se inclina hacia abajo y las abraza a ambas, meciéndolas hacia adelante y atrás. Son todo lo que les queda de Gale y su esposa, Hazzelle. Yo realmente no cuento. Solo era su hija política, pero esas chicas... son su vínculo con las dos personas más importantes de su la vida. Sin embargo, sé que me ama. Hemos compartido un enlace desde el primer día que entré en su casa.

…

— _Papá — grita Gale a través de su casa. Deja caer su bolsa de fútbol en el piso de la sala de estar y da grandes pasos por el pasillo. Estoy en la puerta con la espalda apoyada contra la pared. Enderezo mi falda. Es larga, y fluye justo debajo de las rodillas. Me siento estúpida por usar esto hoy, pero mi madre insistió. Ella dijo que una joven no conoce a su futura familia en shorts o jeans. Me sorprendió que me dejara montar en el camión de Gale y que me dejara venir. La he visto observarnos desde la ventana cuando estamos nadando y él está dándome besos furtivamente. Le digo que no me bese en la piscina, pero no me escucha._

— _¿Katniss? — Miro hacia arriba desde el suelo y le sonrío a Gale. Sin duda, es tan lindo, y caliente, uno de los chicos más lindos de la escuela. Me gusta que sea de mi edad, pero me da miedo de que yo no sea su primera novia. Trato de no pensar en lo que pasará cuando empiecen las clases. Sé que él me va a dejar por otra persona. Solo soy su aventura de verano porque tenemos una piscina, eso es lo que dice mi mamá._

_Pero en este momento, estoy disfrutando cuando me besa, animándome a tocarlo cuando lo hacemos. Ayer sentí su pecho y me gustó mucho. Sin embargo, no sé si a él le ha gustado, y eso me preocupa. ¿Qué pasa si no estoy haciendo las cosas bien?_

— _Katniss. — Gale se adelanta y toma mi mano en la suya. Sus dedos se entrelazan con los míos y absorben mi mano —. Este es mi padre, Michael Hawthorne. Papá. — Gale me mira, sonríe tan ampliamente que podría contar sus dientes si quisiera—. Esta es mi Katniss. _

_Gale me aprieta la mano. Trato de no dejar que mi cuerpo reaccione, pero mi corazón late tan rápido que creo que va a saltar fuera de mi pecho. Él dijo "mi Katniss"._

_Hawthorne se adelanta y ofrece su mano para que se la estreche. Solté la mano de Gale y la coloqué en la suya. Conozco a los padres de Gale. Se lo he dicho, pero Gale dijo que es diferente cuando se presenta la chica con la que se está viendo a sus padres._

— _Es un placer conocerte, Katie. — No me gusta ese nombre. Mi madre lo usa, y deliberadamente la ignoro cuando ella lo hace. No es mi nombre, pero el señor Hawthorne siempre me ha llamado "Katie" y soy demasiado educada para corregirlo ahora._

— _Hola, Señor Hawthorne. Esto se siente gracioso, ¿no lo cree?_

— _Un poco, pero Gale dice que es necesario._

— _Sí que lo hace. — Lo empujo en las costillas solo para que él tome mi mano en la suya._

— _Bueno, si me disculpan, estoy cocinando la cena. — El señor Hawthorne sale de la sala de estar, dejándonos allí de pie. Se siente un poco incómodo y no sé muy bien qué hacer. Giro los brazos hacia adelante y atrás mirando alrededor de la habitación, a cualquier lugar excepto a Gale._

— _¿Quieres un tour?_

_Asiento con la cabeza, incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Me lleva a través de la casa, deteniéndose y hablando de nuevo con su padre. Cuando llegamos a su habitación, mis nervios están en plena potencia. Sé que no estoy autorizada para estar en la habitación de un chico, pero la curiosidad puede más. Paso el umbral y miro alrededor. _

_Su habitación está un poco desordenada, no está prolija como la mía, pero parece cómoda. Doy una vuelta, tocando sus trofeos en la repisa y las medallas que cuelgan en la pared. Agarro una foto de él y Finnick Odair, la estudio. Es de ellos con sus uniformes de fútbol. Annie y yo fuimos a algunos de sus juegos el pasado otoño. Me gustaría pensar que voy a ir a más como la chica de Gale, pero no voy a esperanzarme._

_El crujido de la cama llama mi atención. Me doy la vuelta y veo a Gale sentado en el borde, mirándome. Es tranquilo, reservado. ¿Él no me quiere aquí? He oído muchas cosas acerca de él de otras chicas que conozco, que es experimentado. Probablemente me trajo aquí para tener relaciones sexuales. No estoy lista para eso._

— _Ven aquí — dice. No acaricia la cama y me ofrece un lugar para sentarme. ¿Me siento junto a él de todos modos? Sonrío suavemente y camino hacia él. Pone sus manos en mis caderas cuando estoy lo suficientemente cerca para poder tocarme. Incluso cuando está sentado, es más alto que yo. Sus manos se mueven hacia arriba y hacia abajo, sobre mis caderas —. Me gustaría que no llevaras una falda._

— _¿Por qué?_

— _Porque me gusta la forma en que tus piernas se sienten contra mis manos._

_Mi garganta se siente apretada. ¿Él realmente quiere tener relaciones sexuales con su padre abajo?_

— _Mi mamá dice que una dama lleva un vestido cuando conoce por primera vez a los padres —Cierro los ojos y deseo poder arrastrarme en un agujero y morir. ¿Realmente acabo de decir eso?_

— _Tú ya conocías a mi padre, Katniss._

_Me encojo de hombros. _

— _Supongo que esto era diferente._

— _¿Por qué? ¿Porque eres mi novia?_

_Mi corazón deja de latir cuando dice la palabra "novia". Quiero sonreír, pero mi madre me advirtió de que los niños dicen esas cosas para meterse en las bragas de las niñas._

— _¿Novia?— chillé._

— _Sí, a menos que desees salir por ahí o algo así. Solo pensé..._

— _Está bien — dejé escapar._

— _Está bien — me dice. Me besa suavemente, con pequeños besitos dulces — ¿Puedo probar algo?_

— _Supongo._

_No me dice lo que va a hacer, pero me besa de nuevo. Esta vez, siento su lengua en mi boca. Me alejo y lo miro._

— _Te gustará, lo prometo._

_Niego con la cabeza. _

— _No sé, Gale. Yo no soy como las otras chicas con las que has estado._

— _¿Qué chicas? — me pregunta mientras sus manos comienzan de nuevo._

— _He oído los rumores._

_Gale se aleja un poco. Me mira y sacude la cabeza. _

— _Katniss, te lo prometo, no he hecho nada más que besar a algunas chicas._

— _¿No has teniendo relaciones sexuales?_

— _No.— Se ríe y se inclina hacia adelante colocando sus manos detrás de mis caderas _—_. Ahora déjame besarte bien y correctamente._

…

— ¿En qué estás pensando? — El señor Hawthorne me sacude de mi ensoñación.

Tengo que sacudir la cabeza para despejar las telarañas. Han pasado tantas cosas en esta casa, tantos recuerdos.

— Pensando en el día que te conocí, oficialmente.

— Eso fue hace mucho tiempo.

— Me jala en un abrazo. Quiero recordarle que en realidad no fue hace mucho, que a nuestra conexión se la llevaron demasiado pronto.

Caminamos por las escaleras y con su brazo alrededor de mí, mientras guía a las gemelas hacia el interior. Nada ha cambiado desde la primera vez que estuve aquí, a excepción de algunas cosas de menor importancia.

Las niñas corren por las escaleras y ponen sus cosas en la antigua habitación de Gale. No he estado allí desde antes de que Gale muriera y no tengo intención de ir allí ahora. Hay demasiados recuerdos de los dos solos en la habitación.

— ¿Podemos hablar? — Nos movemos para poder sentarnos. Me sigue, tomando el cojín junto a mí. Es mi segundo padre. Podría decirle todo y no me preocuparía de que él me juzgue, ¿pero ahora? Ahora no estoy tan segura de que no vaya a hacerlo.

— ¿Qué está pasando, Katie?

Respiro hondo y cierro los ojos. Cuando los abro, no me está mirando. Tiene la cara pensativa. Sé que se está extrañando a su esposa y a Gale.

— He conocido a alguien.

Se muerde el labio, alejándose aún más de mí.

— ¿Estás llevándote a las niñas lejos de mí?

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo preguntas? — Agarro su brazo para que me mire. Cuando lo hace, mi corazón se rompe por él. Sus ojos brillan. Sacudo la cabeza y lucho contra las lágrimas —. Nunca las alejaré de ti, nunca.

— ¿Quién es?

Trago saliva.

— Mellark, Peeta Mellark.

— ¿Amigo de Finnick?

Asiento con la cabeza, mordiéndome el dedo. El dolor que me causa no es nada comparado con el dolor de mi corazón.

— ¿Estás lista?

— No lo sé, pero estoy dispuesta a intentarlo.

— Solo ha pasado un año.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— Lo sé. Créeme que lo sé. Pero no estoy segura de que haya un período de tiempo predeterminado. Hemos estado viendo al Doctor Aurelius y él piensa que está bien hasta el momento y todo lo que estoy haciendo son citas. Nada más.

— ¿A las chicas le gusta?

— Lo hacen, sobre todo Elle. Es muy bueno con ellas. A Peyton en este momento no le gustan muchas personas, excepto Noah y Finnick, pero es agradable con Peeta y su hijo, Quinn.

— ¿Él tiene un hijo?

— Sí, es solo un poco mayor que las niñas.

— ¿Y ellos se llevan bien?

— Lo hacen. Están todos juntos en la escuela.

— ¿Puedo conocerlo a él y a su hijo?

— Por supuesto que sí. — Esto me alegra. Si las cosas funcionan entre nosotros, me gustaría que el señor Hawthorne aceptara a Peeta y a Quinn.

— ¿Me puedes hacer un favor?

— Lo que quieras.

— ¿Puedes por favor dejar de llamarme señor Hawthorne?

— Nunca — le digo mientras me inclino para besarlo en la mejilla. Se ríe, pero sabe que nunca voy a dejar de llamarlo señor Hawthorne. Me gusta, y en el fondo, él también lo hace —. Te veré mañana. Diviértete con las chicas.

Me levanto del sofá y me dirijo a las escaleras.

— Lo haré, ¿y Katniss? — Me detengo y lo miro fijamente al rostro —. Gracias — dice.

Le sonrío y asiento con la cabeza. No sé por qué me está agradeciendo, pero voy a asumir que es porque estoy aquí y también lo están las niñas, que no nos vamos a ninguna parte.

Mi casa está en silencio. Demasiado tranquila para mí, pero el descanso es un alivio. Todo en mí me dice que llame a Peeta, pero no quería interrumpir su tiempo con Quinn o hacer que parezca que necesito verlo, a pesar de que lo hago. Solo es difícil de admitirlo y dar el primer paso para agarrar el teléfono.

Todavía no he llegado allí. Lo espero, algún día. No estoy segura de cómo llegar a ese punto, pero espero que Peeta sea persistente y me muestre el camino para que esto ocurra.

Camino por la casa, recogiendo los juguetes y mochilas de las chicas. Hace un mes que estamos en la escuela y hasta ahora todo bien. Aunque estoy preocupada por Peyton, y creo que necesitará más sesiones con el Dr. Aurelius. Me siento como un fracaso de padre. Ambas niñas deberían de haber sido iguales. Una vez que gravitaron hacia uno de nosotros, permitimos que continuara. Elle es demasiado parecida a mí y Peyton, ella es todo Gale. Por supuesto, ninguno de nosotros pensó que no podríamos estar aquí para ver a las chicas crecer. Éramos ingenuos, y ahora, Peyton está luchando y me siento impotente para ayudarla. No puedo seguir imponiendo su apego en Finnick.

Estoy gratamente sorprendida cuando entro a su habitación y la encuentro limpia. Sí, estoy tan aburrida que realmente me gustaría limpiar su habitación. Decido llamar a Annie o quizá a Johana. Los planes de boda necesitan ser discutidos y se podría usar una botella de vino.

El rugido de un motor llama mi atención. Camino más rápido de lo normal para volver a la sala de estar. Alguien llama a mi puerta antes de que pueda mirar hacia fuera para ver quién es. Abro la puerta y estoy sorprendida por el hombre que está en mi entrada. El cuál ha estado luchando por mis afectos, por tanto tiempo. Sonrío mientras abro la puerta y entra. Está vestido con su atuendo normal de Peeta, pantalones cortos y botas de combate.

Quiero acercarme y darle un beso, pero me mantengo a mí misma hacia atrás. No estoy segura de lo que debería estar haciendo en torno a él en estos momentos.

— Hola. — La forma en que dice hola hace que mis rodillas se debiliten. Lo puedo admitir ahora —. Estaba en el barrio — añade. Quiero decir gracias a Dios por eso. En cambio, me muerdo el interior de la mejilla para no avergonzarme a mí misma.

— Entra — digo, estúpidamente. Él ya está en la casa. No es como si ahora lo pudiera echar.

Pone su casco hacia abajo y se quita la sudadera. No se me escapa que su cabello está nuevamente cubierto. Quiero rasgar la bandolera de su cabeza y pasar mis dedos por su pelo.

— ¿Dónde está Quinn?

— Él se encuentra donde Finnick por esta noche.

Pretendo que eso no me perturba, pero lo hace. No es que esté buscando pasar la noche con Peeta, pero no me importaría un poco más de besos.

— ¿Dónde están las chicas?

— En donde su abuelo.

Peeta se acerca a mí, poniendo sus manos en mis caderas. Sus manos se deslizan debajo de mi camisa. Los dedos se prensan en mi piel mientras sus labios se dirigen a los míos. No hay urgencia en su beso, está tomándose su tiempo.

— ¿Puedo llevarte a alguna parte?

No puedo pensar lo suficiente como para formar un pensamiento coherente, por lo que asiento y me doy cuenta de que no tengo ni idea de lo que acabo de acordar.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, como verán esto va viento en popa, jajaja. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

– Eso fue increíble. — Se inclina, su mano colgando de mi brazo mientras pone el casco en el suelo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te gustó?

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

— Sí, me gustó mucho.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	23. Chapter 23MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 23**

**Peeta**

Cuando me dice que está sola, se necesita de cada fibra de mí ser para controlar el impulso de levantarla y llevarla a su habitación. No puedo hacer eso, no aquí. No en la casa que compartía con su marido. No me gustaría ponerla en una situación como esa. Siempre y cuando estemos juntos de esa manera, será en mi casa, donde ella estará cómoda.

Sé que una cosa es segura, no puedo mantener mis manos lejos de ella ahora que sé que está dispuesta a intentarlo. Ella probablemente se harte de mí con mi necesidad de tocarla, pero tengo que sentir su piel contra la mía, incluso si es solo mis manos. Y mis labios... arden en deseos de besarla.

Ella asiente con la cabeza cuando le pregunto si puedo llevarla a un lugar. He estado montando todo el día y muchas veces quise simplemente parar y aparecer sin avisar, pero no me atreví a hacerlo. Cortar el césped es una excusa, pero eso no es correcto hasta mañana.

De mala gana quito mis labios de los de ella y tiro su mano en la mía. Estoy agradecido de que tengo el casco de Quinn conmigo y que se ajuste a ella. De lo contrario, mi lado romántico no podría ser capaz de brillar. Me la llevo fuera de la puerta principal, cerrándola detrás de ella. Me doy cuenta de que podría no tener la llave y que no sería tan lamentable para mí si tuviera que pasar la noche en mi casa.

Cuando llegamos a mi moto, le entrego el casco. Ella lo sostiene en sus manos como si tuviera miedo de lo que implica.

— ¿Has estado alguna vez en una moto antes?

— Una vez en la de Finnick y usé casco de Annie. ¿Este es de Quinn?

Ella me mira con un brillo en los ojos. Espero que esté tan entusiasmado como yo de tener sus piernas alrededor de mí. Estaba bromeando cuando le pregunté por primera vez si quería montar.

— Sí, debe quedarte.

No puedo resistir. Tengo que tocarla. Por mucho que quiero besarla, no quiero que sus vecinos piensen menos de ella. Empujo su cabello detrás de la oreja y la beso en la nariz. No creo que eso sea demasiado. Tomo el casco y lo coloco en su cabeza. Estoy agradecido de que se deslice con facilidad. Abrocho el seguro y abro su visor para que pueda ver sus hermosos ojos.

— Súbete detrás de mí, ¿de acuerdo?

Ella asiente con la cabeza.

Subo y alcanzo su mano, lo sostengo hasta que se instala alrededor de mí. Sus piernas se ajustan perfectamente, como sabía que lo harían, alrededor de mis caderas. Le doy la vuelta el interruptor y el motor vuelve a la vida. Sus dedos se clavan en mi cintura, por lo que me gustaría que estuviéramos de vuelta dentro de los confines de su casa. Tengo que sacarnos a la carretera y lejos de las miradas de Beaumont.

Conduzco por las calles de manera segura hasta que la carretera que necesito esta antes de mí. Una vez que estoy fuera de los límites de la ciudad, empujo el acelerador un poco, solo para tener a Katniss aferrándose apretada. Puedo sentirla en mi espalda, con los dedos doblados alrededor de la cintura de mis pantalones cortos, peligrosamente cerca de la parte de mí que dolía al tenerla cerca. Esto me impulsa a llegar a nuestro destino.

Nos movemos juntos a través de las vueltas de la carretera. Me hace sentir bien que ella esté tan cómoda, incluso aunque esto es algo nuevo para ella. Un viaje con Finnick no cuenta, esto puede ser nuestra cosa. Espero que esto pueda ser algo que podamos hacer juntos, lejos de la vida que llevamos. Si eso nos permite escapar de la realidad durante un corto período de tiempo, estoy dispuesto a asegurarme de que esto pueda pasar cada vez que sea concebible.

Llego a donde buscaba y me detengo. El sol va a ponerse pronto, y desde este lugar vamos a ser capaces de verlo bajar. Apago la moto y la planto ambos pies en el suelo. Me quito el casco y lo dejo colgando desde el manubrio. Miro por encima de mi hombro como Katniss se quita su casco.

— ¿Cómo estuvo? — Deja escapar un suspiro de felicidad.

– Eso fue increíble. — Se inclina, su mano colgando de mi brazo mientras pone el casco en el suelo.

— ¿Sí? ¿Te gustó?

No puedo dejar de sonreír.

— Sí, me gustó mucho.

Estoy sorprendido cuando se inclina y me besa. Se aleja demasiado pronto, pero eso es suficiente para mí. El simple hecho de que ella inició me da mucha esperanza.

— Es hermoso aquí.

Asiento con la cabeza.

— ¿Has estado aquí antes?

— No lo sé, tal vez cuando era más joven.

No voy a mentir, me gusta el que ella no haya estado aquí con Gale, otra cosa que podemos tener juntos, esta es solo nuestra. Sentado así no funciona para mí. La miro mientras observa el horizonte y sé que tengo que estar cerca de ella.

Me volteo un poco y digo.

– Ven aquí.

Me mira, levantando una ceja y se mueve en mi brazo extendido. La tiro hacia mí y la muevo para que este sentada frente a mí. Envuelve sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura, jugando en mi fantasía. Dios, ¿qué no daría para estar enterrado profundamente dentro de ella, mientras estamos sentados en la motocicleta?

– ¿Te sientes cómoda? – le pregunto, rezando que ella diga que sí.

– Lo estoy — dice ella. Su mano se acerca y tira de mi pañuelo. Pasa la mano por mi cabello, el cual no tengo ninguna duda se está colocando en extremo. Lo deja caer en el suelo y enrosca sus dedos por el pelo. Me inclino hacia delante y cierro los ojos, disfrutando de la atención que me está dando.

– Me gustaría que no uses un sombrero todo el tiempo.

– Hmm, ¿no te gustan sombreros?

Katniss niega con la cabeza.

– No es eso, me gusta ver tu cabello. Lo has mantenido escondido por tanto tiempo y es hermoso.

– Hermoso, ¿eh? – le pregunto en broma.

– ¿Qué? – pregunta —. Los hombres pueden tener un cabello hermoso.

– Está bien, si tú lo dices. Voy a tratar de no llevar un sombrero tanto, solo para ti.

– Gracias.

Estar tan cerca de ella es algo que he querido desde hace mucho tiempo. No puedo meter la pata, y en este momento eso es mi mayor temor. ¿Y si se decide que esto no es lo que quiere? No hay manera de que pueda convencerla de lo contrario, no sería justo.

Mis ojos parpadean abrir brevemente cuando siento sus labios sobre los míos. Voy a dejar que nos guíe, porque me da la tranquilidad que necesito ahora. Su beso es lento y tentativo. Traza el labio inferior con la lengua. Mis labios se abren dándole acceso a lo que está pidiendo. Una sensación de calma se apodera de mí el momento en que su lengua toca la mía. No dura antes de que el calor esté surgiendo a través de mi cuerpo.

Estoy luchando contra el impulso de tirar de ella contra mí, para oscilar su cuerpo contra el mío. No puedo aguantar más. Tengo que tocarla. Deslizo mi mano debajo de la camisa y presiono mis dedos en su espalda la que tira de ella un poquito más cerca.

Sus manos hacen puño a mi camisa, tirando de ella más arriba sobre mi pene.

— Oh, mierda — le digo, rompiendo con su boca. Ella ha molido contra mí y estoy a punto de perder la razón. Su mano aprieta en la parte de atrás de mi cuello. Ella toma mi lóbulo de la oreja con la boca, mordiendo suavemente. Katniss mueve el cuello, mordiendo y lamiendo su camino de regreso a mi boca. No puedo soportarlo más.

Mi mano se pasea por su muslo, masajeando a medida que avanzo. Es solo suerte que ella está usando una falda larga. Ni siquiera le sugiero que la cambie. La quiero como esté. Sé que estoy poniendo a prueba mi voluntad, pero voy a probar la suya también. ¿Ella me quiere como yo quiero? Mis dedos permanecen en el borde de sus bragas.

Mis nudillos cepillan contra ella. Ella salta un poco y se aleja de mí. Me niego a dejarlo ir y sigo rozando los nudillos contra ella. Sus ojos caen, se lame los labios y cuando mira hacia arriba, la mirada lasciva en sus ojos me dice bastante. Sigo con los dedos de mi mano extendidos contra su espalda sujetándola a mí. Mis dedos entrando pulgada a pulgada en su ropa interior, mis ojos sin dejar de mirarla. Voy a parar el segundo en que me lo pida. En el momento en que vea el miedo en sus ojos, voy a tirarme lejos, pero no voy a querer.

– Dime que pare y lo haré – le digo las palabras para asegurarme de que esto es lo que ella quiere.

Se lame los labios, animándome. Cepillo contra su centro. Su respiración se dificulta, sus dedos agarrando a mi pelo. Lo hago de nuevo, esta vez con más presión. Empuja hacia mi mano, mientras la yema del pulgar encuentra su clítoris. Capturo sus labios con los míos, con ganas de aumentar la sensación. Agrego más presión cuanto más se tira.

Gimo en voz alta cuando deslizo mi dedo adentro.

– Oh, mierda — le digo, rompiendo. He querido esto durante tanto tiempo y ahora estoy aquí. Quiero ir despacio y saborear cada maldito momento que puedo, pero ella tiene otras ideas. Se mece hacia adelante, estableciendo un ritmo y creando la fricción que necesita. Sabe lo que quiere y no tiene miedo de mostrarme.

Sus manos viajan bajo mi camisa y deambulan por encima de mi pecho. Cuando sus dedos tiran suavemente de mi anillo de pezón, siseo y froto más fuerte en su clítoris hinchado. El calor se eleva a través de mi cuerpo, encendiendo el fervor que no sabía que existía. Añado otro y se mueven con el movimiento que ha configurado. Esto es más de lo que he imaginado y quiero más. Katniss mantiene el ritmo, meciéndose hacia adelante y hacia atrás con las piernas envueltas alrededor de mí. Moliendo, es casi imposible de soportar. Quiero arrancarle la falda fuera, deje caer mis pantalones cortos y sentir su piel alrededor de la mía.

– Peeta. – Su voz es ronca, sin aliento.

– ¿Sí, nena? – Tomo sus labios con los míos, silenciando a ella. Ella no me puede decir que pare ahora, no hay manera.

Muerde mi labio, su mano tirando del mi anillo de pezón. Siseo y se mueve más rápido, aumentando la presión. He estado esperando este momento, el momento de sentir aquella manera de la manera más sensual. Mis labios se mueven a su cuello, mordiendo suavemente mientras se aprieta alrededor de mis dedos. Si esto es una indicación de lo que está por venir, voy a ser un hombre de rodillas pidiéndole que me deje adorarla en cada oportunidad que puedo.

Katniss se desacelera a medida que desciende de su elevada natural. Su cabeza descansa sobre mi pecho, pero ella sigue acariciando mi anillo. Quiero mostrarle lo que eso me hace a mí. Yo sé que ella puede sentirlo, pero la alegría que siento... la sensación que envía... es algo que no puedo describir.

Beso la parte superior de la cabeza y me ajusto para que pueda poner mis labios a lo largo de su rostro los ojos, las mejillas, la nariz y finalmente sus labios. Cierra los ojos e inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, aceptando la atención que le estoy dando. Quito mi mano suavemente. Suspira y eso me hace sentir jodidamente genial. Le di algo que necesita toda mujer.

– Peeta – susurra entre besos. La forma en que mi nombre sale de los labios envía escalofríos por mi espina dorsal. He esperado esto durante mucho tiempo. No quiero que la noche termine.

– ¿Sí? – Mi voz es entrecortada. La beso en los labios antes de retroceder para que pueda hablar conmigo.

Desliza a sus dedos por mi pelo. Si hubiera sabido que le gustaba hacer eso, probablemente deba dejar que lo haga cuanto antes.

– ¿Es necesario que me ocupe de ti? – pregunta ella con una voz tan suave, me da la sensación de que nuestro pequeño acto exhibicionista no es de su agrado. No es que eso es cosa mía, pero no había manera de que me retracte de lo que acabamos de hacer. Se abrió a mí de una manera muy íntima y compartió algo que sé que ella solo dejó a otro hombre hacer antes. Le sonrío y beso en la frente, dejando que mis labios permanezcan allí mientras la sostengo hacia a mí.

– Estoy bien – le digo —. No es nada otra ducha fría en la tarde no se hará cargo.

– Una ducha fría, ¿eh? ¿Lo haces a menudo?

Me encojo de hombros y miro hacia otro lado. ¿Tengo que admitir que es un hecho cotidiano para mí?

– Me puedes decir – dice mientras coloca susurrando besos a lo largo de mi mandíbula. Joder, esta mujer va a ser mi muerte. ¿Cómo pasamos a hablar de esto? No me quejo de ninguna manera, pero quiero que ella sea tan maldita segura de sí misma porque no estoy listo para cualquier desamor.

– Algo me dice que voy a decir lo que quieras saber.

Katniss se aleja. Sus dedos dan tirones de nuevo en mi anillo en el pezón. Tengo que morder el interior de la mejilla para no gemir. No tengo ninguna duda de que mis ojos rueden atrás en mi cabeza cada vez que lo hace.

– ¿Esto duele?

– Por supuesto que no, se siente tan bien.

Lo hace de nuevo, provocando la misma respuesta.

– ¿Puedo probar algo?

– Cualquier cosa – le respondo.

– Levanta los brazos.

Hago lo que ella pide.

Sus manos viajan de mi cintura, mis lados, los dedos dejando un camino de fervor caliente a medida que avanzan a través de mi piel. Ella levanta la camisa, poniéndola detrás de ella. Besa a lo largo de la clavícula, hasta mi pecho. Su lengua traza mis tatuajes. En el momento en que toca mi anillo, la agarro de sus caderas y tiro de ella más altamente en mi erección. Deslizo mi mano por su cuerpo y la copa de su pecho. Muerdo su clavícula mientras la mezo en mi contra.

– Joder. – Siseo cuando sus dedos tiran el botón de mis pantalones cortos. Voy a odiarme en la mañana, pero tengo que decirlo – . No aquí, cariño.

Sus manos serpentean en mis pantalones cortos, su mano presionando contra mí.

– Sí, aquí.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ahahaha, que me cuentan ahora? Les gusta como va la historia hasta acá?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

Finalmente nos sentamos a repasar las cosas de la boda. Annie y Finnick han fijado una fecha, justo después de Navidad para que puedan celebrar sus primeras vacaciones como una familia unida. ¿Yo? Creo que lo que quieren es más regalos. Proceso la pregunta y me doy cuenta que necesito elaborar mi respuesta con cuidado. No estoy dispuesto a revelar lo que Peeta y yo hicimos anoche.

— Estás fuera de la tierra.

— ¿No tendrá nada que ver con ese pedazo de hombre que has estado saliendo? – pregunta Johana. La veo y me pregunto si ella se siente atraída por él

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	24. Chapter 24MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Que lo disfruten!**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 24**

_Él me sostuvo fuertemente. Una mano acunando mi cara, con su pulgar acariciando mi mejilla. Sus brazos se envuelven alrededor de mi espalda impidiéndome caer de su motocicleta. Cómo él me sostiene firmemente con los pies plantados en el suelo está fuera de mi alcance. Me encuentro con su mirada y veo la necesidad... el deseo en sus ojos. Ha estado ahí todo este tiempo y no solo ahora sino por lo que está a punto de ocurrir. Él me miro de la misma manera desde la primera vez que nos conocimos. No estaba ciega, simplemente no podía aceptar que tengo que seguir adelante pero ahora quiero estar con él._

_Mis manos rozan su pelo. Mis manos se arrastran hacia arriba y hacia abajo mientras observo sus ojos cerrarse. Me inclino hacia adelante dejando que sus dedos se enrosquen en mi cabello y tiro suavemente del anillo de su pezón. Él sisea y me agarra más fuerte. Hay tantas cosas en él, de las que me estaba negando y, ¿para qué? No tengo la respuesta. Él ha hecho todo para mostrarme que me quiere y que no quiere herirme. Él quiere amarme. Quiero esto con él._

_..._

— ¿Katniss?

— Uh, ¿qué?

Veo a Johana y Annie. Ambas tienen sus cejas levantadas con pequeñas sonrisas estúpidas en sus rostros.

— ¿Dónde estás? – pregunta Annie mientras bebe de su café.

Finalmente nos sentamos a repasar las cosas de la boda. Annie y Finnick han fijado una fecha, justo después de Navidad para que puedan celebrar sus primeras vacaciones como una familia unida. ¿Yo? Creo que lo que quieren es más regalos. Proceso la pregunta y me doy cuenta que necesito elaborar mi respuesta con cuidado. No estoy dispuesto a revelar lo que Peeta y yo hicimos anoche.

— Estás fuera de la tierra.

— ¿No tendrá nada que ver con ese pedazo de hombre que has estado saliendo? – pregunta Johana. La veo y me pregunto si ella se siente atraída por él. No puedo mentir y decir que nunca me he sentido atraída por él. Él es muy guapo. Él tiene confianza en saber que es capaz de amarme como yo necesito ser amada. Cuando finalmente me puse mis anteojos, vi al hombre que rebosa atractivo sexual. Sabía que solo era cuestión de tiempo antes de que lo tuviera en mis brazos. Antes de que introdujera mis dedos por su cabello rubio y hermoso. Antes de que me sentiría ... todo lo que me llevó a la cima una y otra vez como si fuera nuestro último momento juntos. El hombre que está tan seguro cuando está en la habitación conmigo que no puedo dejar de encontrar a sus ojos que están fijados únicamente en mí, independientemente de lo perra que soy.

— Estoy bien — le digo, tratando de borrar la imagen de Peeta y yo en la moto anoche. No es que tenga la intención de olvidarlo en un corto tiempo pero este no es el momento de dejar que mi reacción a uno de los momentos más increíblemente sexy en mi vida se muestre —. ¿Te has decidido por un color? — le pregunto con la esperanza de no perderme.

— No, todavía no – dice Annie mientras abre una de las muchas revistas que se encuentran en la mesa. Te juro que tiene cada suscripción disponible —. Me gusta el rojo y a Finnick le gusta negro pero no lo sé.

— Creo que debes usar una capa roja sobre tu vestido. Va con tu tema de invierno y te mantendrá caliente. – dice Johana.

— Oh, me gusta esa idea – agrego. El vestido de Annie es precioso y perfecto para ella. Finnick no sabrá qué lo golpeó cuando ella camine por el pasillo.

Annie aplaude y escribe algo. No la envidio. Bueno, tal vez sí. Gale y yo tuvimos una boda pequeña. Mis padres pensaban que yo era demasiado joven para casarme y no pagaron gran parte de eso y sus padres pagaron lo que ellos podían. No era mucho, pero era nuestro y eso es lo único que importaba. Honestamente, no me veo caminando por el pasillo de nuevo.

…

_Su acariciar, su suavidad. Él me acuna como una frágil muñeca aunque no lo soy. No me voy a romper pronto, por lo menos no creo que lo haga. Desliza su mano de regreso a mi culo y me tira hacia adelante. Me balanceo contra él. Su boca se mueve a lo largo de mi cuello a mi pecho, colocando besos persistentes mientras mantiene el ritmo con nuestros cuerpos._

_Mi mano se mueve en sus pantalones cortos. No hay mucho espacio entre nuestros cuerpos. Esto sería más fácil en el suelo o en una cama, pero aquí... en su moto... la necesidad de estar con él es tan grande que no puedo parar. No lo haré. Necesito este momento con él._

_Bajo su cremallera con cuidado, sin romper el contacto visual con él. Su manzana de A__dán sube arriba y abajo cada vez que traga. Se levanta y el tambaleo de su moto me hace preguntarme si esto es una buena idea después de todo. Peeta sonríe y me besa brevemente, antes de sacar la cartera. Mi corazón da un vuelco cuando veo el paquete de aluminio clásico en su mano._

— _No es así como me imaginaba que nuestra primera vez sería — me dice él. Él saca sus pantalones un poco, lo suficiente para liberarse. Yo suspiro. Algo en el fondo de mi mente me dice que corra pero mi corazón está gritándome para quedarme y entregarme al hombre frente a mí —. ¿Estás preparada?_

_Se sienta y toma mi cara. _

_»Después del otro día, he sido optimista, pero no voy a presionarte. Quiero que estés absolutamente segura._

— _Estoy segura. Quiero estar contigo._

…

— ¿Katniss? – Una mano golpea sobre la mesa, haciéndome saltar.

— ¿Qué?

— Te he hecho una pregunta – dice Annie.

— Lo siento, ¿qué?

— ¿Qué te pasa? – dice. Miro de ella a Johana y niega con la cabeza.

— Nada, solo estoy cansada.

— ¿Estuviste hasta tarde por la noche? – pregunta Johana.

— No, en realidad no. – Mi noche no fue larga, un poco más de estimular. Estaba agotada cuando me fui de la casa de Peeta esta mañana. Ayer, cuando se presentó en la mía, no tenía ni idea de que tomaríamos nuestra relación a ese nivel. Diablos, ni siquiera sabemos si tenemos una relación, porque ninguno de nosotros discutió esto.

Todo lo que sé es que si él no me quiere me volveré monja y me encerraré.

— Bueno, pareces muy cansada — dice Annie con preocupación en su voz. Si ella supiera que dormir no era algo que hice mucho anoche estaría aturdida y fuera de sí, planeando mi boda. Sé que está esperando a que yo le diga que Peeta y yo estamos juntos, pero sinceramente, si lo estamos, quiero dejarlo en secreto durante un tiempo más hasta que pueda decirle a las chicas. No estoy segura de cómo Peyton va a manejar mi relación. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy segura de cómo voy a manejar mi noviazgo.

— Lo siento, solo no pude dormir bien. – Añado con esperanza de que lo va a dejar en paz —. ¿Cuál era la pregunta?

— ¿Qué? – pregunta. Johana se echa a reír y me siguen rápidamente. Annie tiene la boda en el cerebro y se desvía tan fácilmente.

— Ella quiere saber si estás lista para Los Ángeles – dice Johana, cubriendo a Annie.

— Sí, va a ser divertido – le digo. Espero que este viaje nos dé Peeta y a mi alguna definición en nuestra relación. Tenemos algunas cosas de la banda que hacer (si deciden que todavía voy a ser su mánager) y vamos a estar lejos de las miradas indiscretas y chismes acosadores de Beaumont. Algo que necesito desesperadamente.

— Estoy muy emocionada.

— Solo porque tu estará en ese trozo de brazo del hombre cuando el camine por la alfombra roja – dice Johana poniendo los ojos en blanco.

— Tú necesitas un hombre — dijo Annie.

Golpeo con suavidad su brazo.

— ¿Qué te pasa? ¿Primero yo y ahora Johana? Tal vez nos gusta estar solas.

Annie se echa a reír.

– Sé que es un hecho que no estás soltera, no importa lo que te digas a ti misma y Johana... Johana... mi querida dulzura, han pasado cuatro años. Déjame encontrarte a alguien.

Johana y yo rodamos nuestros ojos. Johana no ha salido con nadie desde que se mudó a Beaumont y después de lo que pasó, no creo que saldría tampoco, aunque para alguien será difícil ponerle un dedo encima a ella.

Finnick y Peeta la tratan como a una hermana, y eso tiene que significar algo para ella.

— No necesito un hombre, Annie. Las tengo a ustedes, ustedes son mi familia.

— Pero, ¿qué pasa con el sexo? — chilla Annie. Johana se vuelve roja y mira hacia el otro lado. Si estuviéramos en público, me gustaría estar tan avergonzada.

— El sexo no lo es todo — le contesta Johana y cada parte de mí quiere gritar que sí lo es, pero me callo.

…

— _Está bien – dice mientras desgarra la envoltura y se pone preservativo él mismo. Me deslizo hacia adelante mientras él agarra mis caderas, llevándome a la parte superior de él. Mueve mi falda, usándola para cubrirnos. Su dedo me encuentra de nuevo, pero solo brevemente mientras se mueve mis bragas a un lado y se desliza hacia mí. Clavo en su cuello las uñas mientras me llena._

— _Oh mierda, Katniss — dice entre dientes. Él tiene un firme control sobre mis caderas mientras me muevo hacia arriba y hacia abajo. Siempre he estado en control cuando estoy en la cima, pero él nos está llevando claramente, marcando el ritmo._

_Su mano se desliza debajo de mi camisa, sus dedos apretando mi pezón. Grito. Él me silencia con su boca. _

— _Ssh, bebé._

_No quiero estar en silencio. Quiero gritar en la parte superior de mis pulmones, porque en este momento, es la única manera en que puedo expresarme. Se desliza dentro y fuera, llenándome cada vez. Gime cuando me bajo de él, solo para que repita el movimiento. Él se mece de ida y vuelta, el roce de mis bragas empuja contra mi clítoris, lo que aumenta el calor en mi estómago._

— _Oh Dios – le digo contra su boca._

_Él aumenta nuestra velocidad. La moto se tambalea un poco, pero no nos caemos, aunque merecemos terminar en el hospital por ser tan estúpidos._

— _Peeta..._

— _Estoy aquí, nena._

…

Su risa sacude mi ensueño. Cuando me concentro, me lo encuentro apoyado en la encimera de la cocina, con los tobillos cruzados. Sus ojos se centran en mí. ¿Sabe lo que he estado pensando?

Sigue a Finnick y Marvel en el comedor. Finnick besa a Annie y me encuentro queriendo que Peeta me haga lo mismo. Pero no lo hace. Se sienta frente a mí, y parece que una milla de distancia en comparación con lo cerca que estábamos anoche.

Lucho cada necesidad que tengo que saltar a través de la mesa y subir a su regazo.

Marvel saca la silla a mi lado. Se sienta y pone su brazo sobre el respaldo de mi silla. Miro rápidamente a Peeta. Sus labios se encuentran en una línea delgada, aunque sé lo llenos que son y él está con el ceño fruncido. Un escalofrío recorre mi espalda, pensando que él esta celoso de Marvel. Es un poco emocionante tengo que admitir. No es que tenga pensado en ponerlo celoso ni nada.

— ¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? — pregunta Marvel. Es bueno que él ha estado pasando más tiempo aquí, pero me imagino que su harén de chicas está cada vez ansioso por su regreso.

— Voy a leer un buen libro – dice Johana.

— Tú necesitas enrollarte con un buen hombre – añade Annie haciendo que los chicos se rían. La sutileza no es su punto fuerte al parecer.

— Johana, cariño, soy un hombre que ama un buen abrazo de vez en cuando — añade Marvel su granito de arena. Johana se vuelve roja y frunce el ceño a Annie que parece no darse cuenta. Sé que tiene buenas intenciones, pero no todo el mundo va a tener ese amor instantáneo como ella y Finnick. Niego con la cabeza a Marvel. No es tan fácil como él cree que es.

— ¿Qué hay de ti, P-man? ¿Qué haces esta noche? – pregunta Marvel mientras Peeta escupe su agua por toda la mesa y comienza a toser. Tengo que sujetarme de la silla, así no me levanto y froto su espalda, a pesar de que eso es exactamente lo que quiero hacer.

Peeta pone su agua por abajo y se golpea en el pecho. Finnick y Annie se ríen y supongo que es divertido, pero estoy esperando su respuesta. No hemos hecho planes y las niñas están en casa. No es que eso haga la diferencia. Hemos hecho un montón de cosas juntos.

— Mi hijo y yo estamos esperando a cenar con tres mujeres muy hermosas que conocemos.

El ambiente es tranquilo, ya que de repente todos los ojos están puestos en mí.

Puedo sentir que diez pares me miran fijamente hacia abajo, esperando mi respuesta.

Me siento con la espalda recta y encuentros a los ojos interrogantes de Peeta.

— Estaríamos honradas de cenar contigo y con Quinn – digo con orgullo. Los jadeos son suficientes para confirmar que lo que sea que Peeta y yo somos, el grupo de aquí dice que estamos saliendo y estoy muy de acuerdo con eso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Ay! Que monos son, ¿verdad? jajaja Esto va muy bien, ¿Qué piensan Uds.?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Pensarías que soy un hombre desesperado si digo que sí?

— No, pensaría que eres un hombre que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, y pensaría de mí como una mujer que quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	25. Chapter 25MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 25**

**Peeta**

Familia. Eso es lo que me rodea ahora. Sentada a mi izquierda se encuentra Katniss. A mi derecha Annie. Acurrucada en mis brazos está Elle, que se cayó y se golpeó la cabeza en las gradas. Quinn está parado junto a Finnick y Peyton que permanecen de pie al lado de la cerca alentando a Noah. No soy un fanático del fútbol, nunca lo he sido. Honestamente, si hubiera conocido a Finnick en la escuela, no sería su amigo, pero aquí estoy, viendo un partido que no entiendo y gritando tan fuerte como la persona al lado porque es lo que la familia hace.

Ha pasado poco más de un mes desde que le pedí a Katniss y a las chicas cenar y casi cada noche desde entonces, hemos comido como una familia. Ella hasta ahora no ha pasado la noche nuevamente, pero hemos encontrado tiempo de sobra para ser una pareja. Al menos eso es lo que nos estoy diciendo. Los chicos no han dicho nada, aunque tengo el presentimiento de que Quinn lo sabe. Él ha empezado a venir a casa con Peyton y Elle luego de la escuela y todo eso me obliga a buscarlo a la casa de Katniss.

Me han dicho que no golpee y que entre por la puerta lateral. Cada vez soy saludado por un abrazo de Elle, una media sonrisa de Peyton, un cabeceo de mi hijo y de Katniss, recibo la mirada que me dice que ella quiere correr hacia mí y besarme si los chicos estuvieran en otra habitación.

Cada día aprendo algo nuevo, y con cada revelación temo que podría estar enamorándome de ella. Definitivamente es un sentimiento como ningún otro que haya experimentado, y no estoy seguro exactamente de cómo manejarlo, salvo continuar haciendo lo que estoy haciendo y dejar que ella maneje la relación. Si eso significa que voy a congelarme el trasero las mañanas de los sábados para que podamos ver a Noah jugar fútbol, entonces que así sea.

— Ey cariño — dice Katniss a mi lado. Oh, cómo desearía que me estuviera hablando a mí, pero ya que estoy sosteniendo la mitad de su preciosa carga en mis brazos, sé lo contrario. Elle frota su cara a lo largo de mi sudadera. Sus dedos se están clavando en mi nuca. Ella se cayó con fuerza y aunque mi corazón duele por ella, me animó que ella me eligiera en vez de a Katniss para abrazarla. No debería regocijarme, pero cada hombre necesita un poco de belleza en su vida, y Elle es mi princesa.

— ¿Cómo se ve? — pregunto por encima de su cabeza. Katniss parece preocupada y eso me preocupa a mí. Todavía no me he tenido que enfrentar con un Quinn estando herido, como él ha tenido una vida bastante protegida. Estudiando en casa y pasando tiempo con mi madre no ofrece exactamente una gran cantidad de contratiempos. Sé que iban a menudo al parque, pero aparte de una rodilla raspada, nada muy malo.

— Es un chichón negro y azul. Necesita hielo.

— Iré a buscarlo — ofrezco. Pongo mis manos al costado de Ellie solo para que ella gima y se aferre a mí con más fuerza —. Elle, cariño, voy a buscar algo de hielo para tu golpe.

Sacude la cabeza.

— Que vaya mamá.

— ¿No quieres que mamá te abrace? — pregunto, esperando cambiar la mirada triste de la cara de Katniss. Es una que creo que ni siquiera con besarla pueda cambiar.

Elle se empuja con más fuerza contra mi pecho.

— Yo iré — dice Katniss con suavidad. Frota con su mano la espalda de Elle antes de ponerse de pie y bajar las gradas con facilidad. La sigo mientras se acerca al banco de Noah y pide una bolsa de hielo. Supongo que si vas a tener un accidente como este, este es el lugar para hacerlo.

— ¿Cómo están yendo las cosas? — pregunta Annie tan pronto como Katniss está lejos.

— Las cosas van bien.

— Escuché que han estado cenando juntos.

Me da risa.

— Es solo la cena. Quinn y las chicas se llevan bien y Katniss es una buena compañía. — No necesito rebelarle a Annie lo que realmente está pasando. Sé que Katniss ha estado hablando con ella, pero hemos estado guardando las cosas de los chicos por una razón. Mi disposición ha sido que acostumbremos a las niñas primero en lo que está pasando. No quiero que piensen que estoy intentando reemplazar a su padre, porque no es así. Quiero ser alguien con quien puedan contar y estar para ellas cuando me necesiten. Quinn, sé cómo se siente, es solo cuestión de tiempo que le cuente todo a él.

— Me gusta Quinn — agrega Elle por si no fuera suficiente.

Le sonrío y vuelvo a observar a Katniss. Está hablando con el entrenador de Noah.

— ¿Él no debería estar dirigiéndolos? — pregunto justo cuando Finnick grita algo desde su lugar junto a la cerca. El entrenador mira a Finnick y les grita algo a los jugadores.

— A Noah no le gusta el entrenador.

— Creo que a mí tampoco. — Annie se ríe. Miro a Finnick, que está teniendo una conversación animada con Peyton. Ella está sosteniendo debajo de un brazo un balón de fútbol y está ondeando el otro dramáticamente en el aire.

— Eres realmente bueno con las chicas, Peeta. Katniss ve eso.

— Peyton... — Bajo la mirada a Elle y cierro la boca. Lo último que quiero es hablar de su hermana de una manera que ella podría tomar como denigrante. Quiero que Peyton me guste, no debido a su madre, sino porque creo que ella es una chiquilla sorprendente y quiero llegar a conocerla. Si se parece en algo a su hermana, aunque ellas son muy diferentes, también va a robarme el corazón. Solo tengo que encontrar una manera de pasar el muro que ella se ha puesto encima.

— Ella recapacitará. Era muy cercana a Gale. A todas partes a las que él iba, ella estaba con él y para ella despertar y ya no tener a su papá... no sabe cómo salir adelante. Katniss dice que las cosas están mejorando con el Dr. Aurelius.

— Algún día — digo con confianza.

Katniss regresa con la bolsa de hielo. Se me ocurre que el entrenador se tomó mucho tiempo para dársela y estoy a punto de decir algo completamente estúpido, hasta que ella me sonríe mientras sube las gradas, haciéndome olvidar lo que fuera. Tomo la bolsa de ella cuando se sienta. Ella desliza su mano debajo de mi sudadera. Mi cuerpo se pone rígido a la vez que grito.

— Lo siento — susurra en mi oído, poniendo un beso allí —. Mi mano estaba fría. — Mi lengua está atada, hago un cabeceo y le guiño un ojo. La haré pagar por ello cuando estemos en Los Ángeles.

— Está frío — dice Elle alejándose de mí. Tengo que apartarla de mi cuerpo contra mi voluntad, pero necesitamos poner hielo en su cabeza para que la hinchazón baje.

— Solo por un rato. — Katniss lo vuelve a poner en su golpe y lo sostiene allí. Quiero poner mi mano en su muslo para dejarle saber que creo que es impresionante y para que las acciones de Elle no la molesten. Puedo verlo en su cara, la manera en que se deprime cada vez que Elle le dice que no o se aleja de ella. Se está esforzando tanto con ambas niñas. Sé que está buscando un poco de felicidad mientras que ellas están preocupadas.

Ella se arrima más a mi pecho con Katniss sosteniendo la bolsa de hielo contra su frente. Annie empieza a vitorear, causando que Elle se gire bruscamente y casi caiga de mis brazos. Sus repentinos movimientos también envían la bolsa de hielo volando hacia el hombre sentado frente a nosotros. Contengo una risa y me apresuro a recogerla sin dejar caer a Elle. Se la devuelvo a Katniss, que parece mortificada.

— Lo siento, señor, se resbaló de nuestras manos — digo, esperando que no se moleste. A veces olvido que las personas de Beaumont no son como las personas de Los Ángeles. Lo máximo que obtendrás aquí es una mirada fulminante.

— Creo que deberíamos irnos — me susurra en el oído. Escalofríos se desparraman a lo largo de todo mi cuerpo con todas las insinuaciones que podría significar eso. La simple declaración _deberíamos irnos_ es lo que realmente me excita. Simplemente estar con ella y las niñas como familia es todo lo que necesito ahora mismo. Todo lo demás con ella es un beneficio extra.

Asiento, recojo a Elle y espero a que Katniss recoja su bolso.

— Nos vamos — le dice ella a Annie, quien está tan cautivada por el juego que simplemente asiente con la cabeza. Salto por el costado, sosteniendo con fuerza a Elle en mis brazos, y me vuelvo para ver a Katniss a punto de saltar también. La alcanzo y me recompensa con su mano deslizándose en la mía, antes de saltar hacia abajo. No la suelto y tampoco ella lo hace. Caminamos de la mano hacia Finnick. Sus cejas están alzadas cuando nos ve. Sacudo la cabeza ligeramente. No quiero una escena o algún comentario sabiondo de su parte.

— Peyton, nos vamos.

Veo el enojo en sus ojos inmediatamente. Estoy preparado para el estallido. Ella se muerde el labio inferior y se aferra con más fuera a su balón.

— ¿Peyton? — dice Katniss su nombre una vez más.

Finnick está observando todo como si todo estuviera a punto de explotar.

— Tío Finnick, ¿puedes llevarme a casa después del partido?

Finnick mira de Peyton a Katniss, que asiente rápidamente.

— Siempre y cuando tu madre no tenga problemas con ello, pero tienes que preguntárselo.

Peyton suspira y mira a su madre.

— Mami, ¿puedo quedarme con el tío Finnick?

Katniss se cubre la boca y soy ajeno a lo que acaba de suceder.

— Sí, puedes quedarte. — Ella se adelanta y besa a Peyton en la frente antes de volverse y caminar hacia su coche, dejándonos a Elle y a mí allí parados.

— ¿Qué cara...?

Finnick se encoge de hombros y regresa a gritarle a Noah en el campo.

— Oye hombre, Quinn puede quedarse también si quiere.

— Yo quiero — dice él rápidamente.

— Muy bien. Te recogeré más tarde.

— Bien, papá. Gracias.

— De nada.

Me alejo, todavía confundido por lo que pasó con Katniss y Peyton. Estaba preparado para toda la batalla que iba a sobrevenir, porque todos sabemos cómo se siente Peyton respecto al fútbol, pero eso no sucedió.

Katniss está esperando junto a su coche llego con Elle. La puerta trasera está abierta, permitiéndome acomodar a Elle en su asiento para niños. Empieza a treparse tan pronto como me alejo. Muy curioso lo mejor que se está sintiendo ahora que no estamos en el partido de fútbol. Katniss cierra la puerta y se recuesta contra ella.

Quiero atraerla a mis brazos y saborear sus labios durante horas.

— ¿Quieres venir?

— ¿Pensarías que soy un hombre desesperado si digo que sí?

— No, pensaría que eres un hombre que quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, y pensaría de mí como una mujer que quiere pasar tiempo contigo.

— Tienes que empacar.

Katniss se encoge de hombros.

— Quizás puedas ayudar mientras Elle está mirando una película.

— Hmm, quizás. — Pongo una mano en su nuca y la tiro hacia adelante. Por más que quiero besarla completamente en los labios, beso su frente.— Te seguiré — digo, sin querer dejar mi coche en el campo.

— Está bien — contesta con un cabeceo. Me quedo allí como un perrito enamorado mientras ella entra en su coche. No puedo verla cuando llega del lado del conductor. Intento no reír, pero solo pensar en pasar la siguiente hora más o menos con ella me hace feliz.

Miro justo a tiempo para ver a Quinn corriendo hacia mí. Está corriendo a toda velocidad, gritando mi nombre.

— ¿Qué pasa, amigo? — Lo atrapo en mis brazos. Está agitado.

— Olvidé que esta noche te vas.

— ¿Sí?

— Quería preguntarte una cosa.

Lo bajo al suelo y le retiro el cabello de los ojos. Necesita un corte de pelo. Algo que tendré que hacer cuando regrese.

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Quieres a Katniss?

Me agacho por lo que estoy solo un poco más bajo que él y pongo mi mano sobre su hombro.

— No sé, tal vez. No estoy seguro de lo que significa estar enamorado. Te amo, sé eso, pero creo que con Katniss el amor es diferente.

— ¿Quieres a Elle y Peyton?

— Sí. ¿Está eso bien?

— Sí, lo está, y está bien que quieras a Katniss también. No me enojaré.

Me arrodillo en el suelo frío y húmedo y lo atraigo a mis brazos. No sé qué hice para merecer tanta suerte, pero la tengo y nunca lo daré por sentado.

— Te amo, Quinn. ¿Quieres venir conmigo a la casa de Katniss?

Se vuelve a mirar a Finnick y Peyton y asiente con la cabeza.

— Sí, quiero. Me gusta allí.

— A mí también, amigo — digo mientras me pongo de pie y le revuelvo el pelo.

Esto podría no ser lo que espera Katniss cuando detengo el coche, pero sé que no estará enojada. Somos una familia de cinco y ninguno de nosotros puede estar completo sin nuestros hijos. Simplemente pasaremos mucho tiempo en mi habitación de Los Ángeles. Una que no planeo dejar hasta que esté programado estar en la alfombra roja.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, nuevo capítulo, ¿Qué les ha parecido? **

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Esto es hermoso ― le digo, indicando claramente mis pensamientos.

— Está vacío. ― Da un paso detrás de mí, pero no me toca. Mi piel espera su caricia, anhelando por él. Exigiendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No he encontrado a alguien para llenarlo hasta ahora.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	26. Chapter 26MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 26**

**Katniss**

LAX:

Aeropuerto de Los Ángeles.

Él sostiene mi mano mientras corremos a través de LAX. Gafas oscuras cubren nuestros ojos, y aunque dijo que no usaría un gorro, hoy lo hace, pero lo entiendo. Ahora entiendo por qué sugirió que tomáramos un vuelo nocturno. No solo estábamos solos y no nos molestaron, sino que todo el mundo tiene prisa por salir del aeropuerto y llegar a sus citas de la mañana. Eso significa que nadie se detiene y pide un autógrafo.

El auto que contraté para nosotros está esperando junto a la acera, como estaba previsto. Suspiro pesadamente, agradeciendo a quién sea que esté escuchando. Lo último que necesito es arruinar esto. He estado pensando demasiado, y no estoy segura de seguir siendo su manager, sobre todo desde que las cosas entre Peeta y yo se han vuelto lo que son ahora.

No quiero que me dé un tratamiento especial, ni lo esperaría. Finnick ya lo hace hasta cierto punto, y me temo que habrá demasiada tensión si meto la pata otra vez. No quiero que la banda esté en una posición en la que tengan que despedirme, pero yo seguiré dando vueltas. Tal vez voy a ser la presidenta del club de fans o algo igual de humillante. No sé lo que haré, pero me las arreglaré. La banda es demasiado importante para mí, para hacerles mal.

El conductor abre la puerta cuando Peeta asiente con la mirada. Me deslizo primero, con la mano de Peeta en la parte baja de mi espalda, guiándome. Se sienta a mi lado y alcanza mi mano. Él no ha dejado de tocarme desde que abordamos nuestro avión a última hora de la noche.

Estoy contenta, aunque nunca le admitiría esto Annie, que ellos tomaran un vuelo diferente. Peeta y yo llegamos a ser una pareja sin esos dos haciendo muecas o guiños frente a nosotros.

La forma en que me sostiene, la forma en que sus dedos danzan por mi mejilla, me hace sentir como que soy la única que ha visto. Muchos besos robados y quedarnos dormidos en la posición más incómoda hizo nuestro vuelo muy memorable, al menos para mí. No sé con cuántas mujeres ha volado y honestamente, tengo miedo de saber, pero me prometí a mí misma que haría las preguntas que han estado plagando mi mente desde hace un tiempo. Peeta sabe más de mí de lo que yo de él y eso tiene que cambiar. Si vamos a hacer que esto funcione, tenemos que ser abiertos y honestos con el otro acerca de todo.

El auto se tambalea a través del tráfico. Peeta señala diferentes puntos de referencia y promete llevarme en una caminata para mostrarme el famoso cartel de Hollywood.

— ¿Tú no vives en Hollywood? ― le pregunto. Sabía que Finnick lo hacía y asumí que Peeta también lo hace.

— Yo vivo en Beaumont ― dice, atrapándome con la guardia baja ―. Tengo un apartamento aquí. Mi hermana ha estado viviendo en él, pero ella está en Nueva York en estos momentos.

¿Hermana? Esto es exactamente de lo que estoy hablando. Yo no lo conozco y quiero hacerlo. ¿Cuál es su color o comida favoritos? ¿Le gusta dormir los sábados y se levanta con Quinn y ve los dibujos animados?

— ¿Pero tú no vives en Hollywood?

Peeta sacude la cabeza. Él sostiene de mi cara y presiona sus labios en los míos.

― Yo vivo en Beaumont ― dice de nuevo. Entiendo el significado de sus palabras ―. Pero tengo un lugar en Hermosa Beach. Hay algo acerca de la vida en la ciudad que no me atrae.

— ¿A qué distancia te encuentras del océano?

Hace años que no veo el mar y juego en la arena.

Peeta empuja su gorro hacia atrás y adelante y deja escapar un suspiro.

― Señora Hawthorne, ¿me estás usando por mi acceso a la playa?

Yo le pego a la ligera y caigo en él. Él me sostiene mientras el auto viaja por la autopista a su lugar. Una ligera sensación de temor se apodera de mí. Espero que sepa que no estoy usándolo. Él no es un rebote ni nada de eso. Realmente disfruto estando con él y valoro lo que estamos construyendo.

― No te estoy usando.

— Lo sé ― dice en voz baja con sus labios pegados sobre mi cabeza ―. Si caminas por la puerta corredera de cristal y el piso, estarás en la arena. No estoy seguro de la cantidad de pasos que son hasta que llegas el agua, pero podría enviarle un mensaje a Quinn y preguntarle.

— Eso está bien ― le digo. Juego con los lazos de su sudadera y pienso en tenerlo parcialmente desnudo y mojado en el océano ―. Podemos contar nuestros propios pasos.

— Sí, me gusta eso, Katniss.

Peeta empieza a tararear la melodía de la canción que escribió para mí. Me arrulla en un estado de felicidad. Estamos existiendo en este capullo, que ninguno de nosotros está dispuesto a atravesar y discutir hacia dónde vamos. No estoy segura de que puedo decir que estoy en esto para largo plazo, es demasiado pronto para mí para pensar en dónde voy a estar el año que viene, pero no quiero una aventura y no quiero presentarlo como alguien especial, solo para que él se vaya días o semanas después. No es que yo crea que lo haría, pero hay un temor persistente de que no soy lo que quiere de la vida. Soy una viuda con dos hijas y él puede tener su selección de cualquier mujer que quiera, ¿por qué iba a querernos a mí y a mi equipaje?

— Oye ― dice ―. Estamos aquí.― Señala, pero todo lo que veo es un complejo de altos apartamentos que se avecina en frente de mí. Sé que estoy cansada, pero juro que dijo arena y mar.

— Uhm...

— Está atrás. Vamos. ― Toma mi mano en la suya y nos deslizamos fuera del auto. Peeta le da al conductor una propina y toma las maletas de él ―. Sígueme ― dice mientras me guiña un ojo. No tengo ningún problema en caminar detrás de él, me gusta mirar su parte trasera más de lo que quisiera admitir. Me gusta mirarlo en general. Nunca pensé que me fuera a encontrarlo atractivo, con todos estos tatuajes, pero lo hago. Me excitan, y cada vez que estamos juntos, aprendo algo sobre uno de ellos. Él es una historia que espera para ser contada.

Peeta nos lleva por calles empedradas y por medio de las palmeras y la sombra creada por la cerca tipo prisión militar. La mayoría cuenta con arreglos de flores que cuelgan de ellas, creando un agradable oasis de tranquilidad. Trato de imaginarme caminando por este camino con la bolsa de la compra y volver a casa con Peeta. Me veo aquí, pero no puedo dejar a Gale. Yo sé que él se ha ido, pero en mi corazón, él sigue siendo mi Beaumont y yo no estoy dispuesta a renunciar a eso todavía.

Antes de que pueda sorprenderme a mí misma, me tropiezo con la espalda de

Peeta mientras él está tratando de abrir la puerta. Se vuelve y menea la cabeza.

— Aquí, déjame.― Tomo la llave de su mano y abro la puerta. Empujo hacia abajo la palanca y la abro. Mi grito es fuerte e inesperado. Peeta se ríe a mis espaldas. No sé lo que me esperaba, pero no es esto. Todo es blanco, con muebles y accesorios en negro y rojo.

Doy tentativos pasos adentro y contemplo mi entorno.

Todos los días este hombre hace algo que me impresiona, pero creo que esto realmente lo diferencia. En la pared del fondo, con cortinas blancas ondeando en el viento, hay grandes puertas que se abren hacia el mar. El sonido de las olas rompiendo en la playa es tan relajante que podría arrastrarme para arriba en el sofá negro y dormir durante días.

Peeta está detrás de mí con las manos en mi cintura.

― ¿Te gustaría un recorrido? ― Asiento, incapaz de encontrar las palabras adecuadas. Y pensar que hay más de esta belleza envuelta en un apartamento es impensable.

Saca mi mano de la suya y me besa la palma, la muñeca. La mirada que me da me dice que quiere hacer mucho más, y yo soy incapaz de detenerlo. Damos un paso más en su lugar y me muestra la cocina y un pequeño baño. Al final del pasillo está la habitación de Quinn, que está decorada en colores primarios con una batería colocada en la esquina.

— ¿Toca?

— Sí, y la guitarra ― dice Peeta con orgullo mientras cierra la puerta.

Él me muestra otro baño que afirma es de Quinn y nunca entra allí. La siguiente es de su hermana, no abre la puerta, y yo respeto que él está manteniendo su privacidad cuando ella no está en casa. La última puerta es suya. Sé eso incluso antes de que diga nada.

Él abre la puerta de par en par y se hace a un lado, y dándome todo el acceso que necesito para ver otro lado de él. Su habitación en Beaumont no es realmente diferente de la que tiene Annie. No ha pintado las paredes o reorganizado los muebles que ella guardaba allí. Pero esta habitación, es toda Peeta.

Tres de las paredes están pintadas en un mural mucho más parecido a lo que verías en sus brazos. La otra pared se abre hacia la playa. Su cama es grande y hecha en patrones de blanco y azul que te encontrarías a ti mismo mirando fijamente durante horas para tratar de imaginarte ahí. Cierro los ojos y me imagino a mí misma en esta cama, inmersa en el edredón con los brazos de Peeta envueltos alrededor de mí. Las ventanas están abiertas, con el viento soplando, trayendo el olor de la sal del mar.

Doy un paso y corro mis dedos a lo largo del gran aparador de roble perfectamente teñido. El espejo que se encuentra en la parte superior muestra mi cansado reflejo, pero también muestra la cama. Mi imaginación se vuelve loca con Peeta de pie delante de mí, vistiéndose para la práctica. Puedo verme a mí misma rastrear sus tatuajes, quemando cada uno en la memoria.

— Esto es hermoso ― le digo, indicando claramente mis pensamientos.

— Está vacío. ― Da un paso detrás de mí, pero no me toca. Mi piel espera su caricia, anhelando por él. Exigiendo.

— ¿Por qué?

— No he encontrado a alguien para llenarlo hasta ahora.

— ¿Sí? ― Mi voz se rompe. Si estaba curiosa por saber dónde tiene la cabeza, no lo estoy ahora. Me giro, rozándolo. Tomo una respiración profunda antes de escudriñar sus ardientes ojos azules. Se ha quitado el gorro, para mi disfrute. Saca el labio inferior de su boca y coloca sus manos en mis caderas.

― He tenido todo este discurso planeado para cuando llegáramos aquí y estuviéramos solos, pero me he olvidado de todo. Al verte en mi habitación, mi casa donde Quinn y yo hemos vivido hasta que nos mudamos a Beaumont, no tienes idea de lo que significa para mí, o lo que me hace.

Me empujo contra él y sonrío.

― Sé lo que hace.

Sacude la cabeza y toma mi mano, colocándola sobre su corazón.

― Quiero compartir esto contigo y las chicas. Sé que estás pensando que es demasiado pronto y quizá lo sea, pero no quiero líneas cruzadas aquí, Katniss. Quiero que sepas lo que siento. Cómo se siente Quinn.

— No puedo mudarme.

Las palabras me rompen el corazón, pero si él está esperando que deje Beaumont, no puedo.

— No te estoy pidiendo que te mudes. Podríamos venir aquí para el verano. Dejar que las chicas corran por la playa hasta que estén tan cansadas que tengamos que cargarlas. Puedes sentarte en la terraza y leer un libro. Yo cocinaré la cena en la parrilla. La vida aquí es tranquila, sin expectativas.

— Y Quinn, ¿qué hará?

— Él les va a mostrar a las chicas cómo hacer el más grande castillo de arena y enseñarles a surfear. Todo lo que tenemos aquí, queremos compartirlo contigo y las chicas.

— ¿Qué pasa con tu hermana? ¿La que yo no sabía que tenías?

Peeta mueve mi cabello detrás de mí oreja y me besa la nariz.

― Hay mucho que no sabemos el uno del otro, pero podemos aprender. Prim es una bailarina de ballet en Nueva York. Ella se queda aquí cuando está en casa, porque no estoy aquí, pero no estaría aquí cuando volvamos.

La familia Mellark está más allá del talento, y aquí se están mezclando con mi mundana familia. El único talento que tengo es meter la pata en algo tan simple como una gira. Sé que no estoy hecha para la vida del mundo del espectáculo, pero me gustaría encajar en él.

— ¿Puedo pensarlo? Me gustaría presentarte adecuadamente a las chicas si es que vamos a estar hablando en serio...

Peeta me interrumpe con un profundo beso abrasador.

— No sabes lo que me hacen esas palabras, nena ― susurra mientras se oprime en mí.

— Sí, bueno, creo que deberías mostrarme.

— Es un placer.

Peeta me recoge y me deja suavemente en su cama. Él se cierne sobre mí y justo cuando creo que esto va a ser salvaje y puro, él me sorprende tomándose su tiempo.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, mas de los tortolitos siendo realmente una pareja y pensando en la familia… ¡ah, el amor! ¿Les gusto el capítulo?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

La miro desconcertado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Es el verdadero Peeta Mellark el que está sentado frente a mí?

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	27. Chapter 27MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 27**

**Peeta**

Despierto sobresaltado y me estiro por Katniss. El lugar donde yacía está vacío y las sabanas son frías al tacto. En el momento en que sentí el viento cosquilleándome en el rostro supe donde la encontraría. Me senté y miré la puerta abierta. El sol ya se ha puesto. Rápidamente miro el reloj en mi mesa de noche y me doy cuenta de que dormimos el día entero. Así no es como había planeado pasar el día, pero no lo cambiaría por nada.

Me siento y la miro, bueno, a la espalda de ella. Me pregunto cuánto tiempo ha estado sentada en la arena, mirando el océano. Me pregunto si debo molestarla o averiguar qué vamos a comer para la cena. Peleo conmigo mismo por haberla arrastrado antes. Quería mostrarle los alrededores, darle un tour, pero tenerla en mi habitación fue un sueño hecho realidad y no había forma de que pudiera pasar el momento de tenerla en mis brazos. Tenerla en mi cama es definitivamente algo que planeo hacer otra vez, repetidamente.

Poniéndome mis bóxers y bermudas, hago mi camino hacia la cocina y espero que mi madre la haya dejado bien abastecida. Supongo que podría crecer y empezar realmente a hacer todo por mí mismo, pero sería en momentos como este donde tendría que llamar por algún tipo de comida a domicilio y realmente quiero estar a solas con Katniss antes de que el asunto de la banda se entrometa. El refrigerador está exactamente como esperaba.

— Gracias mamá — digo en voz alta, no solo porque lo arregló bien, sino porque me ha dado una idea. Tomo lo que necesito y comienzo a preparar. Me muevo alrededor de la cocina rápidamente con temor de que Katniss venga a buscarme. O, ¿es esperanza? Todo lo que sé es que quiero llevarle esto porque es algo que ella no está esperando. Justo como no esperaba que ella hiciera tanto impacto en mi vida.

La arena es cálida en mis pies descalzos mientras camino hacia ella. Cuando me acerco, noto que ella está usando una de mis camisas de vestir. Ni si quiera me molesta el saber que tuvo que entrar en mi armario para conseguirla. Es ardiente como el infierno verla en mi ropa.

Bajo el plato de la comida que hice y me siento a su lado. Ella se inclina contra mí, su cabeza descansando en mi hombro. Podría vivir así y ser feliz por el resto de mi vida. La única cosa que falta son los niños corriendo alrededor frente a nosotros. Ellos nos completan.

Tiro de la envoltura del plato y recojo un trozo de queso y manzana.

— Tengo algo para ti — digo mientras me estiro y lo presiono en sus labios, ofreciéndoselo. No dice nada.

Solo toma un bocado y roza mi cuello. Tengo la sensación de que algo está mal, pero temo preguntarle. No estoy seguro de que me gustara la respuesta si me dice que no quiere pasar el verano aquí o si está empezando a tener dudas sobre nosotros debido a lo que dije antes.

Tomo unas uvas de la vid y comemos, alternando entre ella y yo. Hay algunos surfistas en el agua, pero en su mayor parte, la playa está desierta, lo que es impactante. No me quejo. Nos da más privacidad.

— No eres lo que pensé que serías — dice ella mientras su labio roza mi cuello.

Lo que me está distrayendo de mi determinación para no girar y verla deshacerse bajo mi toque. Su cuerpo es el ritmo que no puedo manejar, pero nunca me rendiré de tratar.

Trato de no sobrepensar en su declaración. No estoy seguro de querer saber lo que significa, pero dejarla pasar solo me quemará más tarde.

— ¿Quieres decir...? — pregunto, mientras la alimento con una fresa.

Katniss se encoge de hombros.

— Todo lo que he pensado de ti era equivocado. Tenía una lista de una milla de largo de razones por la que no funcionaríamos. Primero con tus tatuajes. Asumí lo peor. Entonces hubo una mujer en el bar cuando estuvimos en Florida. Cuando vi lo que pasó, pensé que era imposible que fuera capaz de confiar en alguien como tú y me pregunté cómo lo hacía Annie. Estaba tan distante, y tú todavía venías dos veces por semana a podar mi césped, incluso cuando nunca te pedí que lo hicieras. Me seguía diciendo que no podíamos estar juntos y ahora que lo estamos, no puedo encontrar una razón para no estarlo. En todo caso, deberías odiarme por ser una perra contigo.

»Aquí estamos, en el hermoso lugar que dejaste para vivir en Beaumont, y no puedo entender por qué. Me estás alimentando y es definitivamente algo que nunca esperé de ti. Demonios, es algo que nunca me ha pasado antes. Y esta tarde, la forma en que me hiciste el amor...

Katniss suspira y sacude su cabeza. Se inclina hacia adelante y cubre sus ojos, escondiéndose de mí. No estoy seguro de qué se supone que deba hacer aquí. Todo lo que he estado haciendo hasta ahora, lo he hecho porque se sentía natural, pero ahora mismo, no sé si se supone que deba alcanzarla y tocarla o dejarla ordenar sus pensamientos. Ahora mismo, estoy perdido y confuso. Más temprano, las cosas parecían estar bien, pero ese definitivamente no es el caso en este momento.

Mi garganta está tensa. La aclaro un par de veces, pero soy incapaz de encontrar mi voz. Temo moverme. ¿Qué si esto no es lo que ella quiere? Me siento como una estatua y peleo contra la presión en mi pecho. No puedo aguantarlo más.

— No sé... — Tengo que aclarar mi garganta otra vez —. No sé qué se supone que diga Katniss.

Ella sacude su cabeza otra vez y se levanta. Mi camisa es lo suficientemente larga para cubrir su trasero, pero sé que no está usando nada debajo. Ella se vuelve y da dos pasos hacia adelante antes de caer de rodillas ante mí. Tengo miedo de tocarla, incluso aunque estoy quemando por halarla hacia mí.

— ¿Por qué te escondes de mí?

La miro desconcertado.

— ¿De qué estás hablando?

— ¿Es el verdadero Peeta Mellark el que está sentado frente a mí?

Bueno, ¿no es esa una pregunta con muchas respuestas posibles?

— ¿Qué quieres saber?

— ¿Dónde están tus padres?

Corro mi mano a través de mi cabello y suspiro. Miro a la playa y sonrío.

— Mi mamá vive a unos diez minutos. Te dije más temprano que mi hermana está en Nueva York y mi papá... murió cuando tenía cuatro años. Era un oficial de policía y fue herido en el cumplimiento del deber por un miembro de una pandilla.

— Peeta — dice ella, mi nombre tan tranquilamente, pero lleno de dolor.

Katniss acuna mi rostro, sus dedos bailando a lo largo de mi mandíbula, jugando con mi nuca.

— Fue hace mucho tiempo Katniss.

— Pero eras tan pequeño.

Eso era, y sufrí mucho por no tener una figura paterna alrededor y una madre que tuvo que conseguir dos trabajos para llegar a fin de mes. Amo a mi mamá más que a nada. Ella tuvo que ser no solo una madre, sino también un padre y trató tan duro de hacer que mi vida y la de Prim fuera la mejor que podía. Necesito cambiar de tema antes de que le diga los horrores de mi infancia que seguramente la impulsará a correr por las colinas.

— ¿Qué hay acerca de ti? ¿Cómo fue tu vida como hija única?

Katniss se encoge de hombros y juega con el cabello en mi nuca.

— Tuve a Annie, así que fue como tener una hermana.

— ¿Cuándo empezaron a salir Gale y tú?

Katniss se aleja un poco y me mira. Su cabeza se mueve de lado a lado. Hala su labio entre sus dientes. Me estiro y lo saco con mi pulgar y planto un beso donde estaba mordiéndolo.

— No tienes que responder.

— No es eso, ¿realmente quieres saber?

Tomo esta oportunidad para halarla a mis brazos.

— Él es parte de tu vida y de las niñas. Nunca te pediré que no hables de él cuando estoy alrededor. Nunca te pediré que dejes de amarlo. Si estuviera aquí, lo odiaría. — Sacudo mi cabeza porque eso no es verdad —. No, probablemente no te habría conocido si estuviera aquí y por eso me siento agradecido y arrepentido porque sus chicas son las mejores, las niñas más hermosas que me he encontrado y quiero hacer lo correcto, no solo por ellas, por él también.

Lágrimas comienzan a rodar por su rostro. Las limpio antes de que ella tenga oportunidad de hacerlo. Me mira fijamente con los ojos húmedos que están rompiéndome el corazón. No quise hacerla llorar, pero es la única manera que tengo de mostrarle como me siento.

— Comenzamos a salir el verano después del primer año. Era tan lindo y popular. Mi mamá dijo que él solo me quería por mi piscina, pero ese no fue el caso. Todos crecimos ese verano.

— Finnick me habló mucho acerca de él. A veces siento que lo conozco, especialmente cuando estoy contigo y las chicas.

Katniss sonríe y se acurruca en mis brazos.

— Todo el mundo lo amaba. Él era la estrella de fútbol de la preparatoria que volvió para entrenar el equipo. Se suponía que iría a la escuela con Finnick, pero cambió de planes y renunció a una beca de la Universidad de Texas para ir a la escuela del estado conmigo. Me pregunto ahora, de haberse ido con Finnick, si las cosas serían diferentes.

— ¿Cómo?

— No lo sé. ¿Estarían en la NFL haciendo lo que amaban? ¿Sería una de esas esposas que ves en la televisión, quejándose de su esposo o envuelta en algún escándalo matrimonial? Nada salió acorde a lo planeado cuando nos graduamos de la preparatoria.

— Y ahora, estás involucrada con alguien que no encaja en tu estándar, sentada en la playa en mi camisa de vestir y a punto de asistir a tu primer evento de la alfombra roja.

— Me escribiste una canción.

No pude evitar sonreír.

— Lo hice y la estaremos tocando mañana en la noche en la ceremonia de premiación.

— Soy tu cita.

— Lo eres, y por lo que he escuchado, tienes un hermoso vestido de noche que voy a quererte arrancar.

Ella rueda sus ojos.

— ¿Puedo preguntarte sobre mi trabajo?

Suspiro. Estaba esperando evitar este tema.

— Seguro — digo.

— He hecho un mal trabajo. Defraudé a la banda.

Envuelvo mis brazos a su alrededor y descanso mi barbilla en la cima de su cabeza. Finnick y yo no nos hemos sentado y discutido que hacer. Íbamos a esperar que esta semana terminara antes de hacer planes para seguir adelante.

— Creo que te arrojamos a los lobos sin el entrenamiento adecuado. Es nuestra culpa.

— Creo que debería renunciar.

— ¿Por qué?

Soy cogido con la guardia abajo por su declaración.

— Porque si estamos juntos, necesito estar lejos de ti.

— ¿Qué?

Mi voz se quiebra. No la quiero lejos de mí, nunca.

— No es así. Lo que estoy diciendo es que me gustaría que vengas a mi casa después del trabajo y si pasamos todo el día juntos, las noches no tendrán el mismo significado.

Creo que amo a esta mujer. Inclino su cabeza hacia arriba y beso sus labios. Ella tiene razón. La anticipación de verla después del trabajo valdrá la pena.

— Entonces, ¿qué piensas hacer?

— Renunciar. Ayudaré a Annie en Whimsicality.

— Si es lo que quieres.

Katniss asiente. Supongo que eso lo resuelve todo. Estoy indiferente acerca de su decisión. La extrañaré durante el día, pero saber que estará esperándome en la noche valdrá la pena.

— Nunca me has besado frente a las niñas — dice ella mientras se gira en mis brazos.

Siento la esquina de mi boca levantarse en una sonrisa hacia ella. Me golpea en el pecho.

— Nunca he besado a nadie aparte de mi madre y hermana en frente de Quinn.

Él nunca me ha visto con una mujer.

— ¿Es en serio? ¿Por qué?

Miro hacia abajo. ¿Qué si ella encuentra mis razones estúpidas? Cuando descubrí que Quinn era mío, cambié mi manera de ser. Sí, todavía festejo y he hecho mi parte de mujeriego, pero no he llevado eso a la casa, a él.

— Quiero que él respete a las mujeres y si me paseo con ellas alrededor, él pensará que está bien cuando no lo está. Ahora, ¿por qué no me has besado frente a las chicas?

Le hago la misma pregunta, incluso aunque ya se la respuesta. Katniss frunce sus labios. Puedo decir que está mordiendo su mejilla.

— No estoy segura de cómo reaccionarán. No les he dicho acerca de nosotros porque no sé qué decirles. Honestamente, me siento estúpida tratando de ponernos una etiqueta.

— Entonces no lo hagas.

— ¿No?

Me encojo de hombros.

— Mañana en la noche cuando ellos me pregunten quién eres, mi respuesta será Katniss. Nadie necesita saberlo. ¿A quién le importa lo que la gente piense? Solo importamos nosotros y no voy a ninguna parte, en ningún momento cercano. ¿Y tú?

— No — dice ella, tratando de no sonreír.

— Bien.

La sostengo en mis brazos mientras el sol finalmente se pone. Cuando ella empieza a temblar, sé que es hora de que nos dirijamos adentro. Caminamos, de la mano, de vuelta a mi casa y todo en lo que puedo pensar es que este es mi paraíso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**¡Ay chicas! no se Uds. pero las declaraciones de este hombre me pueden, me derriten. ¿Se puede ser más dulce?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿De qué se trata, Peeta?

Mira a su alrededor a todas partes menos a mí. Espero con ansiedad su respuesta. Se pasa la mano por el cabello dos veces antes de abrir la boca para responder:

— Conocí a alguien y ella es muy especial para mí. La escribí para ella.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	28. Chapter 28MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 28**

**Katniss**

- ¿Estás nerviosa? — pregunta mientras sus labios encuentran mi ahora desnudo hombro. El vestido que elegí para esta noche es de color champán con tirantes muy delgados. Me enamoré del escote corazón, pero era la parte de atrás, de corte bajo y en picada, lo que me lo vendió.

Estamos delante del espejo de su habitación. Estoy tratando de ponerme mis pendientes y él está tratando de quitarme el vestido. Si no nos damos prisa, vamos a llegar tarde. Sé que se espera estar elegantemente tarde para los eventos de

Hollywood, pero el largo trayecto a Los Ángeles, junto con el tráfico empeorará las cosas. Yo había sugerido que saliéramos más temprano y nos preparáramos en el hotel, pero él tenía otros planes para nosotros. Se lo concedí una vez me mostró de lo que estaba hablando.

— Peeta — le digo en voz baja. Quiero lucir bien para él, pero él lo está haciendo difícil. No creo que él entienda la magnitud de lo de esta noche. La alfombra roja es algo a lo que está acostumbrado. Para mí, es una noche de primera vez, y con esas primeras vienen el nerviosismo y la ansiedad extrema. ¿Qué pasa si me caigo y toda la televisión nacional lo ve? Peeta suspira profundamente y recoloca mi tirante. Da un paso hacia atrás. Lo observo con franqueza a través del espejo, mientras me mira de arriba a abajo. Quiero mover mi cabeza, pero más bien me gusta la idea de que lo enciendo.

— Mi mano se queda aquí toda la noche — dice mientras la coloca sobre mi espalda, sus dedos avanzando poco a poco bajo la tela —. Sí, creo que este vestido fue hecho para mí.

— Incorregible — murmuro, añadiendo un guiño. Besa la parte superior de mi cabeza antes de desaparecer en el armario. Veo su trasero todo el tiempo que puedo, con la secreta esperanza de que se vuelva y me hipnotice una vez más. Parece que no puedo tener suficiente de él y parte de mí teme regresar a Beaumont y a nuestras vidas. En un corto día, he aprendido mucho de él y de nosotros, tal vez esto es lo que necesitábamos, desde el primer momento.

Cuando Peeta sale, está vestido con un traje a rayas en blanco y negro. Yo honestamente no sabía que usaría él. Nunca lo había visto salir de sus pantalones cortos y camisetas clásicas y se sentía muy incómodo preguntarle, pero pensé que no importaría, porque él es lo suficientemente hermoso para ponerse cualquier cosa. Estoy gratamente sorprendida, sin embargo, por descubrir que no está usando un esmoquin. Yo sé que él va a usar uno para la boda de Finnick y Annie, y tan estúpido como suena, quiero que sea la primera vez que lo veo en uno.

Él se acerca y se para junto a mí. Lo veo haciéndose el nudo de la corbata, y no puedo evitar pensar en Gale y las innumerables ocasiones en que le até la suya. Él no podía entender cómo hacer el nudo correctamente. No me importaba, y estoy esperando que Peeta tenga algunos problemas, así lo puedo ayudar. Por desgracia para mí, él lo domina perfectamente en el primer intento. Me deslizo frente a Peeta y sacudo algo de pelusa imaginaria de sus hombros, hago algo así como tocarlo y enderezar su corbata ya recta. Estoy siendo sentimental, lo sé. No puedo evitarlo. Echo de menos esa parte de Gale. Peeta está parado ahí, puedo sentirlo mirando mientras pellizco la seda. Barro las manos sobre su pecho y hombros, juntando las manos de él con las mías.

— Allí, ahora está perfecto — le susurro para mi propio beneficio.

Él se inclina y aplasta sus labios con los míos, empujándome con fuerza contra el tocador. Sus manos se deslizan por mis costados y sobre mi culo mientras me levanta. Él me coloca sobre el tocador, con urgencia. Mi vestido se empuja hacia arriba mientras me jala hacia el borde donde está parado. Mis piernas se extienden, dándole la bienvenida. Él se mueve contra mí, frotando hacia arriba y hacia abajo.

Atormentándome.

Burlándose de mí.

Él sabe que la decisión depende de mí. No le importa si camina por la alfombra roja, pero me preocupo lo suficiente por él y la banda. No voy a ser la Yoko Ono de 4425 West.

— El auto... dentro de poco. — Apenas puedo hablar, y mucho menos decir una oración completa. Peeta sonríe contra mi boca, disfrutando del tormento que me ha otorgado. Trato de alejarlo, pero mis dedos tienen una idea diferente y se encuentran entrelazados en su cabello. Ya ha sido peinado con gel, por lo que no puede hacer ningún daño.

Se pega contra mí, por lo que es imposible para mí decir que no. Mis dedos buscan los botones de su chaleco, luego de la camisa. Empiezo desde abajo y trabajo mi camino hacia arriba. Lanzo la corbata sobre el hombro y desabrocho el resto de su camisa. Mis labios están abriendo camino por su pecho. Tiro duro del aro de su pezón mientras él empuja hacia arriba el vestido y rasga mis bragas, las que compré especialmente para esta noche.

— Voy a ir rápido — dice, dejando caer sus pantalones. Se estrella contra mí una vez antes de sacarlo. Sus ojos azules están ardiendo, un fiero pozo de lujuria. Engancho mis rodillas sobre sus caderas, sosteniéndome sobre él mientras empuja de nuevo. Gimo mientras me llena al instante. Agarra mi trasero mientras sus rodillas golpean los cajones. El tocador se ha convertido en nuestro propio terremoto mientras sacudimos el contenido sobre el suelo. El espejo golpea, fuerte, contra la pared.

— Peeta — le digo sin aliento, mientras se mueve con tanta fluidez. Él se aleja de mi cuello, su mano subiendo debajo de mi rodilla. Su otra mano empuja más mi vestido. Observo sus ojos, mientras mira abajo hacia nosotros. Él se mira a sí mismo mientras se mece, trabajando para llegar a su punto máximo.

— Joder, nena — rechina. Su cabeza cae hacia atrás. Sus movimientos son más rápidos, más fuertes. Me inclino hacia atrás, la cabeza roza contra la pared y dejo escapar un sonido que no sabía que podía hacer. Me mira y sonríe, tirando de mí hasta su pecho. Me encuentro con sus embestidas con impaciencia mientras cabalgamos nuestros orgasmos juntos.

Me besa profundamente, ahuecando mi cara. Me encanta que me sostiene hacia él cuando me besa, temeroso de que vaya a desaparecer si no estoy en sus manos. El timbre suena, haciendo que me tire hacia atrás. Tengo miedo de cómo me veo ahora.

Bragas rasgadas, un vestido agrupado hacia arriba y el cabello seguramente es un desastre. No quiero mirar, pero sé que voy a necesitar unos minutos para estar lista.

Me besa una vez más antes de alejarse. Él se sube los pantalones, pero no se molesta con los botones de su camisa mientras sale de la habitación. Me deslizo de la cómoda, tentativamente. Mis piernas son inestables, las rodillas bloqueadas. Tomo una respiración profunda y me doy la vuelta. Mi boca se cae abierta mientras me inclino hacia delante y observo mis labios rojos e hinchados. Mi máscara está corrida por la ligera capa de sudor en mi cara. Mi cabello... me da ganas de llorar, pero por suerte se puede arreglar. Me quedo atrás y me miro, sacudiendo la cabeza.

— Creo que sé lo que significa ser follada a fondo.

— Yo digo que nos quedemos en casa y lo hagamos de nuevo.

Sigo su voz y me doy cuenta que quiero gritar de agonía. Él está allí con su mano en el bolsillo, apoyado en la jamba de la puerta. Su camisa todavía desabrochada y ahora la corbata deshecha también. Se ve delicioso, comestible.

Tengo que apartar los ojos, exigiéndome que me centre en algo más que él. Él es una tentación. Un riesgo. Él es mi recompensa.

Paso a su lado sin un segundo vistazo. Él se ríe y aunque yo sonrío, me frustra que tiene tanto poder sobre mí. ¿Cuándo dejé que esto sucediera? No debería cuestionarme a mí misma. Ya he terminado de hacer eso. Estoy donde quiero estar.

La puerta del auto se abre finalmente. Los gritos son ensordecedores. Estamos en medio de los autos de Finnick y Marvel. Entiendo por qué no podíamos ir juntos, algo acerca de hacer una entrada. Peeta me besa con rapidez antes de salir. Se pone de pie junto a la puerta y extiende su mano, esperando a que me agarre de ella. Su nombre, junto con el de Finnick y Marvel son gritados en voz alta. Los chicos están juntos y charlan, señalando a algunos de los fans.

Cuando lo hacen, ellos estallan. Annie y yo estamos de pie detrás de ellos, las dos burlándonos de la cita de Marvel. Ella se ve aburrida y solo medio vestida, y no deja ninguna duda en mi mente que lo que Peeta y yo hicimos antes de salir, lo hicieron en el auto de camino aquí.

Los chicos se acercan a los fans que están en barricadas tras una valla de acero, cada uno comienza en un lugar diferente y se extienden hacia la línea mientras celulares y bolígrafos son empujados en sus rostros. Firman todo y posan de la manera más torpe, pero lo hacen con una sonrisa permanente.

— Sabes, estoy sorprendida que no estés en el hotel con nosotros.

Annie se acerca, lejos de la cita de Marvel para que podamos hablar. Incluso en sus tacones de diez centímetros tengo que mirar hacia abajo para verla a la cara.

— Peeta tiene una casa en la playa. Me estoy quedando ahí.

Annie asiente y trata de ocultar su sonrisa. Mira a los chicos, y luego a mí.

— ¿Están bien las cosas?

— Las cosas están geniales. — Nunca pensé que estaría en posición de decir eso acerca de mi vida, pero puedo, especialmente en lo que siento por Peeta. Si teniendo un poco de felicidad puede hacerme sentir bien acerca de las cosas, entonces que así sea.

Voy a abrazarlo. Sumergirme en eso y espero compartirlo con mis niñas.

— Peeta se ve realmente feliz, Katniss. Eso es por ti. — Volteo hacia él y sonrió cuando se inclina para una foto con una fan. Si las cosas no hubieran cambiado con nosotros, me estaría preguntando a cuál querría llevar a su casa esta noche. Pero yo sé que después de todo lo que ha pasado desde que llegamos a Los Ángeles, él solo tiene ojos para mí.

— Veremos — digo—. Estoy tratando de no hacerme ilusiones. Todo, en este momento, parece demasiado bueno para ser verdad. — Annie asiente.

— Sentí lo mismo acerca de Finnick, pero tienes que dejarte llevar por tu corazón.

Nadie está diciendo que tienes que salir corriendo a Las Vegas y casarte, solo se feliz y diviértete.

— Hablando de eso... ¿Cuál es nuestro plan?

Los ojos de Annie se iluminan. Ahora vamos a hablar de su tema favorito.

— Esta noche tenemos que ir a una fiesta de la industria musical y mañana vamos a pasar el rato y hacer turismo, pero mañana por la noche es cuando comienza la diversión.

— ¿Qué tipo de diversión? — le pregunto, pero Annie no me presta atención. Ella está mirando a los chicos, mientras van a través del camino hasta donde comienza la alfombra roja.

Finnick gira hacia nosotras, pero Peeta no. Trato de no dejar que eso hiera mis sentimientos. No es como que podamos agarrarnos de las manos ni nada, los niños están viendo.

Peeta se voltea mientras doy un paso adelante para seguir a Annie y Finnick. Su expresión es ilegible. Realmente no puedo decir si es feliz o no en este momento, a pesar de que él está sonriendo de oreja a oreja. Conjeturo que es un acto y que él realmente quiere estar en otro lugar en este momento y voy a estar de acuerdo con mi hipótesis, porque yo daría cualquier cosa por tener su mano en la mía. En el momento en que los chicos llegan a la sección de medios de comunicación, ellos pasan a una estación de radio.

Micrófonos son empujados a la cara y las preguntas se disparan.

— ¿Cómo fue su gira, Finnick? — Una sensación de temor se apodera de mí. Annie me agarra la mano y me da un apretón. Me inclino un poco más cerca para oír su respuesta.

— La gira fue genial. Llevamos a los niños y lo hicimos unas vacaciones.

Exhalo fuertemente, agradecida de que no le dijo al disc jockey qué colosal desastre fue la gira.

— ¿Cómo va el nuevo disco?

— Está yendo muy bien. Debería estar listo para Navidad.

— ¿He oído que están estrenado una nueva canción esta noche?

— Lo estamos, Peeta la escribió.

— ¿De qué se trata, Peeta?

Mira a su alrededor a todas partes menos a mí. Espero con ansiedad su respuesta. Se pasa la mano por el cabello dos veces antes de abrir la boca para responder:

— Conocí a alguien y ella es muy especial para mí. La escribí para ella.

— Bueno, estamos deseando escucharla. Gracias, chicos.

Así de sencillo, son despedidos. Los chicos se alejan y maniobran a través de la multitud. Los flashes son instantáneos. Sus nombres son gritados. Es muy desorientador. Ni siquiera sé cómo ellos saben por dónde empezar. Tengo la sensación de que esto se suponía ser mi trabajo. Sin embargo, otra razón por la que no puedo ser su manager. No sé lo que estoy haciendo.

Annie y yo estamos de pie en medio de la alfombra roja, mirando a los chicos que van de fotógrafo a fotógrafo. Ellos posan para fotos individuales y fotos de grupo. Seguimos detrás, contentas con ser observadoras. Peeta se roza conmigo y me da una mirada. No estoy segura de si debo seguir o quedarme donde estoy. Se acerca a una periodista y la besa en la mejilla. Instintivamente camino hacia ellos y trato de escuchar lo que están diciendo. Sé que no debería, pero no puedo evitarlo.

— Peeta, te ves bien — dice en un tono que no me gusta. Para mí ella es demasiado dulce cuando debe ser profesional.

— Gracias, Posy, tú también te ves muy bien.

Están en una base de nombres de pila y hace que me pregunte qué tan bien se conocen el uno al otro. Sé que no tengo derecho a sentir celos, pero lo hago. Todas estas personas conocen a Peeta mejor que yo. Ella no le está haciendo cualquier pregunta y lo que acaba de decirle a ella la hizo reír. Pongo los ojos en blanco cuando ella echa la cabeza hacia atrás y su mano aterriza en su pecho.

— ¿Quién capturó finalmente tu corazón?

Peeta me mira. Trato de sonreír, pero no lo consigo. Él mira hacia el suelo mientras pone sus manos en el bolsillo. Quiero saber lo que está pensando, pero no me atrevo a dar un paso adelante y preguntarle.

— Ella es alguien especial.

Me alejo lo más rápido que puedo. No quiero enterarme de que más tiene que decir. Esto fue un error. Debería haberme quedado en el hotel y dejarlo hacer lo suyo esta noche. Esta escena no es para mí, y no sé cómo puede manejarlo Annie.

Fácilmente, decido cuando la veo. Ella está de pie con Finnick y dando una entrevista mientras que yo estoy en medio de esta gran producción con la aventura de una noche de Marvel.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, las inseguridades de Katniss a flote… otra vez. A ver como resuelve. **

**¿Que opinan Uds?**

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Su cuerpo se balancea. Llora en silencio, sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi mejilla.

— Habla conmigo, ¿por favor? — ruego.

— No puedo — dice ella en apenas un susurro. Ella se aleja de mí y ya que he deseado su toque desde el día que la conocí, ahora me siento vacío con su único paso de distancia.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	29. Chapter 29MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 29**

**Peeta**

El momento en que miro esperando que ella esté allí, no lo está. De hecho, parece que no quiere estar aquí o conmigo. Sé que es culpa mía porque soy un idiota. Entré en pánico después de que salí del coche y no pude recuperarme lo suficientemente rápido. Olvidé cómo actuar alrededor de ella. Poniendo mis sentimientos a un lado, ella es mi amiga y fallé al tratarla como una.

— Me tengo que ir — le digo a Posy, saltando sobre su entrevista garantizada. Posy y Prim han sido amigas durante años y siempre he tenido una entrevista con ella, siendo esta noche la excepción. Mi cabeza cuelga de vergüenza cuando me alejo de la línea de prensa y sigo sigilosamente hacia la Katniss retirada. Está lo suficientemente lejos de la línea, parada con Annie que no sabe que estoy yendo.

— Ven conmigo — digo cerca de su oído. No le doy una oportunidad de decir que no. Pongo mi mano en su espalda, el mismo lugar que considere mío antes y la guío través de la multitud.

Los miembros de los medios de comunicación y los aficionados gritan mi nombre, tratando de llamar mi atención. Odio ignorar mi nombre cuando me llaman. Este es mi trabajo y me encanta, pero en este momento, ella es mucho más importante. Hay algo mal y necesito saber qué hacer para arreglarlo, porque ver su cara caer como si acabara de romper su corazón no se siente bien.

Una vez que estamos lejos de los fans, deslizo mi mano en la suya. Ella tiene que caminar un poco más rápido para mantenerse al día conmigo, pero esto no puede esperar. Necesito saber lo que está pasando en su cabeza. En un momento estamos bien y al siguiente... no quiero ni pensar en lo que pasó allí.

Llevo a Katniss tras bastidores, el único lugar donde sé que tendremos un poco de privacidad. No voy a tener mucho tiempo, pero espero que el suficiente para solucionar esto. Abro algunas puertas hasta encontrar una habitación vacía y la jalo a su interior. Cierro la puerta, bloqueándola por medida de seguridad. Cuando me doy vuelta, está de espaldas a mí. Doy un paso adelante hasta que me presiono contra su espalda. Mis dedos se arrastran por sus brazos, mis dedos se entrelazan con los de ella.

Le llevo más cerca de mí, sosteniéndola contra mí. Mi cara descansa contra la de ella.

— ¿Qué pasa?

Ella niega con la cabeza. Su cuerpo se balancea. Llora en silencio, sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi mejilla.

— Habla conmigo, ¿por favor? — ruego.

— No puedo — dice ella en apenas un susurro. Ella se aleja de mí y ya que he deseado su toque desde el día que la conocí, ahora me siento vacío con su único paso de distancia.

— Estoy exagerando — dice, respirando profundamente y enjugándose las lágrimas.

— ¿Sobre qué?

Katniss se cubre la cara y niega con la cabeza. Ella deja escapar un largo suspiro antes de mirarme.

— Me puse celosa allí. Esa reportera te dio un beso en la mejilla, y cuando te preguntó sobre quien robó tu corazón la mirada que me diste... se sentía como si estuvieras avergonzado de que yo estaba allí contigo.

— ¿Me estás tomando el pelo? — Bramo, dando un paso más cerca de ella — Quiero que todos sepan que tú eres la única. Jesucristo, Katniss, he estado luchando para que te fijaras en mí desde hace casi un año y ahora que finalmente lo haces, ¿de verdad crees que voy a arruinarlo?

Doy un paso de distancia y comienzo a pasearme. Mi mano se encuentra mi pelo y empieza a tirar.

— ¿No quieres que seamos nosotros los que les digamos a los niños? Infierno, Quinn está esperando que le diga, él sabe lo que siento por ti, pero las chicas... perdieron a su padre y no quiero que me odien y lo harían si se enteran por televisión que hemos decidido dar a esto luz verde.

Camino de vuelta a ella y acuno su cara.

— Te quiero en mi brazo. Quiero que todos sepan que estoy locamente enamorado de ti. Esa mirada que te di fue porque estaba matándome no decirle a Posy que tú eres la que ha robado mi corazón.

— ¿Posy?

— ¿La reportera? Le di un beso en la mejilla, porque la conozco desde que tenía como tres o algo. Ella es amiga de Prim. Yo nunca te faltaría al respeto.

— Tengo miedo.

— Yo también tengo miedo, Katniss. Estoy tan malditamente asustado de que vaya a hacer algo para arruinar esto o te vayas a dar cuenta que puedes tener algo mucho mejor que yo. He sido muy paciente y ahora que te tengo, no quiero dejar ir, pero voy a cometer errores. Eres la primera mujer que he traído a cualquier evento. Me asusté también.

— Lo siento. Sé que estoy siendo estúpida. Dejé a un momento insignificante arruinar tu noche — dice ella mientras sus labios encuentran los míos. La abrazo a mí, saboreando cada pedacito de ella.

— Nena, mi noche es perfecta, siempre y cuando estés conmigo. No les dijimos a las chicas que habíamos sido nominados a mejor sencillo con Painkillers. Una vez que se supo que Finnick estaba fuera del mercado, la canción se disparó en las listas. Cuando nos dijeron, decidimos mantenerlo en secreto.

…

Tiro de la mano de Katniss en la mía, tan pronto como los presentadores se paran en el escenario. Los clips se muestran de los nominados y cuando se muestra 4225 West, las chicas jadean a todo volumen. Katniss se vuelve hacia mí, con los ojos llenos de emoción. Guiño un ojo y lucho contra el impulso de inclinarme y besarla.

— Y el premio al Mejor Sencillo es para... ¡4225 West!

Este no es el primer premio, pero en este momento, se siente como si lo fuera.

Todo el mundo está animando, pero desintonizo todos estos elementos para centrarme en Katniss. Me inclino y la beso, no una, sino dos veces. Sé que acabo de decirle que quería ser capaz de decirle a los niños, pero este momento lo requería y no quiero ninguna persistente pregunta sobre cómo me siento, moviéndose en su mente.

Nos paramos para un abrazo de hombres antes de caminar hacia el podio. Finnick está sosteniendo en sus manos el trofeo mientras camina hacia el micrófono. Lo mira y sacude la cabeza.

— ¿Quién sabía que siendo tan jodidos ganaríamos el mejor sencillo? — dice Finnick, ganándose una sólida ronda de aplausos —. En realidad, hay solo dos personas a las que tengo que agradecer por inspirar Painkillers. La primera siendo mi amigo, Gale; si él no nos hubiera dejado tan pronto, yo no estaría aquí, y la otra es Annie. Tenía que encontrar una manera de mostrarte lo que estaba sintiendo cuando no estábamos juntos. Tengo que agradecer a Peeta y MD para ayudar a hacerla el éxito que ha sido.

La música de aviso se enciende, causando que todos riamos. Finnick sostiene el trofeo y dice, esto es para nuestros hijos, Noah, Quinn, Elle y Peyton, los queremos y vamos a estar en casa pronto.

Caminamos fuera del escenario y somos escoltados al camerino para prepararnos para nuestra actuación. La habitación está ajetreada, pero relajante. Finnick está siendo entrevistado y eso está bien por mí. Me da la oportunidad de quitarme la chaqueta y aflojar la corbata. Estoy tentado a cambiarme, pero fallé al no traer ropa extra conmigo. Mi mente estaba definitivamente en otro lugar antes.

Aplausos ruidosos atrapan mi atención. Me doy vuelta y temor inmediato se apodera de mí mientras Glimm acecha hacia nosotros. Me aparto de ella, decidido a ignorarla, pero da un paso delante de mí, rozando sus senos contra mi pecho.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? — le pregunta Finnick desde mi espalda. Pongo los ojos y me alejo de ella. No tengo ninguna historia con ella que no sea el hecho que no la soporto.

— Este es un evento de la industria, ¿no es así?

Glimm camina más cerca de Finnick. Él se mueve un paso hacia atrás, manteniendo el espacio entre ellos.

— ¿Qué? ¿Ni un beso de saludo?

— ¿Por qué diablos iba yo a besarte? — pregunta Finnick. Tengo la sensación de que esto se va a poner feo muy rápidamente.

— Porque sabes que me necesitas.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

— No necesito una mierda de ti.

— Bueno, los dos sabemos que no es cierto. — Ella arrastra su larga y roja daga de una uña a lo largo de su chaqueta. Él golpea su mano, pero eso no la detiene de acercarse. Finnick la deja de lado y llega a pararse a mi lado. Espero que no piense que lo protegeré de ella. Pensándolo bien, no me importaría dar unas palmadas a la perra un par de veces.

— El contrato de 4225 con West Moreno Entertainment ha sido roto, Glimm. Ya no trabajas para nosotros.

— Podemos arreglar eso con bastante facilidad. La banda me necesita, como lo demuestra su gira fallida. Además, tú y yo tenemos asuntos pendientes.

Finnick pasa sus manos por su cara de frustración. Miro a MD, que está sacudiendo la cabeza

— ¿Cómo sabes acerca de nuestra gira? — pregunto.

Glimm se encoge de hombros.

— Tengo mis fuentes.

— Llamado DeVon — añade MD con amargura.

Observo su cara por cualquier señal de que estuvo detrás de la doble reserva, pero ella es estoica, incluso, mecánica.

El rostro de Finnick se vuelve rojo. Da un paso hacia ella con su dedo dirigido a la cara.

— Voy a averiguar si se trató de ti, y que Dios me ayude, demandaré a la mierda de tu empresa.

— ¿Eso que va a ser antes o después de decirle a tu pequeña damita que me embarazaste? ¿O debería decirle yo?

Finnick grito, sus manos curvabas en puños en señal de frustración.

— ¡Maldita perra, voy a...

— 4225 West se necesitan en el escenario.

Nuestro nombre es llamado antes de que Finnick pueda terminar su frase, de lo que estoy muy agradecido. Tengo la sensación que el final es una amenaza que Glimm se asegurará que él pagará. MD empuja a Finnick lejos de una Glimm riendo y fuera por la puerta hacia el escenario.

Finnick está alterado, agitado. Pongo mis manos sobre sus hombros para tratar de calmarlo.

— Tienes que bloquearlo. Tenemos que presentarnos.

— Voy a matarla.

Lo sé, quiero decir, pero no lo hago.

— Ella está buscando cualquier cosa para colgarse de ti. Tú puedes decirle a Annie o esperar que Glimm lo saque. Mi sugerencia es decirle a Annie, porque oírlo de ti va a ser mucho más fácil que escucharlo de Glimm.

— Ella me va a odiar.

— ¿Por qué? No estaban juntos. No es como si ella no estuviera pensando en casarse con alguien más.

— Además, le diste a Noah, así, días felices, que es un ganar-ganar para ella — añade MD. Lo miro y niego con la cabeza.

— Jesús, MD, ¿de dónde sales con esta mierda?

Se encoge de hombros y baja una botella de agua justo cuando nos dicen que podemos ir al escenario ahora, porque es un corte comercial.

— ¿Estás bien?

Finnick asiente con la cabeza, pero sé que no lo está. Camina lentamente en el escenario y coge su guitarra. Está haciendo las cosas como debería hacerlas, pero algo falta. Ha vuelto a ser el Finnick Odair de antes.

— Hey, Odair — le grito desde mi taburete. Se vuelve y me mira.

— ¿Tienes esto o qué? Porque mi chica está ahí y estamos a punto de mostrar al mundo esta canción y si la jodes, voy a estar enojado.

Me mira por un momento antes de contestar.

— Sí, lo tengo.

Más vale que jodidamente lo tenga o voy a estar enojado.

Tenemos la señal, estamos de vuelta en la televisión y que el presentador nos acaba de anunciar. Golpeo mis palos juntos cuatro veces, una por cada niño viendo desde casa y llevo mis palos hacia abajo en los tambores para comenzar. Tan pronto como el reflector está en nosotros, Finnick Odair está atrayendo a la multitud como él es conocido por hacer. Me gustaría poder ver Katniss y ver su cara mientras Finnick canta sobre ella, pero es imposible ver algo con todas esas luces.

MD toca el último riff para el deleite de la multitud. Cuando las luces se apagan, finalmente puedo volver a ver. Tengo a parpadear a través de los puntos negros, pero es bueno no estar cegado. Volvemos al camerino para conseguir algo para beber y refrescarnos. Tenemos que lucir algo decentes cuando la cámara se enfoca sobre nosotros.

— ¿Estás bien? — pregunto a Finnick mientras se sienta.

— Sí, solo me estoy estresando y Annie va a saber que algo está mal.

Me siento a su lado y me termino un par de botellas de agua. No lo envidio. A pesar de que él y Annie no estaban juntos, ella tomó su ruptura duro, y descubrir que el amor de tu vida dejó a alguien embarazada no se va a sentarle bien, especialmente cuando esa persona es Glimm. — Se lo diré. Tengo que hacerlo. Si se entera por Glimm... No sé lo que hará.

— Solo recuerda que ella estaba comprometida, así que no es como si ella no siguiera adelante.

Finnick niega con la cabeza.

— De alguna manera no creo que sea lo mismo.

Él está probablemente en lo cierto, pero, ¿qué sé yo? Estoy cansado de estar lejos de Katniss de por sí. Los dejo a él y a Marv hacer lo que sea y mi dirijo de regreso a la zona de asientos. Doy unos golpecitos en el hombro a la persona ocupando mi asiento y le hago señas para que lo desocupe. Annie me mira inquisitivamente y yo asiento hacia el escenario. No sé si se entiende o no, y espero no tener que dar explicaciones. No quiero estar en medio de este enfrentamiento.

Me siento y pongo mi mano sobre su regazo. Ella me mira y sonríe antes de deslizar su mano bajo la mía y entrelazar nuestros dedos. A este punto, termine de preocuparme por quien nos ve. Nosotros solo tendremos que decirles a los niños cuando lleguemos a casa. Tan simple como eso.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Bueno, celos, nervios, miedos... ¿algo mas? **

**¿Qué les ha parecido el capítulo? **

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— Voy a ir al punto. Hay algo que quiero... bueno, en realidad que tengo. Peeta y tenemos historia... y tú estás en el camino.

— ¿Perdón? — Mi lengua se engruesa, estoy apretando mi mandíbula.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


	30. Chapter 30MIPS

**Todos los personajes son de Suzanne Collins y la historia se llama "My unexpected forever" y es de Heidi Mclaughlin. Yo solo la adapto a nuestros queridos personajes, sin fines de lucro, ni comerciales, solo para entretenernos.**

**Antes que nada, gracias por los 200 reviews! **

**Nos leemos abajo.**

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Capítulo 30**

**Katniss**

Me tumbé en la reposera, observando a una mujer rubia en un casi-bikini coquetear con el socorrista. Estoy tratando de determinar si está funcionando, si él va a ceder a su flirteo no tan sutil o si va a apartarla. De vez en cuando se sumerge para enfriarse, y mientras que él debería estar viendo a la piscina por las mujeres borrachas, sus ojos permanecen en la mujer. Él se baja de la silla y le ayuda a salir del agua.

Me tomo mi daiquiri por el sorbete y veo a estos dos interactuar. Tiene que ser al menos diez años más joven que ella, pero no parecía importarle. Tal vez le gustan las mujeres más grandes, o tal vez porque sabe que ella tiene dinero y eso es lo que él quiere. Ella niega con el pelo mojado, arrojándolo de un lado a otro, pero no como los anuncios de champú. Es muy fibroso y muy poco favorecedor. El chico salvavidas seca las gotas de agua de su pecho a cámara lenta. Traté de no reírme, pero mi decisión no es tan fuerte.

Estamos en el medio del desierto, rodeado de colinas. Es mucho más caliente aquí que en Los Ángeles, pero no me oirás quejarme. Tenemos una cabaña privada, una cuenta ilimitada y sin tener que estar en ningún lado en dos días. Lo único que falta, al menos para mí, es Peeta. Después de saltarnos la fiesta y de estar en sus brazos toda la noche, la última cosa que quería hacer era marcharme.

Me sorprendió cuando Finnick y Peeta se nos presentaron con un paquete para el spa. En un primer momento, me dolió porque quería pasar tiempo con Peeta, pero cuando dijo que pensaban volver para tener algo de tiempo de "papá" con nuestros hijos, accedí. Fue cuando dijo nuestros, que me di cuenta de que quería darle la oportunidad de relacionarse con las chicas.

Con Annie les dijimos adiós a los chicos en el hotel y nos llevaron rápidamente, en una limusina negra que estaba abastecida con fruta fresca, queso y champagne. Si esta es la idea de una despedida de soltera de Finnick, tenemos que tener un poco más de éstas.

La mujer se agacha y empieza a rebuscar en su bolso. El socorrista se dobla también, pero claramente para otros fines. Se frota la barbilla con el dedo índice y el pulgar, mientras que abiertamente mira a su culo. Juro que lo sacude para él, pero no puedo estar segura.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo? — me pregunta Annie. La miro brevemente antes de pasar toda mi atención a la puma y su presa.

— No puedo evitarlo, es como un accidente de tren a punto de ocurrir.

Annie deja escapar una risa y me lanza una almohada. Casi llega a mi bebida, ganándose una buena mirada. No hay niños, no hay responsabilidades, voy a descansar y divertirme.

— Apuesto a que es común por aquí.

— ¿Qué lo es? — le pregunto.

— Las mujeres como esas. — Annie guiña a la puma —. Ella probablemente se casó con algún actor o algún ejecutivo de Hollywood y se siente sola. No va a engañarlo con el chico de la piscina de su casa, pero sin duda viene al spa y se engancha con alguien.

— ¿Acabas de inventarte, o es algo que has leído en una de tus novelas?

Annie se encoge de hombros.

— He pensado mucho en ello realmente. Preguntándome cómo sería si Finnick me hubiera llevado con él cuando se fue.

— La mierda sucede por una razón, Annie.

— Lo sé, pero me pregunto acerca de esas cosas todo el tiempo, y aún más desde que me ha lanzado una bomba colosal anoche.

Me siento y la miro. Sus ojos se caen y hace girar su anillo de compromiso de adelante hacia atrás. Miro mi mano, ahora al descubierto, pero aún alberga una línea tenue. Me saqué mis anillos después de que Peeta me besó por primera vez. No quería hacerlo, pero sentía que estaba engañando a mi amor por Gale, o cerca de ello, con los sentimientos que estaba teniendo hacia él. Me entristece estar sin mis anillos, pero Peeta se merece mi dedo estar libre de algo que él no puso allí.

— ¿Qué te dijo Finnick?

Annie juguetea con los hilos de su traje de baño. Miro por encima de mi hombro a la puma, al parecer, mi subconsciente no quiere perderse nada. Es como una mala telenovela reproduciéndose en un escenario en vivo. Me vuelvo hacia atrás, levantando la ceja para hacerle saber que estoy esperando.

— No puedo estar enojada con él, pero me hace daño.

— Annie Cresta, ¿de qué diablos estás hablando?

— Finnick y Glimm.

Niego con la cabeza, sin entender a dónde va con esto.

— Cuando estaban juntos, ella quedó embarazada.

Mi boca se abre lentamente. Annie no se fija en mí, pero sus ojos miran sobre la piscina antes de dejar caer sus manos de nuevo a su regazo.

— Finnick me dijo que no tenía hijos que no sean Noah.

— No los tiene, tuvo un aborto.

— ¡Guau! Yo... yo no sé qué decir — le respondo. Me siento y reanudo mi posición. Mi daiquiri se encuentra medio lleno. Lo recojo y tomo un largo trago a través del sorbete.

— Él la estaba usando para el sexo. Dijo que no quería tener hijos con alguien que no fuera yo. Cuando le dijo, se asustó. Ella quería casarse y ya tenía una niñera escogida. Él la dejó y ella lo llamó para decirle que había abortado.

— Voy a decir que es una mierda. Mira cómo de sospechosa es Glimm. Apuesto a que ni siquiera estaba embarazada, solo estaba tratando de atraparlo.

— No importa — dice Annie con solemnidad.

— Tienes razón, porque en un mes, vas a casarte con él, y penoso como esto parezca, tuviste a su bebé antes de que ella lo hiciera, por lo que le ganas.

Annie me mira y sonríe.

— Yo gano.

— Sí, Annie, tú ganas. — Señalo al camarero cuando pasa. Toma nuestros vasos vacíos con promesas de su inminente regreso con más bebidas con sabor a fruta —. Ella está en movimiento. — Asiento con la cabeza hacia la ó su bolsa y está caminando en la dirección opuesta del socorrista—. Probablemente está en su almuerzo.

— O necesita reportarse con su mamá — le digo reprimiendo la risa.

— Ese podría ser Noah algún día, ¿te imaginas? Está actuando cada vez más como Finnick y eso me asusta.

— Solo te está probando, estoy segura.

— Espero que estés en lo cierto.

¿Lo estoy? ¿Quién soy para dar consejos sobre crianza? Sé que hay algo que le molesta a Peyton, pero no estoy segura de si todavía es Gale o es algo más. Desde que la escuela se ha iniciado ella ha estado más retraída y no está dispuesta a participar en nada. Aparte de ver a Noah jugar al fútbol, se sienta en su habitación frente a la pared y es como si tuviera que obligarla a ser social. El Dr. Aurelius dice que va a pasar, pero no estoy segura de cuánto tiempo debo esperar hasta que pueda cómodamente empezar a asustarme de que mi hija está caminando como un zombi.

Pierdo de vista a la puma cuando el camarero llega con las bebidas. Sostengo el vaso helado en la mano, usando para enfriarme mientras la busco. No sé cuál es mi fascinación con ella, pero me intriga. ¿Cómo se decide a coquetear con un salvavidas, o cualquier otra persona? Fallé miserablemente con Peeta, y si no fuera por su búsqueda persistente, estaría sola en este momento.

— ¿Hola?

Me ahogo en mi bebida cuando la puma nos habla. Me golpeo el pecho, tratando de aclarar mi vía aérea. Puedo oír a Annie a mi lado tratando de contener la risa.

— Hola — dice Annie por las dos de nosotras. Puse mi copa abajo y limpié mi boca con la toalla. Debo parecer una tonta.

— ¿Les importa si me uno a ustedes?

Annie y yo compartimos una mirada, las dos de nosotras transmitiéndonos "qué infiernos". ¿En serio? Estamos en una cabaña privada y quiere unirse a nosotras. ¿Qué pasa con toda la cantidad de reposeras que están junto a la piscina?

— Claro — dice Annie. Quiero golpearla su cabeza.

La puma se sienta en mi silla, fijando su bolso de gran tamaño hacia abajo en el suelo. Ahora que puedo ver con más claridad, mi suposición anterior de su edad está lejos.

La mujer sentada en el borde de la silla es joven, adivino que alrededor de veinticinco años, pero ha sido degradada, como diría mi madre, con demasiados viajes a la cama de bronceado.

— Por lo tanto, soy Delly. — Extiende su mano a Annie y luego a mí. Nos damos las manos, y le ofrecemos sonrisas falsas. Se supone que debemos estar relajándonos, no divirtiéndonos.

— Está tan bonito hoy, ¿no creen?

¿Una pequeña charla también? Me pregunto si puedo preguntarle sobre su vida personal, actuar como si fuera a escribir un libro, así poder entrar en su mente de puma y ver cómo alguien puede incluso engancharse con un tipo que ni siquiera parece tener dieciocho años.

— Sí, es hermoso — dice Annie, apaciguando a nuestra invitada.

— Por lo tanto, Delly, ¿qué haces? — le pregunto, incapaz de reprimir mi curiosidad. Diferentes escenarios pasan por mi mente. No puedo verla casada con un ejecutivo como Annie dijo porque no parece ser como una ama de casa tensa.

— Yo hago jornada continua — dice ella.

Miro rápidamente a Annie que muestra ninguna expresión en su rostro. ¿Qué significa eso?

— ¿Haces jornada continua? — le pregunto.

Delly voltea su pelo rubio y marrón por encima del hombro antes de atarlo en lo alto de su cabeza en un moño. Se acerca, arrastrando su bolso con ella. Se sienta a mi lado, actuando como si hubiéramos sido amigas por mucho tiempo.

Me ajusto y no discretamente. No sé lo que quiere, pero ella me está haciendo sentir incómoda.

— Hago jornada completa, eso es lo que hago. Tengo un hombre que cuida de mis necesidades y, a cambio, cuido de él. — Así que no estaba muy lejos mi evaluación —. Pero no es por eso que estoy aquí. Verás, tenemos un amigo en común o dos.

Me río en voz alta y cubriendo mi boca. No hay manera de que ronde los mismos círculos sociales que nosotras. Ella mete la mano en su bolso y saca unos papeles, sosteniéndolos en el regazo.

— Creo que lo conoces. — Me da una foto y apunta al hombre. El hombre pasa a ser Peeta y la foto fue tomada ayer por la noche. Miro a Annie, cuyos labios se encuentran en una línea apretada. No sé lo que tengo que pensar aquí —. Voy a ir al punto. Hay algo que quiero... bueno, en realidad que tengo. Peeta y tenemos historia... y tú estás en el camino.

— ¿Perdón? — Mi lengua se engruesa, estoy apretando mi mandíbula.

— Creo que te equivocas aquí — dice Annie antes de que Delly... Delly... la miro completamente. Estudio su cara, tomado de ella la forma de sus ojos, la nariz y los labios. Yo suspiro, mi mano cubriendo mi boca, mis ojos llorosos mientras me doy cuenta.

— ¿Historia? — chillo.

Delly me muestra una foto tras otra de ella y Peeta. Algunas parecen que se tomaron en la alfombra roja, pero no recuerdo haberla visto, pero también dejé de prestarle atención a él durante unos minutos. Otra imagen es de ellos abrazados, entre bastidores estoy adivinando. La está tocando a ella como me toca a mí. Foto tras foto de ellos juntos y no solo desde la noche anterior.

Niego con la cabeza. Él no haría esto. Yo sé que no lo haría.

— Estás mintiendo — le digo —. Peeta no iría a ninguna parte cerca de ti.

Mis palabras no parecen perturbarla en lo más mínimo.

— ¿Es eso lo que te dijo?

— Entre otras cosas.

— Cariño, deberías saber que nunca debes confiar en un músico, que solo quieren una cosa. Además, ¿de verdad crees que tienes lo que se necesita?

Aparto la mirada, no quería que ella viera el efecto que está teniendo sobre mí.

— Creo que tienes que irte — dice Annie con convicción.

Delly se pone de pie, dejando sus fotos conmigo.

— Las veré en Beaumont. Peeta me asegura que me va a encantar su casa. Esa es la misma en la que vivías antes, ¿no Annie?

No nos da la oportunidad de responder antes de salir de la cabaña y desaparecer. Annie se acerca a mí y me envuelve sus brazos alrededor de mí. Sollozo en su hombro. Sabía que todo con él iba a desmoronarse. Todo parecía encajar en su lugar con demasiada facilidad para nosotros. Era demasiado bueno para ser verdad. Tenía razón de dudar sobre mis sentimientos por él. Debí haber escuchado a mi cabeza cuando me gritaba quedarme lejos de él, pero él me aseguró que éramos sólidos.

Mintió.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**Hey, nuevo capítulo. Si ya en el anterior querían golpearla con este creo que le encenderán una hoguera, jajaja **

**Gracias por el aguante, el apoyo a las historia, por leer, seguir y comentar. **

**Gracias por los reviews!**

**Adelanto:**

— No puedo estar enojado contigo. Estoy decepcionado de que te volvieras a la violencia, pero entiendo. No sé cuál será tu castigo hasta que me siente y piense un poco más.

Me levanto y lo pongo en mis brazos. Todo lo que no podía ser cuando era más joven, él lo es y me hace muy orgulloso ser su padre. Me vuelvo a sentar y le saco el pelo de los ojos.

— ¿Está Peyton herida?

— ¿Cómo sabes que era ella? — me pregunta, con la cara llena de golpes.

…

**Besos**

**Nos leemos.**


End file.
